Poor Prince : Benar Benar Miskin
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: HIATUS! Ada pelajaran berarti yang Gaara dapatkan hari ini. Pertama, ada hal-hal yang tak akan bisa ia beli dengan uang dan ia dapatkan dari penegakan norma. Dan yang kedua— Akhirnya update juga Orz Maaf lama, minna ;A;/
1. We Need Workers!

**Desclaimer : **Kemarin Masashi Kishimoto menelpon saia, katanya Naruto diwariskan pada Sabaku no gHee! –dilempar kunai ama istrinya Bang Mashashi-

**Pairing : **Di chapter ini belum ada.

**Genre : **Masih 'General' dan akan berubah seiring berjalannya cerita.

**Rate : **T. Diusahakan tetap T sampai akhir cerita

**Warning : **Anak organisasi pasti pada ngeh ama fanfict satu ini. REMAKE! OOC! AU! CHARA ABUSE! Maksudnya 'abuse' disini, akan ada chara yang 'dijatuhkan' harkat-derajat-martabatnya. Tapi saia tidak merasa mem-bashing sama sekali.** Naruto, Kiba, Gaara** : 18 tahun.** Deidara, Iruka** : 19 tahun

**Enjoy...**

-

-

"_The country has been decided_.", kata Gaara sambil menaruh gagang telepon di tempat semula.

Empat pemuda lain yang duduk di sofa putih itu langsung menatap Gaara kaget. Salah satu dari mereka langsung bertanya, "_Which country_?", tanya Iruka.

"Indonesia.", jawab Gaara.

"Indonesia?", Naruto, Deidara, Iruka dan Kiba kaget.

"_Yes_.", jawab Gaara, "_Wanna join_?"

Sejenak mereka berempat berpandangan, lalu mengangguk bersamaan, "_Of course we'll go with you_!"

-

**Poor Prince : Benar-Benar Miskin**

Remake from Clamp Fanfiction—Poor Prince

Presented by Sabaku no gHee

Original ideas by gHee, Raven and Aria

**Chapitre I : We Need Workers!**

-

**Bandara ****Internasional Soekarno-Hatta, Jakarta**

-

_Seluruh penumpang harap mengencangkan sabuk pengaman. Kami ulangi. For all passangers..._

Iruka melihat ke bawah.

"Kiba. Kiba, _wake up_. Kita sudah sampai.", kata Iruka bersemangat sambil mengguncang bahu sepupunya. Bahasa Indonesia yang dipakainya masih beraksen Eropa.

"Hah? _Are we late for the class_?", tanya Kiba.

"_Hello_? _It's _Indonesia. Pake kemampuan bahasa asing kamu.", kata Iruka.

"Oh...", Kiba mengucek matanya, "Aku ketiduran, ya?"

Iruka hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"_We're arrived_...", kata Naruto sambil ngulet, "_The sun shines so brightly_.."

"_What a tiring journey_.. Aku tidak menyangka duduk tiga belas jam membuat pinggangku sepegal ini.", sambung Deidara.

"Bandaranya tidak semewah yang aku kira. Masih bagus Singapura.", komentar Gaara, "Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak berharap."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Anda akan menghabiskan satu tahun di sini.", kata Jiraiya, seorang kepala pelayan yang mengawal mereka berlima. Umurnya boleh lewat lima puluh, namun kekuatan tubuhnya jangan ditanya.

"_If Dad didn't ask me to, I, for sure, don't wanna do this_.", kata Gaara sambil melepaskan sabuk pengaman. Nada dingin keluar dari setiap perkataannya.

"Cobalah untuk kerasan disini.", kata Jiraiya sabar.

(Di sini OST-nya Eiffel I'm in Love, Tak Tahan Lagi mengalun)

Mereka berenam berdiri dari kursi pesawat yang mereka duduki sejak tiga belas jam yang lalu. Penerbangan internasional yang membawa mereka ke Indonesia ini baru saja mendarat. Jiraiya memimpin jalan dan turun ke lapangan yang bising dan berangin kencang, sementara Gaara dan yang lain langsung memakai kacamata hitam mereka karena tak tahan dengan silau serta panas matahari Jakarta. Deidara—sang pemelihara rambut panjang nan indah—sudah terlihat tak betah.

"_My, I can't stand this climate!_.", keluhnya sambil mengipasi badan dengan tiket pesawat, "Cuacanya panas sekali.."

"Yah, namanya juga negara tropis.", jawab Iruka sabar.

"Tapi panasnya mengalahkan musim panas di Swiss.", kata Naruto.

"_Reminds me with Hawaii_...", celetuk Kiba.

"_It's different! _ Hawaii itu panasnya menghangatkan, _not like this_. Aku merasa sumpek disini.", kata Deidara yang makin semangat kipas-kipas.

"Soalnya ini kota Jakarta itu paling padat penduduknya, serta paling banyak polusinya. _Did you read the tour-guide-book_?", tanya Gaara sambil menyeruput Starbucks botolannya.

"Kamu salah bertanya sama dia. Deidara sih, paling cuma membaca _forewords-_nya doang.", kata Naruto jahil.

"_The book says that Indonesian people are friendly_.", ujar Kiba pedas saat menyadari kalau kehadiran mereka dengan cepat menjadi pusat perhatian.

"_Too friendly, I guess._", kata Iruka pendek.

Gaara, dengan sifatnya yang dingin dan angkuh, berjalan di koridor bandara tanpa mengacuhkan para wanita—dan beberapa pria—yang tertarik dengan kehadiran mereka di sana. Iruka yang sangat sensitif dengan hal semacam ini langsung merapatkan jalannya ke Kiba—yang dengan beraninya melotot ke arah para pria iseng yang sedari tadi senyum-senyum. Naruto dan Deidara, duo _blonde_ itu jauh dari kata risih, bahkan bisa dibilang mereka mulai tebar pesona. Terutama Deidara yang sangat percaya diri itu.

Lain hal dengan Gaara yang merasa sangat terganggu.

"_Disgusting_.", katanya pendek.

Jiraiya hanya tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan lima saudara sepupu yang angkuh itu. Dilahirkan sebagai penerus bisnis keluarga dengan jaminan kekayaan yang tak akan habis tujuh turunan, mereka tumbuh sebagai anak muda yang anggun dan berkelas. Hidup dalam gelimangan harta namun didikan cukup keras membuat mereka mandiri. Ini semua agar mereka mampu meneruskan bisnis kaliber dunia yang sudah dirintis dari generasi ke generasi. Karena tugas orang tua mereka, mereka sudah biasa berpindah-pindah negara juga sekolah. Termasuk misi mereka kali ini di Indonesia.

Naruto Namikaze, pewaris hotel Ritz yang cabangnya ada ratusan di seluruh dunia. Hotel bintang lima yang dirintis oleh buyut dari garis keturunan ayahnya. Kedatangannya kali ini untuk survey _resort _di negara tropis.

Deidara Namikaze—kakak dari Naruto—merupakan pewaris perusahaan merk teh terkemuka, Twinnings Tea. Bisnis minuman instan dengan omset trilyunan per tahun. Sama dengan Naruto, dia hendak melihat peluang bisnis teh di Indonesia.

Inuzuka Kiba, seorang desainer terkemuka yang mengusung merk Prada—_fashion brand _yang setiap barangnya kena pajak barang impor. Ia ikut ke Indonesia untuk mempopulerkan koleksi tropisnya.

Iruka Umino, pewaris kursi direktur usaha Bread Talk yang kini sedang sibuk membuka cabang dimana-mana. Sejauh ini sudah seratus cabang di Asia. Ia ikut datang untuk melakukan pengecekan ke setiap cabangnya.

Sebenarnya mereka berempat juga menemani saudara sepupu mereka yang satu ini. Akasuna no Gaara, putra tunggal Perdana Menteri Swiss yang ditugaskan menjadi duta besar sementara di Indonesia, membantu dubes utama. Selain untuk pelatihan ilmu kenegaraan, Gaara juga ingin melakukan penelitian terhadap negara berkembang dan Indonesia menjadi pilihannya. Selain karena budayanya yang heterogen, juga karena banyak aspek yang dapat mereka pelajari.

Khusus bagi Iruka, ia dengar masakan Indonesia itu sangat beragam macamnya. Dan sebagai kepala pelayan yang paling dipercaya oleh ayah Gaara, Jiraiya von Alensmeier-nama macam apa ini-, pria Jerman inilah yang mengawal mereka berlima. Beliau sudah mengasuh mereka berlima sejak mereka balita sampai beranjak remaja.

"Akhirnya sampai juga.", kata Deidara saat melihat Jiraiya sibuk dengan koper mereka di ban berjalan itu.

"Banyak juga ya bawaan kita.", kata Naruto kagum.

"_Call the porter_. Aku nggak mau disuruh ngangkut barang.", kata Gaara.

"Ya iyalah. Itu bukan kerjaan kita kali.", kata Kiba enteng.

"Jiraiya udah bawa-bawa enam _porter _kok.", kata Iruka.

"Baguslah."

Jiraiya langsung menghampiri lima 'tuan besar'-nya dan memimpin jalan ke luar bandara. Diikuti enam _porter _yang masing-masing keretanya penuh. Mendengar kalau iklim Indonesia yang tropis, tentunya lima bangsawan muda ini tak mau ketinggalan dalam membawa peralatan aneh-aneh. Iruka menarik lengan Gaara mendekat.

"_Who will pick us up_?", tanyanya.

"Aku dengar sih, dari pemerintahan.", jawab Gaara.

"Mmhh...", empat sepupunya mengangguk mengerti.

Mereka sampai juga di gerbang bandara dan disambut dengan angin panas Jakarta.

"_I must find a salon_. Ada Loreal kan di sini?", tanya Deidara langsung. Sedari tadi ia sangat mengkhawatirkan rambut pirang panjangnya itu.

"Iya, rambutku udah nggak enak nih.", kata Naruto.

"Eh, itu yang jemput kita kan? Ya, pasti itu.", kata Kiba sambil menunjuk Limousine keluaran Marcedes Benz tahun 2005. Sebuah sedan mewah panjang berwarna metalik dengan bendera merah putih itu. Dan benar saja, Limo itu berhenti tepat di depan mereka. Dua orang lelaki berbadan besar, bersetelan tuxedo hitam, kacamata hitam dan _wireless mike _menyambut mereka. Jelas, mereka berdua adalah _bodyguard _sewaan pemerintah. Ia langsung menyalami Jiraiya.

"_Welcome to Indonesia_.", sapanya.

"_Thank you_.", jawab Jiraiya sopan.

"_Do you speak Indonesia?_"

Jiraiya mengangguk, "Tentu."

"Bagaimana perjalanan Anda?"

"Lumayan."

"Lumayan bikin pantat pegal.", desis Deidara.

"Hush!"

"Boleh saya tahu yang mana duta besar sementara Swiss?", tanya pengawal satunya sopan.

"Saya.", Gaara menyalami mereka berdua, "Akasuna no Gaara."

"Selamat datang, Tuan. Sekarang, kita langsung ke Istana Presiden atau bagaimana?", tanya si pengawal lagi.

"Setelah saya cek jadwal, penyambutan saya diundur menjadi minggu depan. Jadi saya mau ke kediaman saya dulu.", jawab Gaara tegas.

"Bisa kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Sebentar, saya menunggu...", Gaara langsung berbinar matanya saat melihat peliharaan kesayangannya, "Paulo!"

Seekor anjing Siberian Husky berbulu putih-abu siver itu berjalan anggun mendekati tuannya. Tentu saja dengan kawalan orang dalam bandara yang sudah diberi tip besar oleh Gaara.

"Oke, kita berangkat sekarang.", kata Gaara sambil mengambil tali anjingnya.

"Silahkan."

Gaara berjalan masuk ke Limo dengan anggun sambil membawa Paulo. Disusul Deidara, Naruto, Kiba dan Iruka. Mereka duduk di belakang dan sengaja menyekat dengan ruangan depan mobil dimana Jiraiya dan pengawal serta supir berada. Mereka tak suka privasi mereka diganggu. Tak lama, sedan super lux itu melaju ke jalan tol menuju ke kawasan Pondok Indah. Melewati jalan tol yang panjang dan kosong.

"Hah... _What a long journey_!", keluh Naruto sambil duduk selonjor di salah satu sofa dalam Limo itu.

"_It was_.", kata Iruka sambil menyetel AC ke suhu terdingin.

"Tol-nya lumayan juga ya. Lumayan mahal maksudnya.", komentar Kiba sambil menghidupkan televisi.

"_Is it that expensive_? Rasanya harganya biasa-biasa saja.", kata Deidara. Ia sibuk membuka kaleng Apple Chips daritadi.

"Bayangkan kalau setiap hari kamu lewat sini..", kata Gaara sambil membuka botol sampanye. Di depannya sudah tersedia lima gelas tinggi.

"Iya juga ya? Mana katanya Jakarta rawan banjir, ih serem...", kata Iruka.

"Apa hubungan tol sama banjir?", tanya Naruto heran.

"Kapan Iruka kalo ngomong nyambung?", canda Deidara.

"Sindrom kota besar dan pusat segalanya deh.", sambung Kiba.

"Biar aku yang urus semuanya. Serahkan aspirasi kalian sama si dubes ini.", kata Gaara sambil mengisi lima gelas dengan sampanye dan mengambil salah satunya, "Mending kita bersulang."

"Oke!", empat sepupunya langsung mengambil gelas sampanye masing-masing dan mengangkatnya, "_For our arrival, cheers_!!"

Lima gelas berisi sampanye asli Prancis berdenting. Merayakan sampainya mereka dari Swiss ke ibukota Indonesia ini. Mereka masih tertawa-tawa dan berbincang tentang kesan mereka pada negara tropis ini sementara Limousine mewah yang mereka naiki sudah memasuki daerah Jakarta Barat. Mereka berlima mulai memperhatikan wajah ibukota yang penuh gedung pencakar langit dan kemewahan. Sesekali mereka menunjuk bangunan yang keren dan mengomentarinya.

Lalu Limo itu melewati jalan-jalan biasa dimana wajah bobrok ibukota dibalik kemewahan muncul. Pengemis, perumahan kumuh, tumpukan sampah dan keburukan lainnya. Apalagi saat ada perbaikan jalan yang membuat sebagian besar mobil jadi macet. Gaara mendengus kesal saat ada seorang cowok berambut coklat menyetop Limo mereka dan meminta mobil mereka putar jalan. Rupanya ia salah seorang dari kuli yang bekerja di sana.

"_Nice_. Perbaikan jalan di saat jam macet..?", ujar Gaara kesal.

"Kalo malem nanti nggak keliatan, dong?", celetuk Deidara.

"_That's not the problem, Dei_. Hal ini membuat macet tambah parah. Lagipula... Itu yang namanya kuli bangunan, ya?", Gaara memperhatikan cowok-cowok berbadan besar dan serem itu, "Mukanya sangar-sangar, ya? Kerjanya juga mengerikan sekali.."

"_No choice in this world for them_.", kata Naruto pelan.

"Iya juga sih...", kata Gaara, masih memikirkan kuli barusan.

"Kalo aku, lebih nggak suka liat itu tuh.", tunjuk Deidara ke sebuah penjara besar dimana polisi sedang menggiring banyak tahanan untuk dijebloskan ke balik jeruji besi.

"_Prison_?", tanya Iruka.

"Iya. _Look at that_, orang barbarian semua isinya. Mereka adalah sampah masyarakat yang udah bikin rusuh dimana-mana. Kadang aku setuju sama hukuman mati untuk beberapa kasus.", kata Deidara sambil makan Apple Chips-nya.

"Wah, kamu peduli hukum juga ya?", komentar Kiba.

"_Not really_. Tapi aku nggak suka sama penjual narkoba. Mati juga nggak masalah mereka.", kata Deidara enteng.

"Koruptor juga tuh.", kata Iruka.

Semua mengangguk setuju.

Tanpa mereka duga, Limousine mereka disalip secara kasar oleh sebuah angkot berwarna biru muda. Membuat Limo mereka agak selip dan menjatuhkan gelas sampanye Kiba sampai pecah.

"_Damnit_! Sialan tuh mobil! Kalo nggak bisa nyetir, ya jangan ngebut!", umpat Kiba sebal sambil memunguti pecahan gelasnya.

"Jangan dipungut. Seorang tuan besar tidak melakukan hal itu.", kata Gaara.

"_What was that_? Mobil sekecil itu dengan penumpang sangat banyak, apa bisa terasa AC-nya?", tukas Kiba sambil menyingkirkan pecahan gelas.

"Angkutan umum. Nggak ada AC dengan ongkos seribu sampai tiga ribu rupiah.", lapor Iruka.

"_What_? Nggak ada AC? Di Jakarta yang panas seperti ini? Fasilitas apaan yang bisa didapet dengan seribu sampe tiga ribu ya? Membayangkannya saja aku takut duluan. Aku nggak mau naik mobil itu.", kata Kiba merinding.

"Iya... Mereka sih terpaksa. _Thakn's God, we're lucky enough_...", kata Iruka. Lalu ia melihat ada seorang pengamen lagi nyanyi di kaca jendela Limo mereka. Iruka bingung, "_What are they doing_?"

"Ngamen, _of course_! Masa' nyanyi tanpa pamrih?", kata Deidara.

"Hah? Ngamen apa? Setahuku di Swiss yang ngamen itu berdiri di trotoar dan memainkan saksofon. _At least,_ _violin_. Itu apa—gitar kecil?", tanya Iruka.

"Ya, ngamen ala Indonesia...", kata Gaara bingung mau jawab apa.

"Tapi lumayan juga. Suaranya tidak begitu buruk. Walau aku sebal melihat gitar kecil bersuara aneh itu..", Iruka melihat pengamen itu mengulurkan topinya, "Kasih aja apa ya? Kasihan. Berapa ya?"

"Nggak usah banyak-banyaklah.", kata Kiba.

"Ya deh.", Iruka membuka kaca mobil dan menyerahkan selembar lima puluh ribuan sama si pengamen. Si pengamen yang bengong menatap Iruka.

"I... Ini semua buat saya?", tanyanya tak percaya.

"Iya, maaf ya saya cuma punya segitu, ambil aja ya.", jawab Iruka lembut sambil menutup kaca jendela.

Mereka berlima melihat dari kejauhan pas si pengamen itu lari ke kolong jembatan sambil peluk-pelukan sama temennya yang kayaknya sesama pengamen juga. Bahagia banget kayaknya. Iruka bingung.

"Segitunya ya?", tanyanya.

"Mungkin bagi mereka lima puluh ribu adalah jumlah yang besar?", kata Naruto.

"Dengan penghasilan mereka yang rata-rata sepuluh ribu sehari sih, iya. Itu besar sekali.", kata Gaara.

Mereka kembali berbincang sambil minum sampanye dan melahap Apple Chips yang merupakan cemilan kesukaan Deidara. Sesekali mereka mengomentari keadaan Jakarta yang sebagian besar bukannya bikin mereka berkesan, malah miris. Banyak sisi kehidupan kelam dan menyedihkan yang baru mereka lihat. Tiba-tiba Limousine mereka berhenti mendadak, mengagetkan dan membuat mereka berteriak.

"_Ouch_!"

"_What the hell was that just now_?", teriak Kiba.

"Apa itu? Ya ampun, suku pedalaman banget sih!", umpat Naruto saat melihat ada seorang cowok berbadan besar dan berambut panjang dikejar puluhan massa yang bawa-bawa sabit, arit, parang dan lain-lain sambil berteriak marah. Di belakangnya ada rombongan polisi mengejar. Naruto cengok, "Hah? Maraton macam apa ini?"

"Pasti preman.", kata Deidara.

"Preman sih preman. Gembongnya, mungkin? Atau mantan napi yang kabur dari penjara lalu membunuh nenek-nenek? Soalnya dia dikejar sama polisi sebanyak itu.", kata Naruto tajam, "Pasti banyak orang yang dendam sama dia, deh."

"Barbar ya?", kata Iruka polos.

"Iya tuh, mau dibakar hidup-hidup mungkin? Bukannya banyak ya di Indonesia?", tanya Naruto sambil angkat bahu.

"Banyak kenyataan hidup yang mengerikan ya di sini?", kata Gaara.

"Yah, hidup memang berat. Apalagi dengan gosip-gosip ada gempa 7,9 skala ricther lah, gelombang pasang lah, longsor lah, tsunami lah...", sambung Deidara.

"Ih, serem..."

"Bisa kita ngomongin hal lain yang lebih menyenangkan nggak?", tanya Naruto.

Jadilah mereka ngobrolin rencana-rencana mereka selama di Jakarta. Mulai dari nyicip makanan dari resto ke resto, _hunting _baju bermerk buat ke kampus, belanja abis-abisan di Plasa Indonesia, beli sedan baru buat kuliah, sampe melihat kampus dimana mereka akan menuntut ilmu setahun ke depan. Sekedar informasi, mereka diterima di Universitas Pelita Harapan.

Akhirnya setelah setengah jam lewat, sedan mewah itu memasuki bilangan Pondok Indah yang notabene terkenal dengan keelitannya yang di atas rata-rata. Mereka memasuki salah satu rumah besar bergaya klasik dengan taman besar di depannya. Gaara cs langsung bersemangat saat melihat _facade_ rumah itu.

"Mengingatkanku pada villa di _Lyon_. Walau menurutku, air mancurnya kurang berkelas..", kata Gaara sambil melihat air mancur yang cuma ada satu itu.

"_Great_! Kita punya dua sedan. Ada Jaguar S-type sama Bugati Veryon.", kata Deidara sambil menunjuk ke lahan parkir.

"Lumayan juga. Sepertinya tabunganku sudah cukup untuk menambah satu Lamborghini...", kata Iruka sambil mikir, "_Dealer_-nya dimana, ya?"

"Bisa diatur. Yang penting sekarang aku mau tidur!", kata Kiba.

Limousine mereka berhenti tepat di depan _enterance _mewah berpilar empat itu. Jiraiya membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan mereka keluar.

"Silahkan, Tuan Muda.", katanya sopan.

"Terima kasih, Jiraiya!", jawab mereka berengan.

Gaara keluar disusul empat sepupunya. Mereka masuk mendahului Jiraiya dan pengawal yang bertugas mengangkut semua barang mereka masuk. Naruto langsung menutup hidung.

"Uhh... Rumah ini banyak debunya.", kaluhnya.

"_Is it? I don't think so_...", kata Kiba.

"Aku alergi debu. Sedikit aja ada debu aku pasti ngerasa!", balas Naruto.

"Oh iya..."

"Sekarang mending kita _take _kamar dulu deh. Beres-beres nanti saja. Aku benar-benar capek!", kata Gaara.

Mereka masuk dan meneliti rumah baru mereka. Bangunan dua lantai dengan gaya neoklasik itu terlihat sangat mewah. Selain skala yang megah dan perabotan rumah bermutu tinggi, sebuah kolam renang di halaman belakang terlihat mengundang. Kamar-kamar dikonsentrasikan di lantai atas, menyisakan ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, ruang makan serta dapur, dan dua kamar kerja di lantai bawah. Deidara, langsung jatuh cinta dengan salah satu kamar yang menghadap ke taman belakang.

"Aku pilih kamar ini ya? Taman belakang ini sepertinya sangat cocok untuk berkebun.", katanya semangat, "_A little flower garden will work_.."

"_Can you_?", tanya Iruka.

"Umm, tidak. Sama tanah saja aku jijik. Jadi, mungkin aku akan memerlukan tukang kebun yang jago soal tanaman.", kata Deidara.

"Yah, nggak masalah sih, pekerjakan saja. Sepertinya aku juga akan sangat memerlukan sopir pribadi.", sambung Kiba, "Menyalurkan hobi _shopping_-ku."

"Iya juga. Kalo aku, aku perlu koki yang pinter masak makanan apa saja. Kalo bisa sih, jago makanan barat juga. Hmm...", Iruka ikut berpikir.

"Aku juga mau mencari satu orang khusus sebagai penjaga rumah. Lebih bagus lagi kalo dia bisa merawat anjing. Kasihan Paulo kalau sendirian.", kata Gaara.

"Aku nggak perlu yang aneh-aneh. Cukup babu biasa yang bisa membersihkan semua debu secara tuntas!", tandas Naruto sambil masih bersin-bersin karena alergi debunya kumat.

"Benar juga. Nggak kebayang aku mesti nyetir sendiri di Jakarta yang macet dan panas. _That's really not my thing_.", kata Watanuki sambil naik tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Iya, aku juga nggak mau masak. Nanti tanganku keiris pisau, atau keciprat minyak. Nggak suka deh.", kata Iruka.

"Aku juga nggak kebayang disuruh mandiin Paulo. Aku sayang sih sama dia, tapi urusan seperti itu sih... Maaf deh.", kata Gaara.

"Setuju, setuju! Aku juga paling tidak suka pekerjaan rumah. Debu sedikit saja alergiku kumat, bagaimana aku bisa bersih-bersih?", kata Naruto mendukung.

"Nah, kan? _Now, maybe you can understand why I hate soil_. _But I do like the plants_.", kata Deidara, "Aku benar-benar butuh tukang kebun.."

Mereka tiba di ruang duduk lantai dua yang menghadap balkon besar. Tak jauh dari sana, ada dua kamar yang terletak berhadapan dengan dua kamar lainnya. Gaara duduk di sofa besar berwana merah. Disusul empat sepupunya yang mengambil tempat duduk masing-masing.

"Jadi intinya kita semua perlu pembantu kan?", kata Gaara.

"Bukan sekedar babu. Tapi sopir.", ralat Kiba.

"Gimana kalo supir satu, tukang kebun satu dan seterusnya?", usul Iruka.

"Ide itu tidak buruk. Mungkin dengan begitu rumah ini akan sedikit ramai.", kata Deidara semangat, "_How's that sound?_"

Spontan saudaranya yang lain mengangguk semangat.

"Iya. Sepertinya satu pembantu tak akan cukup menangani rumah sebesar ini, betul?", kata Naruto.

"Bagaimana yang lain? Setuju?", tanya Gaara.

"Oke!", mereka mengacungkan jempol.

Jiraiya datang sambil membawa nampan berisi jus jeruk dingin.

"Barang-barang kami sudah diturunkan?", tanya Gaara.

"Sudah di ruang tamu, Tuan Muda. Supir dan pengawal sudah kembali ke Istana Negara.", kata Jiraiya sabar.

"Oh... Eh, Jiraiya. Mau minta tolong.", kata Deidara cepat.

"Apa itu?", tanya Jiraiya.

"Tolong buatkan pengumuman 'Dicari Pembantu', bisa?.", tanya Deidara.

"Kenapa tidak langsung cari ke biro pembantu, Tuan Muda?", tanya Jiraiya.

"Kami lebih percaya kau daripada biro-biro yang tidak jelas.", kata Gaara tegas, "Jadi, tolong kamu seleksi dulu para calon pembantunya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu.", Jiraiya mengeluarkan catatan kecilnya, "Yang dibutuhkan apa saja?", tanyanya.

"Supir!", kata Kiba cepat.

"Tukang kebun. Yang tampan kalo bisa.", kata Deidara.

"Babu. Yang rela melakukan apa saja dan dibabuin.", kata Naruto.

"Koki. Jago masakan barat dan Indonesia. Kalo dia bisa masakan Jepang dan Cina lebih bagus. Yang bisa bikin roti dan _cake_ juga ya.", kata Iruka semangat.

"Satpam. Merangkap yang mengurus Paulo.", kata Gaara singkat.

"Sudah saya catat. Persyaratannya apa saja?", tanya Jiraiya.

"Pas foto 3x4 dua lembar? Surat ijazah kelulusan dan babas buta warna?", kata Iruka angkat bahu.

"Lo kira mau tes masuk ITB? Udah, terserah Jiraiya saja. Pokoknya kalo mereka geblek, ya jangan diterima.", kata Naruto.

"Tapi ingat—harus T-A-M-P-A-N!!", kata Deidara sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Yang penting sih dia bisa nyetir. Itu.", kata Kiba semangat. Dia sudah mendaftar _mall_ apa saja yang akan ia kunjungi.

"Secepatnya, Jiraiya. Tolong kamu tempel hari ini juga. Kami sangat butuh mereka.", kata Gaara.

"Baiklah. Saya urus sekarang juga.", kata Jiraiya sambil beranjak pergi.

Tinggallah lima 'Tuan Muda besar' itu duduk berlima di sana.

"Babu kita ntar kayak apa ya?", kata Naruto menerawang.

-

**... Bersambung ...**

**Jangan dikira **kalau seluruh percakapan yang dilakoni lima orang di atas hanya sebatas hal nggak penting. Pertama, itu merupakan kritik kepada ibukota kita tercinta—mungkin bule beneran akan berpikir demikian saat melihat kenyataan di Indonesia. Kedua, tentu saja percakapan mereka berkaitan dengan chapter berikutnya! Well, walau setelah saia baca lagi, fict ini emang masih 'pemula' banget. Maklum, remake dari fict jadul dimana saia belum begitu peka sama teknik penulisan.

**Omake**

Lelouch from Code Geass : Fict ini di-remake, nih?

gHee : Iyah. Abis pengen nampilin ItaDei, hehe

L : Yang jadi aku-nya siapa?

Gaara : Aku.

L : -diem bentar- kayaknya jauh lebih judes daripada aku, ya? –bisik2 ke gHee-

gH : nggak juga sih kalo judes. Datar iya..

L : -ngeliatin Gaara dari ujung tato ampe ujung kaki-

G : -mandangin Lulu dari ujung Geass ampe ujung kaki-

L : gyaaa!! Imutnya! –meluk2 Gaara dengan bar-barnya-

gH : ... –swt-

Berita menyedihkan (bagi saia terutama, sebagai author) bahwa... Samsara tak akan saia lanjutkan. Kemungkinan besar begitu pula halnya dengan D'Architect. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya—karena ini Ramadhan—bagi yang menunggu kelanjutan fanfict itu. Saia sedang konsentrasi ke 'Sivolami' dan 'SnowInSummer' karena jujur, saia sangat menikmati menulis dua cerita itu. Mohon maaf yaa.. Oh iya, karena alur dari fict ini sangat anak muda, romansa ala teenlit, mungkin teman2 udah bisa menebak siapa aja yang akan muncul kelak. Juga apa yang akan terjadi, mungkin...

**Mohon kritik serta saran. Juga apresiasi.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca.**


	2. The Story Behind

Sementara itu, di tengah kejamnya kota Jakarta yang panas, macet, polusian

**Poor Prince : Benar-Benar Miskin**

Remake from Clamp Fanfiction—Poor Prince

Presented by Sabaku no gHee

Original ideas by gHee, Raven and Aria

**Chapitre II : The Story Behind!**

**-**

Dunia bagaikan roda takdir yang tak pernah lelah berputar untuk menggulirkan nasib para pemain sandiwara di dalamnya. Mempermainkan, menjungkirbalikkan semua-mua sehingga setiap manusia akan mencicipi getir dan manisnya kehidupan. Terkadang manusia berada di atas, dengan segala nikmat yang dipinjamkan Tuhan pada mereka. Bisa jadi berada di bawah, menderita karena sentilan jari-Nya agar mereka sadar akan kesalahan.

Seluruhnya menyatu dalam hukum alam, seimbang dalam neraca kehidupan.

Termasuk perjuangan lima anak adam, yang mungkin terlalu mengerikan sehingga kita sama sekali tak ingin mencicipi secuil pun hari-hari mereka.

**-**

**-**

**Jalan Daan Mogot, Jakarta Barat...**

-

"Neji! Tolong kamu gali sebelah sana!", komando si mandor, "Pake helm kamu itu. Sekalian rambut gondrong kamu itu dikuncir. Gerah saya melihatnya."

Cowok berambut coklat gelap itu hanya mengangguk. Di bawah teriknya matahari Jakarta—yang sangat bagus untuk jemuran dan bukan berjemur—Hyuuga satu ini hanya mengenakan celana panjang dan singlet putih. Sambil membawa cangkul, ia langsung berajak ke jalan sebelah luar dan menyapa temannya sesama kuli bangunan yang lain.

"Hoi!", sapanya ke cewek berbadan besar itu. Satu-satunya pekerja kasar berjenis kelamin perempuan yang kerja disana.

"Hai, Neji.", jawabnya.

Tanpa adanya basa-basi lebih jauh, mereka berdua melanjutkan misi mereka—mencangkul. Panas matahari yang menyengat, asap knalpot yang mengotori wajah dan derungan mesin mobil, rasanya pekerjaan berat seperti ini tidak sesuai dengan gaji yang mereka kantongi setiap bulannya. Neji, pria muda berambut coklat panjang itu dulunya seorang tentara militer yang bekerja demi negara. Namun karena suatu hal, ia diberhentikan, menjadi tentara disersi dan hidup terlunta-lunta di kota Jakarta. Jadilah ia sekarang bekerja sebagai kuli bangunan rendahan di area Jakarta Barat.

Neji tercenung dan menopang dagu dengan cangkulnya, membayangkan betapa nikmatnya kalau ia masih berprofesi sebagai angkatan darat. Pastilah ia mendapatkan penghargaan dan penghidupan yang layak. Lamunannya melayang ke sebuah limo mewah yang barusan dimintanya untuk memutar jalan. Andai saja, ya, andai saja ia bisa duduk di dalamnya. Menikmati seluruh kemewahan yang disediakan hanya untuknya.

Ya, andaikan saja...

"Neji, jangan ngelamun lo. Gali tu tanah.", kata cewek itu, "Keras, lho."

"Iya, gue tau.", Neji melanjutkan menggali, "Varan, kok lo mau sih kerja ginian?", tanya Neji heran. Tentunya tempat seperti ini tidak cocok dengan perempuan.

Varan cuma angkat bahu, "Gue sih yang penting dapet duit."

"Lo ada orang yang mesti diidupin?", tanya Neji lagi.

"Adek gue. Kasian, dia masih pengen sekolah. Lo tau lah sekolah jaman sekarang mahal banget.", jawab Varan, "Lo sendiri?"

Neji hanya menggeleng, "Nggak. Cuma gue sendiri sih. Tapi ya emang jaman sekarang cari duit susah."

"Udah, nyangkul sono, jangan ngeluh mulu.", kata Varan sambil lanjut nyangkul.

Neji hanya diam dan meneruskan tugas mulianya. Sambil melihat kejamnya kota Jakarta yang memaksa warganya bating tulang mencari sesuap nasi. Dari kejauhan, Neji melihat rombongan pengamen yang sibuk di lampu merah.

-

-

"_Jangan jangan kau menolak cintaku_...", cowok berambut silver itu masih mengamen ditemani ukulele kesayangannya. Dengan suara yang terbekap masker di wajah, dia mengadu nasib di salah satu angkot yang berwarna biru muda, "_Putuskanlah saja pacarmu_.."

"Maaf, permisi...", seorang cewek berkacamata mengulurkan topinya, "Makasih pak... Makasih, bu...", katanya saat menerima beberapa keping duit gopekan, cepekan, "Makasih banyak Neng!", kata cewek itu pas ada cewek yang ngasih seribuan, "Yuk, Kakashi.."

"Permisi, bang supir!", teriak Kakashi sambil melambaikan tangan ke si supir.

Kedua pengamen itu menepi ke trotoar dan duduk di sana sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Dapet berapa, Way?", tanya Kakashi sambil melonggarkan penutup wajahnya. Asap knalpot yang seringkali menyapu wajah sama sekali tak bisa Kakashi tolerir karena hidungnya yang kelewat sensitif, "Tadi kita dapet lima puluh ribuan dari cowok di mobil panjang itu, kan? Duh, syukur masih ada orang sebaek dia...", kata Kakashi bersyukur.

"Seribu empat ratus. Lumayan.", jawab Runaway sambil menghitung recehan di topi lusuhnya, "Bisa makan nasi sama rendang nih ntar mlem.", katanya senang.

"Baguslah. Bersyukur kita masih bisa idup ya. Walau susah.", kata Kakashi bahagia.

"Yang penting kerja kita halal.", kata Runaway. -dua orang polos dan baik-

Matahari boleh menyengat, hujatan dari orang boleh berkumandang. Namun hal itu bukanlah suatu halangan untuk mengumpulkan receh demi receh dari suara mereka. Dengan modal satu ukulele dan lagu-lagu yang sesekali berkumandang di radio, mereka berdua mengadu nasib di jalanan Jakarta Barat. Kakashi hanya mengenakan kaos putih dan celana pendek yang sudah kucel, robek dan kotor. Runaway juga kostumnya tidak lebih baik.

Mereka berkenalan sejak Kakashi datang ke Jakarta. Setelah orang tuanya di kampung Banten meninggal dan rumahnya yang dibangun di atas tanah milik negara itu digusur karena akan dibangun penjara, Kakashi terpaksa mengungsi ke Jakarta dan hidup terlunta-lunta di sana. Makan hanya dua kali sehari dari hasil mengamen dan tidur di kolong jembatan. Bersyukur, hari ini ada orang berhati mulia yang memberikan selembar lima puluh ribuan.

"Kakashi, udah lampu merah lagi tuh.", kata Runaway sambil memasukkan uang yang dikuel-kuel ke saku celananya, "Nyanyi lagi, yuk?"

"Oh ya? Eh, kita ke angkot yang itu aja, rame!", kata Kakashi bersemangat.

"Ya udah, buruan! Jangan sampe diserobot pengamen lain!", kata Momiji sambil lari-lari ke angkot biru muda itu.

"Oke deh!", Kakashi ikutan lari. Sempat melihat angkot di depannya. Seorang supir yang sedang berwajah masam karena angkotnya tak begitu banyak memuat penumpang.

-

-

"Blok M! Blok M! Yang mau ke blok M!!", teriak si kondektur sambil dengan semangatnya mukulin pintu. Ia mengintip sedikit ke dalam dan menyapa supir angkot partner kerjanya itu, "Bengong aja.", katanya sambil menghidupkan radio.

Kacamata hitam menghalangi ada apa dengan sepasang mata di sana. Pria muda itu hanya memukul-mukul pelan setirnya sambil tarik nafas dan buang nafas.

"Hn.", jawab Shino pendek.

"Napa lo?", si kondektur membuka pintu depan dan duduk di samping Shino lalu ikut bernyanyi berdua radio, "_Makan duren di malam hari, paling enak dengan kekasih_.."

"Setoran, Aria. Masih kurang banyak. Mana aku belom sempet beli bensin.", keluhnya. Pandangannya beralih ke sebuah bus betuliskan 'Trans Jakarta' yang melaju perlahan. Banyak orang berebutan untuk masuk angkutan umum itu, "Gila, makin banyak aja orang naik baswei."

"_Busway_.", ralat Aria, "_Dibelah, bang_.. _Dibelah_.. _Enak bang_.. _Silahkan dibelah_..."

"Apapun lah. Gimana nih, tak mungkin aku nyetor sama bos dengan duit segini doang.", kata Shino lagi.

"Yah, lo jangan desperet gitu napa?", kata Aria sambil liat ke depan, "Ijo noh!"

Shino hanya menghela nafas dan menjalankan angkotnya. Beginilah kehidupan sehari-harinya. Bekerja sebagai supir angkot yang tahan menyetir dari pagi sampai malam demi mengejer setoran. Di kampungnya dulu di Bukit Tinggi, dia terjerat hutang pada rentenir yang mengakibatkan dia harus menjual tanah dan emas simpanannya nikah. Karena hartanya tak cukup untuk melunasi semua hutangnya, hidupnya diincar pembunuh bayaran.

Akhirnya, dengan tabungannya yang sedikit, ia memutuskan mengadu nasib di ibukota dan hidup terlunta-lunta di tengah krisis ekonomi yang membuatnya miskin sepanjangan. Menjadi supir angkot adalah pilihan yang tak pernah ia duga, apalagi menjadi impian. Sekilas, Shino terbayang sebuah sedan metalik panjang yang barusan hampir saja diserempetnya. Andai saja dialah orang yang menyetir mobil itu.

"Pinggir, Bang!", kata seorang ibu.

"Depan dikit, Bu. Ada polisi.", kata Shino sambil terus memajukan angkotnya. Setelah sekitar dua puluh meteran, angkot pun berhenti.

Si ibu turun dengan wajah kesal sambil menyerahkan seribuan, "Kejauhan, tau."

"Bu, kurang lima ratus...", kata Shino dengan muka memelas.

"Huh!", si ibu nambahin lima ratus, "Duit, duit mulu. Nih!"

Shino menghela nafas sambil nerima duit yang dikasih tak ikhlas itu, "Makasih, Bu...", katanya. Pundaknya ditepuk Aria, membuatnya sedikit tersenyum. Lalu Shino pun melajukan angkotnya. Sekilas, ia melihat rombongan narapidana yang baru keluar dari penjara.

-

-

"Jangan lakukan hal haram seperti itu lagi, mengerti?", tanya si polisi.

"Baik, Pak.", jawab semua mantan napi.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kalian bebas. Jangan melakukan kriminalitas lain. Selamat siang.", kata si polisi dan ia melepas sekitar lima puluhan mantan napi.

Sepeninggalan sang polisi, seluruh narapidana yang baru saja bebas itu mulai bubar tak tentu arah. Beberapa dari mereka bergerombol dan berencana kembali ke kampung halaman mereka, bagaimana pun caranya. Ya, mereka semua adalah mantan pekerja ilegal di ladang ganja besar yang terletak di Bekasi Barat. Empat hari lalu, saat mereka sedang tidur, ladang itu digerebek polisi dan mereka dipenjara. Sialnya, bos mereka yang sudah tahu kalau usaha haram mereka tercium polisi langsung melarikan diri tanpa ketahuan.

Itachi, merupakan salah satu dari pekerja di ladang haram itu.

"Lo mau kemana abis ini, Chi?", tanya seorang cewek sambil menepuk pundak sobatnya. Cowok berambut panjang itu hanya tersenyum.

"Nggak tau nih, Ghee. Gue nggak ada tujuan.", jawab Itachi.

"Yah, kita ngelakuin hal itu juga karena butuh duit. Jaman sekarang, mau kerja halal duit dikit. Haram juga dosa...", kata Ghee menerawang.

Cowok brewokan itu hanya tersenyum, "Gue juga kalo bisa milih nggak mau kerja ginian.", katanya, "Kalo gue punya kebisaan dikit aja, mungkin gue nggak perlu kayak gini.."

"Hidup di Jakarta kalo miskin emang berat, ya Chi.", kata Ghee.

Itachi, cowok tinggi ini sudah dipenjara tiga hari untuk dimintai keterangan. Dulunya ia adalah pewaris perkebunan teh mungil di daerah Subang. Sayang sekali, keluarganya ditipu oleh kolega sendiri, sehingga Itachi sekeluarga terpisah-pisah hidupnya. Betapa Itachi sangat merindukan sosok adik yang telah hilang selama dua tahun lamanya. Itachi yang tak punya tempat tinggal agaknya akan menjalani hidup terlunta-lunta sekeluarnya dia dari penjara.

"Lo mau kemana, Ghee?", tanya Itachi.

"Ora ngartos. Kayaknya gue mau cari kerja yang halal deh. Gue udah insap.", kata Ghee dengan muka pasrah.

"Gue tau. Tapi lo mau kerja apaan? Lo lulus SD aja nggak?", tanya Itachi.

Ghee hanya angkat bahu, "Nggak tau lah. Jalanin aja. Sampe ketemu, Chi. Gue seneng pernah punya sobat kayak lo."

Itachi hanya bisa menatap kepergian sobatnya dalam diam. Dia sendiri tak punya tujuan. Paling juga tidur di taman atau pinggiran toko. Itachi berjalan tanpa arah., dan melihat rombongan besar yang mengejar seorang cowok berjambang.

-

-

"TUNGGU!! Mati lo!!", teriak puluhan orang yang mengejar dia dengan sabit.

"Mampus gue!!", Sasuke masih terus berlari dari kerumunan orang yang mengejarnya. Sesekali ia menoleh karena takut tertangkap. Setelah tubuhnya hampir tertabrak oleh sebuah sedan panjang silver, kini Sasuke lebih hati-hati dalam melarikan diri.

"Woi, SAS! Nyerah aja napa?", tanya Raven sambil teriak dan ngejer bawa-bawa parang gede.

"Gue kan...", Sasuke terus lari, "Nggak perlu diuber segininya!"

"Ga perlu diuber pala bapak lo ijo! Balikin duit keluarga gue! Dasar penipu lo!", teriak Raven lagi.

"Tapi kan gue napi, ga punya duit!!", Sasuke masih sempet jawab.

"Temen gue juga hamil gara-gara lo, peyang! Berhenti ga lo!", teriak Raven marah. Sasuke makin nelen ludah. Larinya makin melesat.

"Bukan gue, sumpah bukan gue yang nidurin Karin!", jawab Sasuke lagi.

"Banyak nyap-nyap lagi lo! Yang rambutnya kayak pantat ayam sapa lagi di kampung gue? Semuanya, TANGKEP TERUS BAKAR IDUP-IDUP!!", komando Raven.

Sasuke adalah (mantan) kepala-gembong-ketua-bos preman sekitar yang kerjanya mengambil 'setoran' dari anak kampung, berkelahi dengan geng preman lain, atau mabuk-mabukan dengan teman-temannya. Terkenal sering menghamili gadis desa nan polos lalu dicampakkan tanpa basa-basi. Perilakunya yang sangat minus itu sudah membuat masyarakat resah, namun tak ada yang berani karena kepiawaian Sasuke dalam menghajar orang.

Tak banyak yang diketahui mengenai asal-usul Sasuke. Awalnya, dia hanya anak ingusan yang suka membuat ulah. Kabar berhembus, kalau dulu ia adalah putra pemilik usaha teh di Subang. Salah satu dari anggota keluarga Uchiha yang menghilang setelah kasus penipuan. Kini, keberadaannya merupakan momok di kampung ini. Tapi, sejak polisi turun tangan dan mengincar Sasuke, banyak anak buahnya yang berkhianat dan melarikan diri karena takut ditangkap. Mengakibatkan Sasuke hidup terlunta-lunta sendirian.

Sekarang pun, rombongan polisi dan massa kampung sedang berlari demi mendapatkan Sasuke—hidup atau mati tak masalah.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Menyerahlah! Anda sudah kami kepung!!", teriak si polisi yang bawa moge (motor gede) sambil pake toa.

"Ya amplop! Gue kan udah bilang gue mau tobat!!", teriak Sasuke hopeless. Walau ia sudah berbelok ke gang sempit atau pun merayap di selokan, tetap saja langkah menggebu masih mengejar dirinya, "Tuhan, selamatkanlah hamba-Mu yang lemah ini.."

"Tobat, tobat! Makan tu tobat pas lo masuk penjara!", teriak Raven.

Jadilah Sasuke terus berlari mempertaruhkan nyawa di tengah panasnya kota Jakarta.

-

Tuhan selalu adil pada umatnya.

Setidaknya, Dia tak akan membuatmu menderita sepanjang hidup.

-

**Kediaman Akasuna, Pondok Indah...**

-

"Jiraiya.", panggil Gaara.

"Ya, Tuan Muda Gaara?", jawab Jiraiya sopan.

"Pengumuman pencarian pembantu sudah ditempel?", tanya Gaara dengan datarnya.

"Sudah, Tuan Muda. Saya tempel di depan rumah.", jawab Jiraiya.

Gaara mengangguk, "Baiklah, terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, Tuan Muda.", jawab Jiraiya. Dia baru saja akan beranjak ke ruang pribadinya saat Gaara memanggilnya lagi.

"Emm... Jiraiya?"

"Ya, Tuan Muda?"

Gaara berpikir sebentar, "Keberatan kalau kita minum teh bersama?"

Jiraiya bingung, "Maaf?"

"Ayolah.", ajak Gaara sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah.", jawab Jiraiya. Ia mengikuti Gaara ke teras belakang dimana Tuan Muda lain sudah menunggunya.

"Gaara! Eh, ada Jiraiya!", kata Deidara senang.

"Duduk, Jiraiya. Sudah lama kita nggak ngeteh bareng.", kata Naruto senang.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Muda.", jawab Jiraiya.

Mereka duduk melingkar di meja teh berukuran jumbo itu. Terletak manis di teras halaman belakang yang menghadap ke kolam renang—tentunya masih kosong karena mereka terlalu malas untuk berendam. Taman luas itu didominasi warna hijau, berasal dari rumput jepang yang masih pendek dan segar. Di beberapa sudut, ditanam bunga bermacam warna, plus lampu taman yang ditumbuhi tanaman bersulur. Suasana seperti ini membuat acara minum teh menjadi sangat santai dan menyenangkan.

"Kue basah dan teh sudah siap!", tiba-tiba saja Iruka sudah muncul dari arah dapur sambil membawa nampan, "Kau harus mencicipi hasil karyaku, Jiraiya!"

"Tuan Muda, biar saya saja...", kata Jiraiya langsung berdiri.

"_No_!", kata Iruka sambil cepat-cepat menaruh nampan di meja teh, "_You always do your best in serving us_. Sekarang, kami yang akan melayanimu", kata Iruka sambil tersenyum.

"_Let me help you_.", Kiba langsung berdiri dan menaruh cangkir teh di depan Jiraiya, "Silahkan, Jiraiya.", katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Tuan Muda...", Jiraiya merasa tak enak.

"Udahlah, nggak apa-apa. Ayo, ayo minum!", kata Naruto sambil mengambil cangkir tehnya, "Ayo bersulang untuk Jiraiya yang selalu setia melayani kita!"

Semuanya mengambil cangkir teh dan minum bersama. Naruto dan Deidara bergantian bercerita, bersahutan. Dua Namikaze itu memang mewarisi sifat Kushina yang super cerewet. Iruka hanya memamerkan senyuman lembutnya sambil makan kue sementara Kiba mulai asyik mencoret-coret rancangan baju terbaru di buku sketsanya. Gaara sendiri minum teh sambil membolak-balik koran sore—sesekali mengerenyitkan dahi karena ada bahasa Indonesia yang belum dipahaminya. Jiraiya tersenyum melihat lima tuannya itu.

"Waktu cepat berlalu ya...", kenang Jiraiya tiba-tiba.

Spontan tawa Naruto dan Deidara berhenti.

"Memang kenapa?", tanya Naruto.

"Aku mengurus kalian sejak kalian lahir. Aku melihat pertumbuhan kalian sejak kalian sekecil ini.", kata Jiraiya sambil menaruh tangan di lututnya, "Tiba-tiba kalian sudah remaja.", Jiraiya tertawa, "Aku juga sudah tua ya. Tahun ini aku berumur enam puluh tujuh."

"_But nobody can defeat you in judo_.", kata Deidara sambil menyeruput tehnya.

"Karate juga.", sambung Iruka.

"Masakan Jiraiya juga enak. Aku suka Escargo buatanmu.", kata Kiba.

"Ah, saya tak begitu bisa...", kata Jiraiya merendah.

"Tapi memang karena kelebihanmu, ayah mempercayakan kami padamu.", kata Gaara sambil menutup koran sorenya.

"_Jiraiya was good in story telling too_.", kata Naruto, "Masih ingat nggak, dulu Gaara paling cepat tidur kalau Jiraiya membacakan 'Swan Lake'? Hayoo.."

"_I remember_! Waktu kita baru masuk TK kan?", Deidara ikut semangat.

Gaara memasang wajah malas, "_Forget it, please_.."

"Ihh... Kangen...", kata Kiba dan Iruka sambil bertatapan dan tertawa kecil.

Jiraiya tertawa, "Terkadang aku sendiri agak sulit percaya kalau pangeran-pangeran mungilku sudah menjelma menjadi sebesar ini.", kekehnya sambil meletakkan cangkir teh.

"Maksudmu?", tanya Deidara sambil pasang wajah cemberut. Jiraiya kembali terkekeh pelan, dan melihat sesungging senyuman muncul di wajah itu. Disusul dengan senyuman yang lain, plus pelukan dadakan yang terjadi. Lama mereka berpelukan berenam. Seakan kembali ke masa kecil dimana Jiraiya selalu setia menjaga mereka berlima. Sampai sekarang pun, Jiraiya tak pernah melepaskan penjagaannya. _Sebenarnya aku sendiri belum rela ada orang lain yang melayani Tuan Muda-Tuan Muda yang kusayangi ini. Namun ini permintaan mereka._ Jiraiya menghela nafas berat.

"Ayo, kalian berlima. Ini sudah sore. Siapa yang belum mandi?", tanya Jiraiya.

Semua berdiri dan serentak menunjuk Deidara.

"Hah? Aku? Aku sudah mandi kok!", protesnya.

"Kapan?", tanya Gaara.

Deidara mengingat. Dan malu sendiri, "Di Swiss...", katanya pelan.

"Tuh kan? Dasar kambing! Mandi sana!", kata Naruto jahil.

"Naruto! Kayak kamu udah mandi aja!", teriak Deidara manja.

"Udah dong! _I'm not like you, stinky_!", ejek Naruto.

"_What did you say_! _I'll kick your ass_!", teriak Deidara sambil mengejar Naruto mengelilingi meja minum teh itu. Naruto dengan cepat menghindar.

"Uh huh? _Try then_!", katanya sambil tertawa.

"_Let's see_! Iruka, _don't let him escape_!", teriak Deidara.

Naruto berlari dan bersembunyi di belakang Jiraiya, "_You can't get me_, Deidara! Week!", ejeknya.

"Naruto! Ugh!", Deidara dengan cepat mengejar Naruto. Jadilah mereka berlari memutari Jiraiya. Naruto berpegangan di jas Jiraiya dan tertawa-tawa mengejek Deidara. Cowok pirang itu cemberut dan terus mencoba menggapai Naruto.

"Jiraiya! _Get him to me_!", kata Deidara.

"Tuan Muda Deidara, Tuan Muda Naruto... Ayolah...", kata Jiraiya kewalahan.

"_No_! _You have to protect me from him_, Jiraiya!", kata Naruto cepat.

"Jangan mau kalah, Dei-dei!", teriak tiga Tuan Muda lain sambil tertawa-tawa.

Terjadilah satu adegan lambat dimana Naruto berlindung di balik Jiraiya yang kewalahan, dikejar oleh Deidara yang memasang raut cemberut. Tiga tuan muda lain tertawa-tawa sambil menyemangati mereka. Jiraiya tertawa juga melihat kelakuan duo Namikaze yang terkadang kekanakan itu.

_Aku benar-benar tak rela __Tuan Muda-Tuan Muda manis ini dilayani orang lain._

-

**Beberapa hari berselang****, di depan kediaman Akasuna...**

-

Neji sudah lengkap dengan setelan kulinya. Seragam warna coklat butek dan helm warna kuning dengan tulisan 'Utamakan Keselamatan'. Sambil menenteng cangkul di pundak dan mengusap perut karena belum makan, ia berjalan pelan ke tempat kerjanya.

"Andai saja aku bisa dapet pekerjaan yang lebih baik...", desis Neji.

Tanpa sadar ia melewati sebuah rumah sangat mewah dimana ada pengumuman pencarian pembantu tertempel di pagarnya. 'Eh? Kayaknya barusan aku liat sesuatu?', spontan Neji langsung memundurkan langkahnya dan membaca sesuatu yang di luar dugaan.

"Dicari... Untuk secepatnya. Pembantu yang terdiri dari... Sopir. Aku nggak gitu jago nyetir.", Neji sok mikir. Dia lanjut baca.

"Pembantu...", Neji garuk-garuk kepala, "Nggak deh. Hmm, satpam?"

Neji tiba-tiba teringat masa lalunya sebagai tentara militer yang terlatih di medan perang. Beberapa kali kenangannya saat nyawa hampir melayang. Ketika ia harus bergulingan di antara desingan peluru. Lalu Neji mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum.

"Bolehlah aku coba ngelamar. Lumayan daripada nguli.", lalu ia teringat proyeknya di jalan Sudirman, "Aku kerja dulu aja kali ya. Ntar sore baru ngelamar. Iya deh, gitu aja."

Lalu Neji pun berlalu dari depan rumah mewah itu. Tak lama setelah Neji berlalu dengan cangkulnya, Kakashi pun datang bermodalkan baju lusuh sekali serta ukulele yang diberikannya nama 'Raikiri' sambil bernyanyi lirih, "_Kekasih yang dulu hilang_..", Kakashi menghela nafas, "_Kini dia telah kembali pulang_..", lalu dipandanginya langit di atas.

"Aduh... Gimana yah makan hari ini? Sarapan saja aku tak sanggup. Bahkan tadi malem aku makan nasi sama kuah tempe doang. Laper...", keluhnya.

Kakashi menatap rumah besar itu dan menelan ludah, "Enak ya orang gedongan. Bisa makan enak, bisa santai tanpa ngamen, dan... lho?", Kakashi mendekati selebaran yang tertempel di sana, "Eh, pada nyari pembantu...", kata Kakashi tertarik. Lalu dibacanya pengumuman itu, "Ih, ada koki. Aku kan sempet kerja di restoran pas di Banten. Mungkin aku bisa ngelamar ya?", Kakashi mulai berpikir dan mengangguk.

"Yah, nggak ada salahnya dicoba kan? Tapi... Ntar sore aja deh. Kan aku udah janjian sama Runaway mau ngamen di bunderan HI-emang boleh ya?-.", lalu Kakashi pun pergi dari sana sambil senyum-senyum. Setelah Kakashi berlalu, seorang cowok bermuka datar, saking datarnya nggak ketauan dia lagi sedih apa gimana.

"Aduh... Cakmana (bagaimana) lah ini. Aku dipecat dari kerjaanku sebagai supir...", keluhnya. Langkahnya lesu, lemas, tak bertenaga. Tentu saja cowok berkacamata hitam itu adalah Shino! Pria jangkung itu sedang berjalan sambil memikirkan bagimana hidupnya ke depan. Baru saja perusahaan angkot memecatnya dengan alasan resesi ekonomi yang tak kunjung membaik. Mereka terpaksa melakukan pemecatan beberapa supir dan Shino termasuk salah satunya. Sekarang dia terkatung-katung karena nggak punya pekerjaan.

"Cakmana aku makan kalau gini caranya? Haduh...", tepat saat itu juga Shino melirik ke arah rumah besar dan matanya tercantol pada pengumuman heboh itu.

"He? Caknya (sepertinya) aku melihat sesuatu...", Shino langsung menghampiri pengumuman itu dan membacanya baik-baik.

"Ha... Mereka perlu supir! Rancak bana (bagus sekali)! Bisalah aku kerja disini!", katanya bersemangat sambil membaca syaratnya, "Hafal jalan, siplah! Aku kan supir angkot! Punya SIM A, ya punyalah! Ganteng? Sip! Hah? Ganteng?", Shino langsung bingung, "Cukup ganteng nggak yah aku?", dia mikir, "Ah, yang penting usaha, nanti sorelah aku kesini lagi.", lalu ia juga berlalu sambil sisiulan.

Tak sampai lima menit Shino pergi, muncullah Itachi dengan pose melipat tangan di dada dan jalan menunduk. Sejak kemarin belum makan karena nggak punya uang. Pengangguran baru keluar dari penjara sih.

"Aduh, ari iyeu teh kumaha (gimana nih)? Urang teh (gue tuh) belum makan, belum mandi, teu aya (nggak ada) duit mau ngapa-ngapain...", keluhnya.

Lalu Itachi memandang sinis pada rumah besar di hadapannya itu.

"Enak ya jadi orang kaya. Mau apa-apa tinggal beli.", lalu urat sebel muncul di jidatnya, "Mau nyimeng gampang. Nggak tau apa mereka nanemnya susah. Pake acara ditangkep pula!"

Itachi hampir aja berlalu kalo nggak liat pengumuman gede itu. Dia mundur lagi dan membacanya, "Apaan? Dicari pembantu? Eh, ada lowongan tukang kebun! Hmm... Kan urang udah jago nanem ganja? Kalo ganja aja bisa bunga lain mah cetel! Okelah, urang mau nyoba ngelamar.", kata Itachi. Baru ia menyadari sesuatu yang aneh.

"Mesti ganteng, cakep dan keren? Tukang kebun apaan tuh?", Itachi menyadari tampangnya dan berlalu, "Ntar sore deh, urang mau mandi dulu..."

Setelah Itachi berlalu dengan muka kucel, datanglah Sasuke. Kalo yang lain datang dengan damai, nah, si Sasuke masih dalam keadaan berlari binal karena diincar polisi dan dikejar massa. Jadilah dia berlari dan terus berlari.

"Ya ampun... Kagak ada kapok-kapoknye ni orang!", kata Sasuke sambil lari.

"Woi, lo nyerah aja napa?", teriak orang kampung.

"Aye kagak akan nyerah! Lari terusss... Tancep!", kata Sasuke sambil mempercepat larinya dan berbelok ke arah rumah gede itu. Sempet ngerem juga pas liat ada pengumuman gede nyari babu. Sasuke langsung lari di tempat dan bacain tu tulisan.

'Hah? Ada lowongan kerje. Aye sih kagak masale, yang penting ada tempat berteduh. Jadi babu aja kali ye...', batin Sasuke sambil nyengir super lebar.

Sementara Sasuke mikir, taunya rombongan yang ngejer Sasuke makin deket. Alhasil deh dia ngibrit lagi.

"Ya elah! Posternye...", Sasuke lari mundur dan menarik si poster malang lalu lari lagi sekenceng-kengcengnya sambil bawa-bawa poster lowongan kerja.

-

Lima orang dari kalangan atas dari yang teratas, dan lima orang dengan keadaan ekonomi jauh di bawah garis kemiskinan. Terkadang, permainan takdir akan mempertemukan dua kubu dari kehidupan yang ekstrim bedanya.

-

-

**... Bersambung ...**

**Maafkan akuuuuu****...**

Kalo ada peran-peran yang kelewat OOC. Sasuke sangat parah OOCness-nyah. Entah kenapa, rasanya ingin sekali menurunkan harkat derajat para seme itu. Mungkin dendam pribadi karena mereka suka seenaknya sama uke masing-masing? Saia nggak nyangka ada yang mau baca fanfict abnormal ini. Maksudnya, bayangkan deh. Lima cogan kita bertransformasi menjadi manusia kere! Oh Tuhan.. Maafkan saia! Sebenarnya maksud yang mau saia sampein adalah : orang yang super tajir dan orang super kere tuh pasti akan bertemu di satu titik, dimana sebenarnya mereka bisa saling memahami keadaan masing-masing.

Tapi kayaknya sih enggak, ya? f(-.-)

**Omake**

Kamui from X/1999 : Lha.. Peranku diganti sama dia, nih? –nunjuk Naruto-

Naruto : -sebel seketika liat Kamui- siapa sih lo?

K : Siapa sih lo? Sopan banget lo ama gue!

N : Heh! Nggak usah sengak di hadapan gue ya!

K : Banyak bacot lo! Gue penentu bumi, tau!

N : Gue Jinchuuriki ekor sembilan, tau!

K : Ngajak gue berantem, hah! –bikin kekai-

N : Hayo aja! Emang gue takut ama lo!

gHee : ... –swt lagi- dua-duanya gampang marah sih ya, susah..

Begitulah..

**Mohon kritik serta saran. Juga apresiasi.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca.**


	3. Start the Test

Poor Prince : Benar-Benar Miskin

**Poor Prince : Benar-Benar Miskin**

Remake from Clamp Fanfiction—Poor Prince

Presented by Sabaku no gHee

Original ideas by gHee, Raven and Aria

**Chapitre III : Start the Test!**

**-**

**Kediaman Akasuna...**

-

"Kok belum ada yang datang buat lamaran ya?", tanya Naruto sambil membalik-balik halaman majalah Resort, "Sudah berapa hari, nih.."

"Yah, belum ada yang tertarik mungkin?", kata Deidara sambil ngemil Pringles.

"Tapi kan ditempelnya sudah dari kemarin.", kata Iruka.

"Iya. Aku mulai bosen nih di rumah terus. Pengen jalan!", kata Kiba.

Mendengarnya, perhatian Gaara teralih dari koran sore ke wajah empat sepupunya, "Tetap saja aku tak memberi izin untuk mencari pembantu dari agen.", kata Gaara, "Ingat, tradisi dan peraturan keluarga kita—**pembantu keluarga harus Jiraiya yang menyeleksi**."

"Iya, Gaara...", jawab empat sepupunya.

Tak ada yang berani membantah perkataan Gaara. Beliau adalah pria muda yang paling menjunjung tinggi peraturan. Jelas saja, karena ayahnya Perdana Menteri Swiss yang mendidik Gaara dengan cara semi militer dari kecil.

Sore hari itu, mereka berlima tak banyak melakukan kegiatan berarti. Selain tiga kewajiban manusia makan-tidur-mandi, mereka hanya berleyeh-leyeh di ruang keluarga, nonton televisi, ngemil, bertukar cerita dan berdiam di depan AC. Tentunya, mereka berlima masih belum terbiasa dengan teriknya matahari Jakarta. Sementara Jiraiya sibuk di ruang kerjanya, mengurus laporan yang harus diserahkannya kepada ayah Gaara.

"_So when will we get our maids_?", kata Kiba.

Gaara angkat bahu, "Entahlah.", jawab Gaara. Tentu saja pria berambut merah itu tak tahu kalau kertas pengumuman sudah dirobek Sasuke—tak akan ada orang lain yang membaca setelah Neji cs. Sungguh takdir yang mengerikan.

"Kata-katanya mungkin kurang mengundang..", kata Deidara.

Gaara mendengus, "Perlu aku tempel foto Naruto sedang mandi supaya lebih mengundang?", tanya Gaara sedikit jengkel.

"Heh!", Naruto mendelik.

"Serahkan semua sama yang di atas. Ketemu atau tidak, kan itu takdir-Nya juga.", kata Iruka yang paling religius itu, "Tuhan tahu kok yang terbaik."

Baru saja Deidara hendak membalas perkataan Iruka dengan sesuatu yang konyol, mereka berlima mendengar bel pintu berbunyi cukup nyaring. Spontan mereka berpandangan penuh harap. Gaara, yang ditatap semua sepupunya, hanya bisa angkat bahu lagi.

"Babu baru bukan, ya?", tanya Deidara.

"Biar Jiraiya yang menentukan.", kata Gaara.

-

Empat pria berbadan besar -dan bertampang lusuh, kucel, dekil, miskin, jelek karena habis petantang-petenteng seharian- itu sudah berdiri tegap di depan pagar raksasa yang menjulang di hadapan mereka -disyut tampak belakang alias punggung mereka-. Angin sore semilir berhembus seakan mengantar mereka untuk memasuki dunia baru yang akan mereka kenal -disyut muka kucelnya-. Itachi, Neji, Shino dan Kakashi berdiri bagaikan pejuang Armageddon yang siap mati. Mereka berempat berpandangan gugup dan ngeri.

"Melamar juga?", tanya Neji sambil menenteng cangkul. Menambah kedramatisan suasana saja. Ketiga cowok itu mengangguk.

"Masuk?", tanya Kakashi sambil memetik senar ukulelenya dengan wajah (sok) pahlawan mau ke medan perang.

"Tak ada pilihan lain.", kata Itachi sambil menikmati semilir angin di wajah brewokannya.

"Apa lagi yang kita tunggu?", kata Shino sambil membawa buntelan kain berisi baju dan diiket di ranting kayu.

Mereka berempat mengangguk. Lalu melangkahlah mereka menuju gerbang raksasa itu dengan langkah mantap dan yakin. Namun langkah dan keyakinan itu terhenti saat mereka mendengar langkah berlari dari belakang. Nafas yang tersenggal dan capek. Mereka berempat menoleh dan melihat Sasuke yang udah babak belur dan dekil.

"Tunggu...", kata Sasuke.

"Mau melamar juga?", tanya Neji.

"Iya...", jawab Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita lewati rintangan ini bersama.", kata Itachi.

"Mungkin sudah takdir kita dipertemukan.", kata Kakashi.

"Kita berlima ada di sini karena satu pekerjaan. Hanya kita berlima!", Shino mulai mendramatisir penuh kekaguman.

"Itu sih gara-gara pengumumannya gue copot jadi pada nggak ada yang tau.", kata Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan sobekan pengumuman.

"Ye...", kata mereke berempat.

Terdiam sebentar saat Itachi meneliti wajah yang tak asing itu. Pria berambut panjang itu mengerenyitkan dahi, mengingat siapa gerangan pemilik rambut hitam, mata onyx dan kulit putih yang berada di hadapannya. Setelah kenangan demi kenangan berputar cepat di otaknya, Itachi membelalakkan matanya, "Mustahil, kau kan.."

Sasuke menatap pria itu tak percaya, "Kau..."

Kakashi, Shino dan Neji menatap dua manusia itu bergantian.

"BAKA OTOUTOUUUUU...!!"

"BAKA ANIIKIIIIIIII...!!"

Dengan latar matahari terbenam dan deburan ombak di atas bukit karang, Sasuke dan Itachi berlari saling menghampiri dengan dramatisnya. Tiga rekan calon babu yang lain hanya bisa menatap adegan penuh hiperbolisme itu sambil menghapus air mata. Oh! Betapa indahnya pertemuan kembali setelah sekian tahun! Betapa sucinya persaudaraan!

"Kau kemana saja, baka otoutou? Kakak mencarimu ke seluruh penghujung bumi!", teriak Itachi, "Bo'ong sih, kayak gue punya duit aja.."

"Oh, Kakak! Aku juga selalu mencarimu! Aku cari di tong sampah, di rumah bordil, selokan, tapi tidak juga menemukanmu!", balas Sasuke dengan semangatnya.

Itachi asem, "Lo kate gue apaan?"

Lalu terdengar kericuhan di belakang Sasuke. Ia langsung pucat dan merangkul empat cowok tadi, langsung beranjak masuk, "Udahlah, kita mesti buruan masuk!"

"Woi... Woi... Sabar!", teriak yang lain.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, mereka berlima menyeruak masuk ke dalam pagar yang sudah terbuka itu. Tercengang mereka saat menyadari halaman rumah itu luas, sangat luas sehingga bisa menjadi saingan lapangan sepakbola berkelas internasional. Rumput yang mulai tumbuh liar, bunga-bunga kering berjatuhan, menandakan sudah beberapa hari taman itu tak terurus. Itachi yang tadinya hendak melamar jadi tukang kebun langsung depresi seketika. Bagaimana mengurusnya, coba?

"Bujug buset ini taman apa lapangan yak?", tanya Sasuke kagum.

"Gede banget! Tau gini gue nggak mau jadi tukang kebon!", keluh Itachi.

Seakan menjawab, gerbang besar di belakang mereka tertutup secara otomatis.

"Huaa...!! Pintunya nutup sendiri! Takut!!", teriak Kakashi sambil menclok ke Itachi dengan muka pucat, "Ini pasti ada mistis-mistisnya!", teriaknya lagi. Dasar Banten.

"Heh! Woi! Itu kan pake remot!", teriak Itachi kaget.

"Hah? Remot apaan sih?", tanya Kakashi.

Kali ini Shino yang banyak diam pun ikut bicara, "Ya elah, norak lu ye. Remot itu buat ngendaliin dari jarak jauh gitu.", kata Shino langsung.

"Ohh...", Kakashi mengangguk, "Kayak di tipi-tipi yak?"

"Pernah liat tipi?", tanya Shino.

"Pernah di kampung. Tapi yang item-putih gitu.", jawab Kakashi.

"Jadul ya lo!", komentar yang lain.

Lalu obrolan mereka terputus saat pintu depan terbuka dan Jiraiya berdiri di depan pintu. Sasuke cs langsung diam karena Jiraiya mengeluarkan hawa-hawa pembunuh. Tubuh dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata orang Asia dan rambut putih menjuntai panjang, plus setelan jas resmi dan raut wajah jauh dari kata 'bersahabat'. Spontan saja Neji dan yang lain sampai menelan ludah karena ngeri.

"Maaf, ada perlu apa?", tanya Jiraiya.

Mereka berlima bertatapan gugup sambil sikut-sikutan nggak jelas.

"Saya bertanya, ada perlu apa?", ulang Jiraiya serem.

Mereka berlima masih melakukan perbuatan sikut-sikutan. Tak ada satupun yang berani beragumen saat bertemu muka dengan Jiraiya. Sasuke, Itachi, Kakashi dan Shino menatap Neji yang berdiri paling tengah dan memberikan isyarat, 'Ngomong lu!'

Neji menunjuk mukanya sendiri dengan tatapan bingung. Sasuke cs mengangguk dengan semangat menumbalkan orang lain. Akhirnya, Neji pun memberanikan diri.

"Maaf, mas. Kami berlima mau ngelamar kerja disini.", kata Neji sambil nyengir-nyengir takut. Diiringi anggukan super sopan dari Itachi dan yang lain.

Jiraiya membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "Kalian mau melamar disini?"

Mereka berlima bertatapan lagi lalu mangangguk tak yakin, "I... iya."

Suasana mendadak sepi dan mengerikan.

"Saya tak bisa memberikan pekerjaan bagi orang yang tak yakin mereka mau kerja atau tidak.", kata Jiraiya.

Spontan mereka berlima berdiri ditegap-tegapin, "Iya! Kami mau melamar kerja!"

Jiraiya tersenyum licik, "Bagus. Aku suka anak muda yang bersemangat seperti kalian.", lalu Jiraiya menghampiri mereka dan berdiri tepat di depan Neji, "Tapi ingat—semangat saja tak cukup.", Jiraiya mulai berjalan mengintari lima anak muda itu. Neji cs rada-rada merasa aneh dan gugup. Jiraiya menjauh dari mereka dan kembali berdiri di teras, "Kalian bisa bekerja di sini apabila sudah bisa melalui ujian dariku.", kata Jiraiya.

"UAPUAH? UJIAN?", Neji cs bingung bersama.

Jiraiya mengangguk mantap, "Ya, ujian tentu saja. Yang akan kalian layani itu bukan orang sembarangan. Aku tak bisa membiarkan kalian seenaknya bekerja disini.", tiba-tiba ada sinar di kacamata Jiraiya pertanda kelicikan. Neji cs menelan ludah karena ngeri.

"Kalian mau menjalani ujian ini atau tidak?", tanya Jiraiya dengan mimik kejam.

Lagi, mereka bertatapan. Neji mengagguk. Yang lain, setelah mengeraskan hati juga ikut mengangguk. Mereka menatap Jiraiya dengan wajah serius dan keyakinan yang mantap, "Kami siap!"

Seutas senyum mengerikan terbit di wajah Jiraiya, yang membuat Neji cs tak enak perasaan, "Baiklah kalau begitu.", Jiraiya berbalik dan menuju ke halaman besar yang isinya rumput semua, "Kalian, ikuti aku. Akan aku tunjukkan ujian yang mesti kalian tempuh."

Neji menelan ludah. Dengan muka, 'Ya udahlah, kita nggak punya pilihan lain. Kita udah sampe di sini dan nggak mungkin mau mundur lagi', Neji cs mengikuti Jiraiya. Bersiap menjalani ujian yang akan orang tua itu berikan.

-

-

Lima cowok berbadan besar itu mengikuti kemana Jiraiya melangkah dengan hati deg-degan. Membayangkan ujian macam apa yang akan mereka tempuh. Akhirnya Jiraiya berhenti di salah satu lapangan rumput dengan luas kira-kira se-lapangan tenis. Ia berbalik dengan gaya sangat sopan sekali. Pria tua itu berdiri tegap dengan pose istirahat di tempat, menghadap lima cowok kucel yang masih sangat gugup itu.

"Saya akan memberikan kalian ujian. Sayalah yang diberi kewenangan untuk menentukan apakah kalian berlima pantas bekerja untuk para Tuan Muda kami.", kata Jiraiya.

Satu kalimat yang berhasil membuat lima cowok kucel alias seme miskin pandang-pandangan. Sedikit kecewa karena ternyata yang akan mereka layani ternyata pria.

"Sekarang saya ingin tahu nama dan tujuan kalian. Mulai dari paling kiri, sebutkan nama, pekerjaan sebelumnya, pengalaman kerja dan pekerjaan disini yang kalian inginkan.", kata Jiraiya tegas sambil menatap cowok berpenutup wajah itu.

Kakashi menelan ludah, "Saya... Kakashi Hatake. Saya dateng dari kampung.", Kakashi menggaruk kepalanya, "Dari Banten. Saya pernah kerja di restoran cina sama warung tegal di Banten, jadi saya mau coba ngelamar jadi koki."

Jiraiya mengangguk, "Berikutnya. Kamu."

"Urang..."

"Pake bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar!", hardik Jiraiya.

Itachi kaget. Ia mengangguk, "Saya Itachi Uchiha. Saya asli Subang. Mantan narapidana karena saya pernah kerja di ladang ganja. Karena saya lihai soal tanaman, saya mau ngelamar jadi tukang kebun saja.", kata Itachi.

"Baiklah. Bisa dipertimbangkan. Kamu.", Jiraiya menunjuk Neji.

"Siap! Saya Neji Hyuuga! Saya merupakan tentara disersi pemerintah. Selama ini bekerja sebagai kuli bangunan dan saya berniat melamar jadi satpam!", jawab Neji dengan gaya militernya. Itachi cs sampai cengok dan kagum melihatnya.

"Saya suka ketegasanmu. Berikutnya...", Jiraiya memandang cowok super kucel jambangan satu itu dengan tatapan curiga, "Kamu mau ngelamar juga?", tanyanya.

"Iya dong.", Sasuke merasa direndahkan, "Saya Sasuke Uchiha. Saya juga orang Subang asli. Baru dua tahun di Jakarta. Masa lalu saya... Preman pasar. Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan. Saya mau jadi apa saja, saya nggak begitu punya kebisaan khusus. Babu juga boleh.", kata Sasuke.

Jiraiya masih curiga, "Ya, ya. Kamu yang terakhir."

"Saya Aburame Shino. Saya datang dari kampung di Bukit Tinggi. Saya mantan supir angkot. Baru tadi pagi saya dipecat.", ada _backsound_ oohhh... ala Mr. Bean, "Jadi saya mau ngelamar jadi supir.", kata Shino mantap.

Jiraiya mengusap dagu sambil berpiikir dan mempertimbangkan. Diperhatikannya penampakan lima pria muda di hadapannya yang kalau mau jujur—tak ada sisi komersilnya. Hanya Shino seorang yang tidak begitu kucal, namun kacamata hitamnya itu lho. Itachi, sebenarnya oke kalau saja dicuci dahulu. Sasuke, lewat. Jambangnya itu membuat Jiraiya gemas ingin mencukur habis bulu di sana. Kakashi, sepertinya dia tonggos—mungkin sumbing? Hanya Neji yang paling oke dari semua, walau Jiraiya benci rambut gondrong.

"Saya pikir kalian berlima harus lulus tes yang saya berikan. Kalian juga harus belajar tata krama serta aturan rumah ini. Kalau kalian bisa semua, saya akan mengizinkan kalian membantu saya selaku kepala pelayan untuk melayani Tuan Muda kami.", kata Jiraiya.

"Kami siap untuk dibabukan!", jawab lima cowok kucel itu bareng.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.", Jiraiya membenarkan posisi kacamatanya dan tersenyum licik yang bikin lima cowok itu makin tegang, "Kalian siap untuk ujian ini?"

Neji cs mengangguk dalam kegugupan. Bersama mereka menelan ludah lagi.

"Kok... Gue ngerasa kita lagi masuk Fear Factor yak?", bisik Sasuke pelan.

Yang lain hanya bisa angkat bahu. Pasrah.

-

"Eh, _guys_! Ujian Jiraiya dimulai!", teriak Deidara sambil menunjuk ke lapangan dimana lima cowok kucel dan jelak itu disuruh yang aneh-aneh.

"Mana? Mana, mana?", empat Tuan Muda yang lain dengan bersemangat sekali ikutan menclok di balkon sambil rame-rame nontonin Jiraiya mendadak jadi dosen atletik itu.

Gaara cs langsung mempehatikan saat mereka berlima diinterogasi habis-habisan oleh Jiraiya. Sepertinya sedang diadakan tes mental yang mendekati kekerasan psikologis. Ajaran pertama Jiraiya, sikap berdiri yang bagus. Lima Tuan Muda itu langsung jatuh il-feel pada pandangan pertama ketika melihat lima cowok kucel di bawah sana.

"Ih, kucel semua! Jelek-jelek banget sih!", komentar mereka bareng.

"Ampun, nggak ada yang lebih berkelas apa babunya?", kata Naruto.

"Yang penting ada.", kata Gaara jaim.

"Kamu mau satpam muka preman kayak gitu?", tanya Deidara.

Gaara tampak mikir dan merinding, "Nggak sih."

Sementara ujian berat pertama berhasil dilewati lima calon babu, lima Tuan Muda kita malah asyik tertawa-tawa dan menontoni jalannya ujian. Sesekali mereka bisik-bisik dan tertawa melihat betapa kejamnya Jiraiya. Namanya juga sannin dari segala pembantu, tentu saja ia tak main-main dalam menyeleksi. Setelah pelajaran baris-berbaris selesai, mereka mulai dipisahkan dan melewati ujian kedua, yaitu ujian keprofesian.

"_Look at that_! Kayaknya yang lagi lomba lari sama Paulo itu akan direkrut sebagai satpam. Yang rambut coklat gelap itu!", tunjuk Iruka.

"Mana?", tanya Gaara semangat. Dan semangatnya itu turun pas ngeliat Neji lagi lari berjuang ngalahin Paulo, "Idih, gondrong!"

"Jangan gitu. Lumayan kok mukanya.", kata Kiba sambil nahan nyengir.

"Aku benci pria gondrong.", kata Gaara dingin dan membuang muka.

"Alaah, baru gondrong. Kamu lihat brewokan itu coba, serem!", kata Naruto.

Deidara pucat pasi, "Jangan bilang dia jadi...", Deidara merinding.

"Yah... kamu lihat sendiri dia sedang mencabut singkong kan? Artinya dia akan menjadi tukang kebun.", kata Iruka sambil angkat bahu.

"Huua... Mukanya sangar banget sih! Nggak mau...", kata Deidara manja, "Lagian masa' dia brewokan, sih... Takut! Kayak narapidana! Nanti kalo aku diapa-apain gimana?", kata Deidara lagi. Emang Itachi mantan napi, sih.

"Jangan berlebihan. Lumayan kok tampangnya. Daripada yang...", Iruka bengong ngeliat cowok yang lagi dites motongin leher ayam itu, "Sangat amat kucel sekali itu..."

"Wah! Iruka mengatai orang!", komentar Kiba kagum.

"Ada ya orang sekucel itu? Kirain cuma di Ethiopia doang...", kata Iruka.

"Lha, itu ada presedennya toh? Mending kali yang itu kucel doang. Kamu lihat yang lagi nyetir itu coba.", kata Kiba sambil nunjuk Shino yang disuruh Jiraiya nyetir muterin taman, entah sudah berapa keliling, "Mukanya datar."

"Cuma datar! Kalian semua, lihat yang ngebabu itu deh!", kata Naruto dengan nada sebal, "Mukanya kriminal! Udah miara jambang, rambut kusut, muka dekil, baju rombeng, jelek amit-amit!!", Naruto uring-uringan, "Mana mau gue ni rumah dibabuin sama cowok kucel macem gituan?" (Naruto mem-bashing Sasuke! Awesome!)

"Iya juga ya. Ih, mukanya serem...", komentar Iruka.

"Muka tukang kebun juga serem, hi...", Deidara merinding.

"Ah, sudahlah.", Gaara memutuskan masuk ke dalam rumah, "Melihat mereka aku jadi senewen duluan. Semoga Jiraiya melakukan yang terbaik, deh."

"Iya, aku juga gerah liat si supir itu.", Kiba menyusul.

"Koki dekil gitu emang bisa masak ya?", Iruka mengangkat bahu, "Tau ah. Bodo amat.", Iruka masuk juga.

Duo Namikaze berambut pirang masih menonton duo Uchiha berambut hitam yang –masih- sangar dan jelek itu. Tanpa sengaja, mereka berdua melihat ke atas. Naruto mengerenyikan dahi dan langsung menggandeng Deidara masuk.

"Yuk, Dei-dei. Aku nggak mau lama-lama liatin mereka.", kata Naruto angkuh.

"Iya, aku juga.", Deidara ikutan Naruto masuk. Meninggalkan lima cowok miskin yang lagi dites itu dalam keadaan bingung.

-

"Apa-apaan sih mereka?", tanya Itachi yang sedang menjalani ujian kedua alias mencangkul tanah yang udah disediakan Jiraiya. Luasnya tak terlalu fantastis, hanya 100x200 meter persegi saja. Tewas, tewas deh!

"Nggak tau ah. Biasalah, lo kayak nggak tau prototipe mereka yang sombong gitu.", jawab Sasuke malas. Dia lagi asyik jongkok nyuci seprei dan bedcover segede gaban dengan cara manual alias menggunakan penggilesan.

"Lo nggak panas apa denger perkataan mereka? Seakan-akan kita orang kere yang nggak mampu ngapa-ngapain.", kata Itachi sebal. Dan dia menyalurkan kesebelannya dengan mencangkul lebih semangat.

"Emang iya kan?", kata Sasuke pendek. Dia mengangkat sprei itu dan airnya berjatuhan ke ember. Sasuke meniupi busa sabun dan lanjut mengucek sprei itu lagi.

"Tapi kan nggak usah ngehina segitunya.", kata Itachi. Ia berdiri tegap dan mengelap keringat di muka dengan lap lusuhnya, "Tapi kayaknya... Gue cuman liat sekilas sih. Yang pirang panjang cantik juga."

Sasuke berhenti mengucek, "Masa'? Menurut gue yang rambut pirang pendek lebih manis, sih.", kata Sasuke sambil nginget-nginget.

"Eh, cantikan pirang panjang tau!", kata Itachi.

"Nggak, pirang pendek lebih imut.", Sasuke bersikeras.

"Panjang!", Itachi panas sendiri sambil nyamperin Sasuke bawa cangkul.

"Pendek! Gue bilang pendek, ya pendek!", Sasuke jadi berdiri.

"Panjang!"

"Pendek!"

Jadilah mereka gontok-gontokan dengan senjata cangkul versus penggilesan. Sebelum salah satu dari mereka luka-luka, dua biji singkong terlempar dari kejauhan, pas menciderai jidat mereka. Membuahkan sebiji benjol nan apik di sana.

"Wadaw!!", teriak mereka berdua.

"Kalian berdua! Kalau kalian tak mau saya keluarkan kerja yang benar!", teriak Jiraiya marah. Sasuke dan Itachi takut sendiri berhadapan dengan kakek tua berkekuatan Rambo itu. Mereka berdua langsung mengangguk sopan dan nyengir maksa lalu melanjutkan kerja. Itachi nunduk nyangkul dan Sasuke jongkok ngucek, masih saja mereka berdebat.

"Panjang!", bisik Itachi.

"Pendek!", balas Sasuke.

"Kalian berdua...", ancam Jiraiya dari kejauhan.

"Kami akan bekerja dengan benar!", jawab Sasuke dan Itachi bersamaan.

"Ada-ada saja.", Jiraiya melanjutkan mengetes Kakashi, "Ini apa?", tanya Jiraiya sambil mengacungkan sebiji rempah di depan idung Kakashi.

"Hmm...", Kakashi mikir, "Kunyit ya?", tebaknya.

"Benar.", Jiraiya langsung nyari bumbu dapur yang lain dan diciumkan lagi ke idung Kakashi-yang penutup mukanya diturunin setengah-, "Kalo yang ini?"

"Huwwekk...", Kakashi langsung mundur, "Terasi deh!"

"Tepatnya terasi enam bulan yang lalu.", kata Jiraiya dingin, "Kamu harus bisa bedain mana yang masih bagus mana yang busuk, anak muda!"

"I... iya.", jawab Kakashi. Dia lagi dites nebak bumbu masak dengan mata tertutup.

"Nah, kalau ini apa?", tanya Jiraiya.

"Ha.. Haa... Huachi!!", Kakashi langsung bersin, "Lada!"

"Bagus! Kamu tahu dengan baik dua puluh macam bumbu dapur dalam negeri. Nanti saya tes yang luar negeri punya. Nah, kau tunggu dulu di sini. Saya mau tes anak muda lainnya.", Jiraiya langsung menghampiri Shino sambil bawa-bawa peta buta.

"Kamu mau jadi supir bukan?", tanya Jiraiya.

"Hah.. hah.. Iya...", jawab Shino yang kecapekan karena disuruh ngelilingin rumah sekitar lima puluh putaran. Bukan karena ngebut, tapi dia nyetirnya rada oleng-oleng karena sebentar-sebentar Neji lewat sama Paulo yang lagi lomba lari.

"Kalo gitu, kamu pasti hafal jalan-jalan di Jakarta, kan?", tanya Jiraiya.

"Ya, saya hafal. Sampe jalan tikus yang muat satu mobil juga saya hafal.", jawab Shino yakin.

"Kalau begitu saya mau kamu lengkapi peta ini.", kata Jiraiya sambil menyerahkan peta buta pada Shino, "Kamu isi peta ini dengan mall, kampus, rumah sakit, restoran, distro, dan lain-lain yang intinya penting dikunjungi. Waktu kamu empat puluh lima menit.", kata Jiraiya layaknya ujian Pengling.

"Baiklah.", udah sok-sok yakin, Shino membuka peta itu. Dan cengok bingung, "Maaf... Ini kan bukan peta Jakarta? Sejak kapan Jakarta ada gunung Tangkuban Perahu?", tanya Shino heran.

Jiraiya memandangnya licik, "Katanya kamu hafal Jakarta kan? Nah, saya tes kamu hafal Bandung apa tidak. Buat apa saya tes sesuatu yang kamu hafal dengan baik? Percuma kan?", kata Jiraiya sambil meninggalkan Shino yang cengok.

"Orang tua sial.", umpat Shino sambil mulai ngisi, "Gue cuma tau ITB doang lagi. Apa gue tanya Itachi aja ya?"

"Jangan berani-berani berbuat curang.", tiba-tiba Jiraiya mendelik padanya. Shino nelen ludah dan mengangguk. Akhirnya ia mengisi setahu dia dengan mengingat pelajaran geografi pas dia SD sambil komat-kamit nggak jelas.

"Nah, sekarang kamu saya tes yang bumbu luar negeri.", Jiraiya mendatangi Kakashi. Kakashi, yang notabene hanya menguasai bumbu masak yang dijual di pasar tradisional, mulai pucat wajahnya. Jiraiya menahan tawa.

"Saya akan coba.", kata Kakashi.

"Baiklah.", Jiraiya mengeluarkan oregano bubuk, "Ini apa?"

Kakashi bingung, "Emm... Kayaknya..."

Baru aja Kakashi mau jawab 'abu rokok', tiba-tiba di tengah mereka berdua lewatlah dengan brutal dan binalnya Neji dengan rambut melambai, lari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Di belakangnya Paulo mengejar dengan kecepatan tinggi juga. Dengan sukses menerbangkan semua bumbu masak yang dipegang Jiraiya di nampan. Sedetik kemudian, Jiraiya hanya bisa cengok. Sampai ada Sasuke dan Itachi ngejerin Neji pake cangkul dan penggilesan.

"Woi! Berhenti lo! Cuciin cucian gue!!", teriak Sasuke sambil mengacungkan penggilesannya. Dia kesal karena sprei yang dijemurnya diinjak-injak dengan sukses oleh si anjing dan Neji.

"Jangan lari! Cangkulin ulang lahan urang juga!! Belegug siah!! Borokokok!!", teriak Itachi juga. Dia ikut serta dalam marathon maut itu.

Jiraiya makin cengok ketika dua cowok sangar itu berlalu.

"Hei! Kalian! Seenaknya petaku kalian injak-injak! Padahal sudah kuisi dengan rancak bana! Cari masalah dengan orang Sumatra kalian!!", Shino ikut berteriak dengan logat Padangnya yang kental. Dia marah karena petnya juga jadi korban injakan Paulo.

Jiraiya sampai kehabisan kata-kata untuk mendeskripsian kemarahannya. Ia hanya mengepalkan tangan dengan sebiji urat kesel di jidat. Lalu mengandalkan kaki tuanya yang kuat, ia ikutan mengejar empat cowok kucel plus satu anjing dengan kekuatan di atas rata-rata, "Berhenti, KALIAN SEMUA!!", teriaknya sambil ikut ngejer.

Tinggallah Kakashi dengan mata tertutup nunggu diciumin rempah lainnya.

"Mas? Lho? Kok pada ilang? Halo"

-

**... Bersambung ...**

**Tambah kacau aja ni cerita.. TTTT**

Nggak mau bacot aneh-aneh ah..

**Omake**

Kazahaya from Legal Drug : Iyay! Yang jadi aku juga pirang!

Deidara : -angguk angguk- kenalan dong, un..

K : Boleh! Aku Kazahaya..

D : Deidara, un..

-mereka salaman sambil senyum-senyum polos gimanaa gitu-

K : kamu kalo ngomong pake 'un' mulu ya?

D : -angguk2- iya, un. Bawaan lahir, un. Oh iya, un. Ada hadiah, un –ngasih burung2an tanah liat buat Kazahaya.

K : wah.. lucu banget! Eh.. –Kaza yang punya power liat masa lalu barang langsung nyadar- Em... Pegang bentar dong, Mas. Mau ke WC –ngasih ke Itachi-

I : -tiba2 eksis- wah.. Lu..

DHUUAARRR!!

K : -dari kejauhan menghela nafas lega- untung gw cepet nyadar.

D : Ah, Ita-koi hangus, un..

I : -mati-

**-end­-**

Eh, yang nanya kenapa di Swiss dan bukan Jepang, karena ini fict remake, kan. Karena saia ga mau ngerusak alur ke depan, makanya saia lanjutkan dengan tetap make negara Swiss. Pada dasarnya saia lebih suka Eropa sih –digibeng- Lalu, kenapa Gaara yang bawa Paulo dan bukan Kiba dengan Akamarunya. Sejak awal, saia cinta Siberian Husky, dan lebih memilih kalau pemeran utama yang bawa-bawa anjing –ups, spoiler- :D

**Mohon kiritik serta saran. Juga apresiasi.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca.**


	4. Make Over

Setelah ujian super berat dilakukan ulang dan dengan bonus penggontokan bagi Neji cs minus Kakashi, mereka berlima dinyatakan lulus oleh Jiraiya

**Poor Prince : Benar-Benar Miskin**

Remake from Clamp Fanfiction—Poor Prince

Presented by Sabaku no gHee

Original ideas by gHee, Raven and Aria

**Chapitre IV : Make Over!**

**-**

Setelah ujian super berat dilakukan ulang dan dengan bonus penggontokan bagi Neji cs minus Kakashi, mereka berlima dinyatakan lulus oleh Jiraiya. Separah apapun kelakuan mereka, Jiraiya dapat melihat kesungguhan serta kelihaian mereka di bidang masing-masing. Jiraiya puas dengan pengetahuan jalan dan otomotif Shino. Juga kemampuan masak serta pengetahuan bumbu masak Kakashi. Juga pengetahuan tumbuhan plus kekuatan mencangkul Itachi. Tak lupa kejagoan Neji dalam menjinakkan anjing serta kekuatan fisiknya untuk bekerja sebagai satpam. Dan ternyata, Sasuke orangnya telaten serta emang biasa ngebabu.

Jiraiya memutuskan dari segi _skill_ pembantu, mereka berlima memang sudah bisa jadi pembantu resmi. Ia sudah cukup menyampingkan perasaan pribadinya dengan mengakui kemampuan mereka. Namun, tentu saja keputusan terakhir ada di tangan lima Tuan Muda besar itu. Karena itulah, seselesainya ia memberi ujian, Jiraiya menemui kelima tuannya untuk meminta persetujuan secara resmi.

"Selamat sore, Tuan Muda.", sapa Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya!", mereka semua menghampiri kepala pelayan kesayangan mereka itu.

"Bagaimana?", tanya Gaara. Tetap dengan gaya angkuhnya.

Jiraiya tersenyum, "Yah, ternyata mereka sangat berpotensi di bidang masing-masing. Saya pikir mereka bisa bekerja untuk Tuan Muda."

"_Oh, my God_...", keluh mereka berlima bareng.

"Ada keluhan, Tuan Muda?", tanya Jiraiya.

"_But not those brats_. Saya tidak setuju.", kata Gaara langsung, "Dan tolong kamu tolak yang gondrong itu. Saya tidak suka dengan penampakannya."

"Iya, aku juga nggak suka sama yang... Mukanya datar dan pake kacamata hitam itu. Terlihat seperti Ian Kasela tau, alay..", sambung Kiba.

"Sama, Jiraiya! Mana bisa aku tenang kalo tukang kebunku sangar-gahar kayak gitu. Kan seereem...", kata Deidara manja.

"Tapi, Tuan Muda...", kata Jiraiya sabar.

"Ntar dulu. Aku juga mau protes.", kata Iruka sambil angkat tangan, "Cowok yang motong ayam itu kucel banget sih. Dekil, aku nggak suka.", kata Iruka dengan gaya polos dan kekanakannya.

"Apalagi aku! Jiraiya, masa kamu tega sih ada babu mukanya kriminal gitu? Nanti kalau dia merampok kita semua, gimana? Kalo dia merkosa saya, gimana? Kalo dia membunuh kita semua, GIMANA??", tanya Naruto parno.

"Aduh, Tuan Muda terlalu khawatir...", kata Jiraiya sambil tertawa kecil, "Mereka tidak seburuk itu kok. Kerjanya bagus. Kemampuan mereka juga di atas rata-rata. Saya sendiri sudah mengakui mereka.", kata Jiraiya.

"_But I DON'T AGREE_.", kata Gaara ngotot, "Saya nggak mau keberadaan mereka mengotori rumah ini, Jiraiya. _That's it_."

"Lagian kan udah aku bilang, syarat tukang kebun harus cakep!", kata Deidara.

"Iya, mereka mesti ganteng!", tuntut yang lain.

"Aduh, Tuan Muda... Kalian belum melihat kinerja mereka, bukan?", tanya Jiraiya.

"Tapi mereka KUCEL!!", teriak mereka berlima bareng.

Jiraiya menghela nafas lalu mulai berpikir, "Bagaimana kalau saya _make over_? Saya yakin saya bisa membuat tampang mereka jadi lebih baik.", kata Jiraiya. Ya, beliau memang bisa melihat mutiara dalam lumpur hisap—potensi ketampanan lima babu itu.

Lima Tuan Muda besar pun berpandangan. Mereka angkat bahu dan mengangguk pelan, "Saya serahkan padamu saja, Jiraiya.", kata Gaara malas.

"Walau kayaknya mau diapain juga tampang mereka nggak bisa diselametin juga.", komentar Naruto mengingat muka kriminal si calon babu.

"Boleh deh dicoba. Asal tolong si tukang kebun itu suruh cukur brewoknya. Serem.", tambah Deidara.

Kiba dan Iruka angkat bahu, "Asal mereka bisa cakepan dikit."

Jiraiya hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat keras kepalanya dan tak-mau-repot-nya lima Tuan Muda ini. Mereka pekerja keras dalam segala hal, namun ada kalanya kadar kemanjaan mereka di atas rata-rata dan kumat bersamaan. Kalau hal ini terjadi, rasanya Jiraiya menjadi objek penderita tunggal. Namun tentu saja umurnya yang sudah matang itu membuatnya bisa sangat bersabar.

"Jadi saya permak saja ya? Jangan ditolak.", kata Jiraiya.

"Yah, apapun lah...", jawab lima Tuan Muda.

"Tapi Tuan Muda harus berjanji untuk menyambut mereka setelah mereka saya berikan _training _tata krama serta _make over_. Setuju?", tanya Jiraiya.

Tua tua keladi. Makin tua makin licik.

Spontan mereka berlima berpandangan, "Harus kami temui?"

"Tentu saja, Tuan Muda. Bagaimana pun juga kalian yang meminta pembantu pribadi, bukan?", tanya Jiraiya. Dia memang tahu bagaimana cara menghadapi keegoisan tuannya.

Mereka berlima berpandangan malas. Naruto dan Deidara udah merinding. Iruka dan Kiba hanya angkat bahu.

"Baiklah.", kata Gaara malas, "Pastikan mereka sudah berseragam dan rapi."

Jiraiya tersenyum karena rencananya berjalan mulus, "Baiklah.", tetua pembantu itu membungkuk sopan, "Saya akan kembali besok pagi."

-

"Tuan Muda orangnya gimana ya?", tanya Neji tiba-tiba.

"Nyebelin.", jawab Itachi dan Sasuke bareng.

Neji dan yang lain menoleh ke arah mereka, "Kok gitu?"

"Masa' kalian nggak denger tadi kita dihina dina sama mereka?", tanya Itachi.

"Lha, gue kan lagi lomba lari sama si anjing.", kata Neji.

"Gue juga lagi serius ngisi peta buta.", kata Shino.

"Gua juga kan matanya ditutup.", kata Kakashi bego.

"Emang lo denger pake mata?", tanya yang lain.

"Kembali ke permasalahan, nyebelin gimana?", tanya Neji.

"Iya, kan gue ma Sasuke paling deket sama balkon. Masa dia ngata-ngatain kita gitu.", kata Itachi.

"He eh. Masa kita dibilangin kucel lah, dekil lah, jambangan lah, jelek lah, kere lah. Gitu-gitu lah. Sebel gue.", omel Sasuke.

"Segitunya ya? Hmm...", yang lain mikir.

"Ehe... hem hemm...", deheman Jiraiya membuat mereka berhenti ngegosipin para Tuan Muda. Lelaki renta namun gagah itu mendekati mereka.

"Saya sudah bicara dengan para Tuan Muda.", katanya.

Lima seme miskin berpandangan gugup.

"Mereka bilang, kalian diterima bekerja di sini.", kata Jiraiya.

"Oh yeah!", lima seme langsung peluk-pelukan bersyukur. Ada yang sujud syukur, ada yang langsung dadah-dadahan miss universe, ada yang pelukan seperti Shino sama Kakashi, ada yang langsung mengucap terima kasih ala Kate Winslet waktu berhasil ngedapetin piala Oscar. Berlebihan, tapi rasa syukur memang indah.

"Tapi...", suara Jiraiya membuyarkan kebahagiaan mereka, "Ada syaratnya."

Mereka berlima berpandangan lagi.

"Kalian berlima ikut saya.", kata Jiraiya sambil masuk ke ruangan khusus yang dimasuki lewat pintu belakang. Lima seme miskin tak punya pilihan lain selain mengekor Jiraiya sambil bisik-bisik penasaran.

Mereka tiba di ruangan berukuran besar dengan cat putih di seluruh dindingnya. Di dalamnya tertata beberapa kursi serta meja makan di sudut ruangan. Dengan bahasa isyarat, Jiraiya berhasil membuat lima seme kita duduk berjejer di barisan paling depan. Pria tua itu merogoh sakunya, dan mengeluarkan tongkat besi tipis yang bisa dipanjangkan. Sambil memukul-mukulkan ujung tongkat di tangannya, ia mendelik ke arah cara duduk Neji.

"Duduk yang sopan. Kaki rapat.", katanya dingin.

Neji langsung duduk dengan benar. Ketegangan mulai terasa di ruangan itu. Jiraiya mulai mengelilingi mereka berlima, yang berkali-kali menelan ludah karena gugup. Jiraiya memukul pelan punggung Itachi.

"Punggung tegap.", katanya lagi. Itachi dan yang lain langsung menegapkan tubuh.

Jiraiya menghampiri Kakashi dan menunjuk tangannya, "Tangan ada di pangkuan."

Diteruskan dengan menghampiri Sasuke, "Pandangan mata lurus ke depan. Jangan nunduk, tidak ada uang di bawah."

Terakhir, menghampiri Shino, "Jangan melotot. Biasa saja."

Shino bingung. Dia pake kacamata hitam kok, tahu darimana sannin ini kalau dia melotot? Semua begitu misteri bersama seorang sannin pembantu.

"Sekarang saya akan mengajari kalian tata krama dan aturan yang diajukkan Tuan Muda kami untuk kalian.", kata Jiraiya sambil bolak-balik ala guru kursus bahasa Inggris yang siap memangsa muridnya, "Pertahankan sikap duduk kalian itu.", katanya tajam.

Alhasil Neji cs berpegal-pegal ria dengan sikap duduk yang melelahkan itu.

"Peraturan pertama Tuan Muda kami, dia tak ingin pembantu di rumah ini terlihat...", dengan cepat dan tegas Jiraiya menunjuk muka Neji dengan tongkatnya, "Gondrong!"

Neji kaget. Tongkat berpindah menunjuk muka Sasuke.

"Miara jambang!"

Sasuke mengangguk takut. Tongkat berpindah ke jidat Kakashi.

"Dekil!"

Kakashi melihat ujung tongkat dengan muka horor. Lalu nunjuk Itachi.

"Brewokan!"

Itachi mundur saking kagetnya. Terahir, tongkat nunjuk Shino.

"Pakai kacamata hitam... Dan bau badan!"

"Hah? Emang aku bau badan?", tanya Shino kaget.

"Cium aja ketek kamu.", kata Jiraiya.

Shino dengan patuhnya mencium ketiak sendiri dan oleng hampir pingsan.

"Jadi...", Jiraiya memukul-mukulkan ujung tongkat ke telapak tangannya, "Kalian semua harus saya _make over_!", katanya bersemangat sambil nunjuk mereka berlima.

"Tunggu, tunggu!", kata Itachi berdiri, "Kenapa aku harus tunduk dengan aturan Tuan Muda itu? Kan miara brewok apa nggak itu hak asasi manusia!"

"Ini sudah peraturan!", kata Jiraiya.

"Ah, aku nggak terima!", teriak Itachi sambil menantang Jiraiya.

"Kau mau apa, anak muda?", tanya Jiraiya.

"Yang jelas aku nggak sudi motong brewok!", kata Itachi ngotot.

"Jadi kamu mau apa?", tanya Jiraiya menantang namun tetap tenang.

"Saya mau keluar saja! Permisi!", Itachi berjalan dan menyerobot tubuh renta itu. Namun apa daya dengan sekali sabet, Jiraiya menarik lengan Itachi dan membantingnya ke lantai dengan satu gerakan. Itachi terlempar dan menghempas lantai dengan suara keras.

"Wadauwww!!", teriak Itachi. Ia langsung terduduk di lantai.

"Sepertinya saya benar-benar harus mengajarimu tata krama.", kata Jiraiya dingin, "Ada lagi yang mau mencoba bela diri dengan saya?"

"Ti... Tidak.", jawab semuanya sambil melotot kaget ngeliat Itachi—sang mantan narapidana—dibanting dengan mudahnya oleh Jiraiya.

"Kamu, kembali ke kursimu!", perintah Jiraiya.

"I... Iya.", Itachi langsung duduk di kursinya sambil mengusap tengkuknya yang terasa sakit. Empat babu lain menelan ludah lagi, tak berani sama sekali untuk melawan.

"Saya peringatkan. Saya adalah kepala pelayan yang sudah bertahun-tahun mengurus lima Tuan Muda sejak mereka lahir. Saya sudah menganggap mereka seperti anak saya sendiri. Dan saya tak SUDI apabila mereka dilayani oleh bajingan yang tak memiliki norma dalam bertindak, mengerti?", tanya Jiraiya dengan wajah mengerikan.

"Menger...ti...", jawab mereka ngeri.

"Jangan sekali-sekali membantah perintah saya tanpa alasan kuat.", Jiraiya melihat satu per satu muka calon pembantu dengan mata tajamnya.

Semua hanya bisa diam.

"Jadi, saya akan mendandani kalian agar penampilan kalian tidak kucel seperti sekarang. Saya tak mau dengar ada yang mengeluh.", kata Jiraiya lagi.

"Ba... Baik.", jawab mereka berlima terbata dan bingung. Menganalisis muka dan tubuh mereka yang emang nggak ada bagus-bagusnya.

"Dimulai dari kamu, Sasuke. Kamu cukur habis jambang kamu itu. Kamu juga, Itachi. Saya tidak mau melihat kamu memelihara brewok. Sekalian rambut kamu dipendekkan. Neji, potong rambut kamu. Risih melihatnya. Shino juga, rapikan rambut dan mandi sampai tidak bau lagi. Kakashi, baju kamu perlu diganti dan mandi dua kali. Mengerti?", tanya Jiraiya.

"Siap, mengerti!", jawab semuanya mantap.

"Bagus. Saya juga akan mengajarkan tata krama bicara, meja makan dan berlaku di depan Tuan Muda. Saya tak mau dapat laporan kalian tak sopan di depan Tuan Muda, mengerti?", tanya Jiraiya.

"Siap, mengerti!", jawab semuanya lagi.

"Mulai dari bicara. Gunakan kata 'saya', bukan 'aku'. Pakai 'anda', dan bukan 'kamu'. Juga pakai bahasa Indonesia yang benar. Sesuai EYD dan perhatikan tata bahasa. Jangan sampai saya yang bukan orang Indonesia lebih jago dari kalian.", kata Jiraiya.

Mulailah sibuk mereka berlima ngobrol menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. EYD memang sangatlah penting, terutama bila berhadapan dengan bangsawan.

"Saya... Saya akan...", Shino canggung, "Saya akan membantu Tuan Muda."

"Saya... Saya. Ih, teu ngeunaheun (nggak enak).", protes Itachi.

"Jangan bawa-bawa bahasa sunda! Saya tidak suka!", hardik Jiraiya.

"Iya, Saya!", langsung Itachi membenarkan ngomongnya.

"Nanti kalian akan saya tatar khusus untuk itu. Sekarang, saya minta kalian semua langsung ke kamar mandi. Mandi semuanya!", kata Jiraiya sambil menyuruh mereka mandi. Sekilas, Jiraiya seperti mengangon kambing.

"Siap!", mereka menghambur ke arah kamar mandi yang ditunjukkan Jiraiya.

-

Setengah jam berlalu dan mereka berlima sudah segar. Setidaknya, dua poin plus karena tidak sekucel sebelum mandi. Jiraiya mencium bau mereka dan mengangguk puas.

"Bagus, kalian tidak bau matahari lagi.", katanya.

Jiraiya lengsung mengajak mereka ke semacam _walk in closet _yang isinya baju-baju formal untuk pembantu. Jiraiya mengeluarkan sesetel baju pelayan berupa kemeja putih, celana panjang hitam, vest hitam dan dasi kupu-kupu merah untuk Sasuke.

"Kamu pakai yang ini. Terus ke toilet dan cukur jambang. Sana!", perintah Jiraiya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk nurut dan ngibrit ke toilet.

Jiraiya kembali mengobak-abrik lemari dan menarik keluar baju putih-putih dan celemek ala koki restoran bintang lima.

"Kamu pakai yang ini. Di sana ada kamar ganti.", kata Jiraiya. Kakashi menerimanya dengan muka senang dan bersiul sambil menuju ke ruang ganti.

Jiraiya kembali membolak-balik isi lemari dan mengeluarkan satu stel kemeja, celana panjang, jas dan dasi yang sederhana. Ditambah sepatu pantofel berwarna coklat tua.

"Kamu pakai yang ini. Sisir rambut kamu yang betul. Susul Kakashi sana.", kata Jiraiya sambil menyerahkan setelan resmi itu pada Shino. Si orang Padang itu menerimanya sambil mengangguk.

Jiraiya kembali mencari setelan lain. Ia menarik keluar celana panjang dan kemeja serta dalaman kaos tangan pendek dengan nuansa warna coklat tanah dan hijau.

"Kalau bertemu Tuan Muda, pakai kemejanya. Kalau kerja di halaman, kamu pakai kaosnya saja. Cukur habis brewok kamu. Nanti rambut biar saya yang potong.", kata Jiraiya dan menyerahkan seragam pada Itachi yang menerimanya tanpa banyak protes.

Takut dibanting lagi.

Jiraiya, tetap konsentrasi ia mencari setelan satpam. Ia menarik seragam berwarna biru dongker dan menyerahkannya pada Neji.

"Kamu pakai yang ini. Nanti akan saya cukur juga rambut kamu..", kata Jiraiya, "Kamu rela rambut kamu saya potong?", tanya Jiraiya.

Neji mengangguk mantap, "Siap!"

"Baiklah. Mungkin nanti saja, sekarang kamu ganti baju sana!", kata Jiraiya, "Semuanya! Saya tunggu di ruangan tadi!", teriak Jiraiya sambil keluar dari _walk in closet_. Ia menuju ke ruang kelas dan mempersiapkan meja besar dan menata piring serta alat makan lain. Tak lama kemudian, Jiraiya mendengar suara ketukan. Ia terkejut saat melihat lima cowok yang satu jam lalu masih kucel dan tak manusiawi itu sudah ganteng dan keren.

"Permisi...", Neji mengetuk pintu.

"Masuklah.", kata Jiraiya yang masih cengok.

Mereka berlima masuk dengan gaya lebih percaya diri. Sesekali mereka tertawa dan sikut-sikutan.

"Aje gile, tambah ganteng aja lo, Fum.", puji Itachi.

"Oh, iya dong!", kata Sasuke sambil sok benerin kerah.

"Seragam lo keren, tuh.", kata Kakashi sambil ngeliatin Shino.

"Sopiir! Mesti elit!", kata Shino bangga.

"Ayo, kalian semua!", kata Jiraiya sambil menahan senyum, "Kita lanjutkan pelajaran tata kramanya."

Lima seme miskin langsung mengangguk dan serius. Mereka masih mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan kehidupan bangsawan yang super elite itu.

"Sekarang tata krama makan. Balik kanan semuanya. Duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan.", kata Jiraiya.

Tanpa banyak cing cong, mereka berlima duduk dan sudah tersedia meja makan khusus untuk latihan _table manner_. Di hadapan mereka sudah disediakan piring, gelas, banyak sendok dan garpu, mangkok dan lain-lain. Lima seme berpandangan bingung. Apalagi dengan adanya serbet yang jelas tidak familiar dengan keseharian mereka berlima.

"Aduh, sendoknya banyak amat.", kata Sasuke sambil bingung dan memperhatikan alat makan dengan tatapan norak. Ketauan biasa makan pake tangan.

"Kok pake pisau? Itu bukannya cuma buat masak?", tanya Kakashi bego.

"Ini gelas apaan?", Neji mengangkat gelas _wine_ dan menatapnya heran.

"Ayo, semuanya! Mana posisi duduk kalian tadi!", bentak Jiraiya tegas.

"Siap!", semuanya kembali dengan posisi duduk resmi yang bikin pegal itu.

"Baik. Sekarang, coba kalian ambil serbet!", perintah Jiraiya.

Mereka berlima berpandangan dan dengan canggung ngambil serbet. Bingung mau diapain. Akhirnya mereka mandang Jiraiya dengan mata bingung.

Jiraiya menghela nafas karena kekagumannya sama ketampanan mereka hancur berkat betapa kampungnya mereka, "Taruh di pangkuan kalian.", kata Jiraiya.

"Ohh...", kata mereka sambil langsung manaruh serbet di pangkuan.

"Sekarang coba kalian pakai sendok dan garpu.", komando Jiraiya.

Dengan muka bodoh Shino bertanya, "Yang mana?"

Jiraiya menahan tawa, "Pakai saja yang paling luar dulu.", ia mendekati meja makan dan menunjuk satu persatu sendok, "Yang ini untuk sup. Yang ini untuk makanan utama. Yang ini..."

Jiraiya menikmati tugasnya sebagai tutor tata krama. Harus diakuinya bahwa kelima pria muda itu memiliki semangat tinggi dalam belajar, terlihat dari cara mereka bertanya dan memperhatikan. Sesekali Jiraiya menegur mereka karena salah mempraktekkan _table manner_ dan melakukan hal di luar tata krama meja makan.

"Pergelangan tangan tidak menyentuh meja. Itachi, alat makan tak boleh berdenting! Awas tanganmu menyenggol gelas, Neji!", omelnya sambil kolar-kilir di sekitar meja makan, "Sasuke, serbet jangan dipakai untuk mengelap tumpahan _wine_!"

Jiraiya diam-diam tersenyum saat melihat kemajuan lima anak didik barunya itu. ia sangat yakin, kelima tuan mudanya akan sangat—sangat terpesona.

-

**Keesokan Paginya****, Kediaman Akasuna...**

-

"_I don't wanna do this_..", protes Gaara saat Jiraiya mendorongnya untuk siap-siap di ruang tamu, "Kenapa juga harus ditemui secara formal?"

"Tuan Muda sudah berjanji.", kata Jiraiya pendek.

"Apa saya akan menerima mereka sendirian?", tanya Gaara.

"Apa yang sendirian?", ada suara Tuan Muda lain yang sudah duduk manis di kursi ruang tamu yang mewahnya tidak terkirakan itu.

Gaara sedikit kaget melihat keempat sepupunya.

"Tuan Muda yang lain sudah menunggu.", kata Jiraiya penuh kemenangan.

Gaara menghampiri empat sepupunya yang udah rapi itu dan duduk di sebelah Naruto, "Wow. Kalian sudah rapi, tumben sekali."

"Jiraiya bilang, mereka berlima sudah di-_make over_. Terus kita mau kalah cakep sama mereka? _No way, right_?", kata Naruto.

Gaara mencelos, "Oh."

"Permisi, Tuan Muda. Saya mau menjemput mereka semua dulu.", kata Jiraiya sambil beranjak ke luar.

"Ya, ya...", jawab lima Tuan Muda malas.

Jiraiya tersenyum simpul. Sudah diaturnya agar kekesalan dan kebencian kedua kubu tersebut bisa tercairan di pertemuan mereka pagi ini. Sambil tertawa sendiri, Jiraiya menuju ke ruang kelas dimana pelajaran tata krama kemarin berlangsung. Ia membuka pintu dan menyapa lima pria muda yang kemarin masih kucel—kini sudah mandi dan rapi jali. Plus, setelah di-_make over, _ternyata ketampanan mereka bisa bersaing dengan _coverboy_.

Ya, _coerboy_ majalah Trubus lah, minimal.

"Selamat pagi, Anak-Anak.", sapanya.

"Pagi, Jiraiya!", jawab mereka.

"Siap bertemu Tuan Muda kami?", tanya Jiraiya lagi.

Mereka berlima berpandangan gugup lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Siap, Jiraiya.", jawab mereka serempak.

"Bagus. Saya akan berikan sedikit informasi pada kalian. Tuan Muda kami terbiasa dengan kehidupan di kalangan atas dan... yah, sedikit angkuh. Saya akan memberi tahu, Tuan Muda mana yang akan kalian layani selama satu tahun ini. Itachi."

"Siap.", jawab Itachi.

"Tuan Muda Deidara itu sangat manja dan keras kepala. Jangan pernah membantah dia, apapun itu. Tapi di balik itu, dia sangat ramah. Shino.", panggil Jiraiya.

"Siap.", jawab Shino.

"Tuan Muda Kiba itu sulit ditebak. Terkadang tenang, kadang sangat cerewet. Hati-hati dengan _mood_-nya yang mudah berubah. Sasuke.", panggil Jiraiya.

"Siap!", jawab Sasuke.

"Tuan Muda Naruto itu sangat egois dan berlidah tajam. Kamu harus sopan. Tapi tenang saja, beliau orangnya sangat supel dan ceria. Kakashi.", panggil Jiraiya.

"Siap!", jawab Kakashi.

"Tuan Muda Iruka memiliki kepribadian yang lembut, baik hati dan terkadang terlalu baik. Hanya satu kelemahannya, dia agak sedikit lemot. Neji.", panggil Jiraiya.

"Siap!", jawab Neji.

Jiraiya menghela nafas kali ini, "Tuan Muda Gaara, bisa dibilang 'pimpinan' kami semua. Beliau adalah putra tunggal Perdana Menteri Switzerland, orang yang paling menomorsatukan peraturan dan ketat dengan norma Eropa. Saya peringatkan, tidak ada bantahan saat kamu bertatap muka dengan Tuan Muda Gaara.", kata Jiraiya.

Neji menelan ludah, "Siap!"

"Lima Tuan Muda itu sudah kuurus sejak mereka lahir. Aku jadi teringat..."

-

**Flashback waktu lima Tuan Muda masih balita.**

**-**

Di sebuah taman yang besar, ditanami rumput hijau dan asri sekali.

"Jiraiya! Gendong aku!", teriak Deidara sambil membawa bunga matahari.

"Tuan Muda Dei-dei, itu bunga darimana?", tanya Jiraiya.

"Dari kebun Bibi Karura! Aku suka bunga, Jiraiya. Kalau sudah besar aku memiliki toko bunga sendiri! Yang besaaarr...", kata Deidara polos sambil naik ke punggung Jiraiya.

"Iya, Tuan Muda.", Jiraiya berjalan sambil menggendong Deidara kecil.

"Deidara, curang! Aku juga mau digendong Jiraiya!", teriak Naruto kecil sambil cemberut. Ia sedang membaca majalah Bobo.

"Nanti ya, Tuan Muda. Harus bergantian...", rayu Jiraiya.

"Pokoknya nanti Jiraiya harus menggendong aku.", kata Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Jiraiya, "Ya, Jiraiya ya?", Naruto kecil mendongak.

Jiraiya menjawabnya dengan tersenyum, "Iya, Tuan Muda Naruto."

Lalu seorang anak kecil menghampiri Jiraiya sambil bawa-bawa kertas gambar, "Jiraiya! Lihat, lihat! Gambarku bagus tidak?", kata Kiba sambil memamerkan gambar wanita dalam busana malam.

"Wah, bagus sekali! Tuan Muda Kiba yang menggambar?", tanya Jiraiya.

"Iya dong! Aku harus bisa menggambar, kalau tidak, nanti aku nggak bisa jadi desainer.", kata Kiba ceria, "Aku mau menjadi desainer seperti Ayah.."

"Bagus, bagus.", kata Jiraiya sambil mengelus rambut Kiba kecil.

"Jiraiya! Mau minum?", tanya Iruka kecil sambil membawakan segelas air yang ditata di nampan kecil, "Nih, air dingin."

"Terima kasih, Tuan Muda Iruka.", jawab Jiraiya sambil menerima gelas itu, "Tuan Muda dari mana?", tanya Jiraiya.

"Membantu Bibi Kushina membuat kue kering. Nanti kalau aku sudah besar, aku mau punya toko kue sendiri, Jiraiya!", kata Iruka sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, cita-cita yang bagus.", kata Jiraiya ramah.

"Jiraiya!", panggil Gaara kecil. Ia mendatangi Jiraiya dan keempat sepupunya dengan gayanya yang aristokrat, "Ayah memanggilmu."

"Begitukah?", tanya Jiraiya.

Gaara mengangguk, "Iya, katanya mau membicarakan soal sekolah kami.", kata Gaara lagi.

"Sekolah?", tanya yang lain.

"Tentu. Kalian sudah waktunya masuk sekolah, bukan?", kata Jiraiya.

"Nggak mau... Kami nggak mau pisah sama Jiraiya!", kata empat yang lain sambil melukin Jiraiya dengan muka nahan nangis.

"Tuan Muda-Tuan Muda, sekolah kan tidak seharian...", kata Jiraiya membujuk.

"Nggak mau... Nggak mau...", kata mereka berempat.

"Jiraiya, usulkan _home schooling_. Akan lebih baik, kalau aku pikir. Ayah juga mampu membayar kan?", kata Gaara memohon, "Kami masih mau bermain denganmu di rumah, Jiraiya...", kata Gaara sambil menarik-narik lengan jas Jiraiya.

Jiraiya hanya menghela nafas, "Baiklah, akan saya coba bicarakan pada ayah kalian...", katanya menyerah.

"Hore... Jiraiya baik! Kami sayang Jiraiya...", kata mereka berempat sambil memeluk Jiraiya. Gaara juga memeluk lengan Jiraiya sambil tersenyum.

-

**Flashback-nya udahan.**

**-**

Mata Jiraiya berkaca-kaca, "Itulah masa-masa indah yang kulalui dengan lima Tuan Muda...", katanya mengenang.

"Ho...", kata lima pembantu itu. Mereka hanya mengangguk-angguk dengan muka bodoh, tidak menyangka kalau si tua kejam itu memiliki sisi dramatisir juga. Kakashi sudah mengelap air matanya dengan celemek.

"Aku melihat mereka tumbuh remaja. Tampan, disegani, cerdas. Mereka tumbuh menjadi Tuan Muda yang sangat sempurna di mata semua orang.", sambung Jiraiya.

Lagi, lima pembokat mengangguk cengok. Menatap punggung orang tua itu.

"Karena itu...", sambil mendelik ke arah lima pembantu muda di belakangnya, Jiraiya bicara dengan suara yang berubah jadi nada mengancam, "Aku tak mau dengar kalian bekerja tak baik..."

Kalo difilmin, mereka berlima udah jadi _background_, makin menjauh dan mengecil. Ada sinar sebiji yang tiba-tiba muncul di kacamata Jiraiya.

"...kalian macam-macam pada Tuan Muda..."

Makin mengecil dan menjauh...

"...dan membuat orang-orang yang sudah kuanggap seperti putra kandungku sendiri itu sampai marah."

Mereka berlima menghilang. TING!!

"Karena itu...", kembali Jiraiya serius, "Jaga norma kalian, ingat semua tata krama yang telah kuajarkan dan sopanlah di depan mereka. Mengerti?", tanya Jiraiya.

"Mengerti!", jawab mereka semua. Sambil memandang punggung orang tua itu, mereka berlima hanya bisa membatin satu kata : The King of Devil!!

"Dia beneran kakek renta yang serba bisa ya?", bisik Itachi sambil berjalan mengikuti Jiraiya.

"Tau tuh. Gile, ngeri gue sama hawa-hawa pembunuhnya.", kata Sasuke.

"Aku lebih ngeri ketemu Tuan Muda-Tuan Muda nih.", kata Neji gugup.

"Sama. Aku juga gugup. Aku paling bingung ngadepin orang cerewet.", kata Shino. Yah, dia datar sih, susah.

"Kayaknya Tuan Mudaku paling biasa-biasa saja.", kata Kakashi.

"Eh, jangan salah! Jangan ketipu sama deskripsi Jiraiya! Lo nggak denger aja kalo mereka udah ngatain kita nggak kira-kira!", kata Itachi.

"Iya, kita mesti jaim juga sama si Tuan Muda-Tuan Muda itu!", dukung Sasuke.

"Kalian bilang apa?", tanya Jiraiya mendelik lagi.

"Kami tidak gosipin para Tuan Muda!", teriak lima pembokat itu serempak. Serempak juga nutup mulutnya.

Jiraiya hanya geleng-geleng kepala, "Percepat langkah kalian. Jangan biarkan para Tuan Muda menunggu!"

Lima pembokat mengangguk dan menggerutu pelan.

"Bersiap. Rapikan lagi seragam kalian. Ingat norma dan tata krama.", kata Jiraiya sebelum ia masuk ke dalam ruang tamu.

Neji menarik nafas, "Apapun yang akan terjadi, terjadilah.."

Mereka berlima kembali merapikan seragam mereka, tak lupa kembali merapikan rambut mereka. Dengan nafas tertahan dan jantung berdegup kencang karena gugup, mereka hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati serta berdiri berjejer di _drop off area_ rumah itu. Sasuke langsung menyikut teman-temannya saat pintu berukir Eropa klasik itu kembali membuka, dan memperlihatkan Jiraiya yang berdiri sopan di atas teras.

"Saya perkenalkan pada kalian semua, Tuan Muda pemilik dan penguasa tertinggi di rumah ini.", kata Jiraiya sambil membungkuk memberi hormat pada lima Tuan Muda yang segera keluar dari dalam rumah.

-

**... Bersambung ...**

Edisi spesial kali ini. Karena saia akan menegaskan kembali. Saia tidak suka pairing saia dikritik. Karena itu saia akan sportif, tidak akan mengkritik pairing yang dipakai author lain dalam karya mereka. Sepertinya ada member atau author yang tidak mengerti perbedaan KRITIK dengan FLAME sehingga meluangkan waktunya untuk mengata-ngatai saia secara pribadi. Mungkin beberapa sudah tahu kasus 'PIGGY ASS'. Kalau belum, silahkan cek profile saia, di sana Anda akan menemukan orang yang sedang menunjukkan kebodohannya.

Sekali lagi, apabila yang bersangkutan membaca ini, saia hendak memberi tahu hal paling dasar. Terserah author mau menulis apapun dalam profile. Tata krama penulisan hanya berlaku dalam cerita, dalam fanfict dan bukan profile. Kalau Anda memang mau mengkritik saia, gunakan PM. Dilihat dari review Anda, terlihat sekali Anda sama sekali tidak berpendidikan dan tidak tahu guna PM dan REVIEW. Anda mengata-ngatai saia dengan grammar tidak beres juga basaha Indonesia yang tidak tepat.

Anda menyedihkan sekali.

Misalnya saja : **tapi , karena saya**... (mestinya tidak ada spasi sebelum tanda baca)

Lalu : ...**hadiah. saya tak akan memanggil anda**... (dua kesalahan. Huruf pertama setelah tanda titik seharusnya kapital, dan 'Anda' sebagai kata sapaan, huruf A harus kapital)

Ada lagi : **bereterima kasihlah**... (semestinya 'berterimakasihlah', karena di sana ada awalan dan akhiran. Kata 'terima kasih' yang tadinya dipisah, jadi disambung)

Then : **im do your riquest**. (Simple Present Tense menggunakan V1 tanpa ada to be. Kalau menggunakan to be atau Simple Present Continuous Tense harusnya diikuti present participle alias V1+ing. Terlebih, ada typo disana, mestinya 'request' dong)

Intinya : INI FLAMER ALAY BANGET SIH! Maksudnya, saia sangat terbuka dengan kritik pedas asalkan berbobot dan berisi saran. Silahkan, berikan masukan pada saia. Tapi FLAME sampah berisi makian pada kehidupan pribadi saia juga pairing yang saia suka, saia sama sekali TIDAK MENERIMA! Pairing itu murni di dalam kekuasaan author!

**Mohon kritik serta saran. Juga apresiasi.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca.**


	5. And That's How They Meet

"Saya perkenalkan pada kalian semua, Tuan Muda pemilik dan penguasa tertinggi di rumah ini

"Saya perkenalkan pada kalian semua, Tuan Muda pemilik dan penguasa tertinggi di rumah ini.", kata Jiraiya sambil membungkuk memberi hormat pada lima Tuan Muda yang segera keluar dari dalam rumah.

-

**Poor Prince : Benar-Benar Miskin**

Remake from Clamp Fanfiction—Poor Prince

Presented by Sabaku no gHee

Original ideas by gHee, Raven and Aria

**Chapitre V : And That's How They Meet**

**-**

(OST : Kamu by Melly)

Lima pria dalam balutan busana pelayan yang sedari tadi terlihat malas dan kesal berubah seketika rautnya menjadi terkejut setelah melihat lima pria bangsawan itu. Sosok berambut hitam dikuncir tinggi, berambut pirang pendek, pirang panjang berkuncir, dan berambut hitam pendek dengan tato segitiga di wajah. Mereka langsung berdiri angkuh sambil melihat mereka berlima. Lalu, langkah terakhir, sosok angkuh dengan rambut merah marun dan memakai kacamata hitam bermerk Guess. Mereka berdiri di teras yang lebih tinggi daripada para babu yang berdiri di aspal dengan wajah tak percaya.

Untuk beberapa detik, lima lawan lima bertatapan.

Neji menelan ludah. Kakashi mengerjapkan mata tak percaya. Shino mulutnya ternganga. Sasuke dan Itachi ilernya udah berceceran kemana-mana. Hiperbolisme. Namun mereka berlima tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan mereka karena Tuan Muda yang akan mereka layani ternyata memiliki paras dan postur yang sangat menarik. Sebagai lelaki, rasanya gejolak seperti ini berlebihan, namun begitulah yang mereka rasakan saat meneliti penampakan indah kelima Tuan Muda mereka. Itachi dan Sasuke, duo Uchiha yang berotak mesum itu langsung berpandangan dan mengangguk bersamaan.

Deidara dan Naruto berpandangan bingung saat mendapati kedua Uchiha itu menatap mereka dengan tatapan (sok) menggoda. Iruka tersenyum gugup saat bertemu pandang dengan Kakashi, begitu pun Kiba yang pura-pura memperhatikan tangga teras—padahal ia tahu kalau sepasang mata di balik kacamata hitam Shino sedang memandanginya. Gaara sedikit mendehem dengan dingin, membuat kesadaran empat sepupunya kembali. Serentak, gaya angkuh khas bangsawan mereka kembali menghiasi teras mewah itu.

Deidara menyikut Iruka, "Ganteng juga ya.", bisik Deidara.

"Iya, kayaknya mereka kucel deh kemarin.", balas Iruka.

"Tapi beneran yang kemarin kan?", tanya Kiba.

"Jelas yang kemaren. Boleh juga setelah Jiraiya dandanin!", kata Naruto.

Mereka berempat berpandangan.

"Ya ampun, ini sih namanya tampan sekali!", kata mereka berempat gemas. Sedetik kemudian, setelah dipelototin Gaara, mereka berempat kembali jaim dan angkuh.

"Jiraiya.", panggil Gaara, "Kamu serius, mereka ini yang kemarin?"

Jiraiya mengangguk puas, "Iya, Tuan Muda. Bagaimana?", tanya Jiraiya.

Gaara menjawab tetap dengan menjaga wibawa, "Biasa saja."

Jiraiya tersenyum karena melihat wajah Gaara yang sedikit bersemu kemerahan. Namun tentu saja Gaara tidak akan memperlihatkan hal itu, dan menomorsatukan harga dirinya sebagai seorang bangsawan Eropa. Satu langkah membawa Gaara mendekati para babu yang sekarang senyum-senyum nggak jelas. Kecuali Neji yang tetap _stay cool_. Hyuuga, walau miskin dan babu, harus tetap terlihat keren tentunya.

"Siapa di antara kalian yang satpam?", tanyanya.

Neji menelan ludah, "Sa... Saya.", jawab Neji.

Gaara agak tersentak, 'Wah, aku tak menyangka kalai pria gondrong bisa tampan juga,' ia langsung membuka kacamata hitamnya dan memperhatikan Neji dari ujung kepala sampe ujung kaki, 'Bohong ah, masa' ada pria gondrong setampan ini! Aduh, Gaara! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, sih!', Gaara kembali dengan gaya sengaknya.

"Ikut saya.", katanya dingin.

"Baik, Tu...", Neji bingung, "Tuan Muda."

Dengan cepat, ia pamit tak kentara dengan empat sobatnya dan mengikuti Gaara masuk ke dalam rumah. Sisa empat babu yang belum terpilih.

Sekilas, mereka seperti sedang mengikuti _reality show 'For Love or Money'_.

"Lalu, yang melamar jadi tukang kebun?", tanya Deidara dengan ramahnya.

Itachi benar-benar terpana melihat tuannya lalu melirik ke arah Sasuke penuh kemenangan. Itachi maju, "Saya, Tuan Muda.", jawabnya senang. Bagaimana tidak, wajah anggun dengan rambut pirang itulah yang kemarin membuatnya jatuh hati.

Deidara kaget juga, 'Ini kan yang brewokan kemaren? Ganteng juga ya kalo udah didandanin!', Deidara tersenyum dan langsung maju dan menggandeng lengan Itachi, "Ayo, kamu ikut saya ke taman belakang.", katanya sambil menyeret Itachi.

"I... Iya Tuan Muda!", kata Itachi.

"Ayo..", kata Deidara sedikit manja. Itachi hanya bisa pasrah dan menatap senang ke arah teman-teman seperjuangannya. Sasuke senep melihatnya.

Setelah Deidara masuk, kini giliran Kiba yang maju, "Dari kalian semua yang mau jadi supir saya yang mana?", tanya Kiba dengan pelafalan yang sangat cepat.

"Hah?", tanya semua.

Kiba menghela nafas tak sabar, "Supir saya yang mana?", tanyanya.

"Oh, saya.", jawab Shino dengan muka datar dan dinginnya.

"Oh, kamu.", Kiba terkejut tapi nggak ditunjukkannya, 'Oh iya. Kan... si muka datar ini yang jadi supirku. Dari dekat kok jadi tampan ya?', Kiba langsung balik badan.

"Kalau gitu saya mau bicara sama kamu. Ikuti saya.", katanya sambil berlalu masuk ke dalam rumah. Diikuti Shino yang mukanya tak ada perubahan ekspresi. Jiraiya makin lebar saja senyumnya karena yang tersisa tinggal Iruka dan Naruto. Iruka masih dengan wajah malaikatnya, sementara Naruto masih memperhatikan Sasuke dan Kakashi sambil menopang dagu dengan tatapan judesnya. Sasuke dan Kakashi berpandangan.

"Siapa di antara kalian yang melamar jadi koki?", tanya Iruka lembut.

Kakashi bagai melayang mendengar suara Iruka, "Saya, Tuan Muda."

"Oh, kamu!", Iruka mengatupkan tangan, 'Wah, aku beruntung. Kokinya tampan dan dilihat dari wajah, sepertinya dia orang yang baik',Iruka tersenyum sangat manis, "Ayo, kita ke dapur?", ajak Iruka ramah. Padahal kan muka Kakashi dibekep,ya?

"Baiklah, Tuan Muda.", kata Kakashi sambil mendadahi Sasuke yang notabene terakhir itu. Sasuke hanya mendelik sebel sementara Kakashi menghampiri Tuan Mudanya dan menghilang ke arah dapur. Tinggallah Sasuke dan Naruto berdua.

"Jadi kamu babunya?", tanya Naruto judes. Padahal dalam hati, 'Ya ampun. Yang jadi babu paling ganteng dari semuanya..', tentunya Naruto mempertahankan raut angkuhnya dan berusaha agar kegugupan tak tersirat di wajah manisnya.

Sasuke mengangguk semangat, "Iya, Tuan Muda.", jawabnya. Sama sekali tak beralih pandangan Sasuke dari sepasang mata biru langit itu, mata dari sosok yang ditaksirnya kemarin sore. Sama sekali tak diduganya, kalau Naruto-lah yang akan menjadi tuannya.

"Ya sudah. Ikut saya.", kata Naruto dengan langkah angkuhnya langsung masuk ke dalam rumah dengan Sasuke di belakangnya. Jiraiya melotot saat pandangannya dan Sasuke bertemu—dan pria muda itu tersenyum senang. Akhirnya, pria tua itu hanya bisa mengelus dada saat semua Tuan Muda sudah mengambil pembantunya masing-masing.

"Semoga Tuhan Yesus melindungi Tuan Muda kami...", batin Jiraiya mengingat pandangan naksir lima pembokat itu, "Semoga tak ada cinta di antara merekaa.."

**- Gaara dan Neji -**

Neji mengikuti langkah Tuan Mudanya menuju halaman samping rumah, dimana terdapat sebuah kandang anjing bercat hijau muda. Gaara berhenti tepat di samping kandang itu dan menghela nafas, mencoba untuk mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi...", katanya sambil berbalik angkuh, "Saya mempekerjakan kamu di sini, satu, sebagai satpam. Dua, sebagai pengurus anjing saya."

Neji mengangguk sopan sambil menatap Siberian Husky yang baru saja keluar dari kandang. Ada gunanya juga dia pernah bekerja di divisi K-9 selama dua bulan. Gaara berbalik dan mengambil rantai anjing yang kemarin balapan lari melawan Neji itu. Dengan anggun, mereka berdua menghampiri Neji.

"Perkenalkan, ini anjing kesayangan saya. Namanya Akasuna no Caesar Paulo.", kata Gaara sambil mengelus kepala anjingnya yang super tampan, "Saya memelihara dia sejak saya kelas dua belas, jadi tolong jaga Paulo dengan baik."

"Baik, Tuan Muda Aka...", Neji mengingat, "Tuan Muda Akasuna."

Gaara mengangguk, "Ingat, dia harus makan tiga kali sehari. Makanannya ada di rak putih, yang kaleng kuning dengan merk Pedigree. Ada beberapa macam rasa tolong kamu variasikan saja.", kata Gaara sambil menunjuk rak di bagian luar dapur.

Neji mengangguk sambil berusaha mengingat.

Gaara mulai memberikan wejangan tentang bagaimana mengurus anjing kepada Neji sambil kolar-kilir dengan gaya aristokratnya, "Waktu makan Paulo itu pagi, siang dan sore menjelang malam. Kandangnya harus selalu kering dan bersih, jadi tolong seminggu sekali kamu bersihkan. Lalu Paulo itu dimandikan dua hari sekali. Shampo dan vitamin bulunya ada di rak putih juga. Memandikan Paulo pakai selang oranye itu, di halaman ini saja. Dua minggu sekali akan saya bawa ke salon anjing. Satu bulan sekali bawa ke dokter hewan untuk _check up _dan suntik vitamin. Lalu...", Gaara bingung melihat Neji, "Kamu sedang apa?"

"Oh, ini...", Neji garuk-garuk kepala, "Kalo nggak dicatat takut saya lupa, Tuan Muda.", katanya sambil memberi _check list _di gulungan perkamennya.

Gaara geleng-geleng kepala, "Tadi sampai mana? Oh, suntik vitamin, ya? Lalu Paulo itu harus kamu ajak jalan-jalan, minimal satu kali satu hari. Kalo sempat, dua kali. Jam enam pagi dan jam lima sore. Boleh keliling rumah ini, atau dibawa ke luar kompleks juga bisa. Oh iya, setelah dimandikan, sisir bulunya ya. Kalo rontok, beritahu saya, nanti langsung kita ke dokter hewan. Terus apa lagi, ya...", Gaara tampak berpikir.

Neji udah mengeluarkan bergulung-gulung kertas ala perkamen jaman Majapahit selama Gaara ngomong.

"Rasanya cukup dulu. Ada pertanyaan?", tanya Gaara.

"Terus, saya jadi satpamnya kapan?", tanya Neji bingung.

Gaara mengerenyitkan dahi, "Setelah urusanmu dengan Paulo selesai, segera jaga gerbang depan. Di sana ada pos kecil, ada WC-nya juga. Kalau Paulo sedang fit, kamu ajak saja berjaga. Tapi tolong jangan dipaksakan.", kata Gaara, "Paulo tidak begitu tahan panas."

"Baik, Tuan Muda.", kata Neji sambil nyentang-nyentang semua perintah Gaara di _checklist_ gulungan perkamennya, "Bujug, panjang banget..", desisnya.

"Ya sudah, saya tinggal dulu.", kata Gaara sambil berlalu.

"Baiklah, Tuan Muda Akasuna.", jawab Neji canggung.

Gaara berbalik dan menatap Neji, "Kamu boleh panggil saya Tuan Muda Gaara."

Neji agak tergetar hatinya melihat senyuman kecil Gaara di bawah terpaan sinar mentari pagi, "I... Iya, Tuan Muda Gaara.", jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Gaara mengangguk. Ia pun berlalu dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Meninggalkan Neji yang bengong dan senyum terbius gitu lah.

"Haah... Tuan Muda Gaara yang imut...", bisiknya. Sementara kakinya sedang digerogotin sama Paulo yang kelaparan minta makan.

**-**** Deidara dan Itachi -**

"Nah...", Deidara yang barusan memimpin jalan berbalik menghadap Itachi, "Ini halaman belakang yang akan dijadikan taman pribadiku.", kata Deidara.

Itachi, dengan gaya sengak dan dinginnya, hanya mengangguk. Mereka sudah tiba di halaman belakang yang luas dengan akses ke kolam renang. Deidara sudah resmi menempati kamar di lantai bawah dengan pintu kaca yang langsung menghadap ke taman pribadinya itu. Mereka berdua kini sedang berdiri di tepi taman sambil mengobrol.

"Luasnya sekitar sepuluh kali lima belas meter persegi. Masih rumput semua. Aku ingin di tepi-tepi taman ditanamkan bunga matahari. Aku punya bibitnya. Tolong juga tanaman bunga lavender di box bunga yang ada di depan jendela kamarku. Yang itu.", kata Deidara sambil menunjuk bak bunga yang menempel di bawah jendela kamarnya.

"Iya.", jawab Itachi sambil memperhatikan instruksi Tuan Mudanya.

"Yap, disitu lavender. Lalu tanamkan juga tanaman bersulur di seluruh lampu taman ya...", kata Deidara, "Supaya memberikan kesan klasik di taman ini."

"Oh, yang itu. Iya, saya tau.", jawab Itachi.

"Kira-kira bisa, kan?", tanya Deidara sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Itachi mengangguk yakin, "Bisa, tentu.", jawabnya. Ganja aja jago, gimana kembang?

"Aku jadi ingat Paris dengan Art Nouveu-nya..", kata Deidara gemas sendiri, "Terus, di sekeliling air mancur tolong tanamkan... Apa ya? Aku ingin bunga-bunga yang berbeda warna, tapi sejenis.", Deidara tampak berpikir, "Apa ya?"

Itachi angkat bahu, "Mawar?"

"Jangan, norak!", protes Deidara.

"Asoka?", usul Itachi.

"Kamu mau menjadikan taman ini sebagai tempat syuting film India?", kata Deidara.

Itachi mulai bingung. Beneran manja ya Tuan Muda satu ini. Ia menjentikkan jari, "Kalo pohon beringin, gimana?", tanyanya.

"Itachi! Itu kan tinggi! Yang pendek-pendek saja tanamannya!", kata Deidara kesal. Ia juga ikutan mikir, "Ya sudah, kamu tanemin stroberi saja. Kan bagus, udah warnanya merah, bisa dimakan. Ya, ya, pohon stroberi!", kata Deidara semangat.

Itachi cengok, "Tapi, Tuan Muda Deidara..."

"Tuan Muda Dei!", ralat Deidara.

"Iya, Tuan Muda Dei. Kan stroberi cuma bisa tumbuh di dataran tinggi dan sejuk. Mana bisa tumbuh di Jakarta yang panasnya kayak gini?", tanya Itachi bingung.

"Kamu jangan ngebantah! Pokoknya aku mau di sana ditanemin stroberi!", kata Deidara sambil cemberut, "Aku nggak mau tau."

"Tapi nggak bisa berbuah kalo di Jakarta, Tuan Muda...", kata Itachi mulai geram.

"Aku mau stroberi di sekeliling air mancur. Titik. Gimana caranya biar berbuah ya terserah kamu! Kamu kan digaji untuk itu. Pake pupuk kek, siram terus kek, apa kek. Itu bukan urusanku.", kata Deidara sambil masuk ke kamarnya, "Pokoknya harus stroberi!", kata Deidara sebelum beneran masuk dan ninggalin Itachi yang cengok.

"Haduh... Kumaha iyeu teh (gimana nih)?", keluh Itachi.

Lalu tiba-tiba Deidara keluar lagi, "Aku lupa kasih tahu kamu. Cangkul, sekop, pupuk, benih, pestisida, pokoknya semua yang kamu perlukan ada di lemari yang diujung deket kran. Terus mesin pemotong rumput ada di pojok sana. Rumputnya dipotong seminggu sekali, ya. Aku nggak suka ada rumput panjang-panjang.", kata Deidara panjang lebar.

Itachi hanya ngangguk-ngangguk dengan muka cengok.

Deidara, dengan gaya manjanya berusaha sok sengak, "Pokoknya, aku mau stroberinya jadi ditanem.", lalu pintu kaca itu kembali tertutup, meninggalkan Itachi.

Itachi mulai garuk-garuk kepala, "Cakep sih, cakep... Tapi kok manjanya...", Itachi mulai kerja. Jiraiya ternyata sangat benar dalam memberi info tentang tuannya.

**- Kiba dan Shino -**

"Jadi, kamu hafal jalan, kan?", tanya Kiba sambil duduk di sofa sementara Shino berdiri di depannya, "Seluruh tempat-tempat di Jakarta?"

"Iya, Tuan Muda.", jawab Shino singkat.

"Duduk saja. Jangan berdiri, saya capek ngeliatnya.", kata Kiba.

"Iya, Tuan Muda.", jawab Shino lagi. Dia langsung duduk di sofa yang single.

"Nah, saya suka _shopping_ dan survey baju, karena mendukung karier saya di dunia _fashion_. Saya juga suka pergi ke kota-kota besar dengan catatan—saya tidak mau menginap. Satu hal lagi, saya hanya mau pergi ke _mall-mall_ yang bermutu tinggi, berkelas, mahal, mewah, merk luar dan barangnya berkualitas. Saya tak mau ke mall murahan yang...", Kiba pasang ekspresi merendahkan, "Apa namanya? Mangga Dua dan Tanah Abang? Saya tak mau, jadi pastikan kamu tahu semua mall mahal di Jakarta. Saya juga suka _hunting _ke distro atau FO yang, tentu saja berkelas ya, saya nggak mau pake barang kelas dua. Terus...", Kiba berhenti dan menatap Shino yang mukanya bengong, "Apa saya ngomongnya kecepetan?"

Shino hanya menggeleng dengan muka bodoh, "Nggak juga.", jawabnya, 'Gila ya ni Tuan Muda satu. Nggak cuma cepet tapi banyak juga ngomongnya. Ini, baru cerewet!'

Kiba narik nafas, "Nah ya, jadi maunya saya, kamu hafal semua jalan di Jakarta yang kira-kira ada tempat bagus buat belanja, makan, _refreshing_, dan lain-lain. Kalau bisa, yang konsepnya _one stop shopping_, jadi saya tidak perlu capek-capek keliling sana keliling sini. Terus pastikan parkirnya gampang karena saya tidak suka menunggu supir lama-lama di depan pintu mall karena cuaca Jakarta sangat-sangat panas. Mengerti?", tanya Kiba. Harap diingat, dia ngomong semua itu dalam satu nafas.

Otak Shino mulai berasap karena mencoba mengikuti kecepatan ngomong Kiba, "Baik, Tuan Muda Kiba.", jawabnya, "Apa kita akan pergi sekarang?"

Kiba mengangguk lalu melangkah menuju Bugati Veryon dengan dua _seat_ itu.

"Kamu tahu EX?", tanya Kiba.

"Tahu, Tuan Muda.", jawab Shino sambil membukakan pintu samping.

"Tahu Plaza Senayan?", tanya Kiba sambil masuk ke mobil.

"Tahu, Tuan Muda!", Shino menutup pintu.

"Citos, Citos?", Kiba terus bertanya.

Shino menghela nafas, "Jakarta Selatan, Tuan. Jauh lho."

Lalu kaca mobil turun, "Kalo Plaza Indonesia kamu tau?"

Shino menunduk, "Iya, Tuan Muda. Saya tahu.", Shino berputar dan duduk di samping Kiba dan bersiap dengan setirnya, "Jadi, Tuan Muda mau kemana?"

Kiba sedikit berpikir, "Ke Paris Van Java deh.", jawabnya.

"Baiklah.", Shino menghidupkan mesin mobil dan kaget, "Hah? Tuan Muda Kiba, Paris Van Java kan di Bandung?"

"Iya, saya tau.", jawab Kiba.

Shino cengok sendiri, "Jadi kita ke Bandung nih?"

"Tentu saja! Kalau tidak salah, Bandung-Jakarta hanya dua jam perjalanan, kan?", kata Kiba sambil mengecek ponselnya, "Saya dengar di sana ada Sogo."

"Kalo Sogo, di Plaza Indonesia juga ada, Tuan Muda.", kata Shino. Gile, horor juga dua jam ke depan mendengarkan ocehan Tuan Muda cerewet satu ini.

"Tapi saya maunya di PVJ. Tidak ada kata protes lagi. Makin cepat berangkat, makin cepat juga kita pulang. Ayo jalan sekarang.", kata Kiba sambil memencet salah satu nomor ponsel, "Halo? Yamanaka! Saya dengar kamu sedang di Bandung ya? Oh, sedang _hunting_ koleksi tropis juga? Hahaha, iya saya juga sedang dalam perjalanan ke sana, mungkin kita bisa bertemu? Yah, sekalian kamu temani saya cari brownis yang enak, ya?"

Shino hanya mengelus dada sebelum benar-benar melajukan sedan mewah itu ke tol Cikampek, lalu Cipularang yang panjang, "Cakep-cakep, cerewetnya nggak ketulungan..."

**- Iruka dan Kakashi -**

"Nah, ini dapur kotornya. Yang di sana itu _pantry._ Bumbu masak dan yang lain semua adanya di lemari atas.", Iruka lagi memperkenalkan isi dapur pada Kakashi. Lain dengan Kiba dengan kecepatan bicara mengerikan, Iruka ini jauh lebih lembut dan sopan dalam berbicara. Kasarnya, malah terkesan lemot seperti Sasya-nya OB.

"Wuoh.. _Awesome_..", Kakashi mengangguk sambil dalam hati berdecak kagum dengan fasilitas dapur yang di atas rata-rata itu.

"Kalo makanan mentah semua ada di kulkas. Terus, makanan instan ada di...", Iruka muter-muter, "Lemari yang krem itu. Terus... Kalo ngangetin makanan di _microwave_. Aduh, aku bingung. Kakashi nanya saja, nanti aku jawab.", kata Iruka dengan wajah polosnya.

"Hmm...", Kakashi mulai ngeliatin satu per satu isi dapur kotor itu, "Ini apa?"

"Oh, itu mesin pembuat kopi.", jawab Iruka.

"Oh...", kata Kakashi dengan muka bego, "Kalo itu apaan?"

"Dispenser.", Iruka mendekati dispenser dan mencolokkan stekernya ke sumber listrik, "Yang ini air panas. Yang ini air dingin.", katanya.

"Waahh... Canggih ya. Nah, kalo yang itu apa?", tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Itu sih wajan biasa, Kakashi.", jawab Iruka sambil nahan senyum.

"Oh...", Kakashi malu sendiri, "Jadi Tuan Muda Ruka sukanya makanan apa?"

Iruka berpikir, "Apa ya? Saya pengen coba-coba masakan Indonesia sih. Yang mudah dibuat apa?", tanya Iruka.

"Apa ya? Kalo gado-gado gimana?", usul Kakashi.

"Hah? Gado-gado itu apa?", tanya Iruka tertarik.

"Itu kacang panjang, tauge, daun singkong dan kentang direbus, lalu dihidangkan dengan saus kacang.", jawab Kakashi.

Iruka mengerenyitkan dahi bingung, "Kok daun dimakan sih? Seperti kambing saja. Terus, kacang itu yang biasa dijadiin selai kan? Seperti apa rasanya dimakan dengan sayur?"

"Enak kok!", jawab Kakashi. Aduh, makanan kampung dibawa-bawa ya gini deh.

"Yang lain deh.", kata Iruka cepat.

"Hmm... Kalo soto babat?", tanya Kakashi.

"Hah? Itu apaan lagi?", tanya Iruka.

"Itu soto kuah bening yang isinya itu..," Kakashi bingung, "Usus sapi.."

"HAH? Itu kan bagian pencernaan dan penyimpan kotoran?", tanya Iruka ngeri.

Kakashi diem, "Iya sih..."

"Yang sering disebut jeroan-jeroan itu bukan?", tanya Iruka lagi.

Kakashi mengangguk bego, "Iya..."

"Nggak mau! Kamu tau, kalo di Swiss, semua jeroan-jeroan itu dijadikan makanan ternak! Atau dijadikan perlombaan di _Fear Factor_. Saya nggak mau!", kata Iruka langsung.

"Hoo... Padahal enak lho, Tuan Muda.", kata Kakashi, "Kalo rendang gimana?", tanya Kakashi akhirnya.

"Rendang?", tanya Iruka.

"Itu daging sapi dimasak dengan santan kelapa terus bubunya pedas.", jawab Kakashi. Iruka angguk-anggukan, walau akhirnya dia menggeleng lagi.

"Tapi... Santan? Saya tak suka makanan pedas berlemak. Selain kalorinya tinggi, bisa membuat wajah jerawatan. Jangan deh, kamu masakin saya spaghetti saja ya?", kata Iruka sambil nyari spaghetti kering di lemari putih. Ujung-ujungnya masakan Eropa lagi, "Ini..."

"Lha? Saya nggak ngerti gimana masaknya...", kata Kakashi.

"Gampang, itu kan ada cara masaknya. Saya tunggu di ruang TV lantai dua ya, Kakashi. Makasih.", kata Iruka sambil meninggalkan Kakashi yang bengong.

Kakashi membolak-balik bungus spagheti, "Ini apa sih? Mi instan di-rebonding?", tanyanya sambil merhatiin spaghetti kering itu dengan tatapan kampung.

**- Naruto dannnnnnn Sasuukkkeeee!! -**

"Jadi...", Naruto duduk di sofa sementara Sasuke masih berdiri di depannya. Kain lap di bahu, kemoceng di tangan kiri dan sapu di tangan kanan, "Saya alergi debu. Kalau sedang bebersih, pelan-pelan. Saya tidak mau sampai ada debu yang tertinggal. Mengerti kamu?"

"Ngerti, Tuan Muda.", jawab Sasuke.

"Mengerti. Saya belum pernah dengar ada kata 'ngerti'.", kata Naruto judes.

Sasuke nelen ludah, "Mengerti, Tuan Muda."

"Bagus.", Naruto langsung duduk selonjoran di sofa dan mengambil majalah Resort lalu membuka-bukanya dan berkonsentrasi dengan bacaan favoritnya itu. Sasuke yang masih bingung harus membersihkan rumah darimana, hanya diam di pojojan dengan pose babu.

"Kamu mau sampe kapan berdiri di sana? Saya ngegaji kamu bukan untuk seharian berdiri.", kata Naruto jutek.

"I... Iya, Tuan Muda.", Sasuke langsung menyapu lantai ruang keluarga itu. Ia nyapu dari ujung ke ujung.

"Kolong meja tivi ada tisu bekas tuh.", kata Naruto dingin tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari majalah.

"Iya, Tuan Muda.", Sasuke langsung jongkok dan gerilya ke kolong meja untuk meraih si tisu bekas. Setelah itu, ia lanjut menyapu sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Naruto yang manis itu. Sasuke tersenyum melihat betapa indah pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Kamu liat kemana, Sas? Nyapu ya nyapu saja.", kata Naruto sambil membalik halaman demi halaman majalah di genggamannya.

"Eh, iya, Tuan Muda. Maaf...", kata Sasuke dan kembali menyapu dengan serius. Tak lama, Sasuke menaruh sapunya dan beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mengepel. Hampir semua sudut Sasuke pel dengan bersih dan teliti, namun...

"Deket meja telepon masih kotor.", kata Naruto sambil membalik halaman majalah yang dibacanya, "Awas cipratan airnya kena dinding."

"I... Iya, Tuan Muda.", kata Sasuke. Ia langsung beranjak ke meja telepon dan mengepelnya ulang. Sasuke bingung bagaimana Naruto bisa menebak spot mana yang masih kotor tanpa melihat. Di antara kekhusyukannya mengepel, Sasuke melihat Naruto meletakkan majalahnya dan melakukan peregangan ringan. Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya, membuat ujung kaos oranyenya terangkat dan memperlihatkan sedikit pinggangnya. Sasuke yang kurang kuat iman langsung terpana akan kemolekan tubuh Naruto, "Wuohh..."

Berbuah kebodohan, dimana ia memasukkan kakinya sendiri ke dalam ember.

"Wuua...", BRUGH!! Sasuke dengan sukses nyusruk, "...daw...!!"

Naruto kaget. Mata birunya membulat dan terpana melihat Sasuke yang kini teronggok di lantai dengan baju basah dan pose sama sekali jauh dari kata 'elite'.

"Rasanya saya tidak memerintahkan kamu untuk akrobat dengan ember?", tanya Naruto sambil menghampiri Sasuke, "Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke berjuang berdiri, "Baik, Tuan Muda Naru... Saya nggak apa-apa."

Naruto hanya mengerenyitkan dahi melihat kelakuan aneh pembantunya itu, "Ya sudah, lain kali hati-hati.", kata Naruto sambil kembali selonjoran di sofa dan baca koran bertajuk, 'Urip, _the six billion rupiah man_ telah divonis dua puluh tahun penjara'.

Sasuke hanya menatap bidadarinya itu dalam cengok, "Cantik ya..."

"Apanya?", tanya Naruto sambil baca berita mutilasi dengan ekspresi datar.

"Nggak, Tuan Muda. Vas bunganya cantik...", kata Sasuke sambil mengelap vas bunga gede dengan lap di pundaknya.

"Itu guci namanya, Sas.", ralat Naruto. Masih baca koran.

"Oh...", Sasuke terlihat salah tingkah.

Naruto menghela nafas, "Dari pada kamu aneh-aneh mending ambil tongkat gitu terus sarang laba-laba di pojokan kamu bersihin.", kata Naruto sambil menaruh korannya dan menggantinya dengan majalah _fashion_.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, "Iya, Tuan Muda.", lalu Sasuke pun ngebersihin sawang sambil menghela nafas, 'Judes, judes.. Bakalan menderita deh gue, tapi.. Manis sih..'

"Jangan membatin yang enggak-enggak kalo kerja.", kata Naruto judes.

Sasuke hanya bisa membatu.

**-**

Dan hari itu, Jiraiya hanya bisa mengurut dada makin kencang. Entah apa yang harus dilaporkannya pada ayah Gaara yang sangarnya minta ampun itu. tak mungkin ia melaporkan masalah lima pembantu baru yang—sepertinya—jatuh cinta pada lima tuanya, bukan?

Bisa-bisa kepalanyalah yang menjadi taruhan.

**-**

… **bersambung …**

**-**

**Grrooohhh… **Sepertinya makin lama makin menggaring aja ni cerita. Lanjut apa enggak? Lanjut apa enggak? –disepak ampe surga— Terlihat sekali ya 'nyebelinnya' lima tuan muda kita? Tentu saja, bagi manusia kelewat tajir seperti mereka, nggak ada tuh ketidakelitan di kamus mereka. Semua kudu nomer satu! Eh, rekan-rekan author yang suka ama KakaObi, saia mau promosi nih. Tanggal 15 September, akan saia publish side story Kakashi dan Obito. Tentunya pada ingat kan, apa arti tanggal 15 September? Iya, betul! Ada yang ulang tahun di tanggal itu, dan side story ini akan saia dedikasikan pada dia, D

**Omake**

Yukito from Card Captor Sakura : Ah, yang jadi saya..

Iruka : Iya, saya..

Y : -senyum-

I : -bales senyum-

Y : -senyum lebih manis lagi-

I : -nggak mau kalah, senyum lebar-

Kakashi ama Touya : bisa-bisa gw diabetes nih..

Y : -tiba2 berubah jadi Yue- Siapa nih? Senyum2.. sok kenal..

I : -jawsdrop- Kok chakranya berubahhh??

T : kabur ah..

K : -ngegotong Iruka- ayo ikutan kabur! Dia kuat tau..

Hmm.. Sudah hari keberapa di bulan Ramadhan? Sudah bolong belum, puasanya? Saia udah bocor seminggu nih, moga-moga aja ke depannya bisa lanjut terus berpuasa D Karena itu, untuk pihak-pihak tertentu yang merasa tersakiti hatinya oleh kata-kata saia baik sengaja maupun tidak, saia mohon maaf ya. Alangkah indahnya perdamaian di bulan suci ini, jangan dikotori dengan 'perang' nggak penting. Hapuskan dendam, isi hati dengan niatan untuk berbuat hal lebih baik, okay? –tapi apapun kata mereka, yaoi jalan terus dong, hehe-

**Mohon kritik serta saran. Juga apresiasi.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca.**


	6. When We Look at the Stars

**Poor Prince : Benar-Benar Miskin**

Remake from Clamp Fanfiction—Poor Prince

Presented by Sabaku no gHee

Original ideas by gHee, Raven and Aria

**Chapitre VI : When We Look at the Stars  
**

**-**

Malam sudah beranjak larut, dan sudah jamnya cacing perut meminta jatahnya. Kakashi yang baru saja menyelesaikan misinya—memasak makan malam—langsung beranjak ke gazeebo mini di taman samping rumah. Saung sederhana yang tinggi biliknya sebatas dada—sehingga kalau ada orang yang iseng tiduran disana, niscaya tidak ketahuan sedang ada penghuninya atau tidak. Kakashi menghela nafas dan bertatapan dengan Shino yang menatapnya dengan penuh harap.

"Tolong ya, Kakashi. Cuma lo yang bisa...", kata Shino sedikit memohon.

Kakashi menghela nafas dan mengangguk, "Ya udah. Buka baju lo."

"Oke.", Shino langsung buka baju dan duduk membelakangi Kakashi.

"Tiduran. Gue nggak bisa ngelakuin itu kalo lo lagi duduk.", kata Kakashi sambil menepuk punggung Shino.

"Baiklah", Shino pun tiduran tengkurap sambil bersiap. Kakashi langsung mengerjakan apa yang mereka sepakati barusan, "Terserah lo aja deh."

Kakashi memulai kegiatannya, "Segini cukup?", tanya Kakashi.

"A~aah... Enak, enak... Kanan dikit, Kakashi. Nah, disitu!", desah Shino dengan suara penuh kepuasan, "Aduh~ aahhh~ Kakashi~ Nggak nyangka lo hebat juga.."

Kakashi tersenyum, "Tekanannya pas?", tanya Kakashi lagi.

Shino meringis menahan rasa sakit di antara kenikmatan yang dirasakannya, "Aw... Kakashi, pelan-pelan... Gue udah lama nggak diginiin.."

"Katanya kurang lama, tapi udah merah gini. Kalo keliatan Tuan Muda kan nggak enak.", kata Kakashi sambil menambah tekanan.

Shino menyeringai, "Nggak bakalan keliatan lah... Terusin aja...", kata Shino.

Sementara Shino dan Kakashi melakukan aktivitas malam mereka di saung, Neji, Sasuke dan Itachi sibuk dengan perlengkapan makan.

"Capek dong, Sas?", tanya Neji sambil membenarkan letak piring di tangannya.

Sasuke mengangguk dan mencomot ikan goreng, "Lumayan lah. Seharian dong gue bersih-bersih rumah.", kata Sasuke

"Mending cuman bebersih. Lha gue? Nyangkul sepanjangan.", kata Itachi. Dia kebagian membawa lauk-pauk dan minuman.

"Yah, jadi satpam nyatanya juga capek, mana...", suara Neji terhenti oleh desahan dan raungan dari arah saung, "Sssttt... Denger nggak?"

"Aa~ahh... Kakashi, enak banget~"

"Eh? Suara Shino bukan?", tanya Sasuke curiga.

"Iya. Eh, ssstt... ada suara lagi!", kata Itachi sambil nempelin telunjuk di bibir.

"Shino, merah-merahnya udah banyak..."

"Biarin... Yang penting ena~ak... Aa~aahh..."

Itachi, Sasuke dan Neji yang mendengar pembicaraan sugestif tersebut langsung bertatapan dengan mimik horor.

"Mereka ngapain sih? Nggak melakukan *sensor* dan *sensor* kan?", tanya Sasuke merinding. Piring ikan dan kangkung bergetar di kedua tangannya.

"Nggak ngerti. Tapi suaranya kok... Menggairahkan gitu?", tanya Neji.

"Eh liat!", Itachi nunjuk Kakashi. Cowok berambut perak itu sedang duduk dengan tangan yang sibuk, "Itu Kakashi kan? Di saung?"

"Wah, parah. Jangan bilang dia sama Shino...", mereka berpandangan ngeri, "IH! JERUK MAKAN JERUK DONG!!!!!"

Itachi langsung geleng-geleng, "Nggak bisa dibiarin! Gerebek!", kata Itachi.

"Setuju!"

Jadilah mereka bertiga langsung berlari kecil dan berdiri di depan saung.

"WOI!!! Kalian ngapa...", mereka bertiga langsung mengerem langkah saat melihat Shino bertelanjang dada, tengkurap, dengan Kakashi duduk di sampingnya, memegang koin seribuan plus minyak telon yang isinya hampir habis, "..in?"

Kakashi menatap ketiga temannya dengan wajah bodoh, "Hah? Gue lagi ngerokin Shino. Kasian dia masuk angin abis dari Bandung.", jawabnya polos.

"Ohh... Kerokan.", mereka bertiga menarik nafas lega, "Kirain ngapain..."

"Apa? Lo pikir gue mau gitu-gituan sama ni orang? Yang bener aja dong, gue kan masih normal.", kata Kakashi langsung.

"Heh, kok berhenti? Terus ngeroknya!", kata Shino.

"Makan dulu napa? Udah merah semua punggung lo.", kata Sasuke sambil meletakkan ikan goreng dan sayur kangkung. Itachi juga meletakkan bakul nasi plus seteko teh tawar hangat. Neji menata piring dan gelas. Mereka duduk melingkar di saung mungil itu.

Shino mengambil posisi duduk, "Ajegile, mantep juga kerokan lo, Shi!"

"Ya iyalah, gue biasa ngedebus!", jawab Kakashi ngaco.

"Dasar orang Banten.", kata Itachi sambil ngambil piring.

Kakashi tertawa kecil. Dilanjutkan dengan pengambilan nasi, ikan goreng dan sayur kangkung yang dilakukan para babu bergantian. Mereka semua mengambil posisi duduk bersila dan membaca doa sebelum makan. Setelah ber-amin ria, mereka makan dengan lahapnya sambil bertukar cerita tentang hari pertama mereka sebagai pembantu.

Sasuke mengambil potongan buntut ikan, "Lo beneran abis dari Bandung, No'?"

"Iya, Sas. Gile, capek banget!!! Mana Tuan Muda Kiba sepanjang jalan nelpon mulu.", keluh Shino, "Gedek juga dengernya. Dua jam, lo bayangin!"

Itachi mengerenyitkan dahi, "Emang napa kalo dia nelpon? Pulsa juga pulsa dia", diambilnya jagung muda dari mangkok sayur asem.

"Bukan gitu, tapi...", Shino menghela nafas.

Kakashi nyengir, "Oh, gue ngerti nih. Ngerasa dicuekin ya?"

Shino melototin Kakashi dengan mulut penuh nasi dan ikan, "Apfahan mahsuh ho? (Apaan maksud lo?)", katanya sambil nasi berhamburan ke Kakashi.

"Heh! Buset, tata krama makan lo jelek ya!", teriak Kakashi.

"Naksir lo sama Tuan Muda Kiba?", tembak Neji.

Shino berhenti makan, "Hhh...", ia hanya menghela nafas, "Walau cerewet nggak ketulungan, di mata gue, beliau itu rancak bana!", kata Shino dengan muka desperet.

Sasuke geleng-geleng kepala, "Kalo tuan lo gimana, Bang?", tanyanya pada kakak semata wayangnya, Itachi yang sibuk ngegerogotin kepala ikan.

"Gue? Nggak juga. Biasa aja.", kata Itachi sok jaim.

"Hala~ah! Bokis lo! Kemare~en aja bilang kalo si pirang satu itu cantik.", kata Sasuke mengejek.

Itachi membatu dari makannya. Dia menghela nafas, "Lo nggak tau manjanya dia kayak apa, Sas!"

"Cinta ya cinta, Bang! Sejak kapan pake acara milih?", tanya Sasuke, "Belagu lo."

"Yah... Iya sih. Gue emang kecantol ama tu Tuan Muda. Abisan dia imut banget. Poninya bikin dia tambah geulis.", kata Itachi sambil menerawang, "Gue nggak bisa lupa senyumnya yang memikat itu. Dan keras kepalanya yang nyuruh gue nanem stroberi di kota sepanas ini.", ingatnya geram.

"Yah, daripada lo disuruh nyetir sampe Bandung?", tanya Shino.

"Atau lo dikerjain suruh masak mi instan di-rebonding, hayo?", tambah Kakashi.

Neji terlihat bingung, "Apaan tuh?"

"Nggak ngerti. Apa ya namanya tadi? Spa... spa apa gitu.", kata Kakashi.

"Emangnya Tuan Muda Ruka orangnya gimana, Shi'?", tanya Sasuke.

Kakashi nyengir lebar, "Baik, baik banget! Ramah, suka senyum, baik, tutur kata halus, manis banget lagi! A~ah, Tuan Muda Ruka _is the best_!", kata Kakashi bersemangat.

Neji bingung lagi, "Masa' nggak ada jelek-jeleknya sih?", tanya Neji.

"Hmm..", Kakashi berpikir agak lama, "Ada sih. Rada lemot!", kata Kakashi.

Semua yang ada di sana mengdengus, "Sama lah kayak lo."

"Lo Sas? Menurut lo, Tuan Muda Naru itu gimana?", tanya Shino.

"Emmhh... Tuan Muda Naru tuh ya...", Sasuke sampe naro piringnya dan bersemangat menceritakan Tuan Mudanya itu, "Muannuiissss... buangget! Sumpeh deh, manisnya kagak nahan! Gile, mati aja lo! Kulitnya, mulus! Mukanya, wuah, kayak mutiara dari surga! Cakep kagak ketulungan!", kata Sasuke bersemangat.

Yang lain sampe cengok, "Biasa aja dong, Sas!"

"Tapi yah... Secantik-cantiknya dia, dia nggak pernah senyum. Susah...", keluh Sasuke. Yang lain berpandangan heran.

"Masa' sih, Sas? Barusan pas gue lagi mandiin Paulo dia nyapa gue. Senyum kok. Ramah. Ya, nggak, Chi'?", tanya Neji.

"Iya. Dia senyum kok ma gue pas gue lagi nanem lavender.", sambung Itachi.

Sasuke mengerenyitkan dahi, "Ah, ngayal kali lo? Mana mungkin Tuan Muda sejudes dia senyum ama lo?", tanya Sasuke tak percaya. Nggak bisa nerima kenyataan juga sih.

"Nggak, emang dia ramah kok. Barusan pas gue baru pulang dari Bandung dia nyapa gue dan nanya, 'Nggak capek ya nyetir Bandung bolak-balik?' gitu.", sambung Shino,

Kakashi mengangguk, "Pas gue ngambil makan malem dia senyum ama gue. Tuan Muda Ruka sama Tuan Muda Dei juga senyum.", kata Kakashi mengingat.

"Ah, patamorgana!", kata Sasuke sok cuek.

"Yah, cemburu dianya!", goda Itachi.

Sasuke masih sok jaim lalu dia memeluk tiang saung, "Kok cuman gue sih yang nggak disenyumin? Padahal kan gue babunya~...", kata Sasuke melas.

"Oo~ohhh...", mereka berempat langsung simpati.

"Tapi emang Tuan Muda-Tuan Muda itu cakep banget ya? Nggak percaya kalo mereka cowok.", kata Itachi sambil ngeteh.

"Gue sih kagak peduli. Cantik ya cantik. Sejak kapan mikir gender?", kata Sasuke sambil terus melukin tiang dengan muka sedih.

"Iya tuh, emang Tuan Muda Ruka nggak ada yang ngalahin...", kata Kakashi sambil ngemil jagung muda dari sayur asem.

"Ada kok. Di mata gue Tuan Muda Dei paling yahud.", kata Itachi nggak mau kalah.

"Eh, Tuan Muda Kiba dong! Cerewet-cerewet gitu manis!", Shino juga ikutan.

"Nggak ada, nggak ada! Kecantikan Tuan Muda Naruto nggak ada yang ngalahin!", Sasuke juga ikutan ngebela, "Walaupun dia judes mampus..."

"Tuh, kan! Emang Tuan Muda Ruka paling yahud!", kata Kakashi.

"Huu~!", yang lain langsung mengacak-acak rambut Kakashi. Mereka tertawa-tawa sambil sikut-sikutan nggak jelas.

Neji tertawa pasrah, "Tapi mereka tinggi banget ya. Nggak mungkin bisa diraih.", kata Neji tiba-tiba. Tatapannya terlempar ke langit luas, menerawang tak terbatas dan kembali tertawa pahit. Senyum seme lain langsung pudar mendengarnya.

Shino mengangguk dalam, "Ya... Iya sih. Mana mau Tuan Muda-Tuan Muda setajir mereka ngelirik babu kere macam kita.", sambung Shino.

"Mimpi kali ye bisa pacaran sama mereka.", kata Itachi pahit, "Kenapa~ gue mesti terlahir jadi orang kere?", katanya sambil nopang dagu.

Sasuke geleng-geleng kepala, "Karena sama muka lo masuk, Bang. Coba lo jadi orang tajir, muka lo kagak pas.", jawab Sasuke seenaknya.

"Adek kurang ajhar!"

Puluhan rasi bintang muncul saat awan gelap tersaput angin malam. Menampakkan ratusan butir cahaya kecil yang memberikan sinar pengharapan, namun jauh tak terjangkau. Lima pria muda itu hanya bisa diam dan tersenyum memandang hamparan bintang tersebut. Menopang dagu. Khayalan tingkat tinggi. Bersama pikiran mereka melarut dalam kenangan satu hari pertama bersama para Tuan Muda. Menikmati keelokan mereka, tanpa bisa sedikitpun menyentuhnya. _(Alunan biola mengalun lembut)_

"Bintang di langit~ Di langit ada bintang~", Neji mulai nyanyi nggak jelas.

"Betapa jauh kau~", sambung Kakashi.

"Tak mungkin bisa kupetik~", Sasuke juga ikutan nyanyi.

Seakan menyambut nyanyian temannya, "Tuan Muda-Tuan Muda itu bagaikan bintang. Tinggi, cantik, bersinar...", sekarang Shino yang berpuisi.

"Namun jauh dan tak teraih...", sambung Itachi.

"Ha~aahh..."

Kembali mereka meratapi nasib.

Neji menarik nafas berat, "Bukan gue lancang apa gimana. Tapi...", lirih Neji, "Tuan Muda Gaara bener-bener bikin gue naksir bukan kepalang. Baru pertama kali gue.."

Itachi mengangguk, "Gue ngerti. Gue paham. Gue juga cuma bisa melihat Tuan Muda Dei dari jauh doang.", kata Itachi menghibur.

"Yang bisa kita lakuin cuma bekerja sebaik mungkin. Jangan sampe bikin mereka kecewa udah ngegaji kita.", kata Shino.

Kakashi menepuk bahu Neji, "Iya, semangat dong! Sebenernya, kerja sama mereka aja udah bikin hati gue bahagia.", kata Kakashi bersemangat.

"Karena Tuan Muda lo enak, senyum mulu. Lha gue? Boro-boro senyum, dijutekin mulu malahan. Nasip...", keluh Sasuke.

Neji menggeleng, "Gue nggak minta apa-apa kok. Gue cuma pengen liat Tuan Muda Gaara tersenyum. Cuma itu.", kata Neji lirih, "Gitu aja susahnya minta ampun.."

"Neji...", yang lain pada merangkul sobat baru mereka. Tanpa perlu banyak kata-kata, mereka berempat mengerti kalau sahabat mereka satu ini sedang jatuh cinta pada penguasa tertinggi di rumah itu. Permainan yang dilakukan oleh Cupid yang terlalu sembarangan dalam memanah korbannya.

"Udahlah, jangan ngayal terlalu tinggi. Maksud gue, okelah lo naksir, tapi jangan terlalu ngarep. Ntar malah lo sakit hati sendiri.", kata Itachi sambil merangkul Neji.

"Iya. Kata orang, gantungin cita-cita jangan setinggi langit, tapi setinggi langit-langit kamar aja. Karena masih dalam jangkauan!", hibur Kakashi.

Neji memandang Kakashi bingung, "Maksud lo?", tanya Neji.

"Lo kecengin siapa kek? Babu rumah depan gitu?", usul Kakashi.

"...", Neji desperet.

"Yah, sabar lah. Gue yakin, jodoh ada di tangan Tuhan. Nggak bakal lari gunung dikejar. Kalau ada sumur, bolehlah kita numpang mandi.", hibur Sasuke ngaco.

"Suz, kalo kata orang Jawa, witing tresno jaranan soko kulino. Cinta datang karena biasa. Sapa tau, syukur-syukur lo dapetin hati tu Tuan Muda karena dia kagum sama ketekunan lo ngurus anjing?", hibur Shino walau nyakitin.

"Jaranan? Lo kira kuda lumping? Jalaran!", ralat Itachi.

"Apapun lah. Gue kan orang Sumatra, jadi nggak begitu ngerti.", jawab Shino.

"Kalo nggak tau jangan ngarang.", kata Itachi.

(OST : Paling Tidak by Melly)

"Ehh... Ssttt... Liat tuh di balkon!", bisik Sasuke sambil nunjuk ke arah balkon.

Neji bagaikan melihat adegan gerak lambat saat itu. Gaara, dengan piyama tidurnya yang berwarna hijau lembut, keluar dari dalam rumah dan berdiri di balkon. Wajah yang biasanya dingin itu mengguratkan kelelahan. Pekerjaannya di Indonesia menuntut stamina yang lebih. Neji tersenyum sedih harus melihat Gaara dalam keadaan sedikit kusut seperti itu. Sayang, ia hanya bisa memandang dari kejauhan saja.

Kakashi melambaikan tangan di depan muka Neji, "Ji', ji'..."

"Wah, wah... Kebius dianya.", komentar Sasuke.

Neji menghalau tangan Kakashi dan terus memandang Gaara dengan tatapan lembut penuh cinta, _'Tuan Muda, andai aku bisa di sampingmu sekali saja.'_

Strata dan hierarki terasa kejam memisahkan dan menjadi jurang pemisah. Neji terlarut dalam lamunannya selagi keempat sahabatnya menghela nafas maklum. Gaara mengedarkan pandangannya—dan sedikit tersentak saat kedua bola matanya bertemu pandang dengan Neji. Ungu keperakan bertemu hijau cerah.

Sasuke cs kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan saling menyikut mereka, "Waduh, waduh... Tatap-tatapan deh dianya...", bisik yang lain.

"Lupa daratan. Lupa temen, bagu~us..."

Neji tidak mendengarkan teman-teman mereka, tetap menatap lurus dan tersenyum pada pemilik bola mata emerald itu. Suasana malam yang romantis, angin lembut dan suara jangkrik (darimana?) membuatnya terlarut dalam keindahan Tuan Muda yang dipujanya. Gaara sendiri agaknya sedikit salah tingkah, namun tak sedikit pun ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Neji. Gandengan Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul membuatnya tersentak.

"Gaara! Malam-malam gini kok masih di luar?", suara Naruto.

Sasuke langsung tanggap dan menclok di samping Neji, "Eh, suara Tuan Muda gue!"

"Gaara, _what are you staring at?_", tanya Deidara dengan suara manjanya.

"_Ah, nothing's special, actually_...", Gaara langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit, "Hanya melihat bintang, sedang bagus..."

Kali ini Itachi yang bersemangat, "Wah, Tuan Muda gue juga ada. Liatin ah!"

"Kalian! Minum teh yu~uk!", tiba-tiba Iruka ikutan keluar, "_Wow, nice stars_.."

Lalu terdengar langkah grabak-grubuk dari arah dalam, "Heh! Malah pada di sini. Apa sih asyiknya melihat bintang?", sekarang Kiba yang keluar dan ikut berdiri di balkon.

"Wah, Tuan Muda Ruka!", Kakashi juga ikut nemplok di samping Itachi.

"Tuan Muda Kiba juga ada!", Shino juga ikut nimbrung nonton.

Neji merasa risih, "Heh, jangan berisik!", bisik Neji panik.

Sekilas, mereka seperti rombongan pom-pom boys yang sibuk membuat piramida ala _cheerleaders_ demi melihat Tuan Muda mereka di atas sana. Neji dan empat sahabatnya menikmati pemandangan itu dengan penuh rasa khusyuk. Saat Deidara dan Iruka tertawa bersama sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bintang. Saat Kiba dan Naruto memasang tampang malas dan mengejek selera kedua sepupu mereka yang kekanakan. Saat Gaara melontarkan komentar yang membuat empat sepupunya tertawa keras.

"Kalo lagi ketawa ternyata Tuan Muda Naruto cantik banget ya~", kata Sasuke.

"Emang. Lo aja yang nggak dapet rejeki ngeliat senyumnya langsung.", kata Itachi.

"Balkon aja setinggi itu ya. Gimana bintang?", tanya Shino desperet.

"Nikmatin aja. Jangan terlalu pesimis, jangan ge er juga.", kata Kakashi.

Neji tak bekomentar. Masih ditatapnya Gaara yang tetap menjaga wibawa dan memasang raut dingin di antara tawa keempat sepupunya. Pandangan Gaara masih tertambat pada Neji, sementara pria bermata perak itu tersenyum dan melambai kecil pada Gaara. Ada rasa sakit di hati Neji saat Gaara membuang muka dan berpura-pura tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Eh, kok gatel ya?", Kakashi menggaruk pinggangnya dan sikutnya kena ke perut Sasuke. Dia langsung mengaduh.

"Njrit! Sakit tau!", kata Sasuke sambil berjuang mau ngejitak Kakashi.

"Heh! Jangan gerak napa? Oleng... Oleng...", kata Itachi yang keseimbangannya mulai goyah. Karena itulah, posisi Neji dan Shino yang paling bawah menjadi goyang.

"Eh.. Eh... Yaaaahhh...!!!"

Dan... GABRUK!!! Mereka berlima dengan sukses nyusruk umpel-umpelan di bawah saung. Belum lagi suara teriakan Neji yang ditimpa empat teman sejawatnya. Lima Tuan Muda yang sedang bercengkrama di balkon itu langsung diam dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Betapa kagetnya mereka—kecuali Gaara—saat mengetahui siapa gerangan di bawah sana.

"Heh! Minggirin pantat lo dari muka gue!", bentak Sasuke.

"Iya, iya! Aduh, pinggang gue...", keluh Kakashi.

"Sialan... Udah tau gue bisulan malah digiles...", keluh Itachi.

"Oh, lo bisulan?", tanya Shino sambil berguling ke samping.

Neji merasa harga dirinya habis malam itu juga, "Diem dikit napa? Diliatin lima Tuan Muda tuh!", kata Neji sambil menyingkir karena hampir tertimpa badan Itachi.

Mereka berlima langsung mengambil posisi duduk dan pasang raut sok serius—padahal malu bukan main. Perlahan, mereka berdiri dan membungkuk sopan saat beradu pandang dengan para Tuan Muda yang jauh di atas balkon itu.

"Mmm... Malem, Tuan Muda...", sapa mereka sok sopan sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

Lima Tuan Muda berpandangan heran. Deidara, Iruka, Naruto dan Kiba tak dapat menahan tawa mereka. Gaara masih mengerjapkan mata emerald-nya bingung.

Iruka menahan tawanya, "Hahaha... Malam, Kakashi!", sapa Iruka ceria.

Mendengar sapaan itu, tentu saja Kakashi nyengir lebar, "Malam, Tuan Muda!", jawab Kakashi sambil ngusap-ngusap pinggang dan nyengir maksa.

"Kalian ngapain malam-malam gini? Latihan akrobat?", tanya Deidara.

"Nggak, Tuan Muda. Hanya...", lima seme miskin berpandangan dan mulai saling menyikut, "Melihat bintang.", ujar mereka bersamaan dan pasang tampang polos.

Empat Tuan Muda minus Gaara tertawa kecil. Tidak enak rasanya kepergok dalam posisi paling membuat ilfeel, terutama kalau kecenganmu adalah majikanmu sendiri.

"Sudah. Ayo kita masuk.", ajak Gaara pada sepupunya. Ia diikuti Naruto dan Kiba yang masih tertawa. Neji menunduk agak kecewa. Senyum yang ia tunggu ternyata tak ada. Deidara ikut masuk. Iruka sempat melambaikan tangan pada lima babu.

"Malam, semua!"

"Malam, Tuan Muda!", jawab lima seme.

Iruka mengikuti empat sepupunya masuk dan menutup pintu menuju balkon. Lima seme miskin menghela nafas lega. Sasuke mendelik kejam pada Kakashi.

"Gara-gara lo sih! Malu kan!", kata Sasuke.

"Yang penting gue bisa ngeliat senyum Tuan Muda Ruka sekali lagi! Yeah... Ah~ senangnya diriku~", kata Kakashi yang jadi ayan mendadak.

"Iya, barusan juga Tuan Muda Dei nyapa kita. Alamat mimpi indah nih gue.", kata Itachi sambil ikutan joget ayam ayan bersama Kakashi.

Shino yang merasa gerah langsung menyeret Sasuke, "Hayok! Udahan ah joget ayamnya! Mending juga beresin nih bekas makan!"

"Iya lo, Sas! Beresin noh!", kata Itachi sambil beresin piring.

"Lha? Gue?", tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Hiya iyalah, lo babunya! Gue capek seharian ngurus tanah, tau!", kata Itachi.

"Ah, nggak setia kawan amat sih lo pada! Bantuin napa?", tanya Sasuke sambil pasrah saat makin banyak tumpukan piring di tangannya.

"Gue mau nemenin lo. Bantuin sih ogah.", kata Shino.

"Paye lo pade!", dengus Sasuke kesal.

"Udah, banyak bacot lo! Masuk sana, cuci tu piring.", teriak Kakashi sambil tertawa. Ia mengikuti Sasuke ke arah dapur.

Neji tersenyum dan mengikuti mereka berempat masuk ke rumah sambil tertawa lepas. Hanya dia yang malam ini sedikit sedih. Sekali lagi, ia menoleh ke arah balkon itu. Berharap akan ada sesosok bayang Gaara di sana. Namun ia tahu itu mustahil. Neji menghela nafas dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

-

"_Damnit, it's hot_..", Gaara langsung membuka pintu balkon dan menclok lagi di sana. Ia melihat punggung Neji yang masuk ke dalam rumah. Gaara menghela nafas, '_Neji. Baru kali ini aku melihat pembantu yang lancang seperti tadi. Apa dia sudah lupa dengan kedudukannya?_', batin Gaara sambil menatap langit kelam.

"Heh! Bengong!", tiba-tiba Iruka mengagetkan.

Gaara mendengus, "Ruka, _please_!", desisnya, "Jangan mengagetkan seperti itu."

"_Were you daydreaming_?",

"_Who did_?"

"_You did_."

"_Me_?", Gaara tertawa mengejek, "Melamun bukan kata dalam kamusku, Ruka."

Iruka angkat bahu, "_Well, but you did_."

"_And I told you, I did not_..", Gaara berusaha membela diri.

"Coba jelaskan kenapa kamu tiba-tiba keluar, berdiam di balkon, menarik nafas ala orang sedang yoga?", tanya Kiba yang ikutan keluar, "_It's not like you at all_."

Naruto yang sekarang membawa botol yoghurt ikut menyecar, "Kamu kosong sekali, Gaara. Aku mengajakmu bicara saham, kamu menjawaab valas."

"_Maybe, Gaara's in love_...", tembak Deidara yang muncul belakangan.

Gaara melotot, "_What the heck_?", tanya Gaara kesal.

Mereka berempat langsung berpandangan dan nahan ketawa. Naruto tersenyum melihat semburat merah di wajah Gaara, namun ia memilih diam. Diseretnya Deidara yang nampaknya hendak mengolok-olok Gaara lebih jauh. Kiba juga tersenyum kecil sebelum menepuk pundak Gaara dan menyusul kedua sepupunya. Diperlakukan seperti itu, Gaara merasa amarahnya makin naik. Namun Iruka, dengan senyum malaikatnya yang membuat semua orang bertekuk lutut dan tak tega untuk marah, menepuk pundaknya.

"Gaara. _Stop talking bad things when you chat with Dei-Dei_.", katanya polos.

"_He's so annoying, you know that_..", kata Gaara geram.

"Masa' kamu marah sama Deidara cuma gara-gara satpam kamu itu?", kata Iruka.

(Bercintalah Denganku by Melly mengalun...)

Gaara pasang tampang bingung. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba memahami kinerja otak sepupunya yang terkadang, bekerjanya terlalu lambat. Baru saja Gaara hendak membantah, Iruka keburu pasang raut tegas.

"Eh, Gaara! Jangan potong kata-kataku dulu!", kata Iruka, "Deidara maksudnya baik, dia ingin kamu dan satpam kamu itu bisa akur..."

Gaara membatalkan niatnya untuk membantah ketika dirasakannya kebenaran dalam setiap perkataan Iruka.

"_So, if you like him, don't ever ignore him, okay_?", kata Iruka lagi. Gaara spontan menatap Iruka dengan pandangan bingung. Ia merasa tak bisa menyalurkan kemarahannya saat Iruka tersenyum lebar dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Gaara dengan kesal kembali menopang dagu di balkon.

"_What the hell! Who's falling for him?_", kata Gaara sebal sambil menggelengkan kepala, "Seenaknya saja memutuskan kalau aku ada perasaan khusus. Huh, konyol.."

Namun, Gaara tak bisa berbohong pada kelamnya langit malam.

'_Mungkin ada benarnya juga. Mungkin aku harus lebih ramah pada mereka. Mengerti maksud baik mereka'_, Gaara teringat saat Neji melambaikan tangan padanya, _'Ya, mungkin benar kalau aku terlalu dingin...'_,lalu Gaara tersadar, "Tapi bukankah menjaga strata itu sesuatu yang wajar?", Gaara makin uring-uringan, "Kenapa sih aku ini..."

Gaara kembali menatap langit. Bintang yang tadi tersaput awan kembali muncul. Terbang lamunannya saat melihat kelima pembantu barunya terjatuh dengan posisi bertumpuk tadi. Sebuah senyuman terbit di bibir mungil Gaara.

"Orang aneh.", bisiknya.

Andai Neji melihat senyum yang lama ditunggunya itu.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Gaara, keempat sepupunya sedang tertawa kecil dan mengomentari dirinya. Deidara mengambil cangkir tehnya dan menyeruput sedikit isinya.

"_It's fun watching Gaara being so foolish_.", katanya.

"Hush!", kata Kiba. Ia beranjak dari depan pintu dan duduk kembali di sofanya.

"_So, Gaara's falling for him, huh_?", tanya Naruto.

Iruka angkat bahu, "Yang jelas, wajahnya merah.", kata Iruka.

"Tapi.. Perhatikan deh pembantu kita.", celetuk Deidara, "_Handsome enough_."

Kiba membatu, "Ulang?"

Deidara yang langsung menyadari kalau kata-katanya agak tabu mengulang perkataannya dengan volume sangat rendah, "Pembantu kita... _handsome_?"

Kiba terkesiap. Langsung dia berjinjit panik dan memastikan kalau Jiraiya sedang tidak ada di sekitar mereka, "Jangan keras-keras!", kata Kiba.

"_Why? Who? Whom? Where_", tanya Iruka ikutan cemas.

Kiba mendengus, "Kalau Jiraiya tahu...", Kiba melakukan gerakan potong leher.

Deidara, Naruto dan Iruka mengangguk mengerti. Kiba menghela nafas lega dan terdiam sesaat bersama hening ketiga sepupunya. Mereka berpandangan dalam diam, dan tertawa kecil seolah saling mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran masing-masing.

"Tapi emang Sasuke cakep sih.", celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Iya. Itachi juga.", sambung Deidara.

"Shino juga kalo diperhatiin lumayan.", Kiba ikutan.

"Kalo Kakashi sih... Emang ganteng!", kata Iruka polos.

Lagi, mereka berpandangan lalu tertawa kecil.

(Reff Bercintalah Denganku berkumandang)

"_Emergency_", kata Naruto di antara tawanya, "Kalau sampai Jiraiya tahu.."

"Bisa-bisa ayah kita semua migrasi ke Jakarta besok pagi.", ujar Iruka.

"Yah, itu kan kalau mereka tahu.", tandas Kiba sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Deidara mengangguk, "Mereka tak akan tahu!"

Celotehan dan canda tawa itu terus berlanjut sementara Gaara masih tersenyum-senyum sendiri di balkon. Kejadian malam itu hanya sekedar bertemu pandang, namun mampu meninggalkan suatu rasa yang hanya bisa mereka mengerti sendiri. Sesuatu yang hanya bisa kau rasakan dengan hatimu, dan bukan otakmu. Rasa yang bahkan logikamu tak akan pernah sanggup untuk menjangkaunya.

Dan membuat Jiraiya yang menguping di bawah tangga geleng-geleng kepala, "Kemaren babunya, sekarang Tuan Mudanya... Aduh, kemana pertanggungjawabanku sebagai kepala pelayan gini caranya..."

-

**... bersambung ...**

**-**

**Udah dipost di blogs sih. Cuma iseng aja posting di sini lagi ^^**


	7. I Hope It wasn't A Dream

**Poor Prince : Benar-Benar Miskin**

Remake from Clamp Fanfiction—Poor Prince

Presented by gHee

Original ideas by gHee, Raven and Aria

**Chapitre VII : I Hope It wasn't A Dream**

**-**

Jantung Neji berdebar cepat saat Gaara menghampirinya dengan mata penuh gairah. Ia hanya bisa diam di tempat dan menelan ludah saat Gaara mendekatinya, lalu mendorong pelan tubuh Neji ke tempat tidur. Sambil memainkan dasi Neji, Gaara mendekatkan bibirnya ke wajah Neji dan mulai memainkan lidahnya.

Neji mencoba mengedepankan logikanya, "Tu... Tuan Muda Gaara... Jangan lakukan itu. Ini tidak seharusnya, Tuan Muda...", kata Neji gugup.

Gaara hanya tersenyum menggoda. Jemari lentik itu mulai membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja Neji. Perlahan, ditunjuknya leher Neji, lalu jarinya turun dan semakin turun. Jemari Gaara menelusuri kulit Neji yang sedikit kecoklatan, dan mengganti jemari dengan lidahnya. Meninggalkan sensasi tersendiri bagi Neji saat itu.

"Tuan Muda Gaara...", desah Neji.

Gaara tetap tak menjawab. Dipermainkannya kancing kemejanya sendiri, lalu dibukanya satu per satu. Neji memandang Tuan Muda di hadapannya, menelan ludah menyaksikan betapa halus dan putihnya kulit Gaara di dalam sana. Tubuh mungil itu menimpa Neji, dan membuat pria gondrong itu makin terkejut ketika bibir Gaara mendekat lalu mencium bibirnya dalam dan agresif.

Neji menikmati ciuman itu, sampai ia tersadar kalau hal itu sangat tak pantas, "Mmhh... Tuan Muda!", Neji menjauhkan badan Gaara dan bernafas terengah. Ia kaget sekali dan tak menyangka Tuan Mudanya akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Mereka bertatapan lama.

"Tuan Muda...", panggil Neji, "Hentikan ini, Tuan Muda.. Kita tak sepantasnya melakukan hal seperti ini..", bisiknya sambil membelai pipi Gaara.

Gaara menatap Neji marah, "GUK!!!"

Neji tersentak mundur. Dia langsung duduk dari posisinya dan terbangun.

"Whuuaa...!!!"

Dan terkejut saat menemukan Paulo sudah berada di atas tubuhnya, dan menjilati bibirnya dengan ludah berceceran di mana-mana.

"Paulo! Ya ampun... Bagus banget cara lo bangunin gue!", teriak Neji sambil membersihkan bibirnya dengan selimut. Sedikit bingung kenapa bisa-bisanya anjing itu lepas dari tali kekangnya dan tiba-tiba berada di dalam kamarnya. Neji geleng-geleng kepala dan sedikit merenung. Seutas senyuman kecil terbentuk di bibirnya.

'_Tentu saja semua itu hanya sebatas mimpi..'_, batinnya pahit. Dialihkan pandangannya ke arah Paulo yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan kelaparan. Lidahnya menjulur keluar dengan nafas cepat plus raut yang menunjukkan 'makan, makan!'.

Neji mendengus kesal, "Jadi elo ya yang jilatin gue dari tadi. Dasar anjing homo...", desisnya. Paulo hanya menjulurkan lidah dan mengibaskan ekornya.

"Coba... aja Tuan Muda lo yang bangunin gue dengan cara tadi. Pasti hati-hariku akan semakin indah...", kata Neji menerawang.

"Grrr... GUK!!!", gonggong Paulo keras. Neji sampe mundur karena kaget.

Neji mengerenyitkan dahi, "Apa?"

"Guk! Guguguk! Gururu ru guk!!! Guk, guk, guk!!!", gonggong Paulo lagi.

Neji mengangguk, "Iya, lo minta makan pagi, kan?", Neji bangkit dari ranjangnya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar mandi bersama. Dengan tampang ngantuk, Neji membuka pintu kamarnya—dan dikejutkan oleh empat rekan sejawatnya.

"DOR!!!"

"Anjrit!", Neji kaget. Ia langsung mengelus dada pertanda menenangkan diri. Ternyata empat sobat seperjuangannya sudah berada di depan pintu kamarnya sambil tersenyum najong. Neji manyun bingung, "Apa-apaan sih lo pada?"

"Haha... Ha~...", Sasuke berjuang berhenti ketawa, "Abis nontonin lo sama Paulo ciuman! Ahahaha..."

Neji memerah mukanya, "Sialan, jadi kalian yang ngelepas Paulo terus ditaro di kamar gue?", tanyanya dengan nada mengancam.

"Sori deh, Ji'. Tadinya... Kita mau bangunin lo dengan cara biasa...", kata Kakashi. Ia juga nahan ketawa.

"Terus? Gitu cara biasa versi lo?", tanya Neji sebel.

Mereka berempat berpandangan dan tertawa makin kencang.

Itachi bersikap sok serius, "Soalnya ngeliat muka lo tidur sambil...", Itachi menunjuk muka Neji, "Horny...", desisnya penuh penekanan, "Bikin kita pengen ngerjain, tau nggak!"

Neji makin mateng mukanya, "Tai! Siapa yang..."

"Liat boxer lo tuh.", kata Shino nahan ketawa.

Neji terdiam dan menunduk. Ia langsung menutup bagian boxernya yang rada-rada–ups—basah, dan mengambil langkah seribu menuju kamar mandi. Tentu saja empat sobantnya langsung menghambur untuk menyusul Neji dengan tawa makin meledak.

"Huahahaha...!!! Nya~hahahaha...!!!", mereka langsung berkumpul di depan pintu kamar mandi yang dikunci Neji dari dalem dan menggedornya tanpa prikemanusiaan.

Itachi menggedor paling semangat, "Woi! Mimpi apaan lo semalem?", tanya Itachi di antara tawanya, "Mimpiin Tuan Muda Gaara yah?"

"Anjing... BERISIK!!!", jawab Neji dari dalem kamar mandi.

"Masih untung muka horny lo nggak kita foto, tau!", kata Sasuke.

"Emang lo punya kamera, Sas?", tanya Kakashi bego.

"Neji! Keluar! Anjing Tuan Muda lo udah pengen diajak jalan tuh!", goda Shino.

Neji yang masih malu dan kesal hanya bisa berteriak dalam keputusasaan, "Arrgghh... SIALAN!!!", teriaknya, "JANGAN DEKETIN GUE!"

Sasuke cs hanya berpandangan, dan tertawa lagi.

"Makanya, naksir juga dijatah! Mikirin Tuan Muda Gaara aja sih lo! Yuk ah, cabut.", ajak Shino sambil merangkul tiga sobatnya.

"Ji'! Inget, mandi wajib!", teriak Sasuke sebelum mereka beneran beranjak dan meninggalkan Neji sendiri di dalam sana.

"Udahlah, kasihan...", kata Kakashi setengah berbisik.

Neji masih berada dalam kamar mandi dengan rasa malu bertubi yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidup. Ia menutup wajahnya, sama sekali tak berani melihat betapa memalukan wajahnya di depan cermin. Terlintas lagi bayangan wajah Gaara dalam mimpinya yang begitu menggairahkan. Teringat lagi adegan syur antara dirinya dan Tuan Mudanya itu. Sontak Neji menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencuci wajahnya dengan air dingin, berharap suhu air keran mampu menghentikan pikirannya yang sedang 'panas' itu.

"Gue nggak mikir apa-apa... Nggak mikir apa-apa...", bisiknya berulang bagaikan mantra. Tidak terlalu mujarab, karena semakin dikatakan, maka semakin kuat bayangan wajah Gaara yang muncul di pikirannya.

-

"Kakashi, aku mau nasi gorengnya pake jamur kancing ya.", pesan Naruto.

"Baik, Tuan Muda!", jawab Kakashi dari dapur.

Naruto duduk di kursi makan dan dengan seenaknya mengambil sebutir anggur yang tertata di tengah meja makan. Belum sempat tangannya memetik anggur, tangan lain langsung menepuk keras punggung tangannya.

Gaara melotot ke arah Naruto, "Nggak sopan. Cuci tangan dulu sana!", tandasnya sambil melontarkan tatapan judes.

Naruto cemberut, "Iya, iya!".

Gaara geleng-geleng kepala, "Dasar.", ia melanjutkan membaca koran paginya.

"Tuan Muda Gaara mau nasi goreng juga?", tanya Kakashi yang baru saja muncul di balik dapur dengan sebuah teko berisi teh panas. Diletakkannya teko di sebelah piring buah.

Gaara mengangguk singkat, "Boleh. Masak sekalian untuk lima orang.", kata Gaara. Mata emerald-nya masih sibuk melahap seluruh kalimat yang tertera di halaman kedua.

"Baik, Tuan Muda.", Kakashi beranjak masuk ke dapur.

Kedamaian pagi seperti ini merupakan surga mini bagi Gaara. Sayangnya, baru saja hendak menyempurnakan konsentrasinya, pundaknya sudah dipeluk dari belakang oleh seseorang—plus berteriak pula di depan telinganya.

"_Morning_, Gaara!"

Gaara kaget, "Aduh, Ruka!"

"Ayo, mana sopan santunmu?", tanya Iruka sambil mengambil kursi di sebelah Gaara, "Salam selamat pagi itu harus dijawab dengan senyuman, lho."

Gaara tersenyum tipis, "Pagi, Ruka~!", katanya dengan nada sedikit diliukkan, lalu kembali membalik halaman koran.

"_Good, good_...", Iruka melihat meja makan, "_Why isn't the breakfast ready yet? _", pria berkuncir itu melihat ke arah dapur dan, "Kaka~shi!", ia langsung berlari masuk ke dapur untuk menemui koki pribadinya dengan senyuman terkembang.

Ekor mata Gaara mengikuti arah menghilangnya Iruka dan geleng-geleng kepala bingung, "Akrab kok sama pembantu...", desisnya agak kesal. Baru hendak membalik koran, langkah kaki Naruto membuat perhatian Gaara teralih lagi.

"_I've washed my hands_. Sekarang boleh makan anggur?", tanya Naruto.

Gaara melirik jam, "Tolong kamu ke kamar Dei dan banguni dia.", ujarnya tegas.

Naruto mendengus kesal, "Huh.. Iya baiklah..", jawabnya malas.

"Mendengus itu tidak termasuk dalam tata krama.", kata Gaara sedikit menyindir.

Naruto memutuskan tak banyak membantah dan beranjak ke kamar kakak kandungnya itu. Sebelum berbelok, Naruto sempat berhenti dan menjulurkan lidah ke arah Gaara penuh kekesalan—dan kabur tepat ketika Gaara menoleh dan melontarkan pandangan mengancam. Pria berambut merah itu hanya bisa mendengus dan kembali membaca. Saat itu, Naruto sudah berada di depan kamar Deidara dan berteriak tanpa perasaan.

"Dei~ Woi, kebo! _Wake up_...!", kata Naruto sambil mengetuk.

Hening.

Naruto mencoba sabar, "Dei~!!! Woi, bangun! _Breakfast_!", teriak Naruto lagi.

Masih tak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar itu. Naruto makin kesal dikacangin seperti itu, walau dia tahu bahwa kakaknya memang sang Raja dalam hal bangun kesiangan.

"_Big ass_! Bangun nggak lo!", teriak Naruto, kali ini dengan suara tinggi.

Naruto mendengus kesal saat mendengar suara langkah di balik pintu itu, "Berisik!", akhirnya pintu kamar itu terbuka dengan sedikit kasar. Betapa kagetnya Naruto saat menyadari kalau yang membuka pintu itu...

"ITACHI!!! Kamu ngapain di kamar kakakku!!!", teriak Naruto.

Saat itu, tentu saja Itachi langsung salah tingkah dan agak takut, "Aduh, Tuan Muda Naru... Maaf, Tuan Muda, saya kira si Sasuke yang bangunin...", kata Itachi terbata.

"_What the heck_! Masa' kamu nggak bisa bedain suara saya sama suara babu cempreng itu sih?", kata Naruto marah, "Kamu ngapain di sini?"

Itachi menunduk dalam-dalam, "Anu... Saya lagi.."

"Eh, Naruto?", Deidara mengintip dari dalam kamar, "Itachi, kamu kembali menanam lavender, ya.", kata Deidara ramah sambil tersenyum kepada Itachi.

Cowok gondrong itu mengangguk, "Baik, Tuan Muda Dei.", Itachi langsung ke luar kamar Deidara dari pintu lain yang mengarah ke taman pribadi Tuan Mudanya itu.

Deidara mengangguk dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada adiknya, "Udah waktunya sarapan nih?", tanya Deidara sambil mengeringkan rambut panjangnya dengan handuk. Tubuhnya masih terbalut kimono mandi dan beberapa baju berserakan di atas ranjangnya. Deidara memang tipe orang yang suka memilih baju dahulu sebelum dipakai—dan berdampak pada penumpukan baju di ranjangnya.

Naruto memandang gemas pada kakaknya, "_Are you nuts_?", desis Naruto, "Kamu membiarkan tukang kebun masuk ke dalam kamarmu, Dei? Kalau Jiraiya dan Gaara sampai tahu, kamu bisa dihukum jadi tahanan rumah, tahu! _You're so insane_!"

Mendengarnya, senyum di wajah Deidara menghilang dan digantikan raut bersalah, "_Well, sorry_... _I was taking a bath when you're calling_. Karena aku kira yang mengetuk pintu itu Sasuke, aku suruh saja Itachi yang buka pintu..", kata Deidara dengan gayamanjanya.

"Kamu dan pembantu kamu sama saja budeknya!", omel Naruto, "Suaraku dan suara Sasuke miripnya dimana, sih?", Naruto melipat tangannya di dada.

"Iya... Kan aku udah minta maaf...", kata Deidara lagi, "Jangan marah-marah terus."

Naruto menghela nafas, "Ya sudah, _now go wear your clothes_."

"Eh.. Eh, Naruto!", Deidara menggandeng lengan Naruto saat adiknya itu hendak beranjak kembali ke arah ruang makan, "_Don't tell Gaara about this, okay_?"

Kalau tidak ingat yang meminta adalah kakaknya, mungkin Naruto sudah menjitak kepala manusia di hadapannya itu, "Iya, iya. Udah, buruan!"

"Asyik! Naruto baik deh!", kata Deidara sambil mencium pipi Naruto dan kembali ke kamar mandi pribadinya. Naruto mendengus kesal dan mengelap pipinya.

"_Yuck, gross_!", teriak Naruto jijik.

Pria pirang itu berjalan cepat dan sampai ke ruang makan.

"Dei sudah bangun?", tanya Gaara sambil menutup koran paginya.

"_He'll be here in seconds_.", kata Naruto sambil duduk di kursi seberang Gaara. Dia langsung duduk dengan kaki diangkat dan mengambil anggur. Gaara mendelik ke arah Naruto, melemparkan tatapan dingin yang dibalas Naruto dengan pelototan.

"Apa liat-liat?", tanya Naruto.

Gaara mengambil cangkir tehnya, "_Nothing_."

"Yu~hu! Apa sarapan sudah siap?", tanya Kiba yang baru turun dari tangga. Penampilan desainer muda satu itu sudah rapi jali di pagi hari. Setelan semi blazer berwarna krem dengan sepatu pantofel berwarna senada membuat Kiba terlihat sangat elegan. Naruto dan Gaara yang pagi itu hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan kaos oblong tentu saja mengerjapkan mata melihat Kiba yang kelewat rapi itu.

"Wow, pagi-pagi sudah rapi.", kata Deidara yang baru keluar kamar. Rambut pirangnya dibiarkan tergerai jatuh. Sama seperti dua saudaranya, Deidara hanya mengenakan kaos abu-abu tanpa lengan dan celana pendek warna hitam.

"_I wanna go to EX_.", kata Kiba sambil duduk di kursi ujung. Ia mengisi cangkir tehnya penuh dan meminumnya, "Ke mall, tentu saja harus rapi."

"_It's eight o'clock_. Memangnya sudah buka?", tanya Gaara.

"_Traffic jam, baby_.", jawab Kiba, "Kamu seperti tidak tahu Jakarta di pagi hari saja."

"_May I go with you_?", tanya Deidara, "Sedikit bosan berada di dalam rumah terus."

Kiba menggeleng cepat, "_I'm not going for having fun_. Aku ke sana karena mau survey rancangan tropis keluaran Burberry terbaru.", kata Kiba. Ia langsung mengambil roti dan mengoleskan selai kacang, "_I'll be home late_."

Deidara sedikit cemberut mendengarnya. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mencoba mengerti kebiasaan survey pakaian sepupunya itu. Gaara sendiri tak banyak berkomentar. Keadaan hening sesaat itu dipecah oleh suara Iruka yang terdengar selalu bergembira itu.

"Sarapan sudah siap!", kata Iruka sambil membawa mangkuk besar berisi nasi goreng jamur dalam porsi besar. Keempat sepupunya memandang Iruka dengan tatapan bingung—terlebih saat Kakashi menyusul dan mencoba meraih sang mangkok nasi.

"Tuan Muda, biar saya saja yang bawa, Tuan Muda...", kata Kakashi memohon.

Iruka menghadap Kakashi dengan muka merajuk, "Kakashi, aku bilang, aku mau bawain. Kamu nggak usah pasang muka marah gitu!"

Kakashi menggeleng, "Tuan Muda... Saya bukan marah. Tapi menyiapkan sarapan itu tugas saya. Sini, saya yang bawa ya, Tuan Muda... Nanti jatuh.", bujuk Kakashi.

"_It won't happen_!", kata Iruka ngotot.

"Tuan Muda...", Kakashi merasa sangat tidak enak kepada Gaara yang memandangi dia dengan tatapan dingin. Kakashi tetap berusaha menyusul Iruka, "Tuan Muda, biar saya saja yang bawa...", katanya dengan muka melas.

"_No way_!", teriak Iruka. Ia mempercepat langkahnya dan menaruh nasi goreng di meja. Dengan muka menantang, Iruka menatap Kakashi, "Sekarang kamu tidak bisa membawa mangkoknya lagi.", katanya sambil duduk di sebelah Naruto. Yang lain masih berpandangan. Kakashi garuk-garuk kepala, merasa sangat tidak enak.

"Kembali ke dapur.", perintah Gaara pendek.

Kakashi mengangguk, "Baik, Tuan Muda."

Sepeninggalan Kakashi, Gaara mendelik penuh kejudesan pada Iruka yang terlihat ceria, "Ruka! Jangan terlalu akrab sama pembantu! Aku tidak suka melihat hal-hal seperti tadi. Seperti tidak diajari tata krama saja!", kata Gaara menguliahi.

Iruka sedikit menciut, "Tapi Gaara, Kakashi itu orang baik...", kata Iruka.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan baik-tidaknya mereka, tapi kamu harus bisa menjaga jarak dengan mereka. Ingat, strata kita dan mereka tidak sama dan aku tak mau pelanggaran seperti itu terjadi di rumah ini! Mengerti, Ruka?", tanya Gaara tajam.

Iruka menunduk dan mengangguk, "Iya, aku mengerti..."

Gaara mendengus, "Sudah menjadi aturan keluarga, kalau kita harus tahu batasan dan norma dalam berlaku kepada orang yang kedudukannya lebih rendah.", kata Gaara sambil mengambil nasi goreng ke piringnya, "Aku tak mau mereka malah melunjak."

Naruto agak tersentak mendengar ucapan Gaara yang terakhir. Ia dan Deidara berpandangan, dan sang kakak melotot pada sang adik—mengancam agar sang adik tutup mulut perihal pelanggaran besar yang dilakukan sang kakak.

Gaara memperhatikan satu per satu saudaranya, "Kenapa kalian diam semua? Ambil nasinya dan cepat makan.", kata Gaara lagi.

"Iya, iya... Makan...", semuanya langsung mengambil piring dan nasi goreng. Gaara duduk dengan segala aturan sambil menunggu saudaranya.

"Pimpin doa, Naruto.", kata Gaara pendek.

"Iya.", Naruto langsung duduk rapi, "Dalam nama Bapa, dan Putra, dan Roh Kudus, amin. Ya Allah Bapa yang maha baik, berikanlah berkat pada makanan kami. Semoga apa yang kami makan akan berguna bagi kesehatan tubuh serta jiwa kami. Amin. Dalam nama Bapa, dan Putra, dan Roh Kudus, Amin.", Naruto mengakhiri doanya.

Mereka berlima, kecuali Kiba, langsung mengambil sendok dan garpu lalu makan dengan tata krama yang sempurna. Memang serba susah kalau Gaara sudah berada di dekat-dekat mereka, karena mereka harus berpegal-pegal dengan tata krama. Walau keseharian mereka sudah sarat akan norma, tetap saja rasanya agak sulit menyeimbangkan diri dengan Gaara. Pria muda satu itu memang sangat ningrat yang menjunjung tinggi tradisi dan hierarki.

Acara makan mereka sedikit diinterupsi oleh langkah kaki yang sedikit bergema di ruangan besar itu. Kiba menyeka bibirnya dengan serbet dan menoleh pada supir pribadinya yang sudah berdiri dengan seragam lengkap.

"Maaf, Tuan Muda. Mobilnya sudah saya panaskan.", katanya sopan.

Kiba mengangguk, "Baiklah saya segera ke sana.", kata Kiba sambil menghabiskan tehnya, "Aku pergi dulu ya.", ujarnya sambil beranjak dari kursi makan.

"_Take care_.", jawab yang lain.

Kiba tersenyum sekilas pada supir pribadinya lalu berjalan dengan langkah anggunnya. Shino membungkuk sopan lalu berjalan di belakang Kiba. Gaara melihat pemandangan barusan dengan senyuman puas.

"Contoh yang baik.", kata Gaara, "Kiba memang bisa menjaga strata dengan pembantunya. _Do as he did, understand_?"

"Iya, Gaara.", jawab semua dengan suara patuh.

Sayangnya, atau untungnya, Gaara tidak melihat adegan yang terjadi di luar.

"Shino, kamu antar saya ke Bandung lagi, ya?", tanya Kiba.

Shino cengok, "Hah? Tuan Muda katanya mau ke EX?"

"Ah, Shino, _c'mo~on_...", kata Kiba manja sambil menggandeng lengan Shino.

"Tapi, Tuan Muda...", Shino merasa nggak enak, "Tuan Muda Gaara bilang..."

"Ayola~ah... Jangan pedulikan Gaara. _He's so damn fussy_. Tidak boleh begini, tidak boleh begitu, harus begini, harus begitu. Pokoknya sekarang, kamu jangan pikirkan kata-kata Gaara. Ayo kita ke Bandung, saya mau beli brownies Kartika Sari nih, ayolah!", kata Kiba merayu dengan pelafalan bahasa Indonesianya yang sangat lancar dan cepat sekali itu. Shino menyerah juga. Dia hanya bisa diam saat Kiba menyeretnya ke arah sedan.

"Baiklah, Tuan Muda...", jawabnya pasrah.

"_Good boy_,", Kiba masuk ke dalam mobil. Dan Shino hanya menurut dan bersiap seharian di dalam mobil! Malam ini, agaknya Shino berakhir kerokan lagi.

Sementara itu Gaara dan yang lain selesai sarapannya.

"Sas!", panggil Naruto agak teriak, "Sasuke!"

Lalu datanglah Sasuke sambil membawa kemoceng dan lap tangan di bahu dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh. Dia mengangguk sopan pada Naruto.

"Ya, Tuan Muda?"

"Tolong bersihkan meja makan.", kata Naruto. Kembali, judes mode : on.

"Iya, Tuan Muda.", kata Sasuke. Ia berdiri di samping meja makan sambil menunggu para Tuan Muda beranjak dari meja makan.

"Maaf, Tuan Muda Gaara."

Mereka semua menoleh pada sumber suara. Ada Neji sedang berdiri sopan di sana.

Gaara mengelap bibirnya, "Ada apa?", tanyanya.

Neji menelan ludah, berusaha dan berjuang melupakan mimpi syurnya bersama sang Tuan Muda dingin itu tadi malam, "Ada tamu mencari Tuan Muda."

Gaara mengerenyitkan dahi, "Kamu tanya, tamu darimana?", tanya Gaara.

"Dari kenegaraan, Tuan Muda.", jawab Neji lagi.

"Sekarang mereka dimana?", tanya Gaara.

"Di... ruang tamu, Tuan Muda.", jawab Neji. Ia menunduk.

"Biasakan pandang saya kalau bicara.", kata Gaara tegas.

"Iya, Tuan Muda!", jawab Neji sambil menatap Gaara. Lagi, ia menelan ludah. _Aku nggak mikir yang aneh-aneh. Aku nggak mikirin yang nggak-nggak_...

Gaara langsung menuju ruang tamu. Ia berjalan dan berhenti tepat di depan Neji. Gaara mendongak, membuat Neji menahan nafas melihat keimutan wajah tuan mudanya yang berada jauh di atas garis kemiskinan itu.

Gaara menyilangkan tangan di dada, "Lain kali kamu lapor saya dulu, baru kamu persilahkan mereka masuk. Mengerti?", tanya Gaara dengan gaya angkuhnya.

Neji menahan nafas menatap bibir Gaara sedekat itu. Ia menggelengkan kepala dan mengusir pikiran-pikiran mesum gara-gara mimpinya itu. Gaara mengerenyitkan dahi.

"Apa kata-kata saya terlalu sulit dicerna?", tanya Gaara.

"Eh.. Ah... Saya mengerti, Tuan Muda!", jawab Neji tegas.

Gaara memejamkan matanya, "Tidak perlu berteriak, saya tidak tuli."

"Ah, iya... Maaf, Tuan Muda.", Neji salah tingkah.

"Kembali ke pos satpam.", perintah Gaara singkat.

"Siap, Tuan Muda!", dan Neji pun berbalik lari ke pos satpam. Ketika ia mengambil langkah seribu itulah, ekor Paulo yang panjang itu diinjaknya tanpa perikeanjingan.

"Kaing... KAING...!!!!", teriak—ralat, gonggong—Paulo penuh rasa sakit.

"Huwaa... Maap Paulo!!!", teriak Neji.

Gaara hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan satpamnya yang sering salah tingkah itu, "_What the hell happen with him, actually?_"

Sementara Gaara beranjak ke ruang tamu, Deidara dan Iruka tersenyum kecil. Mereka berpandangan, angkat bahu dan tertawa dengan gaya bangsawannya. Hanya Naruto yang terus menjaga 'wajah aristokratnya' karena Sasuke masih berkeliaran disekitar.

"_I've told you what?_", Deidara menoleh ke Naruto dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Sepuluh euro karena kau kalah taruhan, _my stupid brother_..."

Naruto merengut dan mengeluarkan selembar uang kertas dari dompetnya, "Sialan.. Kukira Neji tidak selancang itu dengan berani naksir sama Gaara..", desisnya.

"Sepertinya akan menarik..", kata Iruka sambil naik ke kamarnya, "Semoga Tuhan melindungi mereka berdua dari intaian Jiraiya.."

-

**...bersambung...**

-

Senang rasanya mempermainkan imej Neji jadi kayak gitu –ketawa puas-

Chapter ini singkat ya, biasanya ampe 4000 words, ini cuma 3000. Ngga apa-apa deh, makin lama makin parah OOC sama bashing-nya. Makasih banyak lho, buat yang masih setia menunggu cerita ini dan memberi feedback. Satu lagi, cerita ini memang direncanakan beralur lambat, jadi akan butuh waktu sangat lama, lebih lama daripada Sasuke is Gaara untuk tamat. Yah, semoga pada nggak mati bosen deh.

**Mohon kritik serta saran. Juga apresiasi.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca.**


	8. The Stupid Journal

**Poor Prince : Benar-Benar Miskin**

Remake from Clamp Fanfiction—Poor Prince

Presented by Sabaku no gHee

Original ideas by gHee, Raven and Aria

**Chapitre VIII : The Stupid Journal**

**-**

Bugati Veryon, sedan mewah berwarna merah metalik itu sudah tiba di _rest area_. Shino melambatkan laju mobil dua _seat_ itu sampai berhenti sama sekali. Selain karena keperluan mengisi bensin, Kiba juga merasa dirinya perlu diisi bensinnya. Shino dengan sigap keluar dari mobil, memutar dan membukakan pintu untuk Kiba. Pemuda manis itu tersenyum dan keluar dari sana—kembali memasang gaya angkuhnya.

"Shino, saya mau minum kopi sebentar.", Kiba menunjuk kedai Starbucks.

Shino mengangguk, "Iya, Tuan Muda."

"Kamu mau menunggu saya dimana? Atau mau saya belikan sesuatu? Kamu pasti lelah menyetir, kan?", tawar Kiba sambil mengembangkan senyum ramahnya.

Shino menggeleng, "Saya menunggu di parkiran saja, Tuan Muda.", jawab Shino.

"Baiklah. Saya kesana dulu.", Kiba melangkah menuju kafe mahal itu. Shino menatapnya dari jauh sambil menghela nafas. Kiba masuk ke kedai Starbucks kecil itu dan langsung memesan Ice Cappucino. Ia memilih duduk di bangku dekat jendela dan melihat pemandangan jalan tol Cipularang km. 19 tersebut. Kiba tersenyum saat bertemu pandang dengan Shino yang sedang menunggu sedan mahal itu diisi bensin.

Sementara Kiba menunggu pesanan datang, tersebutlah pula sebuah kisah di Jakarta, di mana Deidara sedang ongkang-ongkang kaki di teras kamarnya sembari menontoni Itachi yang sibuk memenuhi taman mungilnya dengan benih bunga matahari. Cowok cantik itu sedang membolak-balik majalah 'Bisnis' sambil menyeruput es permen. Di hari yang terik itu, Deidara hanya mengenakan boxer pendek dan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna kuning cerah. Cukup membuat Itachi bekerja di bawah tekanan.

Ya—tekanan batin karena kostum Tuannya yang menggoda iman.

"Tuan Muda, bunga mataharinya udah sudah selesai saya tanam.", lapor Itachi.

Deidara langsung menutup majalahnya dan membuka kacamata hitamnya, "Semuanya?", tanya Deidara. Misteri : membaca sambil pakai _sunglasses._

"Ya, Tuan Muda.", jawab Itachi.

"Wow, fantastis sekali kecepatan kerja kamu.", Deidara langsung menuju kebunnya dan memeriksa, "rapi, pula."

Itachi diam-diam tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Tuan Muda."

"Terus? Stroberinya sudah?", tanya Deidara.

Itachi menggeleng, "Kita tidak punya benihnya, Tuan Muda.", jawab Itachi.

"Hmm.. Hanya ada di Bandung itu ya?", tanya Deidara.

"Iya, Tuan Muda...", jawab Itachi.

Deidara berpikir, "_Well, _kamu potong rumput saja deh. Pakai mesin yang itu", ujarnya sambil menunjuk mesin pemotong rumput super besar di pojok taman. Mau tak mau, Itachi menelan ludah melihat ukuran pisau yang besarnya mengerikan itu.

"Kamu menunggu apa?", tanya Deidara.

"Tidak ada Tuan Muda.", jawab Itachi, "saya kerjakan sekarang."

-

**Kembali ke km.19.**

"Permisi, Ice Cappucino-nya...", sapa si pelayan sopan sambil meletakkan pesanan Kiba di meja bundar itu.

"Terima kasih.", jawab Kiba sambil tersenyum. Sambil menyeruput es kopinya, Kiba merogoh isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Sekali pencet dan tanpa menunggu lama, sang empunya suara sudah menjawab.

"Halo?", sapa suara di seberang sana.

"Hei, Dei! _Is Gaara near you now_?", tanya Kiba.

"_Nope, I'm in my room_.", jawab Deidara, "Mencari dia? Kenapa menelpon aku?"

Kiba merendahkan volume suaranya, "_I'm on my way to Bandung again_.", ujar Kiba sambil tertawa kecil, "_don't tell Gaara bout this, kay_?"

"_I won't_.", jawab Deidara, "Asal ada sesuatu sebagai bayaran tutup mulut."

"_This story will shut your mouth up_.", kata Kiba, "Nanti aku akan mampir ke kebun teh Walini dan ambil foto-fotonya buat kamu, _how's that sound_?"

Mata Deidara membulat karena senang, "Benarkah?", langsung ditariknya telepon dan ia merebahkan diri di ranjangnya, "Teh Walini itu teh terbaik di Indonesia, dan..."

Deidara terus berceloteh tentang perusahaan teh Indonesia yang sudah lama menarik minatnya itu. Saking semangatnya, ia tak menyadari kalau di luar sana ada Itachi yang sedang memperhatikan dirinya dengan tatapan mupeng—muka pengen. Itachi menelan ludah, tak dapat dipungkirinya kalau posisi setengah tengkurap plus rambut tergerai panjang yang dilakoni Tuan Mudanya membuat kemolekan tubuh itu terekspos jelas. Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya, menyadarkan diri dan mulai memotong rumput.

Sementara itu, Shino sedang sok asyik sendiri di dalam sedan. Merasa aman karena dia sedang sendirian di sana, Shino mulai berlagak sebagai pemilik sedan. Ia membenarkan letak kacamata hitamnya dan mendehem pelan.

"Emm... Saya mau ke Citos. Lalu minum kopi yang setara dengan gaji sebulan.", katanya. Lalu ia ketawa sendiri, "hah, untung gue jadi sopir. Udah keren, berasa punya mobil, bisa sok tajir...", ujarnya sambil menepuk-nepuk paha. Ia mulai melihat-lihat fasilitas dalam mobil itu dengan tatapan norak.

"Mari kita denger musik!", katanya dengan gaya sok keren dan menghidupkan radio. Inilah satu-satunya tombol yang ia mengerti kegunaannya—selain klakson.

"Oke, sekarang... Aduh, tombolnya banyak benget sih!", kata Shino, "Ini buat apa ya?", katanya sambil mencet tombol hijau, mengakibatkan _mp3 player_ menyala.

Shino berdecak kagum, "Wah, lagu juga! Kalo ini apa ya?", tanyanya. Ia memencetnya dan dari langit-langit keluar televisi kecil yang sedang menyiarkan acara MTV getar cinta. Shino makin terbengong-bengong dengan berbagai fasilitas teknologi tinggi di dalam sedan itu, "wuaw... Keren! Ada tipinya! Nah ini!", ia mencet tombol kuning, "ini!", dia mencet tombol biru, "ini! Ini! Ini! Yang ini! Ini juga!!!"

Kekampungan Shino pun berbuah manis. Tanpa disadarinya, dengan sukses ia menghidupkan radio, televisi, mp3 player, dvd player—semua dengan volume paling kencang—_wiper_, air _wiper_, lampu sen, lampu tembak, AC dengan suhu terendah, alarm anti maling, kap terbuka, dan semua fungsi sampingan laiinya. Akibatnya bisa ditebak, mobil mungil yang terparkir tak jauh dari kedai kopi itu menjadi super berisik. Kira-kira, beginilah keributan yang diakibatkan mobil tersebut.

"Kelakuan si kucing garong... Fernando Hose... Jangan tinggalkan aku... Nguing... Nguing... Nguing... Pemerintah telah memutuskan... Halo, anak nongkrong MTV... Please forgive me... I don't know what I do... Nguing... Nguing... Di MTV getar cinta yang isinya... Kucing Garong... Aku tak mencintaimu, Esmeralda... Nguing... Nguing.... Don't deny me... Bahwa harga beras sekarang... Apple bottom jeans... Nguing... Nguing... Loovveee melulu... Fernando Hose, padahal aku... Mematikan usaha petani... Nguing..."

Shino panik bukan main karena kenorakannya malah membuahkan bencana.

"Aduh, matilah aku! Mampus, gimana matiinnya nih, aduh... Dimarahin Tuan Muda Kiba deh aku... Yah, mati dong!", kata Shino yang sibuk memencet semua tombol dengan kepanikan luar biasa. Beberapa orang bahkan sampai berhenti dan tertawa di depan mobil itu seakan berkata, 'Ini orang dari kampung mana, sih?'

-

**Kembali ke kamar ****Deidara.**

"_Is that true? Wow, that's so hot, _Kiba!", ujar Deidara sambil berguling dan mengganti posisinya menjadi telentang, "_you must be kidding!"_

"Wuidih..", Itachi melotot melihat perubahan pose Deidara, "posisinya makin maknyus aja tuh..", ujar Itachi sambil senyum-senyum mesum. Karena terbius oleh kemolekan tuannya, tak sadarlah ia bahwa tangannya menyenggol tombol kecepatan putar pisau. Mesin pemotong rumput itu menderu makin kencang.

"Oh ya? Hahaha...!!! _What's next_?", sekarang Deidara berguling ke samping dan menopang kepala dengan tangan. Pose putri duyung.

Itachi merasa makin sulit menelan ludah melihat pemandangan di hadapannya itu. Dengan bodohnya, dia menekan tombol _speed _sampai maksimal. Dan dengan suksesnya, dia terbawa oleh kekuatan mesin pemotong rumput yang dahsyat itu.

"Whhuaa...!!!", teriaknya saat mesin itu menderung dan menggila ke seluruh penjuru kebun dengan liarnya. Itachi yang tak sanggup mengendalikannya terbawa mesin yang melambai-lambaikan badannya, "mampuuuussss...!!!!"

Deidara yang sedari tadi membelakangi jendela kamarnya tidak sadar kalau babunya membutuhkan pertolongan darurat. Setali tiga uang, Kiba nun jauh di sana juga tidak sadar kalau supirnya sudah berbuat hal asusila yang sangat memalukan.

"_Yeah, that's it, _ Dei.", kata Kiba sambil meletakkan selembar lima puluh ribuan di mejanya. Sambil tersenyum pada pelayan di sana, Kiba berjalan keluar dari kedai itu.

"_Anyway, it's so noisy. Is there anything happen there?_", tanya Deidara—dengan latar belakang Itachi terbawa mesin potong rumput.

"Wuuaa...!!!"

Kiba berbalik dan melihat sebuah mobil dengan supir yang kalang kabut karena mobilnya mengamuk. Ia langsung berbalik lagi dan melapor pada Deidara, "_Seems like_, ada orang kampung baru ketemu Bugati, terus mungkin dia menghidupkan semua fungsi yang ada di sa—", barulah Kiba merasa ada yang aneh. Ia membalikkan badannya lagi dan membelalakkan matanya, "_OH MY GOD, JESUS CHIRST_!!!"

"_Something's wrong_?", tanya Deidara. Itachi lewat lagi di jendela besar Deidara.

Kiba tak menjawab. Ia langsung meninggalkan kafe Starbucks tanpa meminta kembaliannya dan melotot setibanya di depan lahan parkir.

"Shino!", panggil Kiba jutek, "saya harap kamu punya alasan yang tepat."

Shino menatap ngeri pada majikannya dan mengangkat bahunya. Sama sekali tak berani mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi mengingat cerewetnya Kiba. Pemuda elite itu mendengus kesal dan berjalan menuju sedannya.

"Deidara, _I'll call you later_!", kata Kiba sambil menutup ponselnya.

"Eh? Hei.. _Hello?_", Deidara bengong sambil menatap teleponnya. Lagi, ada Itachi yang terbawa mesin pemotong rumput lewat. Lewat lagi. Lewat lagi. Lagi. Lagi. Lagi.

"Belum sempat menitip benih stroberi, sudah ditutup..", omel Deidara. Baru saja berdiri dari rajangnya, ia mendengar suara berisik dari arah taman prbadinya. BRAKKK... GABRUK... KROMPYANG...!!! BRUK DU RU RUK BRUK!!! Hening sebentar. BYURRR...!!! Deidara kaget. Ia langsung keluar dan tidak menemukan apa-apa—selain padang rumput kecilnya yang botak sana-sini dan membentuk _track _tamiya.

"_What on earth..._", bisik Deidara marah, "ITACHI!!! _What the hell were you doing to my beautiful garden! Whare are you?_", Deidara berteriak sambil tolah-toleh mencari batang hidung tukang kebunnya. Mendengus kesal karena tak berhasil menemukan Itachi dimana pun.

"Huh!", Deidara menggeram lalu masuk ke kamarnya—tanpa melihat ada riak besar dan suara derung mesin pemotong rumput dari arah kolam renang.

Itachi kelelep dengan sukses, berpelukan dengan mesin pemotong rumput.

Deidara berniat keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang makan di lantai satu. Pada saat yang sama, Naruto turun dari lantai dua. Ia berjalan santai melewati Gaara—yang langsung syok melihat penampilan Naruto.

"NARUTO!!!", teriak Gaara.

Cowok manis itu sedikit terlonjak. Ia menatap Gaara sambil mengelus dadanya, "Kau mau membunuhku?", tanya Naruto, "_What a surprise_.."

"Kamu mau kemana?", tanya Gaara.

"Ruang tamu, baca majalah.", kata Naruto.

Gaara memelototi Naruto dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, "Masa' kamu pake baju begituan sih?", ujarnya sambil menunjuk celana boxer dan _can see _Naruto

"Panas, Gaara!", jawab Naruto, "Lagipula, ini kan di rumah."

"Kalau Sasuke lihat kamu begitu, bagaimana?", kata Gaara cepat, " Tidak sopan, cepat naik ke atas dan ganti dengan pakaian yang lebih pantas!"

Tepat saat itu, Deidara memunculkan dirinya. Naruto merasa mendapat pembelaan, "Deidara juga seperti itu!"

Gaara langsung menoleh, "Kamu juga! Apa-apaan baju kamu itu!", teriak Gaara uring-uringan. Dia heran, kenapa Namikaze di hadapannya ini suka sekali memamerkan tubuh mereka, "Kembali ke kamar, ganti baju."

"Hah? Apa?", tanya Deidara bingung.

"Baju kamu tidak ada sopan-sopannya! Kalo di kamar sih tak masalah, tapi kalau keluar kamar, pakai celana yang lebih panjang!", kata Gaara.

Deidara mengerenyitkan dahi, "Kenapa?",

"_What if your servant look your appearance like that_?", tanya Gaara.

"Sama-sama cowok ini.", kata Deidara cuek, "_It won't turn him on, right?_"

Gaara mendengus keras, "Kamu itu, ada saja alasannya!"

Naruto merasa itulah saat yang tepat untuk kabur. Langsung ia menuju ruang tamu—dan terdiam melihat Sasuke sedang duduk di sofa dan menghidupkan televisi.

"Wah, acaranya bagus nih...", kata Sasuke, "Gini kali ya perasaan jadi orang kaya?", katanya sambil menikmati sofa itu dan nonton tivi gede.

Naruto menahan tawa sambil memperhatikan kenorakan babunya dari balik pintu.

"Sasuke, tolong ini. Tolong itu...", kata Sasuke lagi. Lalu ia tertawa sendiri, "Orang kaya enak banget ya, tinggal nyuruh. Hehehe... Enak banget lagi sofanya. Empuk!", katanya sambil enjot-enjotan di sofa.

Naruto mendehem, "Ehem!"

Sasuke yang kaget langsung berguling dari sofa, mendeprok di lantai dan mencengir sambil pura-pura mengelap meja, "Eh, Tuan Muda...", sapanya canggung.

"Sedang apa kamu, Sas?", tanya Naruto dengan judes mode on.

"Ah... Nggak, Tuan Muda. Saya cuma lagi bebersih aja...", jawab Sasuke sambil meniupi meja dan mengelapnya sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Naruto.

Naruto geleng-geleng kepala, "Sambil nonton televisi?"

"Oh... Anu...", Sasuke garuk-garuk kepala.

Naruto merasa tidak punya pilihan lain selain mematikan televisi dan duduk selonjoran di sofa yang super nyaman itu. Dengan cueknya, dia mengambil majalah dan sibuk membolak-balik halaman _fashion _tersebut. Sasuke bengong melihat pemandangan di hadapannya—yang kini duduk dengan pose yang cukup 'mengundang'. Pemilik rambut ayam itu menelan ludahnya, 'Ajegila dah ini Tuan Muda. Udah mukanya cihui, bodinya yahud, mulus buangget pula!', batinnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Pemuda manis itu mengganti majalan _fashion _milik Kiba dengan majalah Trubus milik Deidara, "Sudah menyapunya, Sas?"

"Sudah, Tuan Muda.", jawab Sasuke.

"Bersihkan karpet ya.", perintah Naruto tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari majalan, "_vaccum cleaner_-nya ada di pojokan."

"Iya, Tuan Muda..", jawab Sasuke. Ia mendekati _vacuum cleaner _dan mencolokkan stekernya ke saklar terdekat. Sambil menatapi dan menganalisis si _vacuum cleaner_, Sasuke sesekali melirik ke arah Tuan Mudanya dan tersenyum sendiri.

Setelah bosan dengan majalah-majalah yang tergeletak di meja ruang tamunya, Naruto mulai iseng menghidupkan televisi dan mencari acara yang layak ditonton. Pemuda pirang itu mengambil posisi selonjor sambil mengganti-ganti _channel. _Baju pendek Naruto lagi-lagi mempertontonkan sedikit tubuhnya, membuat Sasuke kembali menelan ludah dan mengusap wajahnya.

"Bebersih, Sas.", kata Naruto dingin.

Sasuke tersadar dari bengongannya, "Iya, Tuan Muda.."

Dengan pengetahuannya yang pas-pasan, Sasuke menghidupkan _vacuum cleaner _dan merasakan hisapan udaranya. Pemuda rambut ayam itu mengerenyitkan dahi sambil menatap ujung _vacuum cleaner _itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ini idup apa kagak sih? Udah gue colokin juga...", Sasuke dengan bodohnya mendekatkan moncong _vacuum cleaner_ itu ke mulutnya—yang membuat dia dengan sukses ciuman sama _vacuum cleaner_ naas itu. Sasuke bukan main kagetnya.

"Mmmhhh... Mmmhh...", Sasuke berjuang melepaskan ciuman maut dari _vacuum cleaner_ itu dengan cara menarik selangnya. Setelah bersusah payah dan berakrobat ria, Sasuke berhasil juga melepaskan diri dari _vacuum cleaner_ itu, "huaahh... Sialan ni pakum kliner! Gue aja belon pernah ciuman sama cewek, lo malah merawanin bibir gue!", umpat Sasuke sambil melotot horor pada benda elektronik itu.

Naruto berpura-pura memungut koran di lantai. Padahal dia mati-matian menahan tawa karena aksi Sasuke barusan.

Sasuke masih berjuang, "Oke dah, ayo kita kerja...", ujarnya bersemangat. Sayangnya, Uchiha satu ini memang kurang bisa belajar dari pengalaman dan masih saja mendekatkan benda itu ke wajahnya. Karena perhatiannya yang sempat teralihkan pada Naruto—yang waktu itu sedang melakukan peregangan pinggang—maka dengan sukses _vaccum cleaner _itu menghisap poni legendarisnya.

"Hadou!!! Waduh, poni gue... Poni gue...", keluhnya sambil sibuk menjauhkan _vacuum cleaner _dari poni kesayanganya. Oke, bibir tersedot bisa ditarik. Lha poni?

Kali ini, Naruto tak bisa menghilangkan raut cengoknya, 'Ini anak, kok nggak makin cerdas, sih?', batinnya heran. Namun, tak bisa juga ia menyembunyikan tawa kecilnya melihat usaha Sasuke melepaskan diri.

"Matikan dulu _vaccum cleaner-_nya, Sasuke..", kata Naruto di antara tawanya. Ia sampai harus mengusap air matanya yang sedikit keluar, "ada-ada saja sih kamu.."

Sasuke agak tidak percaya dengan adegan yang terjadi di hadapannya. Sinar mentari yang menjatuhi sosok Naruto membuat keelokkan pemuda itu bertambah. Sasuke merasa melihat malaikat sedang berada di hadapannya, 'Ya amplop.. Bujug buset.. Tuan Muda gue ketawa.. Dia ketawa.. Dia senyum ke gue, Tuhaaaannn...', batinnya bahagia.

Melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang pasang wajah menerawang dan tersenyum lebar seperti itu, Naruto merasa ia perlu kembali menjaga _image_-nya. Pemuda itu mendehem pelan, "Kamu mendengar kata-kata saya atau tidak, Sas?", tanyanya.

"Eh, iya, iya Tuan Muda...", jawab Sasuke cepat sambil mencabut stekernya. Setelah hisapan maut itu hilang, barulah Sasuke berhasil menyelamatkan poninya.

Berujung dengan berdirinya poni Sasuke. Naruto sampai harus menyembunyikan tawanya di balik majalah. Sasuke melanjutkan misi level A-nya dengan kolar-kilir membersihkan karpet. Tak lama, Iruka lewat dan sempat berhenti di depan Sasuke.

"Poni kamu kenapa, Sasuke?", tanyanya sambil pasang raut cemas.

Ditanya begitu, Sasuke salah tingkah, "Oh, Tuan Muda Ruka. Anu... Keisep pakum kliner...", jawab Sasuke sambil nyengir.

Iruka menatapnya bingung, "Kok bisa?", tanyanya.

"Saya nggak begitu bisa makenya.", jawab Sasuke.

Iruka hanya tertawa kecil dan langsung menuju ke dapur. Ia tersenyum pada Gaara saat bertemu dengannya di ruang makan.

"Gaara!", sapa Iruka, "_What are you doing_?"

"Laporan kenegaraan.", jawab Gaara pendek.

Iruka mengangguk paham, "Oh..", Iruka melirik ke arah dapur, "Aku ke dapur ya.", pamitnya sambil melenggang ke sana.

"Awas kalau kamu berbuat aneh dengan kokimu", ancam Gaara.

Iruka hanya tersenyum, "_I won't_, Gaara!"

Pria berkuncir itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyapa Kakashi ketika dilihatnya sang koki muda bermasker itu sedang sibuk mendekatkan diri dengan alat-alat dapur. Iruka memang tahu kalau kehebatan Kakashi dalam memasak tak perlu diragukan, namun kegaptekan pembantu pribadinya itu memang di bawah garis kemiskinan. Secara ya, selama di Banten, Kakashi hanya mengenal kompor minyak dan minyak tanah. Iruka tersenyum senang ketika Kakashi berhasil memakai hampir semua alat dapur dengan benar. Lalu pria berambut silver itu berhenti agak lama di depan benda itu.

"Nah, ini nih yang aku nggak tau apaan!", kata Kakashi sambil menghampiri sebuah kotak warnanya putih dengan kaca gelap di tengahnya. Yap, benda yang kini sedang dielus-elus Kakashi itu adalah _microwave _sodara-sodara!

"Kata Tuan Muda Ruka apa sih waktu itu? Kalo nggak salah sih ini buat manasin makanan...", Kakashi bingung sendiri, "Terus bedanya sama kompor apa dong?"

Iruka menahan tawanya di balik pintu.

"Coba idupin ah...", kata Kakashi sambil memperhatikan _microwave _naas itu, "Gimana caranya sih? Oh iya, buku petunjuk!", Kakashi menjentikkan jari dan langsung mengobrak-abrik isi laci kayu demi mendapatkan buku petunjuk penggunaan _microwave_. Setelah menemukannya, Kakashi langsung membuka-buka penuh semangat.

"Yak, mari baca! _Microwave_ adalah sebuah alat...", Kakashi garuk-garuk kepala, "Langsung cara penggunaannya aja deh. Hmm... Pertama-tama, hidupkan _microwave _dengan mencet tombol merah.", Kakashi langsung mendekatkan muka ke _microwave _dan mencari tombol merah.

"Merah... Merah... Yap!", dan dia memencetnya.

Iruka mengangguk senang. Akhirnya babu pribadinya itu bisa menggunakan _microwave _dengan jalan autodidak alias belajar sendiri.

"Lalu... masukan makanan apabila sudah panas.", Kakashi menaruh buku dan mencondongkan muka ke _microwave_, "Udah panas belum sih?", katanya bego sambil memasukkan kepala ke dalam _microwave_ itu. Iruka kaget.

"Ah, nggak juga.", Kakashi langsung mengeluarkan kepalanya dari sana.

Iruka mengelus dada karena lega, "Baru kali ini aku menyaksikan orang mengetes panas tidaknya _microwave _dengan cara memasukkan kepala.", bisik Iruka bingung. Terakhir Deidara memasukkan katak, _microwave-_nya langsung meledakkan badan katak malang itu. Besoknya, Jiraiya langsung membeli _microwave _baru.

Kakashi melipat tangannya di dada dan menuggu dengan sabar di hadapan _microwave_. Iruka sampai bosan menunggu Kakashi yang sedari tadi itu tidak jelas mau berbuat apa. Tanpa terduga, sang koki membuka pintu _microwave_.

"Nah, mungkin sekarang udah agak panas.", kata Kakashi yakin.

Dan dengan idiotnya, Kakashi mengetes suhu _microwave _itu dengan menempelkan ujung jarinya ke permukaan _microwave_. Iruka langsung menutup mulutnya, menahan diri agar tidak berteriak. Kakashi hanya diam tanpa mengangkat jarinya dengan muka datar, mungkin karena dia jago debus—atau syarafnya telat? Setelah lima detik berselang, barulah dia berteriak penuh rasa sakit.

"Wuadaw! PUANUAS!!!", teriaknya.

Iruka keluar dari persembunyiannya dan mengahampiri Kakashi yang sedang loncat-loncat di tempat karena kepanasan.

"Kakashi! Kakashi kenapa? Panas ya?", tanya Iruka. _Oh, please_ Ruka! Keadaan darurat begini otak kamu masih lemot juga, buset deh..

"Whua, Tuan Muda Ruka!", teriak Kakashi kaget—mengakibatkan aksi lompat-lompatnya makin bersemangat dan lebay.

Iruka ikut panik, "Kakashi kenapa? Sakit? Panas?"

"Iya, Tuan Muda! Kesenggol mikrowep!", kata Kakashi sambil meniupi jarinya. Oh, Kakashi. Bedakanlah antara kesenggol dan menyenggolkan diri.

"Aduh... Gimana nih... Gimana ya? Emm... Tenang, Kakashi, tenang.", kata Iruka sambil kolar-kilir di dapur bencari benda apapun yang bisa menyelamatkan Kakashi. Tanpa pikir panjang, Iruka datang membawa _fire extinguisher_—pemadam api darurat berbentuk tabung besi berwarna merah yang berisi _foam_.

"TUAN MUDA!!! Jari saya cuman melepuh kok! Jangan pake itu! Taro, taro! Pokoknya taro!", teriak Kakashi horor. Rasanya dia mengerti kenapa Jake syok ketika Rose membawa kapak besar untuk memotong rantai borgolnya—mengerikan!

"Oh, iya.", Iruka langsung menjauhkan _fire extinguisher_ dari Kakashi, "Kakashi perlu apa? Hah? Bilang?", tanya Iruka panik.

"Emh... Itu...", mereka tunjuk-tunjukkan dengan raut wajah bingung dan lemot dan panik, "Air!", kata Kakashi akhirnya.

"Air ya, air! Emhh... Air...", Iruka masih panik mode on, "Keran! Hidupkan keran!", katanya cepat.

"Oh iya.", Kakashi langsung menghambur dan menghidupkan keran air. Iruka juga ikut membantu menghidupkan yang berakhir—BRUSSSHHH!!!

"Whuaa...!!!", teriak Iruka ketika menyadari kalau kerannya... patah. Dan air ledeng bermuncratan kemana-mana membasahi mereka berdua.

"Aduh, yah... Aduh! Tuan Muda Ruka jangan di sini!", teriak Kakashi sambil berusaha menutup pipa ledeng dengan panci. Sangat tidak berguna

Iruka menggeleng, "Basah, Kakashi! Gimana nih?", tanya Iruka tambah panik.

"Tuan Muda keluar aja, jangan disini!", teriak Kakashi.

"Mana bisa aku ninggalin kamu, Kakashi?", kata Iruka sambil mengelap mukanya yang basah semua, "Kita bertanggung jawab bersama atas kejadian ini!"

"Tapi Tuan Muda... Tinggalkan saja ini. Biar saya yang urus.", kata Kakashi sambil menatap mata Iruka dengan tatapan penuh cinta, "Saya nggak apa-apa kok."

"Nggak bisa!", kata Iruka menggeleng, "Aku nggak mau ninggalin kamu dalam keadaan kayak gini!", ujarnya sambil balas menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan perih.

Mereka pikir mereka itu lagi syuting Titanic kali ya? Itu cumalah hanyalah bocornya sebiji pipa ledeng di dapur. Kakashi masih berjuang menutup pipa ledeng dan tak sengaja menyentuh tangan Iruka.

"Kakashi.."

"Tudan Muda Ruka.."

Akhirnya, setelah keributan dan pendramatisiran mereka itu, sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka.

"Berisik!", tegur Gaara dengan nada agak tinggi. Kakashi langsung menarik tangannya dari Iruka saat bertemu pandang dengan Gaara. Pemuda berambut merh itu kaget bukan kepalang saat melihat Iruka dan Kakashi sedang basah-basahan di depan keran yang potongannya berada di tangan Kakashi, "_what are you doing_?", tanya Gaara.

"Nganu...", mereka berpandangan.

Gaara geleng-geleng kepala dan menarik nafas panjang, berharap ia masih bisa bersabar. Cukup banyak hal yang mampu membuatnya stress dalam satu hari,ditambah empat sepupunya yang selalu saja membuat masalah dengan para pembantu.

"Siapa, yang, mematahkan, keran?", tanya Gaara, "jawab."

Lagi, Iruka dan Kakashi berpandangan. Kakashi mengaku, "Saya, Tuan Muda."

Gaara menatap Kakashi dingin, "Jadi kamu? Kamu harus..."

"Tidak Gaara! Ini salahku! Tadinya aku mau menghidupkan keran...", bela Iruka.

Kakashi tidak menerima pembelaan dari Iruka, "Tidak. Jangan salahkan Tuan Muda Ruka. Saya yang ceroboh, Tuan Muda.."

"Gaara, Ini bukan salah Kakashi, ini semua gara-gara..."

"Tuan Muda, hukumlah saya! Ini karena salah saya..."

"Cukup, cukup, cukup!!!", teriak Gaara frustasi. Rasa-rasanya, dia sedang berlakon di film barat jaman dahulu kala, dimana dia dengan teganya akan memisahkan cinta antara pembantu dan adiknya. Gaara mendengus, "kalian apa-apaan sih! Seperti mau menikah besok saja. Saya tidak peduli siapa yang mematahkan keran, pokoknya segera rapikan kekacauan ini. Mengerti? ", tandas Gaara.

"Mengerti...", jawab mereka berdua. Iruka kembali menatap Kakashi dan tersenyum damai, "ayo kita bersihkan dapur, Kakashi..", ucapnya lembut.

Gaara benar-benar merasa kepalanya vertigo, "Kamu jangan ikut-ikutan kerja!", ujarnya sambil mengamit tangan Iruka dan beranjak keluar dari dapur.

"Tapi, Gaara... Ini kan salahku juga...", kata Iruka.

"TIDAK!", bentak Gaara sambil membawa Iruka keluar.

Dalam gerak lambat, Iruka menoleh ke arah Kakashi yang sedang mematung sambil memegang potongan keran. Tangannya yang ditarik Gaara membuatnya makin menjauhi pria yang disayanginya itu. Mereka bertatapan penuh kesedihan, seakan mereka tak diperbolehkan untuk bertemu lagi—lagu _My Heart Will Go On_ mengalun. Haduh, nggak penting! Saat Gaara berada di depan dapur, ia bertabrakan dengan Neji yang sedang menggendong Paulo.

"Aw!", teriak Gaara kaget.

Neji langsung pucat, "Ma... Maaf, Tuan Muda Gaara!", katanya langsung.

"Aduh, kamu jalan pake mata dong!", kata Gaara langsung.

"Maaf, Tuan Muda. Soalnya saya jalan pake kaki.", jawab Neji spontan.

"Maksud saya lihat-lihat kalau jalan!", bentak Gaara. Makin sempurna saja hari yang tadinya damai itu, "Ini apa lagi Paulo pake acara kamu gendong?"

"Oh... Biar dia milih makanan sendiri, Tuan Muda. Kalo saya kasih yang itu-itu aja takutnya dia bosan.", jawab Neji.

"Tidak berarti kamu membawa dia ke dapur, N-E-J-I!!! Bawa keluar sana!", kata Gaara uring-uringan. Neji mengangguk cepat dengan mata melotot karena ngeri.

"Oh, iya, Tuan Muda... Iya.", kata Neji sambil bawa-bawa Paulo keluar.

Gaara tak sanggup lagi berkata-kata. Ia berjalan cepat ke arah meja makan dan duduk di kursi. Dihempaskan dirinya ke kursi makan dan mengambil pose tiduran.

"Gaara...", panggil Iruka lembut.

"Mmmm?", jawab Gaara.

"Kamu... Lagi PMS ya?", tanya Iruka pelan. Dan ia langsung kabur ke lantai dua ketika Gaara menegakkan kepalanya dan menatapnya kesal.

"Ugghh!!!"

Gaara kembali meniduri tumpukan dokumennya. Saat itu, Neji kembali memasuki rumah—tanpa Paulo. Dia kasihan juga ngeliat Tuan Mudanya ketiduran di tempat yang tidak semestinya. Hari masih pagi, namun ia terlihat sangat lelah. Neji menghampiri Tuan Mudanya, berniat membangunkannya. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya karena tidak tega melihat wajah tidur Gaara yang bagaikan malaikat (penjaga neraka) itu. Akhrinya ia mengambil mantel di kursi sebelah dan menutupi tubuh Gaara dengan benda itu. O~oh...

Neji masuk ke dapur, "Bujug buset! Ini udah kayak kapal pecah!", kata Neji.

"Ya, maap deh... Gue nggak sengaja matahin keran.", kata Kakashi.

Neji jalan berjinjit-jinjit sambil berusaha meraih kaleng Pedigree yang rasa baso ikan dan tuna lalu kembali berjinjit-jinjit keluar dari dapur.

"Gue ke Paulo dulu ya.", pamit Neji.

"Iye...", jawab Kakashi yang masih kusyuk memperbaiki keran.

Sekali lagi, Neji melewati Gaara yang masih tidur. Ia tersenyum kecil lalu berlalu ke halaman samping dimana Paulo sudah menunggu.

"Guk!", sapanya. Yang kira-kira artinya, 'Makan dong!'.

"Iya, iya. Bentar ya kalengnya gue buka dulu.", kata Neji sambil membuka kaleng besar makanan anjing itu.

"Guk!", kata Paulo sambil goyang-goyang ekor. Artinya, 'Buruan, laper!'.

"Oke, bos!", Neji akhirnya berhasil membuka kaleng dan mengeluarkan sepersepuluh bagian kaleng di piring Paulo. Siberian Husky satu itu dengan semangatnya memakan makanannya. Neji berjongkok di depan Paulo yang makan dengan nikmatnya.

Neji mau tak mau jadi ngiler juga, "Enak ya, Paulo?", tanya Neji.

"Ggrr....", jawab Paulo sambil terus makan.

Neji mengusap kepala Paulo, "Kamu enak ya. Makan keurus, bobo ada kandang, nggak perlu ngerasain hidup terlunta-lunta, nggak susah mikir status, mau kawin tinggal kawin...", Neji menghela nafas, "Enak ya jadi anjing..."

Neji menutup kaleng _Pedigree_ dan membaca bahan baku makanan anjing itu, "Baso ikan, tuna segar, perasa ikan... Gila, ini mah lebih mewah dari makanan gue!", kata Neji berdecak kagum. Ia membalik kaleng itu dan melihat ada harga masih tertempel di sana. Tambah aja dia kaget. "HAH? Sekaleng gini harganya seratus tiga puluh lima ribu? Anjir, bo'ong banget lo!", Neji syok mengetahui kenyataan pahit itu. Ia langsung melihat ke arah Paulo penuh dendam, "makanan lo sekali makan harganya tiga belas ribu ma ratus dong? Gue makan segitu buat dua hari, tau nggak? Ya ampu~un, Paulo...!"

Paulo yang tidak begitu mengerti kejamnya hidup manusia cuek saja dan terus makan. Ya iyalah, dia anjing! Neji yang cengok masih jongkok dan menonton Paulo terus makan dengan lahapnya, mau tak mau air liur terbit juga. Neji menelan ludahnya.

"Kok... Kayaknya enak ya?", kata Neji sambil menatap kaleng di genggamannya dengan mata penuh gairah dan rasa lapar.

"Guk!", kata Paulo. Artinya, 'Emang enak!'.

"Enak ya? Pengen nyoba deh...", kata Neji sambil membuka kaleng makanan anjing itu. Langsung dia menyoletnya sedikit, "nggak apa-apa kan kalo cuma nyoba? Sediki~it aja?", tanya Neji. Paulo hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan makan –wtf. Neji yang masih jongkok itu mencengir bahagia. Dengan sekali jurus, dia memasukkan jarinya dengan sedikit Pedigree itu ke mulutnya dan...

Mata perak itu bersinar bahagia, "Ena~ak ya!", katanya dengan muka sumringah.

"Guk, guk!", kata Paulo seakan bilang, 'Kan gue udah bilang!'

"Pantesan kamu doyan! Emang enak sih!", kata Neji sambil ngambil lagi dan lagi Pedigree rasa baso ikan dan tuna itu. Mungkin dia akan meneruskan aksinya memakan makanan anjing apabila suara dingin itu tidak mengangetkannya.

"Neji!!!", teriak suara itu—nada frustasi.

"Ehek... Uhuk uhuk uhuk..!!!", Neji sampe tersedak _Pedigree_. Dia berbalik dan berteriak dengan sangat OOC-nya, "Whuaa..!!! Tuan Muda GAARA!!!"

"Kamu sedang a—!", tanya Gaara. Dia beneran syok ketika melihat tangan Neji yang belepotan makanan anjing, "Kamu makan makanannya Paulo?"

Neji masih berjuang supaya berhenti dari batuk-batuknya. Dia berdiri dan senyum dengan perasaan sangat tidak enak. Ketahuan sedang makan makanan anjing oleh Tuan Muda yang ditaksir? Itu sama saja dengan menyerahkan harga diri secara gratis!

"Eh, Tuan Muda... Emm...", Neji salah tingkah.

"Ya ampun, Neji!!! Kamu kayak nggak saya kasih makan saja!", omel Gaara. Dia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan kenorakan para babunya.

"Saya... Hanya mau nyoba saja kok, Tuan Muda...", kata Neji sambil sumringah.

"Ha~ah!!! Terserah deh! Pusing saya!", kata Gaara sambil pasang muka stress. Dia masuk ke rumahnya. Lalu kembali lagi ke Neji, "kembalikan Pedigree-nya! Nanti kamu habiskan, lagi!", dan dia berlalu dengan muka judes.

Neji hanya bisa terdiam, tercengok dan terbengong ketika Gaara meninggalkannya dengan langkah dihentak. Ia masih bertahandalam posisi jongkoknya selama beberapa saat. Sejurus kemudian, dia menghela nafas dan kembali mengelus Paulo, "Habis sudah semuanya. Dia sudah melihatku dalam posisi paling mengilfilkan.", kata Neji sambil jongkok desperet. Melihatnya, Paulo berhenti makan dan menatap Neji dengan pandangan kasihan. Memang anjing bisa merasakan perasaan tuannya sih.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan... Aku sudah tak mungkin bisa mendapatkan hatinya, Paulo...", kata Neji sambil memeluk anjing besar itu. Paulo hanya diam dan membiarkan Neji memeluknya. Paulo menjilat pengurusnya itu dan menepuk pundaknya dan menggelengkan kepalanya karena iba—gimana cara?

Jadilah Neji menghabiskan waktunya untuk curhat sama Paulo.

**-**

**...bersambung...**

**-**

Ajegile dah, makin asoy aja basing ama OOC-ness nya. Masih ada yang baca, nih? Kagak muntah2 mbayangin abang Neji makan Pedigree? –dibacok rame2 ama Neji FG—ya pokoknya saya udah bilang dan memperingatkan kalo OOC disini makin para ya.. Mohon maap lahir dan batin –digorok- chapter panjang ini sebagai permintaan maap karena chapter sebelumnya sangat pendek dan mungkin ga memuaskan. So here it is, the most parah bashing I've ever made =)) Makasih banyak bagi yang sudah memberi feedback di chapter sebelumnya, saya selalu senang menerima tanggapan dari teman2.

Curhat dikit : setelah saya berhasil melewati ujian maut studio perancangan alias AR 4000, dimana ada lima hari, dan setiap harinya ada ujian selama delapan jam. Plus, tugas persiapan tugas akhir saya menunggu buat diketik. SEMPET-SEMPETNYA SAYA NGAPDET PENPIK INI OH KAMBINGKUUU!!!! –stress sendiri.

Oh ya, makasih juga review buat I Saw Sensei, Animal, Trance, dll. Jangan lewatkan penpik2 SasuNaru yang lainnya dari author lainnya! Yosh!

**Mohon kritik serta saran. Juga apresiasi.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca.**


	9. Planet Sports!

"Kakashi, aku mau teh _camomile_!", pesan Iruka.

"Saya _earl_ _grey_. Gulanya sedikit saja.", pesan Deidara, "_I'm having a diet_."

"_Morning breakfast_.", pesan Gaara sambil membuka-buka koran sore.

"Saya... _darjeeling_ deh.", pesan Naruto.

"Kalau saya mau yang_ peppermint_!", pesan Kiba.

"Baiklah, Tuan Muda!", Kakashi langsung mengibrit ke dapur.

Hari sudah menjelang malam dimana Kiba sudah tiba di Jakarta dengan keadaan sehat wal afiat. Mereka sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga dan menikmati sore hari bersama. Dan Gaara, nampaknya dia jauh lebih tenang setelah semua laporan kenegaraan berhasil diselesaikannya dan dikirim lewat _fax_.

"_Did you buy the strawberry seeds_?", tanya Deidara kelepasan.

Kiba terdiam, "_I don't get what you mean_.", ujarnya sambil melotot ke arah Deidara. Wajahnya agak pucat dan sesekali melirik gugup ke arah Gaara.

"Bukannya barusan kamu baru pulang dari Ban...", Deidara langsung menutup mulut. Kiba menepuk keningnya perlahan ketika Gaara mendelik sadis padanya.

"Habis darimana kamu?", tanya Gaara dingin.

Kiba menunduk dengan rasa bersalah, "_Sorry_."

"Beruntung kamu, aku sedang malas marah-marah.", ucap Gaara.

"Lho? Tumben?", kata Kiba.

"Karena selama kamu pergi ke Bandung, kami bertiga menjadi sasaran kemarahan dia.", kata Naruto, "mau mati rasanya."

Gaara mendengus dan meletakkan korannya di meja, "Itu semua karena kalian—_especially you two, blondes—_tidak ada yang ingat dengan tata krama. Sampai kapan kalian harus kuingatkan masalah strata dan status, heh?", kata Gaara.

"Jangan terlalu saklek dong, Gaara...", desis Iruka agak ngeri.

"Tapi kalian semua sudah menganggap remeh norma Eropa, terutama norma yang berlaku dalam keluarga besar kita!", kata Gaara tajam, "memalukan!"

Empat tuan muda lain berpandangan dan mengangguk dalam-dalam, "_Sorry_."

"Maaf saja tidak berlaku. Awas kalau kamu pegang-pegangan sama koki pribadi kamu itu lagi!", kata Gaara sambil nunjuk muka Iruka.

Langkah itu sempat berhenti. Pria tinggi itu menghela nafas, "Permisi, Tuan Muda...", kata Kakashi sambil datang dengan nampan besar berisi lima cangkir teh, "ini _camomile_, ini _earl grey_, ini _darjeeling_, ini _morning breakfast_ dan ini _peppermint_. Permisi.", Kakashi langsung kembali ke dapur dengan langkah sedikit tergesa. Iruka hendak memanggil Kakashi, namun pria itu keburu berbelok dan menghilang.

Iruka memandang Gaara dengan tatapan kesal, "Tuh, kan Gaara~ Kamu sih! Jadinya kan tidak enak karena Kakashi mendengar.", kata Iruka sambil cemberut.

Pria berambut merah bata itu mendengus, "_Like I care_.", Gaara berdiri sambil membawa cangkir tehnya dan berjalan ke ruang kerjanya. Naruto dan yang lain hanya berpandangan dan geleng-geleng kepala karena heran.

"Ini semua gara-gara Neji.", ujar Naruto, "sejak dia ada di rumah ini, Gaara jadi uring-uringan setiap hari."

Tuan muda lainnya, lagi-lagi hanya bisa berpandangan dan angkat bahu.

Sementara itu, Kakashi yang masih di dapur sedang khusyuk menatap lima bekas _tea bags _yang baru dipakai satu kali, "Sayang banget kalo langsung dibuang. Di kampung, emak kalo pake teh ginian bisa dua ampe tiga kali.", Kakashi tampak berpikir. Ia langsung menjentikkan jarinya yakin.

"Kan nggak mungkin Tuan Muda itu mau pake dua kali? Bolehlah sekali-kali kami minum teh mahal! Twinnings gitu! Iya ah, buat aja buat temen-temen!", kata Kakashi senang. Ia langsung mengambil sebuah teko besar dan mengisinya dengan air panas. Kakashi kembali menatap _tea bags_ lima biji itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Males deh bikin satu-satu. Kan sama-sama teh ini.", kata Kakashi sambil mikir, "satuin aja lah di satu teko.", putusnya tanpa pikir panjang.

Dan dengan pede plus sotoynya, Kakashi mencelupkan lima _tea bags_ berbeda rasa itu ke dalam air panas lalu memasukkan gula banyak-banyak. Setelah diaduk dan membuang _tea bags_-nya, dibawalah teko berisi teh naas itu ke saung dimana teman-teman seperjuangannya sudah menunggu. Kakashi mengacungkan teh karyanya dengan bangga, "Yu~hu! Eh, gue bikinin teh nih!", katanya sambil meletakkan teko di tengah saung, disambut dengan senyum sumringah empat babu lain.

"Wah, asyik...",

"Teh apaan nih?", tanya Sasuke.

Itachi langsung mengambil gelas dan mendekati teko, "Ah, teh apa ajalah!"

"Weits... Tunggu dulu!", kata Kakashi sok keren.

"Apaan?", tanya Shino.

Kakashi mencengir dan mengangkat dagu, "Ini teh spesial, bo! Barusan kan para Tuan Muda aku buatin teh, terus bekas tehnya kan sayang kalo dibuang, ya aku pake sekali lagi buat kita! Ini teh mahal lho, jangan salah!", kata Kakashi sok yakin. Tak tahukah dia seperti apa rasanya lima teh berbeda rasa dalam satu cangkir?

"Wuueehhh...", empat babu lain bertepuk tangan kagum.

"Asyik, sekali-kali kita ngerasain idup ala orang kaya!", kata Neji. Setelah mencicip Pedigree rasa Whiskas, dia bersemangat mencoba berbagai makanan mahal.

"Hayuk lah, nyoba teh seharga hasil ngamen seminggu...", kata Kakashi sambil menuangkan teh ke lima cangkir. Lima cowok miskin yang tak tahu ada apa dengan teh itu hanya tertawa-tawa bahagia saja. Mereka mengangkat gelas.

"Demi pekerjaan kita!", dan mereka_ toast_ dengan bahagianya.

Mereka meminum teh maut racikan Kakashi. Hanya satu detik, wajah mereka yang sedari tadi sumringah kini berubah pucat. Dua detik...

"PUAH!!!", mereka memuncratkan teh berjamaah.

"Apaan nih, rasanya aneh banget!", protes Sasuke.

Itachi memuntahkan tehnya dengan binal, "Huekk... Uhuk, uhuk! Sadis, kayak kuah sayur asem yang kadaluarsa. Masih enakan jus daun ganja!"

"Nggak enak. Sumpah nggak enak, masih enakan makanan Paulo!", kata Neji.

Shino memandangi isi gelas itu dengan tatapan jijik, "Kok... Tuan Muda-Tuan Muda itu suka sih teh aneh kayak gini?"

Sepanjang malam mereka habiskan dengan mengumpat teh karya Kakashi itu. Tanpa mengetahui formula teh yang sebenarnya.

-

**Poor Prince : Benar-Benar Miskin**

Remake from Clamp Fanfiction—Poor Prince

Presented by Sabaku no gHee

Original ideas by gHee, Raven and Aria

**Chapitre IX : Planet Sports!**

**-**

"Ayo semuanya, semanga~at!!!", teriak Kiba sambil mengacungkan tinju ke udara dengan muka sumringah, "hari ini terlalu cerah untuk dilewati dengan tidur!"

Sudah satu bulan berlalu semenjak seleksi dan penerimaan pembantu baru di kediaman keluarga Akasuna itu. Makin lama, lima babu kere itu makin terbiasa dengan pekerjaan rumah mereka dan sudah jarang melakukan kesalahan. Itachi sudah sukses dengan taman belakang Tuan Mudanya. Kakashi sudah jago memasak makanan Eropa. Sasuke sudah mengerti bagaimana mengoperasikan _vacuum cleaner_. Shino sudah bisa membedakan tombol _mp3 player_ dan _wiper_. Sementara Neji, hubungan pribadi dia dan Paulo makin lama makin dekat saja.

Artinya lagi, kesibukan para Tuan Muda mulai bertambah. Jalan-jalan, belanja keperluan kuliah, sampai hedon di kafe dengan _live music_. Khusus Gaara, pekerjaannya di kedutaan besar makin menggila. Rumah besar itu disinggahinya hanya untuk tidur, sisa harinya dihabiskan di kedutaan. Belum lagi, jadwal kuliah yang dijanjikan itu sudah di depan mata. Mulai besok pagi, Universitas Pelita Harapan menunggu kehadiran mereka. Di hari terakhir liburan ini, Kiba berinisiatif mengadakan acara lari pagi bersama—yang disambut dengan malas-malasan.

"Kenapa kalian semua menguap terus, sih!", protes Kiba ketika melihat wajah-wajah loyo keempat sepupunya, "jangan abal begini dong!"

"Aku habis bergadang, tahu!", kata Gaara sambil menguap, "mengarang indah demi menghasilkan satu laporan yang meyakinkan."

"Aku juga bergadang. Habis nonton ulang film Titanic bertiga Deidara dan Iruka.", kata Naruto.

Kiba heran. "Nonton Titanic? Film zaman batu itu?"

"Tapi... Itu film... berkali-kali aku tonton... tetep bikin aku nangis juga...", kata Deidara sama Iruka bareng. Mata mereka masih terlihat sembab.

Kiba _sweatdrops_, "Duh, sok 30 Hari Mencari Cinta deh! _Okay, now go change your clothes_. Kita lari pagi keliling komplek!", kata Kiba semangat.

"Iya, iya...", dengan malas empat sepupunya kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Cuci muka, gosok gigi dan ganti baju.

"Maaf, Tuan Muda Kiba. Ini sarapannya bagimana?", tanya Kakashi yang baru selesai membuat roti bakar berbagai rasa dan susu seteko gede.

Kiba berpikir sebentar, "Dibungkus, deh."

"Oh, iya Tuan Muda.", Kakashi langsung ngibrit ke dapur.

Kiba sedikit berpikir, lalu memanggil koki itu, "Eh... Eh! Kakashi!"

"Iya, Tuan Muda?", Kakashi ngerem.

"Kamu, dan suruh teman-teman kamu juga untuk ganti baju.", kata Kiba semangat, "Pakai baju olahraga, dan kita lari bersama keliling kompleks!"

"Hah?", Kakashi hanya bisa cengok, "I... Iya, Tuan Muda!"

"Saya tunggu di depan rumah, ya!", Kiba langsung berlari ke arah teras.

Seampainya di teras, Kiba langsung melakukan pemanasan-pemanasan kecil. Yah, sejenis peregangan dengan pose-pose yang cukup menggoda. Bikin cengok Shino yang lagi mencuci mobil di depan rumah, "Wuaaa...ww...", bisik Shino sambil berdecak kagum. Selang yang tadinya menyemprot lurus ke bodi mobil kini mulai kehilangan arah pastinya. Kiba yang tidak sadar kalau sedang diperhatikan terus saja melakukan pemanasan. Shino geleng-geleng kepala, selangnya memoncorkan air tak tentu arah, "bodinya...", bisiknya pelan.

"Bodi, bodi! WOY!", teriak Itachi tepat di kuping Shino.

"Eh, copot... copot...", teriak Shino latah sambil menyiram muka Itachi.

"Eh, sembrono!", Itachi menghindar dan langsung mematikan keran, "Gue udah mandi, tau! Ngapain pake acara siraman gini?", bentaknya.

Shino menggulung selang sambil pasang wajah super inosen pada Itachi, "Maap... Maap, gue khilaf..."

"Gaya lo! Udah, kita mesti buruan ganti baju.", kata Itachi sambil nyeret Shino ke area babu.

"Hah? Emang kita mau kemana?", tanya Shino, "Aduh, Tuan Muda Kiba lagi cakep-cakepnya, Chi! Sayang dilewatin!", protesnya.

"Ah, banyak cingcong lo! Ayo!", Itachi beneran menyeret Shino kali ini. Kiba hanya bisa bengong saat akhirnya dia menyadari keberadaan dua babunya di sana. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ketika merasa ada sesuatu di punggungnya.

"Hei! Kita sudah siap!", Iruka tiba-tiba menemplok dari belakang.

Kiba tersenyum puas, "Bagus!"

"Ayolah kita lari. Biar cepat selesai.", kata Naruto malas.

"_Wait a sec,_ menunggu yang lain dulu.", jawab Kiba.

"Ini Deidara.", kata Gaara sambil menunjuk muka saudaranya yang notabene paling susah bangun itu.

"Maksud lo?", tanya Deidara sebel.

"Nunggu yang..."

(OST : Kamu by Melly)

"Tuan Muda, kami sudah siap!", tiba-tiba muncullah lima babu dengan kostum olahraga. Gaara cs yang tadinya tidak tertarik mau tak mau bengong sejenak juga melihat babu mereka dalam balutan celana basket dan kaos _can see _berukuran jumbo. Ditambah dengan sepatu _sneakers_ dan _headband_, mereka tidak terlihat layaknya babu rumahan. Lebih mirip disandingkan dengan model iklan Gatorade saking gantengnya.

Di lain pihak, kelima babu sedikit bersiul juga melihat Tuan Muda mereka dengan kaos oblong khusus olahraga dengan warna-warna berani. Gaara dengan kaos merah bata sewarna rambut, Iruka dengan biru muda, Naruto dengan kuning cerah, Kiba dengan hijau daun dan Deidara dengan oranye jeruk. Dipadukan dengan celana selutut yang tidak terlalu gedombrangan dan handuk dikalungkan, penampakan para tuan muda terlihat makin manis. Iruka bahkan membawa _mp3 player_ hitamnya.

Yak, cukup cengoknya.

"Kalian ikut juga?", tanya Gaara sambil menatap kegantengan Neji.

Neji mengangguk mantap, "Iya. Disuruh Tuan Muda Kiba."

"Kamu mau lari-lari sambil bawa sarapan, minuman dan Paulo?", tanya Kiba cepat, sekaligus pembelaan diri yang mantap. Gaara menghela nafas dan angkat bahu.

"Terserahlah."

Kiba mengangguk puas, "Oke, ayo kita lari! Semangat!", komando Kiba sambil lari duluan dan disusul sepupunya yang lain. Mereka keluar dari gerbang dimana Jiraiya sudah menunggu dengan sopan.

"Dah Jirai~iya!", pamit mereka sambil lari. Jiraiya hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada lima Tuan Mudanya.

Eh, pas lima babu lewat, "Permisi, Jiraiya.", kata mereka sambil menunduk.

Tiba-tiba Jiraiya mengeluarkan hawa pembunuhnya, "Jaga para Tuan Muda. Jangan sampai mereka kenapa-napa. Jangan kalian apa-apain. Kalau saya dengar berita para Tuan Muda terluka sedikit saja...", Jiraiya tak melanjutkan perkataannya, namun sebiji sinar muncul di kacamatanya. Neji cs menelan ludah dan mengangguk.

"Sana. Jaga para Tuan Muda.", kata Jiraiya sambil menutup pintu gerbang.

"Iya, Jiraiya.", jawab lima babu sambil lari menyusul para tuan muda. Kehororan Jiraiya rupanya bukan makin membaik, malah makin parah. Sejak beliau melihat tanda-tanda cinta di antara mereka, dia tambah saja ketat mengawasi kinerja lima babu.

"Dia kenapa sih?", tanya Kakashi sambil lari-lari kecil.

"Sensi kali?", jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Kenapa?", tanya Shino.

"Karena kita naksir para Tuan Muda?", tanya Itachi.

Mereka berlima hanya angkat bahu sambil terus berlari. Malangnya jadi seme dengan kedudukan lebih rendah dari ukenya adalah, mereka harus berlari sekitar dua meter di belakang tuan mereka sambil membawa handuk, makanan, minuman, dan Paulo tentunya. Neji sebenarnya kewalahan membawa anjing sebesar itu—mengingat biasanya Paulo hanya jalan-jalan di halaman rumah saja. Tapi agaknya itu bukan masalah terbesar saat ini.

Masalah terbesar baru muncul saat mereka berlima memasuki daerah taman kompleks yang luas dan ramai oleh penduduk sekitar yang juga sedang lari pagi. Setiap langkah para tuan muda, ada saja pandangan mesum dari cowok-cowok yang mengikuti mereka. Gaara cs memang tidak menanggapi, namun yang panas malahan lima babu. Entah merasa tersaingi atau punya kewajiban melindungi atau cemburu atau emang naksir, mereka merasakan sebel sekali sama semua cowok yang mendekati Tuan Muda mereka.

"Apaan sih tu jabrik! Seenaknya ngeliatin Tuan Muda Dei!", kata Itachi sambil memeras tinju dengan muka sangar.

Kakashi menenangkan Itachi segera, "Weits! Sabar... Sabar! Wajar kali Tuan Muda kita diliatin. Wong cuantike nggak ketulungan!"

"Tapi ini nggak bener! Lu nggak liat si rambut merah mesum itu udah ngincer Tuan Muda Gaara?", tanya Neji sambil nahan marah.

"Eh, iya juga. Wah, parah! Sas, Sas! Ada yang deketin Tuan Muda lo tuh!", ujar Shino ketika melihat langkah Naruto sudah diiringi oleh pria dengan rambut hitam dan senyum sumringah. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu sepertinya mengajak Naruto berkenalan, namun pemilik mata biru itu terlihat jengah.

"Wah, parah tu anak minta kena hajar!", kata Sasuke. Dengan semangat empat lima, dia menyambangi Naruto dengan gaya gahar, meninggalkan keempat temannya yang menonton aksi Sasuke sambil sikut-sikutan.

Sasuke, dengan pasang muka mengerikan, langsung mencolek bahu cowok berkulit pucat itu, "Mas, mas. Sori.", kata Sasuke.

Naruto dan cowok itu serempak mengalihkan perhatian kepada Sasuke. Pemuda pirang itu hanya bisa diam karena tegang, sementara si cowok pendatang itu menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan merasa terancam.

"Ada perlu apa?", tanyanya sambil tetap mempertahankan senyum palsunya.

"Gue minta lo jauhin dia.", kata Sasuke sambil maju-majuin badan ke cowok itu. Naruto tambah tegang melihatnya—walau senang juga dilindungi babu ganteng.

Cowok tadi sedikit gentar, "Eh, ntar dulu dong! Emang lo siapanya?"

"Gue? Lo tanya gue siapa?", Sasuke tertawa mengejek, "Gue babunya. Lo mau apa?", tantang Sasuke. Di belakang Sasuke, Naruto langsung menggubrak.

"Lo.. Berani lo?", senyum cowok tadi memudar. Dia beriat melawan, cuma dia jiper juga melihat poni Sasuke yang tajem itu—nggak nyambung.

"Apa lo? Mo ngelawan gue lo? Gue udah bilang, gue babunya!", bentak Sasuke. Buset, bangga amat sama statusnya sebagai babu. Naruto menahan tawanya saat melihat aksi nekad Sasuke itu. Nantangin orang sambil ngaku-ngaku babunya. Ngaku yang elitan dikit napa? Pacar kek? Kakak kek? Lha ini? Babu?

"Emm..", si cowok pendatang mulai ngeri. Dia hanya bisa menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan ngeri dan mundur-mundur. Naruto masih berjuang menahan tawa.

"Apa lo liat-liat gue kayak gitu? Gue babunya! Gue bilang sekali lagi, gue BABUNYA!", kata Sasuke terus maju, "Berani lo macem-macemin dia, hah?"

Naruto akhirnya tertawa kecil. Sulit baginya menahan tawa, apalagi ketika cowok berkulit pucat itu terus menerus mundur teratur karena takut. Sampai akhirnya cowok itu kabur dengan langkah gusar. Naruto mengembalikan wajah tuan mudanya ketika Sasuke mulai bergaya sok pahlawan dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Sasuke!", bentaknya.

Mendengar nada itu, otomatis Sasuke kembali jinak dan menurut, "Iya, Tuan Muda.", Sasuke pun kembali ke posisinya sebagai babu.

Naruto berbalik badan dan berlari kecil lagi, "Terima kasih, ya."

Sasuke sempat korslet beberapa detik ketika mendengar kata 'terima kasih' dari bibir tuannya. Ia merasa bunga-bunga bermekaran. Langsung ia mengatupkan tangan dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh cinta, "Sama-sama, Tuan Muda..."

Lain padang lain belalang. Lain Sasuke lain pula Kakashi. Koki muda satu ini memutuskan untuk lari mengikuti Tuan Mudanya. Sambil bawa-bawa makanan dan minuman, dia berlari sekitar lima meter di belakang Iruka sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Namun tampangnya langsung terlihat waspada saat melihat dua cowok mesum mendatangi Tuan Mudanya dari belakang. Dari gelagat mereka, Kakashi bisa mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Heh!", teriaknya. Dua cowok itu langsung noleh kaget, dan menemukan Kakashi sedang menegapkan tubuhnya, "mau ngapain lo?"

Kedua cowok barusan tertawa mengejek dan meremas tinju, "Apa? Lo nantangin kita?", tanya cowok satu sambil mendatangi Kakashi.

Kakashi menelan ludah, "Iya! Jangan deketin dia!"

"Emang lo siapa?", tanya cowok dua. Mukanya lebih prokem pula.

"Apa lo pada? Maju siah, hadepin aink!", kata Kakashi sambil pasang kuda-kuda berantem ala suku Banten yang notabene jago debus itu. Sang Tuan Muda sih sama sekali tidak sadar karena dia memakai _earphone_.

"_Tak tahan lagi_..._ ingin bertemu_..._ berjuta kata_..._ ingin kuucap_...", Iruka bersenandung sendiri dan berlari dengan damainya. Padahal, sebagai latar belakang, ada Kakashi yang sedang bertaruh nyawa dalam pertarungan hidup-mati.

"Mati lo!", teriak Kakashi. Dia menggontok dua cowok itu dengan jurus kuda ngamuk. Tiba-tiba, muncul gumpalan asap menyelimuti mereka.

"_S'lama kau pergi_... _Tak ada lagi_... _Teman dalam sepiku~_", Iruka masih berlari damai sambil bernyanyi gembira. Duo preman yang lepas hampir menyentuh Iruka, namun Kakashi langsung menunjuk mereka berdua penuh amarah.

"Woi! Jangan lari lo! Tuan Muda Ruka! Lari!!!", teriak Kakashi. Dia langsung menyergap duo preman dengan jurus harimau loncat dan terbentuk lagi gumpalan asap. Iruka yang sama sekali tidak mendengar, cuek saja berlari dan menyanyi.

"_Bulan mendekat_... _wajahnya murung_... Lho?", Iruka berhenti lari dan mengeluarkan _mp3-player_ dari sakunya. Rautnya berubah sedikit merengut saat menyadari baterai _gadget_-nya itu sudah minta diganti. Sementara itu, Kakashi sudah berhasil membuat kapom duo preman barusan dengan jurus debusnya.

"Mampus lo pada!", teriak Kakashi bangga. Dia mengepalkan tinju ke udara dan... Nge~ekk... BRUK!!! Kakashi jatoh nyusruk dengan sukses plus wajah bonyok sana-sini, sementara Iruka masih berkutat dengan _mp3 player_-nya.

"Ya~ah, abis baterai lagi! Sebel...", lalu Iruka berbalik, "Kakashi, minta bate..", dia menahan nafas menemukan Kakashi terkapar. Dengan tingkat kehisterisan dan pendramatisiran di atas rata-rata, Iruka langsung jongkok dengan muka cemas, "Kakashi! Kakashi, kamu kenapa? Kepeleset ya?"

Kakashi, dengan sisa kesadaran terakhirnya hanya bisa cengok.

Cukup, tinggalkan mereka berdua. Sekarang mari kita lihat apa yang dilakukan Shino. Kiba, setelah banyak cowok menyerah PDKT sama dia karena Tuan Muda satu ini kaburnya cepat, ternyata ada satu yang gigih. Sementara Shino sudah hampir tewas karena larinya Kiba gila-gilaan.

"Hei...", sapa cowok-tak-jelas.

Kiba hanya menghela nafas, tidak menanggapi dan terus berlailari. Shino mulai cemburu, hanya dia memlih diam dan memperhatikan dari jauh.

"Boleh kenalan?", tanya cowok itu lagi.

Kiba tetap dengan gaya cueknya dan mempercepat langkanynya. Cowok dengan harga diri, pasti mundur teratur berhadapan dengan cowok manis seangkuh itu. Namun agaknya spesies kali ini agak berbeda dan tetap dengan ngototnya mau mendekati Kiba. Kali ini, Shino mulai panas.

"Ya~ah, jangan judes gitu dong... Kan aku cuma pengen tau nama kamu...", kata si cowok kurang kerjaan sambil mencolek lengan Kiba.

Spontan Kiba berhenti lari dan melotot pada cowok itu, "HEH!!! Kamu jangan kurang ajar ya! Belum tahu rasanya kelilipan sendal?", tanya Kiba judes. Shino yang sedari tadi diam merasa inilah saatnya menjadi pahlawan. Niatnya dia mau membawa pergi sang Tuan Muda baik-baik, namun dia melihat satu ancaman lain. Shino melotot, dan tanpa pikir panjang berlari ke arah Kiba.

"Tuan Muda! Maafkan kelancangan saya!", dan sejurus kemudian, ia membopong Kiba sambil berlari meninggalkan cowok barusan.

"Wuuaa!!! Ini apa-apaan???", Kiba panik juga tiba-tiba dibawa lari.

Cowok-tak-jelas barusan terlihat kecewa, "Yah! Yah, mau dibawa kemana dia? Ya~ah...", dan menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal.

"Shino!!! Apa-apaan nih! Saya mau dibawa kemana? Lepasin turunin saya nggak mau dibawa-bawa kayak gini kalo nggak ada alasan yang jelas TURUNI~IN!!!", teriak Kiba dalam satu nafas karena panik.

Shino ikutan panik,"Aduh, Tuan Muda jangan teriak! Nanti saya dikira penculik yang suka merkosa anak orang!", kata Shino sambil terus ngebopong Kiba lari. Sementara udah banyak yang nontonin mereka.

"_Let me go!_", teriak Kiba,"turunkan saya, atau kamu akan menyesal pernah melakukan hal selancang ini kepada saya!"

Setelah merasa dirinya aman, pemuda berkacamata hitam itu memperlambat larinya. Shino menghela nafas dan menurunkan Kiba. Cowok manis itu langsung cemberut dan menatap Shino kesal, "Kamu apa-apaan sih?"

Shino hanya menatap kaki Kiba dengan tatapan horor, "Barusan di kaki Tuan Muda... Sekarang juga..."

"Apa?", tanya Kiba jutek.

Shino langsung pasang pose siap-siap menggendong, "Ada kodok buduk."

Wajah Kiba memucat, "Huaa..!!! Mana? Mana kodoknya? Gendong aku, Shino!", katanya panik sambil melompat ke punggung Shino.

"Iya, Tuan Muda~", jawab Shino sambil membopong Kiba. Matanya merem-melek karena senang dicampur imbisil, "maknyos..."

Lain lagi dengan Itachi yang sedari tadi mengekor langkah kai Deidara. Pemuda cantik berambut pirang panjang itu berlari dengan kecepatan rendah namun konstan. Tentu saja, wong semua sapaan dan senyuman pria-pria yang terjerat oleh kemolekan parasnya ditanggapi oleh Deidara. Hal ini cukup membuat Itachi makan hati—belum lagi karena sifat Deidara yang manja bukan main itu.

"Itachi, minum dong.", kata Deidara.

"Iya, Tuan Muda.", Itachi langsung menyerahkan botol minuman.

"Itachi, handuk dong.", kata Deidara lagi.

"Ini, Tuan Muda...", Itachi menyerahkan handuk.

"Itachi, ini dong. Itu dong.", dan kalau Itachi lelet, "Ah~ Ita~Chi! Buru~an...", manjanya Deidara kumat.

Entah kenapa, Itachi tidak bisa merasa sebal pada Deidara. Tapi tentu saja dia kesal bukan main pada pria-pria iseng yang berani-beraninya mencuri pandang pada tuannya. Jadilah Itachi berlari kecil sambil melempar pelototan maut ala mangekyou pada pria-pria mesum tersebut. Langkahnya terhenti karena Deidara tiba-tiba berjongkok, "Sebentar, Itachi. Tali sepatu saya lepas.", kata Deidara sambil membenarkan tali sepatunya. Hal ini membuat kaos sepinggangnya itu terangkat dan memperlihatkan sedikit pinggangnya yang kuning mulus.

"Wo~ow.", komentar Itachi pendek.

Deidara yang tidak tahu kemana arah mata babunya tetap saja berkonsentrasi pada tali sepatunya. Sejurus kemudian, pirang satu ini menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengangkat rambut panjangnya. Itachi menelan ludah saat melihat Deidara mengipas-ngipas tengkuknya yang sedikit berkeringat itu.

"_It's so hot_...", keluhnya.

Itachi pasang wajah cengok dan mengangguk, "Iya, panas...", jawabnya sambil menikmati tengkuk tuannya yang terpamerkan. Deidara menyampirkan rambutnya di bahu kiri dan melanjutkan kegiatan awalnya—mengikat tali sepatu. Itachi geleng-geleng kepala dan menoleh ke belakang. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat menemukan tumpukan cowok usil yang sedang membuat piramida _cheers_ di belakangnya. Rata-rata, mata mereka tertuju pada pinggang Deidara.

"Apa-apaan kalian?", bisik Itachi dengan suara rendah.

Spontan cowok-cowok itu kaget ketika pemandangan indah Deidara tergantikan oleh cowok garang kaliber Itachi. Mereka menelan ludah berjamaah dan mencengir ketakutan.

"Ampun, mas... Ampun...", mereka mundur sambil takut.

Itachi melotot, "Grrr... HUAHH..!!!", teriak Itachi ala anjing rabiesan.

"Hiiyaaa...!!! Ampu~unn!!!", dan cowok-cowok itu kabur semua dengan langkah pontang-panting. Bener-bener 'Awas Itachi Galak'.

Deidara bangun dari jongkoknya dan menatap Itachi heran, "Barusan... Suara apa sih? Kok saya seperti mendengar gongongan anjing?", tanyanya.

"Ah, cuma perasaan Tuan Muda saja..", kata Itachi sambil melanjutkan berlari. Kali ini, dia lebih percaya diri dalam memelototi pria iseng lain—sampai-sampai Deidara bingung karena semua cowok menatapnya dengan tatapan takut.

"Kenapa ya, pemuda di kompleks ini judes semua?", tanya Deidara bingung. Itachi hanya tersenyum bangga sambil angkat bahu.

Dan di _track_ lari di sekitar kolam, ada Gaara yang berlari sambil ngos-ngosan. Lumayan jauh di belakangnya, ada Neji yang mengikuti dengan langkah oleng kanan oleng kiri karena Paulo sedang mengamuk. Akhirnya Gaara yang hampir dehidrasi itu menghentikan larinya, "Hah.. Hah... Neji...", lirihnya sambil menunduk kecapekan.

"Ya, Tuan Muda?", jawab Neji yang setengah mati menenangkan Paulo. Sepertinya Paulo benar-benar naksir sama anjing betina yang dibawa oleh salah satu wanita di lapangan itu, "Paulo, buset dah diem dikit napa?"

"Air... dong... hah...", kata Gaara. Olahraga benar-benar bukan sesuatu yang Gaara kuasai, dan dia menyesal ikut-ikutan lari sekencang Kiba.

"I.. Iya, Tuan Muda. Paulo, diem!", Neji mulai kesulitan mengendalikan Paulo yang mengamuk karena minta dilepas.

"GUK!", bentak Paulo marah.

Sementara Gaara tak sabar lagi, "Neji... Air!", teriak Gaara.

"Iya, Tuan Muda... Bentar dulu, Paulo nih...", kata Neji.

"GUK GUK GUK!!!", berontakan Paulo makin menjadi.

"Ne...", Gaara dengan sukses, nge~eek.. Pingsan, "Ji..."

"Wua! Tuan Muda Gaara!", dengan cepat Neji melepaskan Paulo yang langsung menghilang ke ujung jalan dan menangkap tubuh Gaara yang hampir jatuh ke tanah. Gaara pingsan dengan sukses karena kecapekan, karena memang ia tidak jago olahraga. Dan Neji? Jangan tanya—ia sangat panik melihat keadaan ini.

"Tuan Muda Gaara! Tuan Muda Gaara, sadarlah! Aduh... Gimana nih? Mana yang lain pada ilang, lagi!", Neji mengguncang tubuh Gaara yang ada di pangkuannya, "Tuan Muda Gaara... Bangun dong..."

Akhirnya, dengan sisa-sisa pengetahuan militer dan P3K yang ia tahu, Neji langsung menidurkan tubuh Gaara di bangku taman dan menempelkan telinganya di dada Gaara.

"Jantungnya cepet banget! Aduh... Gimana nih...", Neji mulai bingung. Mulai panik, mulai cemas dan mulai paranoid tak jelas. Mikir pake otot sih! Lalu Neji langsung terpikir cara paling ampuh yang sering dia liat di film-film. Cara tercihui dan teryahud abad ini : memberikan nafas buatan, "MANA MUNGKIN??? Mana bisa gue melakukan hal semacam itu?", Neji uring-uringan sendiri. Pemuda berambut panjang itupun melihat Gaara yang terkapar lagi sambil menimang-nimang, berakhir dengan menggelengkan kepala.

"Oke. Niat gue bukan mau mesum-mesuman. Gue niat baik mau nolong Tuan Muda Gaara...", Neji, dengan canggung, mulai mendekatkan bibirnya. Sudah cukup dekat, "Aduh.. Nggak bisa... Mau sih, tapi...", Neji menegakkan badannya dan menatap Gaara iba. Akhirnya ia memutuskan.

"Tuan Muda, maaf ya... Sumpah, saya cuma niat nolong..."

Neji merendahkan tubuhnya, mencondongkan badannya pada Gaara yang sudah semaput itu. Neji berjuang untuk tidak berpikir macam-macam, tapi wajah cantik Gaara membuat hatinya tergetar juga. Ia menelan ludah sebelum benar-benar menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir mungil Gaara. Hampir saja bibir mereka bertemu...

"WOI!!!"

Neji terlonjak kaget, "Saya nggak ciuman! Saya belum ngapa-ngapain!"

"Lo apa-apaan sih?", tanya Itachi judes, "Kalo ketauan Tuan Muda lain mati lo!"

"Gue.. Gue nggak ngapa-ngapain Tuan Muda Gaara, sumpah, nggak!", teriak Neji membela diri. Dari kejauhan datanglah Kakashi.

"Kok anjing seenaknya lo lepasin sih?", tanyanya sambil bawa-bawa Paulo.

"Tau! Bukannya ngurus Paulo malah mesum-mesuman! Barusan si Paulo nyium anjing betina, lo juga mau ikutan?", tanya Itachi.

"Nggak! Dia pingsan, terus aku mau kasih nafas buatan...", kata Neji.

"Kalo dia nggak kelelep ya jangan dong ah! Gimana sih!", maki Itachi.

"Gaara~!!!", dari kejauhan Deidara dan Iruka datang, "Sana, sana!"

"Eh, iya..", Neji menyingkir sambil mengambil rantai kekang Paulo dari Kakashi. Dua Tuan Muda itu udah panik sambil ngipasin Gaara.

"Kok jadi gini sih? Aduh... Mati nih kita..", kata Deidara cemas.

"Udah, bawa pulang aja! Neji, gendong nih!", perintah Iruka.

"Eh, iya, Tuan Muda..", Neji langsung menggendong Tuan Mudanya.

"Yang lain pada kemana sih?", tanya Kakashi.

"Hoii..!!!", Sasuke udah sibuk ngegendong Naruto dari kejauhan. Juga ada Shino yang ngegotong Kiba.

"Lho? Pada kenapa?", tanya mereka berempat yang masih sehat wal afiat.

"Nggak tau.. Kayaknya Tuan Muda Naruto asmanya kumat..", kata Sasuke cemas.

"Aduh.. Kiba ketemu kodok buduk ya?", tebak Deidara.

"Eh? Iya..", jawab Shino.

"Udah, cepetan bawa pulang!", kata Iruka.

"Iya, iya.. Ayo semua..."

Dan acara lari pagi hari itu diakhiri dengan gendong-gendongan uke tepar sambil panik-panik bergembira.


	10. To the Campus!

"Bukannya saya sudah bilang berkali-kali kalau kalian memiliki kewajiban untuk menjaga Tuan Muda baik-baik!" suara membahana alias bentakan maut keluar dari mulut Jiraiya. Demi Tuhan, boleh saja umurnya lewat dari separuh baya, tapi lengkingannya masih mujarab bukan main. Kelima pembokat tak bisa menjawab, hanya mengkerut takut sambil saling sikut. Rasanya ingin mengesot-ngesot ria ke pojokan dan mengecil bersama di sana. Gaara pun hanya bisa diam ketika Jiraiya bolak-balik di hadapan mereka dengan tongkat panjangnya.

Langkah itu berhenti di hadapan kelima babu, bola mata si gaek beruban ini sudah seperti akan keluar. Sekilas, Neji cs teringat ketika Davy Jones menanyakan _'do you fear death'_ pada calon korban-korbannya, "Kalian berlima!" suara itu berubah menjadi nada yang amat sangat menintimidasi, "saya tidak akan mengizinkan kalian keluar dari rumah ini lagi." Jiraiya berkata seolah mengeja kata per kata.

"Iya, Jiraiya." jawab lima babu penuh penyesalan.

"Pokoknya saya mau dengar ada yang izin keluar! Olahraga hanya boleh dilakukan di dalam rumah! Mengerti?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Mengerti, Jiraiya." jawab lima babu penuh penyesalan, lagi.

Pelototan maut itu kini bergulir ke arah lima pemuda bangsawan yang duduk berjajar di sofa, "Anda-anda sekalian juga. Saya mohon kalian tidak lagi ikut mereka bermain ke luar! Kalau kalian celaka bagaimana saya mempertanggungjawabkannya pada ayah kalian?" tanya Jiraiya dengan nada cemas. Lima Tuan Muda hanya mengangguk pasrah dan takut. Gaek itu menghela nafas, lalu menoleh kembali pada kelima pembantu yang kini sudah sedikit tenang.

"Kalian berlima, kalau mau keluar, harus dengan izin saya." kata Jiraiya. Setelah sekitar satu jam berlalu, ia meninggalkan sepuluh anak muda yang masih terdiam di ruang keluarga itu.

Singkat cerita, kejadian gotong-menggotong berakhir dengan sangat tidak mulus. Selain karena ocehan dan omelan panik dari para tuan muda yang masih sadar, Paulo yang tidak tahu diri (baca : sepanjang jalan tetap melirik anjing betina), dan kejaran dari anjing jantan yang iri sama Paulo, mereka berhasil tiba di rumah. Jelas, Jiraiya kaget dan khawatir melihat keadaan Gaara dan Naruto yang notabene berfisik cukup lemah itu. Dan kini, mereka berdua benar-benar terdampar di rumah sendiri.

"Ruka... Panas..." keluh Gaara yang masih dalam posisi tiduran di pangkuan Iruka, dan pemuda berkuncir itu masih setia mengipasi Akasuna itu. Kabar bagusnya, Gaara sudah sadar namun kompres air es belum lepas dari keningnya.

"Iya..." jawab Iruka sabar.

"Ini semua gara-gara kamu-un!" kata Deidara sambil mempermainkan _inhaler_ milik Naruto dan mendelik ke arah Kiba, "seharusnya kita tidak usah olahraga di luar-un. _What a mess up-un._." komentarnya pedas.

Dan tentu saja, Kiba tidak akan mau disalahkan, "_Hey, this' not my only fault, dude! _Memang, aku yang mengajak kalian, tapi kalian juga setuju, kan?" kata Kiba cepat sambil merebut inhaler Naruto dari tangan Deidara.

"_I don't want to be blamed because of your idea-un!_" bentak Deidara sambil merebut lagi _inhaler_ milik Naruto. Sementara Naruto yang duduk di tengah mereka dengan wajah sakaratul maut menggapai-gapai meminta inhaler-nya.

"_In..haler_... aku..." bisik Naruto.

"_What's making you this selfish? We're cousins anyway, and I thought we always be together in every moments but now you consider this whole accident as my fault how dare you talking all of these shits in front of my face!_" Kiba berkata tanpa ada koma dan jeda sambil kembali merebut _inhaler_ dari tangan Deidara.

"_Shut your __fucking__ mouth__ up__, mr. Stubborn-un!_" balas Deidara. _Inhaler_ berpindah tangan.

"_Uh-huh? What did you say, spoiled-cry-baby-boy?_" balas Kiba dengan nada mengejek, dan sekali lagi _inhaler_ Naruto terebut sudah.

"_In.. haler_... hahhh...", dan asma yang diderita sang Namikaze muda kumat.

Wajah cemberut Deidara kini berubah menjadi wajah benar-benar kesal. Si pirang itu kini berdiri dan hendak menghampiri Kiba, namun ternyata pemuda berambut hitam itu ikut berdiri di hadapan Deidara. Hal seperti ini sebenarnya biasa terjadi ketika Deidara dan Kiba berdebat fesyen mana yang lebih _chic, _Paris atau Milano. Tetapi yah, bedanya tidak ada acara kuat-kuatan urat leher. Nun jauh di sana, Shino dan Itachi sedang berpegangan tangan, berdoa agar tidak terjadi perang dunia ke-III.

"_BEG PARDON-un?_", tantang Deidara.

"_EXCUSE ME__?_" Kiba balas menantang.

"_BELAY THAT!_" teriak Iruka. Tanpa tendeng aling-aling, Iruka bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan mengambil tempat berdiri di antara Kiba dan Deidara. Melupakan Gaara yang ada di pangkuannya.

Dan kepala Gaara menghempas sofa empuk, "_Ouch_, Ruka.. _How could you_.." keluhnya sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya.

Kiba dan Deidara yang tadinya bersemangat sekali dalam adu mulut, mendadak terdiam dan melotot kaget ke arah Iruka. Ya, mungkin inilah pertama kalinya seorang Iruka sampai berteriak sekencang tadi—membuat Kakashi mengesot mundur lalu bersembunyi di balik punggung Sasuke. Babu lain jangan ditanya, mereka semua merasa rahang mereka berlepasan melihat Iruka marah. Naruto mengambil kesempatan itu untuk merebut _inhaler_-nya untuk kemasahalatan hidupnya sendiri.

"_For God's sake, grown up!_" kata Iruka sambil berkacak pinggang, "_listen, we're cousins, and I consider it that we're siblings. And on top of that, we're eighteen! You're nineteen anyway._" Iruka sampai harus memelototi Deidara, "_of course, we're NOT supposed to act like a six-years-old-boy__!_"

Deidara cemberut, "_His fault-un!_" tudingnya pada Kiba.

"_Which part of it you called by __**my**__ fault__?_" dan bukan Kiba namanya kalau mau kalah.

"_Shut! UP!_" bentak Iruka. Mereka berdua kembali terdiam, membuat Iruka menghela nafas, "Deidara, berhentilah bersikap egois. Kiba, kamu juga, lembutkan sedikit kepalamu yang keras itu. Pokoknya kalian harus berdamai, aku tak mau tahu.", kata Iruka. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Deidara dan Kiba berpandangan lagi. Dan membuat Iruka kembali melotot, "_I said_, berdamai! Salaman!", perintah Iruka.

Kiba, dengan pandangan menohok pada Deidara, mengulurkan tangannya. Pun Deidara yang hanya mau bersentuhan tangan tanpa mau menatap sepupunya. Iruka menghela nafas malas, berkacak pinggang dan memutar bola matanya, "_Whatever.._" desisnya ketika melihat Kiba dan Deidara beranjak ke dua arah berbeda, lalu beranjak ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Sungguh kelakuan yang sudah bisa ditebak. Iruka kembali beranjak ke sisi Gaara dan mengipasi si 'ketua geng', "sudah merasa lebih baik? Kamu mau pindah ke kamar, tidak?"

Lemah, Akasuna berambut merah itu mengangguk, "Uh-huh.."

"_Better_. Nah, Naruto, kamu juga sebaiknya kembali ke kamar." kali ini, pandangan Iruka beralih pada Kakashi, "makan siang nanti, tolong diantarkan ke kamar kami masing-masing. Saya rasa semua butuh istirahat sampai dengan jam makan malam." perintah Iruka dengan nada lembut.

Kakashi yang masih syok dengan revolusi _mood _tuannya hanya bisa mencengir paksa dan mengangguk bodoh. Iruka mengangguk puas, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto dan Gaara, "Ayo, kuantar kalian ke kamar masing-masing. Bisa berdiri? Bagus.. Pelan-pelan saja.." dengan perhatian berlebihan ala perawat, Iruka membantuk kedua korban pagi itu dengan hati-hati. Membuat Sasuke cs menelan ludah, dan memperhatikan Kakashi yang masih terkena _aftershock_.

"Pelajaran hari ini : Tuan Muda Ruka, mungkin, memiliki kepribadian ganda."

.

.

**Poor Prince : Benar-Benar Miskin**

Remake from Clamp Fanfiction—Poor Prince

Presented by Sabaku no Ghee

Original ideas by Ghee, Raven and Aria

**Chapitre ****X**** : ****To the Campus!**

.

.

"Tuan Muda, mau makan apa?" tanya Kakashi sopan. Di tangan kiri sudah menclok sebuah notes kecil dan sebuah pena di tangan kanan. Sekilas, Kakashi sudah bisa dimirip-miripkan dengan mas-mas di restoran Padang. Sudah biasa, kalau sore hari mereka berlima berkumpul di ruang keluarga dan memesan masakan aneh-aneh pada Kakashi. Dan si koki malang itu bisa berkencan selama satu setengah jam dengan wajan dan teman-temannya sampai dengan jam makan malam.

"Buatkan saya spaghetti pake saus jamur." Gaara menjawab paling dahulu, walau dengan konsentrasi penuh masih tertuju pada koran sore di tangan.

"Saya mau coba soto betawi yang pakai daging ya." pesan Naruto, "nasinya setengah porsi saja. Jangan pakai tomat. Kecap manis yang banyak."

"Kalau saya-un.. Tempura, dan misoshiru-un.", pesan Deidara.

Kakashi mengerenyitkan dahi ketika membaca ulang pesanan yang ia tulis-satu masakan Indonesia, satu Eropa dan satu lagi Jepang. Andaikata satu orang saja memesan makanan Cina, maka lengkaplah sudah penderitaan Kakashi.

"Saya mau kangkung cah sapi.", kata Kiba pendek.

Kakashi nyengir kuda, "Beneran ada yang mesen makanan Cina.." desisnya super pelan agar tidak ada yang mendengar. Kini, ia mengalihkan perhatian pada Tuan-Muda-sayangnya, "Tuan Muda Ruka mau makan apa?" tanya Kakashi sopan.

Iruka mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku resep dan berpikir sejenak, "Masih ingat waktu kemarin kita nonton televisi? Itu.. Saya mau makanan yang itu." kata Iruka.

"Nama makanannya?" Kakashi kembali bertanya sementara tangan siap mencatat.

Sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan pena ke dahinya dengan sangat perlahan, Iruka memejamkan mata dan mencoba mengingat. Selang beberapa detik, ia menjentikkan jari dan menunjuk Kakashi, "Maknyos!" katanya cepat.

"Heh?" Kakashi cengok. Sodara-sodaranya juga ikutan bingung. Naruto yang paling tak habis pikir dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"_Never heard that before_." ucap Namikaze muda itu.

Iruka mendengus pelan, "Ada. Aku tak mungkin salah dengar. Mr. Bondan waktu itu bilang 'Maknyos' sambil makan, berarti namanya maknyos, kan?" tanpa tahu apa arti kata 'maknyos' yang sebenarnya, Iruka tetap berkeras, "kata Mr. Bondan itu, pakai bumbu top markotop surotop sama endang bambang gulindang, Kakashi. Itu bumbu apa sih?" ia menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, pasang wajah polos dan ingin tahu, dan menanti jawaban. Membuat Kakashi menutup muka dengan catatan.

Baru beberapa minggu di Indonesia, Iruka sudah mengganti nama masakan 'Tutut masak santan' menjadi 'Maknyos'.

"Baik, jadi satu Spaghetti Saus Jamur, satu Tempura dengan Misoshiru, satu Soto Betawi Daging, nasinya setengah porsi, kecapnya yang banyak, lalu ada Kangkung Cah Sapi dan.." Kakashi masih nahan ketawa sebelum membacanya ulang, "..satu Maknyos. Saya permisi ke dapur dulu." pamit Kakashi sopan sebelum pergi ke dapur dan berkutat dengan Icha-Icha Para-ups, maksudnya buku resep masakan.

Sore hari, di ruang keluarga lantai dua kediaman Akasuna, Pondok Indah, Jakarta.

Deidara masih sibuk dengan handuk besar untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Maklum, pirang sepunggung itu baru selesai dikeramas, dan sebagai Tuan Muda yang flamboyan dan berkiblat para Paris dalam urusan fesyen (dan tentunya selalu ada debat terbuka antara Deidara dengan Kiba dari Prada yang notabene penganut Milano), Deidara tak mau rambutnya rusak barang satu helai pun. Kiba sendiri, yang kepalanya sudah sedikit dingin, sedang menarikan pensil di atas kertas sketsanya. Sesekali ia menyambar penghapus dan memperbaiki detail sana-sini dan menggerutu betapa ia tidak mengerti dengan yang namanya batik. Sejarah batik saja sudah panjang, belum lagi jenis-jenisnya, motif dan corak, sekarang ia harus memodifikasinya menjadi lebih modern.

Lain lagi dengan Naruto, yang terlihat khusyuk mendalami lembar demi lembar berisi gambar-gambar pakaian dan aksesoris keluaran terbaru. Sambil komat-kamit dalam bahasa Jerman yang kira-kira tentang 'bagaimana bisa sebuah ikat pinggang saja harganya ratusan Euro', ia membolak-balik Elle Magazine tersebut. Di sebelahnya, Iruka menyibukkan diri dengan kertas, kalkulator _scientific_ dan buku resep aneka roti. Adalah sebuah misteri melibatkan kalkulator kelas berat, sebenarnya. Menghitung RAB membuat roti sudah pasti tidak berurusan dengan logaritma dan limit. Di sebelah kalkulator, tumpukan buku resep roti dari seluruh dunia menunggu untuk dijamah.

Dan Gaara, seperti biasanya, membuka harian sore bertajuk 'Seputar Indonesia' sambil sesekali membuka dua bundal tebal yang tergeletak di atas meja. Yap, Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia dan Kamus Lengkap Indonesia-Inggris. Pemuda ini tidak mau bergantung pada _The Jakarta Post_ agar kemampuan bahasa Indonesianya tidak tumpul. Maknyos.

"_So.._" err, baiklah. Belum terlalu maknyos memang, "mulai besok kita akan memulai hari sebagai mahasiswa. Kuharap tidak ada yang bangun kesiangan, lupa membeli kertas, tidak sarapan dan hal-hal remeh yang bisa membuat terlambat sampai ke gerbang kampus." Gaara berkata sambil menutup koran, melipatnya menjadi empat dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Ia menegakkan posisi duduknya kembali, menyilangkan kaki kanan di atas kaki kiri, mengangkat dagu dan menatap satu per satu sepupunya dengan pandangan angkuh.

Membuat Naruto, Deidara, Kiba dan Iruka berpandangan sebentar, lalu mengangguk.

"_Good_." Gaara mengangguk tanpa mengubah sedikit pun ekspresinya, "siapkan semuanya, _and I really mean it, _se-mu-a-nya malam ini agar besok pagi bisa langsung berangkat. Macet di ibukota negara ini benar-benar bisa membunuhku."

"_Collage Student.._" Naruto ikut meletakkan majalan di atas meja dan menyandarkan tubuh di sofa, "_how is it like_, Deidara? Ruka?"

Pemilik surai pirang panjang dan coklat sebahu itu berpandangan sebentar, lalu sedikit angkat bahu. Mereka berdua memang sudah lebih dahulu merasakan satu tahun sebagai mahasiswa di tanah air, dan akhirnya memutuskan melanjutkan studi di Indonesia. Iruka buka suara, "_No uniform?_"

"_Huge buildings, vast areas, moving classes-un.._" tambah Deidara.

Kiba memutar bola matanya malas, "_It sounds like high school, indeed._"

"Bagaimana dengan ini-_lecturers are evil-un. Wicked teachers-un. Oh-so-damn-seniors-un. No straight-A-un. They're going to get your ass kicked if you come late, even if it's only just five or ten minutes-un. But in the other hand, you can do nothing but grumbing inside of your mind if they come one-hour-late-un._" Deidara berpidato sambil mengeluarkan cengiran setan, "kehidupan kuliah itu keras, anak muda_-un_."

Naruto dan Kiba menelan ludah, lalu mengangguk, "Baiklah Nyi Sanak."

"Omong-omong, aku sudah mencek jadwal kalian semua." Gaara kembali berbicara sebelum obrolan sore melenceng kemana-mana, "semua ada kelas pukul sembilan. Jadi, aku harap semua sudah siap di ruangan ini pukul tujuh."

Deidara baru melotot, namun Gaara lebih cepat.

"Tidak ada tawar-menawar." tandasnya sambil balas memelototi Deidara tanpa ampun, "omong-omong, aku sudah bicara dengan orang-orang kedutaan. Mereka memperbolehkan kita menggunakan Limo untuk sehari-hari ke kampus. Setidaknya untuk berangkat, kita tidak perlu repot." Gaara berdiri dari bangkunya, bersiap kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengganti piyama dengan pakaian yang lebih sopan untuk dibawa ke meja makan, "pulangnya, mungkin agak repot.."

Mendengar kata 'Limo' keluar dari bibir Gaara, otomatis Duo Namikaze buru-buru mengacungkan tangan, "_Hold on!_" teriak mereka bersamaan. Deidara memejamkan mata sebentar, masih tak percaya, "kita akan ke kampus.. Dengan Limousine-un?"

"_Yes._" Gaara mengangguk, mencoba sabar.

"Limousine itu.. Yang harganya.. Ratusan ribu Euro, kan?" Naruto seakan ingin menegaskan.

"Sedan yang kemarin kita pakai dari bandara ke rumah, kan?" Iruka jadi ikut-ikutan bertanya dengan nada tidak yakin.

"_You will use a Limousine in Jakarta, only for driving us to the.. Campus?_" Kiba, kini tertawa kecil dengan nada mengejek, "_are you nuts?_"

Gaara mendengus keras, "Iya, iya, iya dan tidak untuk yang terakhir. _I'm still a human, as I look_." tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi, ia beranjak ke arah tangga dan menaikinya. Meninggalkan keempat sepupunya yang hanya bisa mengelus dada karena lega dan heran sekaligus. Lega karena akhirnya mereka bisa mengangkat kaki ke atas sofa, dan heran karena Gaara memiliki _fetish_ berlebihan dengan kemewahan.

"_He's attending law faculty, if I'm not mistaken_-un_?_" tanya Deidara setelah memastikan Gaara menghilang dari peredaran, "kukira dia lebih tertarik dengan _international relation_-un."

Naruto tertawa kecil, "_In fact, he'll attend both of them_." ia geleng-geleng kepala, "dia benar-benar akan mati kalau tidak sibuk. Dua kuliah dan bolak balik ke kedutaan, geez.. _I will never do such things_." ujar pemuda yang mengambil jurusan _hospitality management_ alias manajemen perhotelan itu, "kamu ambil apa, Kiba?"

"Aku?" Kiba memutar-mutar pensil di tangan kanannya, "memangnya dari wajahku, kira-kira aku akan masuk kedokteran, apa?" ia malah balik bertanya dengan nada judes yang khas, "_visual communication design, _tentu saja. Melihat dari dua orang ini.." ditunjuknya Deidara dan Iruka dengan ujung pensil, "..ada bagusnya mengambil jurusan yang sesuai dengan pekerjaan kita."

Iruka mengangguk, "Benar. Jangan menyusahkan diri kalau soal kuliah." pemuda calon pewaris _European Bakery and Tea Room Incorporation_ itu memang sudah mendalami _food technology_ selama satu tahun, dan untunglah ia menemukan jurusan yang sama di Indonesia, "Deidara dan aku 'kan memang sengaja mencari perguruan tinggi yang menyediakan jurusan teknologi makanan dan.."

"_Business School of Management_-un." ujar Deidara cepat. Diiringi anggukan Iruka dan membuat kedua sepupu mereka yang baru akan mencicipi dunia perkuliahan ikut mengangguk dengan sorot mata bodoh, "kuharap sekolah bisnis di sini tidak membosankan-un. _Well, from what I've heard, _di semester akhir nanti, aku akan terjun langsung dalam mengelola perusahaan-un. _Isn't it great_-un_?_ Namikaze Deidara, CEO-un."

"_When you got that title, I will do too._" Naruto menimpali, seolah tak mau kalah dari sang kakak, "_and last but not least, I finally attend School of Hospitality and Tourism._ Dan tidak, Dei, sebelum kau berpikir kalau aku akan belajar bagaimana cara menata meja makan, _I've choosen Hospitality Management._"

Cengiran iseng Deidara terbit, "Baru mau bilang-un.."

Dan mereka pun mulai berceloteh mengenai seperti apa masa-masa awal kuliah itu sebenarnya. Naruto tentu saja dengan antusiasnya banyak bertanya pada sang kakak. Deidara sendiri menjawabnya dengan jawaban konyol dan mengundang gelak tawa seperti biasa. Herannya, Deidara sudah kembali akrab dengan Kiba yang sudah bisa menyambung lelucon yang dilontarkannya. Iruka sendiri, agaknya sudah jengah berurusan dengan kalkulator—ia malah melihat-lihat majalah fesyen yang barusan dimaki-maki oleh Naruto. Andai saja jam besar di lantai satu tidak berdentang sebanyak enam kali, ada kemungkinan mereka akan terus mengobrol.

"Wah sudah jam segini." Iruka segera merapikan kembali buku-buku resep miliknya dan mengangkatnya sekaligus, "ayo mandi semuanya. Jam tujuh kita harus makan malam, dan aku tak mau ada teriakan dari Gaara. _It's a pain in the ass._" yang terakhir ia ucapkan dalam bisikan, lalu mengerling dan tersenyum pada ketiga sepupunya.

"_Okay, let's go~_" Kiba pun menutup buku sketsanya, diikuti Deidara yang menarik langan Naruto agar mau bangun, lalu mereka bertiga pergi ke kamar masing-masing.

Biasanya, sebenarnya, sesi bergosip sore menjelang malam itu selalu terjadi dengan Gaara yang berlaku sebagai moderator. Entah sejak kapan pemuda cerdas berambut marun itu absen dari diskusi yang membicarakan berbagai topik panas—mulai dari pergerakan saham jalur hijau di Wall Street hari ini sampai dengan kenapa pembantu di rumah depan selalu membeli sayur dengan memakai _make up_. Ah, ya. Bicara soal pembantu, mungkin memang itulah penyebabnya. Karena ada perasaan tak enak setiap kali Gaara mendengar keempat (err tidak juga sih, nyatanya Naruto jarang berkomentar) sepupunya membicarakan babu mereka masing-masing. Dan oke, bicara soal Gaara, ia sedari tadi berada di kamarnya.

_(Paling Tidak – Melly Goeslow mengalun~)_

Ajaibnya, ia tidak sedang menyentuh laptopnya untuk mengerjakan laporan kenegaraan. Tidak juga mengutak-atik Blackberry-nya untuk mengecek pesan terbaru. Tidak pula memutar-mutar _new iPod nano_-nya untuk kembali mendengarkan lagu terbaru dari Rihanna dan Eminem—_well_, lagu itu bertahan beberapa minggu di _chart _Inggris dan Amerika. Satu jam, mungkin lebih, sang Akasuna muda hanya tiduran, lalu kembali duduk, lalu berjalan mengelilingi kamar, duduk lagi, tiduran lagi, seolah hal itu bisa membantunya melarikan diri dari rasa penat.

"Hh.." dan tidak seperti dirinya yang benci mengeluh, ia menghela nafas malas. Gaara kini menggelengkan kepalanya, "_I'm okay. And I will always be. Nothing can shake me. No one can make me.. Labile._" erat, ia memejamkan mata untuk beberapa detik, "_it's only him. And he's only a servant._" mantap, Gaara kembali bangkit dari posisi tidurannya. Ia tahu sebentar lagi tiba waktunya makan malam dan tak ada yang pernah bisa membuatnya terlambat untuk hadir di meja makan. Semua terstruktur bagi seorang Gaara—ia mandi tepat waktu, ia cepat dalam berpakaian, ia tahu kapan harus menunda pekerjaan dan tugas sekolah untuk kebersamaan dengan keluarganya.

Cepat, ia berjalan menuju jendela besar yang menghadap ke taman timur, tempat dimana ia meletakkan kandang Paulo. Alasan simpel—agar mudah baginya untuk memantau anjing kesayangannya. Namun apa boleh dikata, posisi itulah yang membuat tangannya terdiam dalam posisi menggenggam tirai karena dua manik zamrudnya menangkap sosok yang ia kenal, "Neji.." tanpa sadar bibirnya mendesiskan satu nama. Tidak terkesiap ia, hanya bergeming menatap pemuda yang berhasil membuatnya akhir-akhir ini sering kehilangan akal. Dan kenapa tulisan ini menjadi semakin mendayu? Apakah karena adegan sedang romantis? Terus, kenapa? Ini kan mestinya _fanfict_ humor?

Kembali ke laptop.

Neji adalah seorang dengan loyalitas dan patriotisme di atas rata-rata, kita semua tahu. Karena itu, walaupun ia harus mengorbankan waktu makan malamnya karena harus mengurus Paulo, ia rela. Terdengar tragis memang, tetapi coba lihat. Paulo dan Neji sudah mengikat pertalian batin terlau dalam sampai si anjing tak mau makan kalau tak ada Neji di sampingnya. Kalau dipikir lagi, hal ini sungguh ironis bila dibandingkan dengan hubungannya dengan sang atasan. Gaara, yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dalam senyap, kini menggigit bibir bawahnya. _Sungguh keajaiban seekor Caesar Paulo mau-maunya akrab dengan orang asing._

Tanpa pernah Neji tahu, di atas sana, senyum yang selalu ia tunggu kini tersungging.

**.**

**.**

"..."

Gaara terdiam ketika melihat meja makan yang masih kosong. Kesal, ia melirik arlojinya dan mendengus. Tujuh enam belas, dan janji-janji manis yang diumbar tadi malam terbukti tinggallah janji. Berangkat jam tujuh hanyalah mimpi. Andai saja ia masih punya setitik harga diri, ia pasti sudah menggedor satu per satu kamar sepupunya. Tebak apa yang terjadi tadi malam? Versi singkatnya, Gaara terlarut dalam lamunannya sambil memperhatikan gelak tawa Neji bersama Paulo. Tanpa aba-aba, si pembokat ganteng pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela sang tuan muda.

_Taadaa_—pandangan mereka bertemu.

Tak ada kata-kata terucap, kecuali Gaara yang terkejut dan refleks menutup tirai jendela kamarnya dengan tergesa. Dag-dig-dug sebentar, memegang kedua pipi yang memanas sebentar, lalu terlonjak sendiri karena jam besar berdentang tujuh kali. Spontan saja Gaara keluar kamar, berlari ke arah ruang makan dan dengan nafas terengah ia bertemu dengan empat sepupunya yang sudah wangi dan rapi di meja makan. Iruka adalah orang pertama yang sadar dan bertanya—Gaara, kenapa kamu masih pakai piyama? Dan kamu.. Belum mandi, ya?—dan lewatlah Neji dengan kaleng Pedigree di tangan. Hancur harga diri Indonesia—eh, Switzerland.

Gaara tak pernah menduga kalau kehadiran Neji ke dalam hidupnya sama dengan virus brontox ke dalam komputer super canggih dengan jeroan _Intel Core 2 duo_. Sekali rusak, ya wasalam. _Chaoz. A mess._

"_Why don't you wake me up?_" tudingan itu muncul dari bibir Naruto yang turun dari lantai dua sambil mengancingkan kemeja oranyenya. Tangan kanan menenteng tas dan tangan kiri blazer semi formal.

Gaara menghela nafas, "Apa aku terlihat seperti jam beker?"

"_Not looks like, but sounds like_. _Usually you scream like hell even before the cocks do their job._" enteng dan memberikan cengiran, Naruto berjalan melewati Gaara untuk menyambar selembar roti dan mengoleskannya dengan selai marmalade—alasan klasik : warna selai itu adalah warna favoritnya, "dan jangan lakukan hal seperti itu_. The others will go down in a sec._"

Dan benar saja, Iruka dan Kiba turun dengan langkah tergesa sambil masing-masing sibuk dengan barang bawaan. Tak berbeda jauh dengan Naruto yang sedikit-sedikit membuka tas dan mengecek isinya sambil menggantungkan roti di mulut. Gaara memutar kedua bola matanya, berkacak pinggang, kesal dan tak habis pikir, "Sudah kukatakan untuk menyiapkan semuanya tadi malam, _in the name of Christ._" ternyata sang tuan muda Akasuna tak tahan kalau tak mengocehi semua saudaranya, "kalau sudah pagi, begini, kan? Rusuh semuanya."

"Tahu tidak, sepupuku tersayang?" Kiba mendesis sampai berhenti mengecek isi tasnya, "_you'll die young. Trust me._" ujarnya kesal dan kembali berjalan tanpa mempedulikan sepupunya yang sedang memelototinya, "Kakashi! Kakashi!"

Dan datanglah sang penyelamat perut, _chef _kita yang berperut lebih seksi dari Edwin Lau, Kakashi Hatake! Dengan tergopoh-gopoh, "Iya, Tuan Muda?"

"Susu saya yang _non-fat _mana?" dan dimulailah kericuhan dapur ketika Kiba mulai melakukan tur mengelilingi meja makan.

"Oh, yang gelasnya tinggi, Tuan Muda." jawab Kakashi sambil mendekati meja makan dan membuka tutup gelas, "silahkan."

"Kakashi, tolong sarapan saya kamu bungkuskan, ya? Masih ada nasi goreng maknyus ala kamu itu, kan?" Naruto berpesan sebelum menyambar segelas susu yang tinggal berisi setengah.

"_Hey, that's mine!_" Iruka protes tanpa sempat menyelamatkan gelas susunya, "dan kamu masih mau makan setelah menghabiskan dua roti?"

"_Go get the other glass, Ruka. _Dan roti saja, mana kenyang?_._" Naruto memberikan cengiran singkatnya dan beralih menatap Kakashi, "kecapnya yang banyak."

Cemberut, Iruka mengambil gelasnya yang kedua. Akhirnya pagi itu ia mulai dengan mengahabiskan satu setengah gelas susu, "Aku juga mau bungkus makanan." pemuda berkuncir tinggi itu bangkit dari kursinya, dan hal itu membuat Kakashi syok duluan.

"Biar saya saja, Tuan Muda. Jadi, dua, ya? Tuan Muda Gaara, Tuan Muda Kiba, mau dibungkuskan makanan juga?" tanya Kakashi cepat—ia tak mau ada perdebatan antar saudara lagi di depan matanya. Ia terlalu lelah untuk memilih di antara Iruka dan profesionalisme sebagai juru masak andal—halah!

Gaara mengangguk, "Saya mau." singkat, ditambah pelototan maut pada Iruka yang kini tersenyum dipaksakan dan kembali duduk manis.

Kiba memutar bola matanya malas, "Kakashi, _I'm having a diet, even my—_" kalimatnya tergantung ketika melihat tatapan cengok bin bodoh dari sang pembantu, "maksudnya, saya sedang diet, jadi tak usah dibungkuskan makanan. Naruto, _have you checked everything? I don't want you, making a mess, just beacause you forget your paper._" ucapnya sambil memutar-mutar gelas susunya.

"_You got the idea._" Naruto menjentikkan jarinya dan menunjuk Kiba, _"I put it on my shelf and now I'm going to grab it._" ia sudah masa bodoh dengan Gaara yang mulai berjalan berputar-putar di tempat saking bosan dan kesal menunggu. Setelah berdiri dari bangkunya, ia sempat mengerem dan menunjuk satu persatu sepupunya, "_no one will knock on Dei's room, okay? Lemme do that._" nada intimidasi. Bisa perang dunia ketiga kalau sampai ada yang memergoki Itachi berada di kamar kakaknya, "_savvy?_"

"_Just go get your paper_, Na-ru-to." Gaara, kali ini, dengan penekanan di sana-sini dan berhasil membuat Naruto menghilang di balik tangga. Kalau ini RPG, mungkin bar kesabaran Gaara sudah mencapai limitnya. Kalau dia Ultraman, mungkin lampu di dadanya sudah kedap-kedip. Gaara yang berbiacara bahasa Inggris adalah Gaara yang sedang berada dalam keadaan siaga satu.

"_What a forgetful brat._" Kiba masih tak bisa mengerti bagaimana seorang calon pewaris hotel sekaliber Ritz bisa menderita alzhaimer di usia begitu belia.

Iruka melirik ke arah Gaara, yang memutuskan untuk berbalik dan berjalan menuju lemari kaca dimana mereka meletakkan koleksi sepatu. Segera ia menghabiskan susunya, begitu pula dengan Kiba yang sudah menyeka bibirnya dengan serbet. Duo Namikaze memang harus diberlakukan _shock teraphy _atas sifat pelupa (Naruto) dan bangun telat (Deidara). Kalau istilah Kiba—mungkin rambut pirang berpengaruh pada kinerja otak. Kedua pemuda bersurai gelap itu menyusul Gaara ke ruangan depan ketika suara ketukan sepatu tedengar dari arah belakang mereka.

"Juhu~ _Take a good time waiting, guys_-un_?_"

"_What good, it's lo-_" Kiba terdiam seketika saat bola matanya menangkap sosok Deidara yang—wow, "_you're attending a fashion show or what, _Dei?"

Iruka bahkan berani bertaruh kalau Deidara menghabiskan satu jam untuk _hair-do_. Atau mungkin tadi malam sepupunya yang _fashion dandy_ itu sempat pergi ke salon sampai rambutnya bisa sejatuh itu. Kalau mau diabsen, mulai dari _t-shirt_, blazer, jeans, ikat pinggang, tas, sepatu yang semuanya keluaran _brand_ terkenal Paris. Bahkan jam tangan yang _bling-_nya luar biasa itu, anting salib yang ada berlian _swarovski-_nya itu, dan _sunglasses_ bergagang huruf 'G' itu, tidak penting-penting amat. Kini, Deidara malah dengan gaya angkuhnya melepas kacamata favoritnya dan mengibaskan rambut sepunggungnya yang wangi madu kahs L'oreal itu.

"Deidara terlihat.. Hebat_._" Iruka berpendapat, walau sebenarnya ia ingin berkata 'astaga, sepupuku, kau berlebihan'.

Mendengarnya, Deidara tertawa kecil, "_O, tell me something I don't know_-un." ujarnya penuh percaya diri, "_and let me tell you once, kid_-un_. You, designer, know that catwalk is a battlefield_-un_. It looks great, yet cruel_-un_._" Deidara menunjuk Kiba dengan ujung kacamata hitamnya, "_why should campus be any different_-un_._"

"_And what kind of competition do you up to, brother_?" Naruto, yang sudah mengambil benda-benda dari kamarnya, ikut nimbrung dalam sesi pagi bincang pintar ini, "_grabbing the title of Mr. Cum Laude?_"

Deidara tertawa mengejek, "_Mr. Popular, my dear_-un_. Womanizer_-un_._" dengan nada yakin ia meralat, "_or maneater_-un_. Whatever_-un_._"—dengan frekuensi sedikit direndahkan.

"Bisa kita berangkat sekarang? Atau kita harus menunggu monyet merayakan Natal, hm?" Gaara, kembali berkacak pinggang dan berbalik menatap sepupunya—dan langsung memicingkan mata ketika melihat Deidara, "kau membuatku silau."

"_Thanks, I know I'm shining_-un._ I'll be a star, anyway_-un_._" Deidara dengan cueknya memakai kembali kacamata hitamnya, tidak peduli pada Iruka yang berpose capek-deh dan Kiba yang mengusap tengkuk karena merinding.

"_Oh no..._" kali ini Naruto yang mengeluh.

"Aku tak peduli kau akan memprotes cara bicaraku, Naruto. _Now get in the car._" Gaara menantang, mengira keluhan Naruto adalah hasil dari omongan judesnya.

Naruto memberikan cengiran paksaan pada Gaara, "Ponselku yang Nokia masih dicas_._" dan tanpa menunggu balasan dari Gaara, ia sudah kabur sekabur-kaburnya ke kamarnya di lantai atas. Gaara sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk berteriak, dan Kiba hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan menepuk pundak sepupunya itu. Untunglah, Kakashi hadir dengan bungkusan makanan yang sanggup meredakan sedikit amarah seorang Gaara. Dan hal itu sedikit banyak membuat Deidara menganga.

"Kau tidak membungkuskan untukku-un?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"_First come, first served._" Kiba berkata sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kamu bisa berbagi denganku, kok." Iruka menghibur sambil mengambil ketiga bungkusan dari tangan Kakashi, "terima kasih, ya."

"Sama-sama, Tuan Muda. Yang karetnya tiga yang kecapnya banyak." tambahnya ala tukang nasi goreng Simpang Dago, "eh.. Tapi semua pakai kotak bekal, karetnya cuma buat mengikat sendok dengan kotaknya." jelas Kakashi ketika seluruh tuan muda melotot ke arahnya—dikira nasi gorengnya dibungkus pakai daun pisang?

"Jadi, apa kita benar-benar harus menunggu monyet merayakan Natal?" ulang Gaara sambil melirik ke arah jam besar yang sudah menunjukkan angka lima. Yang satunya nyaris ke angka delapan, "Naruto, kuharap habis ini kau tidak lupa menyekrup kepalamu." ucapnya tajam ketika si pirang bermata biru itu kembali bergabung.

"_Let's get the ball rolling_." ia mencengir saja saat Gaara mulai bersinis ria, namun kembali memasang _poker face_ andalan ketika ia melihat Sasuke akhirnya berperan di chapter ini—pemeran pembantu. _Literally_.

Pemilik rambut biru gelap itu sedang mengepel teras depan yang saking luasnya bisa dibuat dua kamar. Lalu di luar sana, Itachi dengan mesin pemotong rumput yang nyaris memotong jatah hidupnya (tapi sepertinya mereka sudah baikan) sedang menjalankan tugas mulia. Neji tak mau kalah—Paulo yang sudah segar dimandikan kini diajak berjaga di sekitar pos satpam. Siapa yang belum diabsen? Oh, Shino. Supir kebanggaan _the Akasunas_ ini sudah berdiri tegap di luar dengan seragam lengkap dan kacamata hitam yang sudah dilapisi dengan _lens cleaner_ anti debu.

Intinya : dimana ada tuan muda berkumpul, pastilah ada babu yang mengintai.

"Baiklah, Shino, mobil sudah dipanaskan?" Gaara mengangguk puas ketika Shino mengangguk, "kita segera berangkat. Kakashi, panggil Jiraiya. Kami mau berpamitan dan—kamu ngapain, Sas?"

"Saya, ngepel, Tuan Muda." jawab si rambut emo sambil tersenyum kelewat lebar.

Gaara mendengus, "Mengepel kok matanya lirik-lirik ke arah Naruto?" tembak langsung dan membuat Sasuke tersenyum salah tingkah. Gaara melotot, "masuk, sana." perintahnya sambil memberikan isyarat ke dalam rumah, "ganjen."

"Eh, tapi saya mau lihat Tuan Muda Naru—eh—" Sasuke menelan ludah ketika Gaara mulai menggunakan kekuatan pasirnya—eh—melotot tambah lebar dengan matanya yang _full eyeliner_ atas bawah tersebut, "pe-permisi, Tuan Muda." dan dengan ember di tangan kiri, alat pel bergagang di tangan kanan, plus serbet di bahu, Sasuke kabur ke arah dapur. Membuat Naruto tertawa kecil sepeninggalan si pantat ayam.

"Oh, semua sudah siap berangkat?" Jiraiya berjalan menuju ke arah tuan mudanya, "tidak ada yang tertinggal, kan? Tuan Muda Naruto?"

Naruto manyun, "_I do hope so_." jawabnya dengan nada malas sementara saudaranya yang lain tertawa kecil karena tidak lagi diperingatkan. Bersama mereka berjalan ke luar teras—dan seperti yang diprediksi oleh para pembaca, Sasuke bak tukang kuntit kembali memenclokkan diri di balik pintu. Neji siap siaga dengan rantai Paulo di tangan. Itachi memasang tatapan tajam dengan mesin pemotong rumput menyala. Kakashi dengan awas memperhatikan dengan pisau dapur teracung. Sementara Shino, sudah berada di balik kemudi tanpa sedikit pun melepaskan pandangan dari para Tuan Muda. Dan saya, berasa kayak lagi ngetik _fanfict suspense_.

"Kami pergi, Jiraiya.." Iruka, dengan gerakan tanpa terduga, kini merangkul Jiraiya sambil mencium pipi si sannin pembantu gaek tersebut, "_I'll be a good boy_."

"Saya tahu, Tuan Muda." ditambah adegan Jiraiya menepuk pelan rambut si tuan muda dan meninggalkan kecupan singkat di kening, "hati-hati di jalan."

(...krik)

Hening, dan—KLONTANG! Pisau dapur yang dipegang Kakashi pun jatuh bersamaan dengan rahang si koki muda nan tampan. Sasuke cengok. Neji melotot. Shino keselek. Itachi garuk-garuk tanah—tentu saja hal ini terjadi karena adegan nan manis dan mencemburukan sangat itu terjadi bergantian dengan canda tawa dalam... Bahasa Jerman. Kembang setaman seakan tumbuh mendadak. Awan-awan mendung seakan menyingkir berjamaah. Sinar matahari seakan membentuk garis-garis transparan. Dan babu-babu pun mulai bernyanyi—_benar ku mencintaimu, tapi tak begini~~ _(kedua jari telunjuk membentuk tanda silang di depan dada).

"Glek.." Itachi mengelus pipinya sendiri dengan tampang mupeng, "mulus tuh kayaknya." plus menelan ludah ketika Deidara tertawa-tawa sambil memeluk Jiraiya, "kagak bagi-bagi jatah yak tu orang tua?"

Sementara Neji, merasakan angin membuat pusaran dan menerbangkan sebiji daun. Paulo pun lepas dari gengamannya, "Ah.. Dunia.." desahnya sambil menatap langit yang baginya, entah kenapa begitu gelap dan berpetir.

"Cup cup cup.. Gue tau ini berat buat lo.. Udah ya, sabar ya.. Gue ngerti perasaan lo.." Sasuke, kini sedang mencoba menenangkan Kakashi yang sedang mewek di pundaknya. Ia mengusap air mata Kakashi dengan selembar kain.

"Kembaliin masa muda gue, kembaliin!" dengan penuh pendramatisiran Kakashi mengoceh, "gua nggak idup cuma buat ngeliat momen ginian—najis lo ngelap air mata gue pake lap pel?"—ups.

Sementara Shino—TIIIINNNN TIN TIN TIIIIIINNNNNN—hanya membunyikan klakson dengan suara yang cukup untuk membuat Jiraiya batal mencium kening Kiba, "Tuan Muda, sebentar lagi jalanan macet." ucapnya sambil menongolkan kepala dari kaca depan. Aksi tersebut langsung mengundang simpati keempat babu lain dengan mengacungkan jempol—usaha yang bagus, Shino! Tak sia-sia kau lahir dan besar sebagai seorang Merantau! Rancak bana! Ahem—langsung saja ke Te-Ka-Pe.

"_Gosh, _Shino..!" Kiba geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan sang babu, dan buru-buru memeling singkat Jiraiya, "_we're leaving._" dan suara klakson pun makin membahana dan membuat Kiba berlari kecil ke arah mobil sambil menggerutu pelan dalam bahasa Jerman. Disusul dengan keempat sepupunya yang berjalan mundur sambil tertawa-tawa dan melambaikan tangan—kecuali Naruto dan Gaara yang super jaim—pada pak tua nan lalim bagi para babu tersebut. Tak lama, sedan panjang tersebut melaju meninggalkan kediaman Akasuna, meninggalkan Jiraiya yang tersenyum dalam haru menatap kepergian para tuan muda.

"Aku teringat.." sebiji _spotlight_ entah darimana menyorot Jiraiya dari arah atas dengan dramatisnya, "dahulu.." mendadak Itachi memainkan biola dengan nada menyayat hati, "aku pernah mengantarkan kepergian mereka.." dan Neji pun menyemprot air sebagai pengganti efek air hujan, "ketika pertama kali mereka memutuskan bersekolah di luar.." Kakashi tak mau kalah dan motong-motong bawang bombay, "aku juga merasakan perasaan seperti ini.." hasilnya adalah Sasuke yang nangis bombay sambil meres lap pel yang pura-puranya air mata dia.

Namun tak sampai lima detik, hawa pembunuh yang maut itu menguar lagi.

"Siapa yang suruh kalian ikut dramatis-dramatisan? TERUSKAN KERJA KALIAN!" hardikan si singa tua bersurai putih itu berhasil membuat Itachi melempar biola, Neji melempar selang, Kakashi melempar bawang bombay dan Sasuke membuang lap pel.

Sambil ngibrit berjamaah, mereka berteriak, "Ba—BAIK!"—dan sekesal apapun mereka pada sosok Jiraiya, tetap saja kabur-kabur juga.

.

.

_To be continue…_

.

.

AKHIRNYA APDET JUGA!

Sebelum ada yang bilang aye bilang duluan =w=b

Mulai keliatan aslinya—Naruto yang cengengesan tapi superjudes di depan Sasuke, Iruka yang kepribadian ganda, Deidara yang tebar pesona dan super pede, Kiba yang suka nyepet dan cerewet super dan Gaara yang diem-diem naksir Neji, ngahahaha!

Mungkin terasa ada perubahan terhadap gaya penulisan ya? Dulu ni penpik pendek2 banget adegannya ala skrip sinetron, tapi sekarang coba nulis ala novel. Lebih serius dengan berbagai komedi situasi ringan di dalamnya. Yah, keseharian bodoh dan perkembangan tjintyah mereka deh XD. Terus karena Bread Talk punya orang Indonesia, perusaan Iruka diganti dengan _European Bakery and Tea Room Incorporation. _Oke, itu saja XD

**Mohon kritik serta saran. Juga apresiasi.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca.**


	11. To Pelita Harapan University

**Author's Note** : Pertama, sebelum lanjot ke chapter 11 yang mulai mendekati masalah, saya mau menghanturkan terima kasih super banyak bertubi-tubi berlimpah ruah pada _reviewers _dan _readers_ yang tak bisa saya sebutkan satu per satu, yang masih mau dan rela membaca dan memberi _feedback_ pada saya. Tanpa kalian semua, kehadiran saya di dunia fana ini tiadalah berarti—halah! Saya mencoba yang terbaik untuk tetap mempertahankan _genre_ komedi romatis, tapi sekarang dalam versi lebih rasional dan yah, bertata bahasa waras lah. Dan for _some random reasons_, saya pengen semua kecuali Gaara kalo ngomong pake bahasa Cinta Laura =))

Oke deh, _on to the story_, guys! ;)

**.**

**.**

Andaikata ini film—atau bolehlah sinetron zaman sekarang yang pemainnya remaja ababil—maka kamera akan menyorot ke sebuah lapangan parkir luas dimana jajaran sedan mewah dipamerkan layaknya kacang goreng. Adegannya sangat sederhana, di mana para mahasiswa berseliweran. Ada empat gadis muda dengan pakaian yang dari Monas terlihat mahalnya lewat sambil tertawa cekikikan, ada gerombolan pemuda labil yang merokok sambil tertawa-tawa, ada—intinya banyak orang dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Dan mendadak, seluruh kegiatan tersebut terhenti karena seluruh pandangan mereka tertuju ke satu titik.

(Karena ceritanya masih pura-puranya film, maka entah dari langit sebelah mana, terdengarlah lagu 'Kamu' karya Melly Goeslow yang diputar ketika VW kuningnya Sammy di _Eiffel I'm In Love_ memasuki lapangan sekolahnya si Shandy Aulia.)

Suara deru mesin mobil yang terdengar halus adalah alasan seluruh pemuda pemudi kampus menoleh dan saling sikut dalam kekaguman. Mereka mulai berbisik-bisik sementara pandangan mata tak lepas dari sebuah sedan panjang bertajuk Limousine yang memasuki area parkir kampus. Warna silver yang luar biasa terang itu sama sekali tak membantu—malah membuat kehadiran alat transportasi mewah tersebut makin mencolok. Namun tentu saja pusat perhatian mereka yang melihat adalah sebuah bendera merah putih yang terpenclok anggun di bagian depan kap mobil.

Manuver yang manis, dan sedan super panjang itu berhenti dengan mulusnya. Bravo bagi abang supir yang tak kalah jago dari Lewis Hamilton.

"Whuahh..."—suara orang-orang Indonesia selapangan kagum bersamaan.

Desas-desus dan bisak-bisik manusia di sekitar makin menjadi ketika pintu depan terbuka dan menampakkan seorang bergaya Ian Kasela—dalam versi seribu juta kali lipat lebih ganteng. Shino, tentu, dengan setelan ala Sebastian dari _The Black Butler_ plus kacamata hitam yang sudah dibahas di chapter sebelumnya, keluar dengan gayanya yang elegan. Syukurlah kepalanya tidak terpentok atau harga dirinya akan mengalami krisis yang lebih mengerikan daripada resesi ekonomi Amerika di tahun 2009. Dengan kesopanan di atas rata-rata seperti yang biasa kita lihat di sinetron para ababil, Shino membukakan pintu tengah dan menahan diri untuk tidak merasa silau.

_Slow motion mode : __**ON**__._

"_Well, thank you, _Shino-un ~" Deidara tersenyum sambil melangkah turun dari sedan mewah tersebut. Andai membawa, mungkin si Padang cihuy kita ini sudah menggelar karpet merah untuk tuannya yang super dandan tersebut. Disusul dengan Naruto yang kini sudah mengenakan blazernya. Lalu ada Iruka yang hari ini memilih untuk menggerai rambut sebahunya. Lanjut, Kiba turun dengan gaya elegannya sebagai seorang desainer muda berbakat. Mereka berempat berdiri sebentar, berjejer dan langsung membuka barisan dua di kanan dan dua di kiri untuk menyediakan spot di tengah—khusus VVIP untuk seorang yang muncul belakangan.

Dan terakhir (kamera mengarah ke kaki berlapiskan sepatu ultra kinclong keluaran Banana Republic), aura angkuh yang luar biasa menyebar (kamera naik memperlihatkan celana jeans ultra halus keluaran Pierre Cardin), dengan pongah yang membuat sesak nafas (kamera makin naik memperlihatkan _polo shirt_ yang dari kerahnya ketahuan itu Burberry), turunlah seorang Akasuna no Gaara yang langsung mendongakkan dagunya (dan ini dia! Wajah Gaara, _close up_ dengan sedikit efek kinclog-kinclong ala _Boys Before Flower!_). Menempati posisi seorang pemimpin, Gaara melemparkan pandangannya ke seantero lapangan kampus. Dan mereka berlima bertahan dalam _pose _pemotretan DBSK untuk single _Doushite Kimi Wa Suki Ni Natte Shimattandarou_ untuk beberapa detik.

—Oke, cukup ababilnya.

"Jemput kami pukul lima." Gaara memerintahkan singkat.

"Baik, Tuan Muda." Shino dengan elegannya membungkuk, berbalik dan kembali menempati posisi kemudi. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai sedan panjang tersebut melaju dan menghilang dari peredaran. Menyisakan lima tuan muda yang terdiam di tengah lapangan yang tampaknya masih menikmati perhatian yang tumpah ruah pada mereka—terutama Deidara yang lebih haus atensi daripada keempat saudaranya. Para cewek aba—_ke-kenapa diulang terus sih ababilnya?_—bil memandangi mereka (_kyaa_) dengan pandangan gemas (_kyaa_) namun tak berani mendekat (_sekalilagikyaa_). Para cowok? Mereka lebih aba—_tuh kan kesebut lagi_—bil lagi.

Bukannya iri akan popularitas instan yang didapatkan Gaara cs, mereka malah terkagum-kagum akan paras lima tuan muda kita yang aduhai ini.

"Bagaimana, Gaara?" tanya Kiba, "**puas?**" desisnya sambil menghela nafas, "baru hari pertama dan aku merasa kita akan sulit pulang hidup-hidup."

"_There's nothing to worry about, cousin_-un." Deidara, sudah membuka kacamata hitam dan melakukan gerakan kibas rambut lagi, "ini 'kan, awal yang baik-un."

"Mbahmu.." kali ini Naruto, yang entah darimana mengenal kata 'mbah'—mungkin Sasuke, "dan Dei, sumpah deh ya—"ajaran Sasuke lagi, "—berhenti tebar pesona."

"Sudahlah kalian semua. Sekarang, lebih baik cepat masuk kelas kalian. Ingat, tidak ada hal bodoh, tidak ada tingkah memalukan, tidak ada keributan—Deidara, kau mendengarku, kan?" Gaara kembali memelototi sepupunya itu, "kita bertemu lagi pada jam makan siang. Kuharap semua sudah ada di kantin _tepat waktu_."

Seperti biasa, tak ada bantahan, yang ada hanya anggukan.

"Eh—" Iruka menginterupsi. Membuat pandangan mata keempat sepupunya serentak tertuju padanya. Si rambut coklat mencengir, "makan siangnya, diantarkan Kakashi, kan?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi malaikat—membuat keempat saudaranya memutar mata malas, dan melengos pergi ke gedung masing-masing.

.

.

**Poor Prince : Benar-Benar Miskin**

Remake from Clamp Fanfiction—Poor Prince

Presented by Sabaku no Ghee

Original ideas by Ghee, Raven and Aria

**Chapitre ****XI**** : ****To Pelita Harapan University**

.

.

"_Damn..._" Naruto menggerutu sambil mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya. Tangannya tak berhenti mengobok-obok ransel seharga ratusan Euro tersebut dengan tidak berhati nuraninya. Dan ia mendengus kesal setelah sekian menit pencarian tanpa hasil, "_don't say that I..._" sampai akhirnya Naruto membalikkan tasnya dan menumpahkan seluruh isinya ke atas meja, "_...forget to bring the other paper_."

Santai, Gaara menyesap teh hangatnya, "Perlu aku ucapkan 'selamat'?" ia bertanya seolah ketinggalan diktat itu bukan masalah besar—tidak ada urusannya dengan dirinya juga, sih, "jangan katakan kalau aku tidak mengingatkanmu, oke?" tanpa perasaan dan cuek bebek, Gaara menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"_And I_-un..." duduk di seberang Naruto, Deidara juga tidak kalah paniknya ketika mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya sendiri, "_where are you, dear_-un_..._", sambil memaksakan tersenyum pada pelayan yang menyodorkan _bill_, ia berkata, "dia yang bayar-un." seenaknya menunjuk Iruka yang langsung menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

"_Fine then_." menghela nafas adalah reaksi pertama Iruka. Reaksi kedua adalah melotot karena harga yang tertera—ini kantin kampus atau bukan, sih? Sebenarnya bukan masalah besar, tetapi Iruka hanya kagum dengan pilihan makanan Deidara, yang, "ambil saja kembaliannya." nyaris dua ratus ribu sendiri.

"_Based on my wild instinc about two moron blonde boys.._" Kiba, dengan lidah tajam dan pelafalan cepatnya kini tersenyum iseng sambil menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan, "kalian, dua bersaudara Namikaze, memiliki masalah dengan otak pelupa kalian_._" ucapan dengan nada main-main namun iseng terdengar.

JIITTT—dan Kiba malah pura-pura memperhatikan cicak-cicak di dinding sambil siul-siul tak berdosa. Seperti biasa, Iruka lah yang mencairkan suasana sebelum pertengkaran saudara kembali terjadi di kantin kampus ini. Gaara tidak banyak berkomentar dan memilih untuk menunggu jam makan siang dengan _browsing_ ringan dengan _Macbook Air_-nya. Jam dinding yang menggantung lugu di dinding putih polos kantin internasional UPH tersebut menunjukkan pukul sebelas. Fasilitas kampus tersebut belum begitu ramai, sekalipun sudah ada beberapa yang memesan makanan atau sekedar nongrong memanfaatkan _wireless_ gratisan.

Lima tuan muda kita?

Tentu saja seperti perjanjian sebelumnya, mereka berkumpul di kantin dan memilih posisi duduk super strategis—bagian tengah kantin. Jangan tanya kenapa ada beberapa gadis di pojokan yang cekikikan sambil mencuri pandang ke arah mereka. Lalu siulan cowok iseng yang sengaja lewat? Itu juga tak perlu dibahas lagi. Apalagi pelayan yang sedikit-sedikit bertanya mulai dari hal penting (sudah pesan? Sudah bayar? Pesanan sudah keluar semua?) sampai hal tak penting (ini saya angkat ya? Mau pesan lagi? Yakin tidak mau? Nanti nyesel?). Dan dosen-dosen muda sampai gaek yang katanya anti membaur dengan mahasiswa kok sekarang ikut kongkow? Oh, sudahlah—_fans_ mereka kalau mau diabsen tak akan ada habisnya.

"Bagaimana, hari pertama?" Gaara meletakkan cangkir tehnya perlahan, nyaris tanpa suara denting antara cangkir dan tatakan porselen, dengan keanggunan pol, "Kiba?"

Spontan si surai hitam itu menoleh ke arah Gaara, "_Me_?" sejenak ia menghela nafas tak enak dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "_well—something weird did happen._" Kiba angkat bahu ketika keempat sepupunya mengalihkan perhatian padanya dengan pandangan bingung, "_this is how the story goes—_"

.

_**Flashback : Kiba**_

.

Hilang arah. Hilang orientasi. Hilang tujuan. Alias, nyasar. Ironis, sih. Mengingat katanya Inuzuka Kiba adalah seorang yang sangat suka jalan-jalan. Nyatanya, ia yang dengan yakin akan segera menemukan kelasnya malah disambut dengan tulisan besar bertuliskan '_Welcome to___**_Faculty of Industrial Technology_****'—**dan ia sempat melihat Iruka melintas begitu saja dengan indahnya. _Blink-blink_. Kiba celingukan dengan raut tolol sambil memegang kertas bertuliskan nama ruangan dan jadwal kuliahnya. Mencari siapa gerangan pangeran berkuda putih yang kira-kira bisa menolongnya kembali ke habitatnya sebagai anak desain yang baik dan benar.

Dan karena yang bisa Kiba temukan hanya seorang pemuda bertampang serius yang sedang pasang ekspresi sembelit-konstipasi-ngeden-nahanboker sambil memelototi papan shogi, apa boleh buat.

"Err.. Permisi?" sapa Kiba cepat, beserta satu tepukan pelan di pundak pemuda berambut nanas tersebut, "err. Sibukkah? Boleh saya bertanya?"

Jawaban yang Kiba dapatkan pun sedikit di luar dugaan, "Aku sedang berkonsentrasi melawan diriku sendiri." plus satu kata yang membuat si tuan muda melotot, "_troublesome_."

"_What? You call me—what? Troublesome?_" dan bukan Kiba namanya kalau memiliki watak penyabar dan welas asih, "_lemme show you what troublesome is._" dan dengan tidak berhatinya, Kiba menggebrak meja yang sedang diperhatikan si pemuda sampai pion-pion shogi yang ada di atas sana berantakan. Melotot, pemilik rambut nanas itu mendongak dan hendak melampiaskan amarahnya pada Kiba—namun terdiam seketika melihat sosok asing namun menawan hati menambatkan jiwa tersebut. Kiba menarik nafas, "_I was about asking for your help, mister-I-don't-have-any-rival-so-I-have-to-win-against-myself, but I must be a pathetic moron for asking for your help to find my classroom. Fine. Forget that I ever asked you, either talk to you._"

Dengusan, dan Kiba berbalik kesal sambil kembali fokus pada kertas di tangannya dan komat kamit dalam bahasa Jerman. Mengeluhkan dimana gerangan ruangan yang ada dalam catatannya. Ketika sedang khusyuk-khusyuknya berjalan, mendadak kertas di tangannya terlepas. Tepatnya, terenggut oleh seseorang yang berdiri di sebelahnya—cowok nanas barusan! Sang tuan muda berkacak pinggang kini, menatap malas pada si maniak shogi yang sampai melawan diri sendiri tadi sambil mengulurkan tangannya, "_Give it back_." ucapnya dingin, "_now._"

"_You're really are a troublesome_." balas si pemuda sambil mengembalikan kertas tersebut pada Kiba, "_but that doesn't mean that I don't wanna help you_." ia bergumam sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celana dan berjalan mendahului Kiba, "_I'll show your room. _Mau terima bantuanku atau tidak—terserah." dengan langkah malas terseret, tangan kiri menggaruk kepala dan sempat menguap pula, si cowok nanas sudah berjalan. Membuat Kiba berekspresi '_what-the-heck_' namun tak memiliki pilihan lain selain.. Mengekor.

.

_**End of Flashback : Kiba**_

_._

"Wow." Iruka berkomentar sambil memasukkan sekeping keripik kentang ke dalam mulut, "_sounds cool_."

"_Sounds tsundere._" ralat Kiba—yang ternyata otaku?—sambil angkat bahu, "_in case _kalian penasaran dengan tampangnya, itu dia bocahnya." Kiba merendahkan frekuensi suaranya dan menunjuk ke arah pemuda nanas yang kini sedang memesan makanan di konter ikan-ikanan. Keempat tuan muda lain menganggukkan kepalanya. Kiba kembali angkat bahu, "_from what I've heard_, namanya Nara Shikamaru. _A genius from electrical engineering and now working on program for shogi_."

"_He's cool, and from your story, we can get a clue that he got his eyes on you_-un." Deidara terkikik ketika melihat Kiba salah tingkah, "dan bicara soal kejadian aneh-un —"

.

_**Flashback : Deidara**_

.

Sibuk, sibuk, sibuk—Deidara sibuk.

Bukan karena dosen di depan sana sedang menjelaskan efek _bubble _pada perekonomian global, namun ia disibukkan oleh para penggemar barunya yang sudah seperti hamba sahaya—pria, wanita, mayoritas teman-teman sekelasnya memperlakukannya seperti dewi Kwan Im. Selalu ada pertanyaan terlontar dan pujian terucap untuk stupa cantik kita yang hidup ini. Kita sudah cukup kenal dengan watak Namikase sulung ini, bukan? Ya, ia meladeni semuanya.

Namun baru juga sesi tebar pesona ini berlangsung selama sepuluh menit, pintu kelas yang tadinya tertutup—_BRAK!_—membuka dengan suara yang membuat semua orang bersatu dalam mengheningkan cipta. Deidara yang kaget langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan mengerenyitkan dahi ketika bertemu pandang dengan seorang bermata dingin. Tubuh jangkung berisi, rambut sebahu dicat merah, pakaian serba hitam dan yang paling seram—wajahnya. Sudah ekspresinya super datar, Deidara terbengong karena banyaknya _piercing _ di wajah cowok itu.

"_Oh shit, he's coming_.." salah seorang bergumam, "kenapa dia masuk sih? Biasanya juga bolos terus nongkrong buat nge-_band_.."

Deidara mengerenyitkan dahi, "_What_-un_? Wh-who's he_-un?" ia memperhatikan satu per satu wajah teman-teman barunya yang sedari tadi _happy-go-lucky_ sekarang lebih serius, "_anybody.. Care to share_-un?"

Seorang teman lain angkat bahu, "Yang jelas, dia tak akan suka melihat orang lain lebih populer dari dia.." jawaban yang membuat Deidara mengubah ekspresinya menjadi '_so-what-_gitu-loh' dan kembali menatap si pemuda yang dipermasalahkan—dan ternyata sudah berdiri dengan keangkuhan yang membuat Deidara ingin melepaskan satu per satu _piercing _yang ada di wajah si pemuda.

"Jadi kamu."—ngebass—"anak baru."

Suasana pun menjadi sedikit tegang dan dingin. Angin beku menghembus. Stalaktit bertumbuhan mendadak di langit-langit kelas. Dan Deidara kini mengubah posisi duduk santainya. Kaki kanan tersilang di atas kaki kiri, kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada, dagu terangkat pongah dan ia membalas, "Terus kenapa."—nggak ngebass_—_"anak lama?" jawaban yang berhasil membuat para penggemar Deidara menjauh tak ingin ikut campur, "-un"

"_You're too shiny, boy_."—ngebass kuadrat karena bertujuan mengintimidasi—"_too shiny to be a man_." setelah bicara demikian, si tukang tindik dengan sengaja mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Deidara.

Tuan muda satu itu menoleh, "_I take your first sentence as a compliment_-un." lalu memberikan senyuman manisnya yang sudah jelas artifisial, "_but I take your last sentence as a declare…_" jarak antara wajah si surai pirang dan surai merah menipis, "…_OF WAR_-un_!_"—_BRAK!_—satu gebrakan pada meja, dan Deidara bangkit dari kursinya, "_and you know what? You're too wacky to be a man_-un_._"

.

_**End of Flashback : Deidara**_

.

"…hari pertama dan kau sudah bertengkar dengan teman sekelasmu?" Gaara mengerenyitkan dahi, "kau sudah bukan anak kelas tujuh, demi Tuhan."

Deidara mendengus kesal, "Kau harus lihat sendiri mukanya dan kujamin kau pasti ingin menabok-un."—bahkan hidungnya pun menyebalkan? Deidara memberikan isyarat yang membuat keempat saudaranya melihat ke arah yang sama dengan si pirang, "Nagato, _his name_-un. _Never heard good things about him_-un_. He escapes from the classes for his… Gothic, or punk, or whatever kind of band he's in_-un_. He has a public-display-affection-disorder_-un_. His stage name is Pein_-un_ …_" memutar bola matanya malas, Deidara kembali mendengus, "dan katanya dia _junkie_-un."

"_A badass one, huh_?" Naruto melihat bagaimana si Pein ini, bahkan hanya dengan duduk diam dan merokok, memiliki pesonanya tersendiri. _Bad boy charisma_. Dan kayaknya, si kakak justru seringnya tertarik dengan tipe-tipe begini (lirik Itachi). Sambil mengaduk jus jeruknya, Naruto juga bicara, "aku juga punya cerita, sih."

.

_**Flashback : Naruto**_

.

Kelas masih kosong. Dan sungguh, Naruto bukannya sok keren atau menyendiri layaknya tokoh utama pria di sinetron-sinetron ababil yang kelak akan dihampiri oleh seorang gadis, _no_. Namun kalau kenyataan yang kejam ini mengharuskan ia menjadi yang terdepan dan pertama, mau bagaimana lagi? Belum ada satu pun mahasiswa sejurusannya yang datang dan hal itulah yang membuat si oranye duduk sendirian dalam kelas besar yang lengang ini. Ia bosan, kalau boleh jujur. Namun karena tidak mungkin kalau ia menyalurkan kebosanan dengan kayang sambil makan mi rebus, jadilah Naruto hanya duduk diam dan menunggu dalam ketidakpastian.

Dan ketika ia menolehkan kepala ke arah pintu masuk untuk menunggu keadatangan seseorang, Naruto sedikit tersentak karena menemukan seorang pemuda sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Jangan terkejut begitu." tanpa Naruto duga, pemuda berwajah pucat itu menyapa. Tidak langsung dijawab oleh si pirang bungsu itu—Naruto malah sibuk memperhatikan buku sketsa dan pensil karbon yang ada di tangan kedua si lelaki misterius. Selang beberapa detik, senyum artifisial diberikan oleh si pemuda berambut hitam barusan, "ekspresimu.. Seperti habis melihat hantu saja." dan tangan kanan si pemuda kembali sibuk menggoreskan sesuatu di atas kertas sketsanya.

Naruto tidak bilang saja—_tapi bocah ini memang seperti hantu!_ Baik karena aura kehadirannya tak terasa, ekspresi yang hampa, dan kulit pucat seperti mayat hidup. Masih menjaga sikapnya, Naruto akhirnya buka suara, "Kamu.. Kenapa malah berdiri di sana? _Please come in, I think the lesson will be started soon_."—basa-basi.

"_I'm not belong here_." sambil sesekali menatap Naruto, si surai hitam kembali menyibukkan tangannya dengan menarikan pensil di atas kertas. Setelah menggoreskan namanya sendiri di sana, ia memasuki kelas dan berjalan mendekati Naruto. Sebelah tangannya menyobek lembaran kertas dari buku sketsanya, lalu benda itu diulurkannya pada si pirang—yang langsung syok melihat apa yang sebenarnya tergambar di sana. _Pantas dia dari tadi curi-curi pandang terus_.

"Aku tidak minta dilukis. Seingatku." Naruto berkata dengan jujur (dan jaim) sambil memperhatikan wajahnya sendiri versi sketsa pensil karbon dengan tatapan kagum, "_but well, you did great. I look awesome_."

Si pemuda tertawa kecil, "Tanganku tak pernah berbohong."—berbeda dengan mulut dan ekspresi wajah, ya? Nyehnyehnyeh.

"..._How much should I pay for this_?"

"Sebagai percobaan pertama dan tanda perkenalan? _You can take it for free_."

Jawaban sejenis ini sudah bisa diprediksi oleh Naruto, kalau boleh jujur. Dialihkannya perhatian dari gambar di tangan ke penggambarnya.

"_So I should do something in return._"

Sang pelukis malam tersenyum—kali ini lebih alami, "_Tell me your name, then_."

.

_**End of Flashback : Naruto**_

.

"Kok giliran kamu, romantisnya bukan main?" entah kenapa malah Kiba yang protes—jangan protes pada penulis!—sambil memegang kertas hasil karya sang pelukis, "_and you look more gorgeous in this picture, anyho—ouch!_"

Naruto memberikan delikan mautnya setelah mencubit pipi Kiba yang mulai membandingkan hasil karya sang pelukis dengan obyek aslinya, "_He said he's from____Faculty of Liberal Art and from what he left there.._" Naruto menunjuk ujung kanan bawah kertas gambar, "namanya Sai." jemari si pemuda oranye menunjuk ke salah satu meja yang cukup jauh dari mereka, membuat perhatian Gaara dan yang lain tertuju pada pemuda kalem yang lagi-lagi sibuk menggambar, "_that's him_."

"Naruto.. Kelak, jangan ber-_pose nude _untuknya, ya?" Iruka berkata dengan nada polos—dibalas dengan pelototan Naruto pastinya—lalu kembali berpikir, "kalian langsung mendapat perhatian oleh teman seangkatan ya. Kalau aku—"

.

_**Flashback : Iruka**_

.

Yang Iruka tidak mengerti dari kelasnya adalah—kenapa bisa ada bapak-bapak dan tante-tante yang nyasar ke dalamnya. Bukan dalam artian mereka pengajar apalagi _cleaning service_, tetapi sama seperti dirinya, orang-orang (yang dari penampilan dan kerutan di bawah matanya, sih) tersebut duduk di bangku kuliah. Beberapa terlihat serius memperhatikan ke depan, beberapa sibuk dengan _blackberry_-nya, beberapa mencatat di jurnal bersampul kulit, dan beberapa melirik-lirik ke arah Iruka yang tampangnya memang menarik perhatian.

Bicara soal menarik perhatian, seorang om-om yang duduk di pojokan barusan ponselnya berdering. _Ringtone_-nya tak lain adalah lagunya Justin Bibier yang berjudul _Baby_. Sungguh om-om labil.

"Jadi." perhatian Iruka kembali pada dosen yang kini sudah meletakkan map kulit yang berisi daftar hadir di atas meja, "apa ada yang belum saya panggil?"

Hening, dan Iruka celingukan. Tak ada tangan teracung, dan dengan ekspresi bodoh, ia pun akhirnya mengacungkan tangan, "Saya, belum."

Si dosen menoleh, dan sedikit membulatkan mata ketika melihat Iruka. Ia kembali membuka daftar hadir dan mengecek satu per satu nama yang ada di sana, "Nama Anda?" dosen muda berambut coklat sebahu itu kembali melihat ke arah Iruka.

"Akasuna." jawab Iruka—dan sudahkah saya sebagai penulis menjelaskan kalau mereka berlima menggunakan nama besar sang kakek moyang dalam urusan sekolah? Belum, ya? Baiklah, sekarang kita semua tahu. Iruka mengulang namanya, "Akasuna no Iruka." sambil membatin—_ini dosen kenapa juga ngeliatin gue segitunya?_ Iruka juga masih berusaha menebak benda apa yang bertengger di bibir si dosen yang sepertinya bahkan belum berumur tiga puluh tahun tersebut. Jerami? Memangnya ini tahun berapa dan dunia mana? Kayaknya koboi jaman sekarnag juga sudah tidak sejadul itu. Tusuk gigi? _Nay_, tusuk gigi tidak sepanjang tusuk sate begitu_. Atau jangan-jangan beneran tusuk sate? Tak mungkin jarum akupungtur, toh?_

Iruka kembali berkonsentrasi pada si dosen yang kini sudah memberikan eksekusi pada dirinya, "Namamu tidak ada di daftar hadir. Kamu yakin sudah menyelesaikan seluruh proses akademik, kan?" ia bertanya, nadanya ramah, senyum tersungging, namun tetap dengan wibawa dan kekaleman yang luar biasa.

"Kalau soal itu.." Iruka membuka kembali jurnalnya, mengambil kartu studi mahasiswa dimana nomor induk, nama dosen wali, daftar mata kuliahnya tertera dan beranjak dari posisi duduknya untuk menyerahkan benda tersebut pada si dosen muda, "kalau saya sudah mendapatkan kartu ini, seharusnya semua sudah beres, kan?"

Dosen bermanik coklat itu mengambil kartu milik Iruka, menelitinya sebentar dan kembali tersenyum kalem, "_Well_, kelas ini memang untuk jurusan _food technology_, Iruka. Tetapi untuk program magister." ia mengembalikan kartu milik Iruka dan kembali tersenyum, "tapi jangan khawatir. Kita akan bertemu di pelajaran jam tiga nanti."—_wink~_

.

_**End of flashback : Iruka**_

.

"...beneran pakai acara mengedipkan mata-un?" Deidara tersenyum miring, entah harus kagum pada sepupunya yang berhasil menarik perhatian dosen S2, atau ingin merinding karena Iruka terancam didekati dosen pedofil, "mungkin seharusnya kamu kasih minum combantrin-un. Bisa jadi dia cacingan-un."

Iruka, si pemuda yang 90% hidupnya berada dalam polos-_mode_, hanya bisa angkat bahu, "Mau bagaimana juga, _I will face him_. _He's my lecturer, anyhow_." pemuda berambut sebahu itu menoleh ke arah pintu masuk kantin dan membuat keempat sepupunya ikutan melihat ke arah yang sama, "ah, panjang umur. Itu dosen yang barusan kuceritakan. Namanya.. Shiranui Genma, _with so many titles after and before his name_." tersenyum dan mengatupkan tangan, Iruka kembali berkata, "hebat, ya? Masih muda sudah lulus S3 dan menjadi dosen.."

Kiba, Deidara dan Naruto berpandangan lalu sama-sama memutar bola matanya malas—sepupunya yang satu itu memang terlalu mudah kagum, terlalu polos, dan terlalu gampang percaya. Sesuai dengan slogan favorit Iruka—_my favorite word is 'trust'_. Tanpa 'H'. _Muhaha_. Sementara Gaara, hanya bisa tersenyum kecil saja dan men-_stand-by-mode _-kan _Macbook Air_-nya ketika seorang pelayan datang dan mengantarkan _caesar salad_-nya. Ia sudah menduga kalau kehidupan kampus beserta dengan makhluk-makhluk di dalamnya berhasil mengalihkan perhatian keempat seupupunya dari para babu di rumah.

"Setidaknya kalian disibukkan oleh orang-orang yang selevel." santai, Gaara mengambil garpu dan mulai makan. Hal yang membuat keempat sepupunya berpandangan, menahan tawa dan angguk-angguk sok maklum. Deidara bahkan menambahkan pandangan 'plis-deh-Gar-yang-paling-keliatan-naksir-ama babu-rumah-kan-elu' pada kepala suku mereka, namun akhirnya tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Kiba, dengan tidak tahu dirinya, mengambil garpu lain dan tak peduli Gaara terkesiap karena ia dengan seenaknya mengambil potongan ayam dari mangkuk salad, "Kamu sendiri bagaimana? Masa' tidak ada cerita seru di kelas hukum—eh, kamu barusan kuliah hukum atau hubungan internasional, sih?" _bravo_! Kalimat dalam bahasa Indonesia terpanjang dari seorang Kiba!

Gaara memukul pelan garpu Kiba dengan garpunya sendiri sebelum buka suara lagi, "Pengantar Hukum di Indonesia, nama mata kuliahnya. Cerita seru mungkin tidak, tetapi aku bertemu seorang teman lama. Mungkin kalian juga ingat—"

.

_**Flashback : Gaara**_

.

Berbeda dengan keempat sepupunya di kelas masing-masing yang sepertinya adem-adem saja pada awalnya, Gaara justru kesulitan untuk bisa memasuki kelasnya. Walau benar kalau Deidara paling mencolok, namun ternyata pemuda berambut merah pendek ini berhasil menarik perhatian terbanyak. Bagaimana tidak, dia pemeran utama—eh, maksudnya karena keangkuhannya justru membuat mahasiswa sejurusannya makin penasaran pada sosok bertinggi 166 cm itu. Selain itu, mari kita semua akui kalau Gaara itu imut-imut.

Namun sekalipun demikian, seperti yang kita tahu kalau dari zaman Naruto masih muda sampai dengan Shippuden, Gaara terkenal karena _coretjudescoret_ sifatnya yang tidak banyak bicara (tapi sekali ngomong nyelekit). Makanya, ketika ada segerombolan cowok, anak sejurusannya, bersikap (sok) ramah dengan mencegat Gaara di depan pintuk kelas untuk menawarkan bantuan, menawarkan perkenalan dan menawarkan diri, jawaban Gaara hanya satu kata, "Menyingkir."—_and he walks all the way heartlessly_. Masa bodoh dengan tatapan cengok para _fans_ barunya.

Insomnia ternyata berdampak buruk pada kehidupan sosial.

Dalam diam, Gaara melangkah anggun dan angkuh ke tempat duduk di barisan terdepan. Sengaja ia memilihnya agar konsentrasi pada dosen bisa ia curahkan sepenuhnya. Dan baru saja hendak membuka buku tebal berjudul 'Pengantar Ilmu Hukum' dalam bahasa Indonesia, suara lain sudah menginterupsinya.

"_Excuse me, mr. Akasuna._" bahasa Inggris yang membuat kepala Gaara tertoleh dan terkejut begitu melihat pemuda cantik berambut panjang yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya, "_may I sit beside you_?" senyuman tulus dan manis disunggingkan si pemuda, membuat Gaara berdiri dan jadi ikut tersenyum juga—walau tipis.

"Haku?" Gaara menyebut nama itu dengan tidak percaya. Bagaimana tidak—teman satu angkatan ketika satu tahun berada di Amsterdam bersama keempat sepupunya. Seorang putra tunggal dari perdana menteri Belanda dengan kecerdasan luar biasa dan menguasai jutsu—eh—berbagai bahasa di tanah Eropa. Dahulu, Gaara cs tinggal di kediaman (yang bisa disebut kastil, bahkan) Haku selama studi mereka, sampai-sampai Paulo pacaran dengan Siberian Husky peliharaan pemuda cantik itu, "_what on earth sends you here_?"

Sopan, pemuda bertubuh lebih pendek sebelas senti dari Gaara itu duduk dan mempersilahkan teman lamanya duduk dengan isyarat tangan, "Untuk alasan yang sama denganmu, Gaara. Ayahku menganggap ide ayahmu menarik dan mendadak saja aku sudah ada di negara ini."

Gaara mengangguk, "_I see_. Sepertinya kegiatan di kedutaan tidak akan membosankan kalau ada kamu. Sore ini aku harus menyerahkan laporan. Dan omong-omong, Fortis sudah resmi berakhir?"—pembicaraan beton soal perbankan Belanda pun dimulai.

"Begitulah. Terhitung 1 April kemarin—yang kukira cuma lelucon para bankir di _April fool_—bank tersebut menggabungkan saham mereka dengan—" pembicaraan beton soal perbankan Belanda, yang berhasil membuat dua baris bangku belakang Haku dan Gaara kosong. Inilah dia hasil dari puluhan pemuda iseng yang hendak menguping pembicaraan duo putra perdana menteri Eropa—efek samping berupa mundur berjamaah karena merasa tidak berada di level yang sama.

.

_**End of Flashback : Gaara**_

.

"Nostalgia sih nostalgia, kalian itu dari dulu.." Naruto memijit pelipisnya, "tidak ada bahan pembicaraan lain selain bisnis, ekonomi, politik, sosial budaya, pertahanan dan keamanan, ya?"—kopas dari buku PPKn—"dan, kenapa? Kenapa giliran kamu, nggak ada cerita romantis-romantis dan pendekatannya?" si pirang pendek frustasi sendiri.

Gaara tertawa angkuh. "Memangnya kalian?" singkat, dan tidak peduli. Lagipula, tidak ada pemuda dan pemudi di kelasnya yang cukup bernyali memang, untuk bisa berhadapan dengan Akasuna level master ini. Tak memberikan kesepmatan pada sepupunya berkomentar lagi, Gaara berdiri di tempat ketika melihat sosok yang barusan ia bicarakan baru memasuki kantin sambil celingukan seolah mencari sesuatu, "Haku! Haku! _Here, join us_!" Naruto dan yang lain ikut menoleh, tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan bersama Gaara ketika melihat sosok anggun tersebut.

"Selamat siang, semuanya." Haku menyapa setelah berjalan ke arah bangku yang ditempati lima teman lamanya itu—dan ya, ya, tak perlu dijelaskan lagi juga semua orang makin silau dibuatnya. Enam pemuda, dengan aura tajir luar biasa, plus bahasa Jerman yang mendadak membuat kantin ribut karena keenamnya heboh berbasa-basi setelah terpisah dua-tiga tahun lamanya, "_what a surprise seeing all of you here_." ucap Haku sambil ikut duduk di sebelah Gaara, "sudah pesan?"

"_Snacks_, belum terlalu lapar." Iruka menjawab, "dan mari kita mulai dari pertanyaan paling dasar, _how's your life?_"

Haku, dengan senyum sopannya, rasa-rasanya mengerti apa maksud pertanyaan Iruka itu. Ditunjukkan sebuah cincin platina yang melingkar di jemari manis tangan kanannya, dan dengan bangga berkata, "_I am now Momochi Haku_."

"WHAT?" spontan saja kelima Akasuna langsung berteriak kaget, bahkan termasuk Gaara yang biasanya tidak bersuara keras (kalau bukan untuk membangunkan Deidara). Berpandangan, semua terlihat tak percaya, "_Zabusa and.. You_?"

"Jangan terkejut begitu, dong." Haku mengibaskan tangannya, merasa wajahnya siap memerah karena malu, "_we're in Netherlands, in fact. _Pernikahan begini sudah biasa terjadi." dan seolah _gay marriage_ adalah hal paling biasa di dunia ini, Gaara cs mengangguk-angguk saja. Daripada memusingkan kenapa bisa-bisanya ayah Haku menyetujui, mereka lebih bingung kenapa tak ada undangan yang mampir ke Switzerland. Tapi toh—si Zabusa yang tak lain adalah petinggi militer di Belanda itu sih memang sering terlihat berdua dengan Haku semenjak mereka _homestay _di sana.

"_You didn't invite us, how dare you_." Naruto kali ini, berpura-pura cemberut, "sejak kapan? Bagaimana bisa? Kok tidak ada di berita internasional, sih?"

Haku kembali tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja hal seperti ini tidak mungkin dipublikasikan secara luas, kan? Kalau sampai orang penting seperti kalian dan Harry ikut mampir, tentu saja akan menarik perhatian media."—ya, Harry yang itu. Anaknya Pangeran Charles—bukan Harry Potret, "_and how's life are you, guys? Catch a good spouse already?_" Haku tak heran ketika semua menggeleng, "pacar, deh?" nah, karena lagi-lagi mendapat gelengan, si 'nyonya' Momochi ini terkejut, "_seriously?_"

"Belum juga sebulan di Indonesia, kalau sudah dapat pacar bukannya justru luar biasa?" Kiba berkomentar singkat, "dan seperti biasa, dari Swiss tak ada yang terlalu.. Menarik untuk dilanjutkan."

"…_Even you, Dei_?" tanya Haku sambil menatap pada pemuda yang tak kalah cantik dari dirinya itu, "_unbelievable_."

Deidara mencelos, "Jangan berkata seolah aku ini bisa dapat pacar hanya dengan menjatuhkan saputangan, dong-un."—_in fact he can_.

"Kamu.." Haku menoleh pada Gaara, "anak bungsu presiden Rumania oke, lho. Pintar, cerdas, _good looking_, masih sendiri, lagi. Mau kucomblangin?"

Gaara membalasnya dengan delikan maut, dan membuat Haku tertawa sambil menggumamkan 'just kidding' sambil menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi kurasa belum juga sebulan, pasti sudah ada yang.. _What's they call it, err_.. Nyantol?" tak yakin, Haku berkata, "dan bicara soal itu, Gaara. Aku membawa Lizzie, lho. Paulo kamu bawa ke Indonesia, kan?"

Mendengar 'Lizzie', Gaara langsung terlihat antusias, "_How's she_?"

"Tidak mau menikah dengan jantan manapun selain Paulo." Haku menggelengkan kepalanya, "_and if you want to greet her, she's near my car. With my personal driver and bodyguard_. Kasihan kalau ditinggal di rumah, nanti dia bosan." ia kembali menatap Gaara, "katanya kamu mau suruh si—siapa? Neji, ya? Untuk bawa Paulo."

Deidara tersenyum iseng, "Wah, sudah ada sesi curhat colongan, nih?"

"_Shut it_!" Gaara melotot ke arah Deidara, yang langsung pura-pura sisiulan, "_Ah, yes_." Gaara mengusap perlahan dagunya, "membawa Paulo ke sini juga bukan ide buruk." gumamnya sambil berpikir, lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengubungi kediamannya di Pondok Indah—dan langsung mengundang perhatian.

"Eh, eh? Kamu mau menghubungi Neji?" tanya Naruto dengan nada campuran panik dan lega ketika Gaara sudah meneplelkan _I-phone_-nya ke telinga, "nanti aku mau bicara juga dengan Sasuke. Perihal diktat."

Gaara mengangguk-angguk singkat sebelum menyapa siapapun di ujung sana, "Halo? Neji? Ini saya, Gaara. Shino sudah sampai?" hening sebentar, "bagus. Katakan padanya untuk mengantar kamu ke kampus saya. Bawa Paulo. Mengerti?" diam lagi, "kamu tidak usah banyak tanya, kerjakan saja. Saya tunggu di kantin universitas, dan.." Gaara menghela nafas melihat wajah panik Naruto, "panggil Sasuke."

Naruto dengan barbarnya menyambar ponsel keluaran Apple milik Gaara dan menggerutu, "Mana sih, lama amat.. Eh, Sas. Kamu ke kamar saya, ambilin diktat yang sampulnya kuning. Iya yang biasa di tumpukan buku. Tahu kan? Antarkan ke kampus ya. Sama Shino dan Neji, kok. Oke? Sip. Thanks—he?" Naruto, yang entah sejak kapan menguasai bahasa Indonesia _slang_ mengerenyitkan dahi melihat Deidara yang ikut-ikut panik, "kasih telepon ke Itachi, Sas."

"_Gimme that, gimme that_-un.." dan dengan tak kalah brutal, ponsel mahal tersebut kini sudah berpindah ke tangan Deidara yang langsung sumringah ketika mendengar suara Itachi, "Itachi-un ~!" nada manja, "kamu ke kampus, dong-un? Antarkan dompet aku yang ketinggalan-un. Aduh, kuletakkan di.." melirik Gaara yang memelototi dia, Deidara tersenyum maksa dan memutar badan, lalu berbisik, "..kayaknya ada di laci tempat aku simpan _g-string-_ku-un. Tahu yang mana kan-un? Tolong ya-un." cowelan dari Iruka membuat Deidara mengerti sekali lihat, "dan tolong panggil Kakashi-un."

Iruka tersenyum pada Deidara dan menerima ponsel Gaara, kali ini dengan lebih anggun, "Terima kasih, kamu pengertian sekali." ucapnya sebelum menempelkan benda tersebut ke telinga dan berbicara dengan nada lembut, "halo? Kakashi? Katanya semua mau ke sini, kamu tolong buatkan saya makan siang, ya? Maknyos kemarin itu. Apa? Makanan kantin?" hening sebentar, "nggak mau makan kalau bukan masakan kamu~" Gaara langsung melotot ketika Iruka mengubah nada lembut menjadi manja, "iya, ditunggu ya. Sampai nanti." dan, _click,_ hubungan selular pun selesai.

Membuat Kiba berang, "Kok dimatikan? Aku kan belum bicara dengan Shino!" ujarnya sambil cemberut. Gaara, yang sudah mendapatkan ponselnya kembali mengubah arah pelototan dari Iruka ke Kiba.

"Kamu mau bicara apa memangnya? Memberitahu UPH dimana? Kamu dan Shino, dia yang lebih hafal jalan ke sini." tandas si rambut merah bata dengan nada judes, berhasil membuat Kiba terdiam dan mendengus nafas kesal, "Naruto, sejak kapan kamu bicara sesantai itu dengan Sasuke? Iruka, kau juga. Nada manja seperti barusan itu seharusnya tidak ada, ya. Dan kau, Deidara." pelototan berpindah-pindah, "kenapa pakai acara bisik-bisik? Pakai acara 'aku-kamu', lagi.." layaknya seorang ibu yang memarahi anak gadisnya, Gaara mengabsen.

Dan dari semuanya, memang hanya Deidara yang masih bisa ngeles, santai dan membalas, "_Privacy_-un_._" bisiknya sambil tersenyum menyebalkan.

"Katanya.." Haku berkata setelah ada hening cukup lama karena mayoritas dari mereka hanya diam, dan dia sendiri cukup syok karena Gaara sudah banyak berubah sekarang—dari bocah pendiam menjadi pemuda yang bermental ibu rumah tangga, "…kalian tidak punya pacar?" bola mata gelap milik Haku memperhatikan satu persatu Akasuna bersaudara itu dengan tatapan curiga.

Membuat Gaara dan keempat sepupunya berpandangan dan angkat bahu, "_In fact, there is none_.." kira-kira satu suara itulah yang terbentuk.

"Kok.." Haku masih memasang ekspresi bingung-tak percaya-heran-tak habis pikir, "jadi tadi kalian menelpon siapa? Kok mesra sekali?"

Berpandangan sesi dua. _Menelpon babu? _Entah kenapa kok rasanya tidak keren sekali. Akhirnya mereka berlima hanya senyum-senyum misterius tanpa memberitahukan kebenarannya. Sambil menunggu kelima babu muncul batang hidungnya, Gaara memutuskan untuk membelokkan pembicaraan menjadi beton-betonan. Setidaknya, barusan ia berniat mulia seperti itu, namun—

"!"

—mendadak ia merinding. Benar-benar merinding sampai tersentak dan berakhir mengusap tengkuk. Membuat Haku mengerenyitkan dahi dan bertanya, "_Anything's wrong with you_?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit khawatir.

"Tidak.. Tahu, aku hanya merasa.."—sumpah pengen nulis chakra membunuh yang mematikan tapi ntar salah universe—"_something.. Terrible—O my Lord._" Gaara membulatkan mata ber-_eyeliner_ atas-bawahnya sampai batas maksimal. Pemuda setenang itu, kini kelabakan dan terlihat sangat panik ketika melihat sosok yang _sangat_ ia kenal memasuki kantin. Tak mungkin ia salah—_TETAPI KENAPA BOCAH ITU ADA DI INDONESIA? _Gaara melotot pada semua yang ada di meja tersebut dan mendesis ketakutan, "_hide me, now_!"

"Hah? Sembunyikan kamu? Dimana? Dari apa?" semua jadi ikutan panik karena kepanikan Gaara pasti alasannya sama besar dengan perekonomian Eropa Utara yang jatuh karena krisis global—ini aja terus perbandingannya.

"Terserah dimana pokoknya sembunyikan—"

"Ga—GAARA? BENARKAH ITU KAU, CINTAKU?"

Suara penuh semangat yang spontan membuat Haku, Naruto, Deidara, Kiba dan Iruka menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Mereka cengok bin kaget melihat seseorang yang sudah berdiri nun jauh di sana, namun dari jarak sejauh itu bisa menemukan Gaara di antara sekian juta penduduk Indonesia. Dari orang inilah, Gaara mati-matian menyembunyikan kepergiaannya dari Switzerland. Karena orang inilah, Gaara sampai kabur ke Vancouver dari Ottawa ketika studi tur. Dan orang inilah, yang paling heboh se-Eropa raya ketika Gaara pergi ke Indonesia dan membabi buta mengerahkan tim pelacak untuk menemukan pemuda pujaan hatinya itu.

Bolehlah, ayahnya, dan dia juga sih, adalah salah satu pemilik saham terbesar di berbagai perusahaan multinasional hitungan dunia, tetapi kelakuannya amit-amit.

"—aku dari dia." telat, ia tahu.

_Nggak mungkin Gaara nggak punya fans berani mati._

.

.

_To be continue__d…_

.

.

Karena katanya apdet ga pake lama, nih apdetan ga pake lama XDD

Dan karena kayaknya akan amat sangat lempeng nggak asoy kalo hubungan babu dan majikan lancar tanpa hambatan, maka saya persembahkan : SAINGAN CINTA! Muhahaha! Siapa hayo yang kemaren nanya kok bukan ShikaxKiba? Nih, saya beri XDD Then, kenapa pake bahasa Inggris, err.. Oke, mulai chapter depan bisa dikurangin dengan alasan mereka udah jago bahasa Indonesia hahaha—maksa plis. Dan kenapa Sai jadi cool gini huhuhu—lah yang nulis sopo? Dan berhubung dihubung kok para babu ga keluar di chapter ini, maka chapter depan khusus babu (dan kenajongan mereka) XDD

Btw, ghee aka penulis aka saya masih mati ngakak di pojokan ngeliat saingan cinta Neji. Aduh, maaf ya Gaara XDD

**Mohon kritik serta saran. Juga apresiasi.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca.**


	12. Supergirls and Superstars

"Kash—" begitulah panggilan sayang sesama babu berderajat rendah pada Kakashi, si koki yang seperti sudah disebutkan di chapter sebelumnya, memiliki perut dan dada lebih seksi daripada chef Edwin Lau, "buruan napa? Keburu Idul Adha deh nungguin lo maen masak-masakan mulu." Itachi berkacak pinggang. Edisi spesial : dengan sumpelan perban di hidung karena barusan menderita mimisan. Memang seharusnya bocah mesum ini tidak pernah melihat koleksi _g-string _dan _thong_ milik Deidara karena berefek pada anemia akut.

"Sabar, NAPA?" dan edisi spesial juga, Kakashi sedang tidak memakai masker andalan sehingga wajah tampan itu terlihat seratus persen _clear_, "ini pesenan tuan muda gue. Leher gue jadi taruhan kalo ini kagak kebawa." gerutunya sambil keluyuran dan berseliweran di dapur karena sibuk mencari ini-dan-itu.

Kali ini Sasuke turun dari lantai dua sambil menenteng diktat milik Naruto. Sekilas, si pantat ayam sudah layaknya mahasiswa beneran—minus lap pel yang masih bertengger di bahu itu, "Udah belon? Si Shino udah tan-tan-tin-tin daritadi, neriakin katanya bentar lagi bakal masuk ras awer."—_rush hour_, maksudnya, "lah, lo kenapa bang?" Sasuke melotot melihat sumpelan hidung yang digunakan Itachi, "mimisan? Kenapa pake perban? Ada juga diobatin pake daun sirih."

Itachi menoleh lalu menyentuh pelan kening Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya "Seumur idup kerja disini ya dek, kagak ada cerita gue nanem daun sirih." jawab Itachi seadanya sambil menambahkan dorongan pelan di kening si adik. Secara si tuan muda maunya cuma bebungaan dan pepohonan berkelas tinggi—dan sampai sekarang Itachi bingung kenapa bisa ada pohon duren menjulang gitu aja di taman belakang, "udah?" ia mengalihkan pandangan pada Kakashi yang sudah siap dengan bungkusan di tangan kanannya.

"Sip. Yok."

Melangkah bersama bagaikan pejuang Armageddon dengan efek selow mosiyen dan angin-angin misterius, mereka bertiga membuka pintu dengan gaya keren. Di luar sana, Shino sudah siap di belakang kemudi, membuka kacamata hitamnya dan langsung pasang muka serius. Neji menepuk kepala Paulo yang langsung menyalak penuh penghayatan lalu menatap ketiga temannya yang masing-masing menenteng benda-benda penting. Dan sumpah ya, sumpelan hidung Itachi hanya membuat _scene _ini terlihat murahan.

"Ehem—"

Namun apalah daya, kekerenan mereka sirna dalam satu jentikan jari. Kehadiran Jiraiya dari balik pintu dengan sukses membuat kelimanya kembali tertunduk-tunduk macamnya kerbau dicocok hidung. Gaek itu menatap para babu dengan tatapan curiga sekalipun ia sempat mencuri dengar pembicaraan via telepon barusan.

"Kalian semua, mau kemana?" ia bertanya sambil menatap satu per satu muka para babu yang sumpah, karena masih dalam jam kerja, kagak ada kece-kecenya.

Setelah disikut dari kanan dan disodok dari kiri oleh kedua Uchiha yang tak mau repot, Kakashi-lah yang akhirnya buka mulut, "Nganu.. Kami disuruh Tuan Muda untuk.. Saya sih disuruh mengantar bekal. Soalnya.. Tuan Muda Ruka.."—_blushhhhh—_"..nggak mau makan katanya kalo bukan masakan saya.."

"Ya nggak usah bersemu-semu jijay gitu juga kali.." Sasuke merinding sendiri melihat perubahan _mood_ Kakashi yang-sumpah-nggak-banget-itu, "kalau saya, disuruh Tuan Muda Naru buat mengantar diktat. Nih, bendanya." ujarnya sambil mengacungkan bundelan berwarna kuning tersebut.

Itachi melepaskan kedua sumpelan idungnya ketika Jiraiya melihat ke arahnya, "Oh, saya disuruh Tuan Muda Dei buat mengantar dompetnya. Tetapi sumpah, waktu masuk kamarnya saya nggak liat apa-apa, kok!" dan Itachi pun berpose suwer-deh sambil membentuk tanda 'peace' dengan jari-jarinya, "cuma.. Dompet."

"Saya.." Neji yang sudah berada tepat di belakang Sasuke mengacungkan tali Paulo, "disuruh bawa Paulo ke kampus, tapi.." raut dingin dan _cool_ milik Neji berubah sedih ketika mengingat kata-kata Gaara, "..kata Tuan Muda Gaara, saya tidak berhak bertanya untuk apa.. Saya-saya.." oke, mari kita lewatkan saja _dramatic-_Neji.

"Saya nyetir."—singkat, padat, dan menjelaskan dari Shino.

Jiraiya menghela nafas. Yang terlintas di pikirannya hanyalah, "Memangnya yang pergi tidak bisa salah satu saja, apa?" dan geleng-geleng kepala sendiri ketika melihat reaksi lima babu yang hanya nyengir kuda dan garuk-garuk kepala berjamaah, "tetapi kalau Tuan Muda yang memerintahkan, ya sudah. Pekerjaan kalian sudah selesai?"

"SIAP, SUDAH!" dengan nada semangat empat lima para babu menjawab serentak. Giliran ada maunya dan ada tujuannya aja, semangat.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh pergi, asalkan—" Jiraiya buru-buru menambahkan syarat ketika melihat para pembokat belia di hadapannya sudah beryes-yes ria dengan lebay dan OOCnya, "—langsung pulang. Jangan berkeliaran terlalu lama dengan mobil milik pemerintah." _apalagi untuk kepentingan pribadi yang sebenarnya super nggak penting._ Contoh penyalahgunaan jabatan, nih—kayak anggota DPR saja.

"Siap, laksanakan!" jawab mereka bersamaan lagi, "kalau begitu, kami pamit."

Jiraiya mendehem lagi ketika kelima babu main ngeloyor, "Siapa bilang kalian sudah boleh pergi, hm?" kalimat yang berhasil membuat Neji cs berbalik dan menunduk karena merasa bersalah. Jiraiya tertawa kecil melihat kesalahtingkahan pembantu selevel genin itu, "ganti pakaian kalian. Jangan membuat Tuan Muda malu, masa' ke UPH kalian berpakaian seperti itu." dengan ilfilnya Jiraiya menunjuk lap pel di bahu Sasuke, "cari pakaian yang lebih pantas, mandi juga sekalian, KERJAKAN!"

"Si-SIAP, LAKSANAKAN!" dengan kaki-seribu-kabur-ngibrit-sambil-cengar-cengir-no-jutsu, mereka berlima menghilang ke kamar masing-masing. Meninggalkan si gaek yang mendadak menyesalkan keputusannya sendiri.

"Perasaanku kok jadi nggak enak.." Jiraiya bergumam sambil memijit pelipisnya. Dan hanya berselang lima menit saja, kelima anak buahnya sudah kembali dengan dandanan yang berhasil membuat Jiraiya terkagum-kagum. Melihat ke arah Neji cs yang sibuk merapikan rambut, pakaian dan rantai Paulo, pak tua itu tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "saya tidak menyangka kalian bisa ganteng juga."

"Oh iya dong~" sambil sikut-sikutan, lima babu menjawab.

"Ya sudah, pergilah." Jiraiya mengakhiri pembicaraan tersebut dengan berbalik dan hendak masuk ke dalam rumah.

Namun dihentikan oleh suara kelima babu, "Tunggu!" pakai acara teriak yang membuat Jiraiya menoleh dalam keterkejutan. Belum sempat ia bertanya perihal kenapa ia dipanggil segitunya, kelima babu sudah menyororkan pipi dengan kompaknya, "mana nih sesi cipika cipikinya?"

"..." Jiraiya menahan nafas, "NAJIS MUGHALADAH!"

**.**

**.**

**Poor Prince : Benar-Benar Miskin**

Remake from Clamp Fanfiction—Poor Prince

Presented by Sabaku no Ghee

Original ideas by Ghee, Raven and Aria

**Chapitre ****XII**** : ****Supergirls and Superstars**

**.**

**.**

"Elu sih, dek.." Itachi mengusap pipinya yang sedikit merah sambil menyikut tulang iga sang adik perlahan, "ditampol kan kita."

Sasuke yang tak menerima kenyataan langsung membalas, "Loh, kok gue? Yang punya ide kan dia, bang." pemilik rambut jijigrekan itu tak terima dan melotot ke arah Kakashi. Orangnya sendiri sedang menghangatkan pipi dengan pantat bekal makanan milik Iruka yang masih hangat.

"Mana gue tau kalo kalian setuju-setuju aja." santai, ia berujar sambil menoleh ke belakang. Berbeda dengan Itachi, Sasuke dan Neji, Kakashi berada di bangku sebelah supir alias Shino. Jelas karena si Padang barusan menjalani aksi protes dengan mengancam akan menabrakkan mobil ke tiang listrik terdekat kalau tidak ada yang mau menemaninya di depan—dikata dia supir? _Emang supir sih._

Dan tentu saja sesi salah-salahan ini berlanjut sepanjang perjalanan. Dari tol ke tol. Dari lampu merah ke lampu merah. Dari perempatan ke perempatan. Dari godaan para banci bersenjatakan kicikan yang menatap kelima babu dengan pandangan ingin menerkam. Membuat Neji mengusap dada dan bergumam, "Untung.. Jaman gue idup susah gue nggak pernah kepikiran jadi banci."—_ya gue jadi penulis juga mikir-mikir kali!_ _Well,_ berlama-lama berada dalam kemewahan, mau tak mau kealayan dan kekampungan para babu pun akhirnya keluar juga. Dimulai dari Itachi yang enjot-enjotan di sofa, Sasuke yang mengocok botol _champagne_ dengan labilnya, Neji yang mengalay dengan membuka-tutup kaca jendela, dan Kakashi yang main-main dengan tombol AC dan mangap ketika angin dingin berhembus. Rasa _mint_, katanya.

"…" Shino, yang sudah cukup berpengalaman dengan mobil ini, hanya bisa menatap miris pada teman-teman seperjuangannya yang nyaris tidak pernah merasakan hidup senikmat dia, "Chi, kalo sofa jebol gue nggak mau nanggung. Sas, jangan dibuka botolnya, lo bisa ditabok Tuan Muda Naru. Ji, awas ntar tuasnya macet. Dan lo, Kash, hawa lo kemana-mana tau! Lagian gue nggak nyetok tolak angin nih."—dan lagi itu kan minuman orang pintar, Kakashi nggak bisa minum, "antengan dikit sih lo pada."

Ocehan Shino itu ditanggapi dengan cengiran alay dari para rekanan sejawatnya, "Yah, maklum No.. Jarang-jarang kita naik ginian.." sungguh sebuah pembenaran yang benar—benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Yaudah deh, sini gue kasih tau kehebatan mobil ini. Tapi kalian biasa aja ya. Ada yang ngalay lagi, gue tabrakin ni mobil ke tiang listrik terdekat." ancaman _season _dua. Dengan percaya dirinya, Shino menekan salah satu tombol yang berefek bunyi berderak dari arah atap. Membuat Sasuke memeluk Itachi, Kakashi memeluk Shino, dan Neji memeluk Paulo. Semua terkaing ketika menyadari seluruh jendela seperti terhisap ke arah bawah dan atap seakan terlipat ke bagian belakang. _Please welcome, the presedential convertible Limousine _keluaran _Marcedes Benz_—alias Limo dengan atap terbuka. Dan untuk menyempurnakan kekerenan, Shino memutar _mp3-player_.

Terdengarlah lagu Tora Sudiro berjudul 'Okelah Kalau Begitu'.

"Anjir.." Kakashi, Neji, Sasuke dan Itachi tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mengikuti alunan musik, "keren abis. Sumpah demi apa lo kita bukan pemeran utama?" dan apakah efek dari kap terbuka ditambah musik? Tentu saja, Shino mendadak menyetir dengan satu tangan dan mengambil posisi duduk menyandar. Kakashi ikut-ikutan pakai kacamata hitam dan bersiul mengikuti irama lagu. Sasuke menikmati angin dan melebarkan kedua tangannya di bantalan sofa. Itachi jangan ditanya, dia sudah melirik-lirik ke sedan lain yang berisikan cewek-cewek cantik. Terakhir, Neji, masih memeluk Paulo—kesian.

Berlagak seperti yang punya mobil, Itachi mulai bertingkah, "Gila, Gue nggak nyangka Jakarta sepanas ini." dengan suara kencang dan ternyata berhasil menarik perhatian gadis-gadis di sedan-sedan _sport_ lainnya. Membuat Sasuke menaikkan alisnya sebelah dan bergumam—_penjara ama ladang cimeng bukannya sama panas?_ Namun demi harkat derajat sang abang, ia tak punya pilihan selain—

"Iya nih, _bro_. Masih belum terbiasa ya ama panasnya Indonesia."—ikutan bersok-sok ria—dan mendadak _bro_ aja gitu manggil abangnya. Hal yang membuat Neji dan Kakashi berpandangan, dan sama-sama berpikir 'Gue-nggak-ikutan-Gue-nggak-ikutan'.

Lampu merah, dan walhasil Limo ini diapit oleh BMW Z4 merah di kanan, dan Jaguar Cabrio silver di kiri. Kedua mobil beratap terbuka itu berisikan gadis-gadis muda yang, demi kemasalahatan kita semua, mari kita samarkan saja nama mereka yang sebenarnya. Pertama, gadis berambut merah muda yang duduk di bangku Z4 _(terus ngapain juga pake acara sensor nama?)_. Ia membuka _oversized sunglasses-_nya dan tersenyum menggoda pada Shino, "_Hey, boy_. Kenalan dong~" sapanya dengan nada agak meliuk, "nama gue (sebut saja namanya) Jessie~ Nama lo siapa~?"

"Jason." Shino menjawab dengan gaya dingin andalannya. Fokus tetap pada lampu merah yang masih menunjukkan angka 152. Pandangan lurus ke depan, tidak terdistraksi oleh godaan. Jelas, jawaban Shino barusan membuat Itachi dan Sasuke menyiapkan kantong muntah untuk digunakan bersama.

"Keren deh, bawaannya limo~" lanjut si Jessie tadi.

"Ck." Shino tertawa kecil tanpa mengubah ekspresi, "biasa aja, lagi."

Melihat aksi Shino barusan, tentu saja duo Uchiha tidak mau kalah. Kali ini cewek yang ada di belakang kemudi Z4 yang beraksi, "Yang di belakang jangan diem aja dong~ Kenalan juga, kali." gadis berambut pirang panjang dikuncir tinggi itu melirik ke arah Itachi, "nama gue Kyle (bukan nama sebenarnya), _by the way~_"

"Yah, kalo lo segitunya pengen tau nama gue sih.." Itachi tersenyum menggoda pada si Kyle, yang di matanya begitu mirip (tatanan rambutnya) dengan tuan mudanya, "..gue biasa dipanggil Tach sama anak-anak." ceritanya biar keren dan sok nginggris, huruf I-nya dikebiri depan belakang.

"Anak-anak mane? Anak layangan?" desis Sasuke pelan.

"Eh, lo belum nyebutin nama, say~" si Jessie berambut merah muda tadi kini menyapa Sasuke, yang langsung menyisir rambut pantat ayamnya dengan jemari.

"Kalo nama gue sih, Bertrand, say~"—tanpa tahu apaan itu _say_, Sasuke menjawab dengan penuh percaya diri. Sukses membuat babu sisanya nyengir maksa, "Uchiha Bertrand. Kalo digugel sekali pasti langsung ketemu muka gue deh."

Itachi melirik adiknya, "Belagu lo. Kayak tau aja gugel apaan."

Kali ini giliran tiga gadis yang ada di Cabrio. Satu gadis yang duduk di bangku belakang melirik-lirik ke arah Neji dan menyapanya, "Eh, cowok~ Jangan ngeliatin anjing terus dong, liatin juga kita-kita nih~" gadis berambut coklat dicepol dua itu mengerlingkan mata ke arah Neji, "gue Brit (nama disamarkan). Lo?"

"E—eh, gue.." Neji, secara dia bukan prototipe yang bisa menguasai keadaan macamnya duo Uchiha, agak gelagapan. Sementara para gadis haus lelaki menunggu jawaban Neji, keempat babu juga agaknya penasaran nama ajaib bin ghoib macam apa lagi yang akan keluar, "nama gue.." dan seakan mendapat wangsit, Neji menjawab mantap, "nama gue Paulo. Caesar Paulo."—dan dibalas Paulo asli dengan, "GUK!"—seakan ingin membuktikan pada dunia kalau Paulo adalah namanya.

Si Brit mengangguk kagum, "Nama lo.. Latin banget."

"Anjing banget, kali.." Shino membisik sendiri dan membuat Kakashi menahan tawa. Namun aksi menahan tertawa tak berlangsung lama juga karena pengemudi Cabrio, seorang wanita kali ini, bohay, bola mata merah, berambut hitam panjang dengan pakaian memperlihatkan belahan dada yang posisinya bersisian dengan Kakashi.

"_Hey there, silver hair_~" suara alto, membuat Kakashi menoleh, berbujugbuset ria dan menelan ludah melihat kecantikan si wanita, "nama gue Lea (sumpeh lo?), dan _please,_ muka gue di atas sini, _boy_~" si Lea tertawa kecil dan membuat Kakashi gugup sendiri.

"Astagpirulohalajim.." Kakashi yang jarang berhadapan dengan _cough_belahandada_cough_ itu langsung melihat ke wajah si Lea dan nyengir. Keringat dingin bercucuran. Shino angkat bahu dan geleng-geleng kepala cepat. Duo Uchiha ngasih semangat dari belakang sementara Neji agaknya sudah pasrah dengan keadaan yang makin simpang-dago-siur ini, "kalo nama gue.. Itu.."

Gadis lain, yang duduk di sebelah Lea akhirnya ikut bertanya, "Masa' nama sendiri lupa, sih?" gadis itu berambut pirang dengan kuncir empat yang unik, "oh iya, nama gue Kez (...), omong-omong."

"Gue.." Kakashi masih berusaha tidak gugup, "..Jono.."

"HAH?"—sontak semua gadis berteriak mendengar nama yang terucap.

"E—eh, maksudnya, Jono panggilan sayang dari mamah.."—_biasa manggil emak juga_—"nama asli gue sih Joshua. Panggil Josh juga boleh." dan sisa babu mengelap keringat lega karena ternyata opera sabun dadakan ini masih bisa dilanjutkan.

Kembali pada si pirang kuncir tinggi Kyle, "Boleh juga kalian. Anak mana?"

"Pondok Indah." dengan gaya sengak, Itachi menjawab sambil menyibak poni.

Kakashi menahan tawa, "Sebagai babu.."

"Oke, jadi.." si dada besar Lea mengabsen, "Joshua, Tach, Caesar.. Paulo, Jason dan.." ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya, "nama lo beneran Bertrand?"

"Ya iyalah, cantik~ Masa nggak percaya banget, sih?" dan Sasuke, dengan senyum dan tatapan mata andalannya, memandang satu per satu cewek yang kayaknya udah pada lumer mendadak—Sasuke memang terlalu _hawt_, GRAWR~!

"Cocok kok, cocok~" jawaban para cewek yang kalao dijadikan komik, mungkin matanya udah berubah jadi bentuk lope-lope.

Kali ini, Neji mencoba untuk membaurkan diri dalam pembicaraan penuh kebohongan dan kepalsuan tersebut, "Pada mau kemana nih?"

"Kita-kita mau ke EX nih, _guys~_" Brit si cepol dua menjawab, "_join us?_"

Namun keburu dibalas oleh Jessie si rambut merah muda, "Mendingan ikutan kita aja ke Sency, _guys~_"

Kakashi pun bengong, "Sensi? I-eks? Apaan sih tuh?" tanyanya dengan wajah penuh kepolosan tanpa dosa pada Shino, dan otomatis Itachi membekap mulut Kakashi.

"Duh, sori, JOSH belum hafal tempat-tempat di Indo. Lama di Aussie sih~" ujar Itachi sambil angkat bahu minta para gadis memaklumi (dan Kakashi makin bertanya-tanya ausi itu apa), "sebenernya pengen sih, ikutan gadis-gadis cantik kayak kalian. Tapi sayang banget, nggak bisa. Kita mau ke kampus nih."—nada sok sengak terdengar.

"Hoo.. Ngampus dimana kalian?" si kuncir empat Kez bertanya.

Sontak, kelima babu menjawab layaknya paduan suara, "Di UPH." jawaban yang membuat para gadis bertatapan kagum, membulatkan mata dan makin _excited_ saja pada sesi perkenalan ini. Mungkin di otak mereka : udah nemu cowok ganteng, tajir, berpendidikan bagus, itu sih namanya calon suami idaman! Sayang semua dusta.

"Pada ambil jurusan apa?" Kyle si pirang bertanya lagi, "eh kalo gue di Binus sih."

JENGJENG! Spontan saja kelima babu berpandangan ketika ditanya jurusan apa. Itachi, yang keburu bilang UPH mau tak mau sok-sokan tertawa kecil dengan gaya meremehkan. Shino dengan gugup melirik ke lampu merah yang masih menunjukkan angka dua puluh detik lagi sebelum hijau. Setelah berpandangan gugup, Itachi bergumam, "Gue.. Jurusan.."

"Jurusan Blok M – Kalideres." Sasuke memotong omongan abangnya. Dasar angkot-_ers_.

"Ih, Bertrand pinter bercanda deh~" dan kayaknya si Jessie ini paling ngebet ama Sasuke, sebagaimana di anime dan manganya, "mau nomor telepon lo dong say~"

Glek—Sasuke? Nomer telepon rumah aja dia kagak inget! Namun tentu saja, sebagai Uchiha yang jago bohongin (dan di masa lalu (tapi udah tobat kok) kerjaannya bikin bunting) para wanita, selalu ada celah buat ngeles, "Mana gue hafal nomer gue, say~ Gue kan nggak pernah nelpon diri gue sendiri~" ucapnya sambil menatap Jessie dengan tatapan meyakinkan, "susah juga sih ya. Henpon gue ada empat, empat-empatnya kompak kecebur kali. Nggak bisa miskol lo deh sekarang.."

Dan hanya Tuhan yang tahu betapa leganya Shino ketika lampu akhirnya HIJAU juga, saudara-saudara! Dengan gaya _cool_-nya, Shino menekan tombol penutup atap dan berpamitan, "Sori." ucapnya dingin, "udah ijo tuh. Kita buru-buru." sejurus kemudian, Limo tersebut kembali tertutup dengan mulusnya dan jarak antarsedan semakin jauh karena Shino tancap gas, "hampir aja ketauan. Ganjen amat sih lo pada!"

"Yee, yang duluan kenalan kan elu, kenapa kita yang kena damprat?" Itachi tak terima disalahkan dan langsung protes.

"Enak aja, gue sih diajak kenalan. Lo berdua tuh ngenalin diri. Bedain deh." balas Shino sambil memasukkan gigi empat dan menambah kecepatan—untung tol.

"Tapi.." Kakashi cengegesan, "lucu juga ya."

"Lucu jidat lo peyang." Neji akhirnya buka suara juga sambil mendengus, "gara-gara lo nyeplos yang nggak-nggak, hampir aja ketauan kalo kita babu."—YA TERUS?

"Tau. Ngaku kok Jono." Sasuke ikut geleng-geleng kepala, "dan lagian plis deh, Kash, demi apaan lo nggak tau Sency ama EX itu apaan?"

Kakashi berbalik, "Emang lo tau, Sas?"

Senyuman sinis Sasuke terbentuk, "Ya kagak, lah!" Sasuke menjawab yakin. Dan penuh kebanggaan.

"Kalian tuh ya.." Shino, yang seakan sudah tidak lagi peduli dengan klannya yang terkenal pendiam dan sifat aslinya yang sebenarnya _cool_, mau tak mau jadi banyak buka mulut, "Sency, EX, Plaza Indonesia, Citos, Kelapa Gading, itu semua nama _mall_." si rambut hitam agak cepak itu melotot pada Kakashi, "gue benci ngejelasin hal-hal yang sama sampe dua kali."

Kakashi mengangguk, "Oh gitu." ia mengusap dagunya, "terus, emol itu apa?"

"..." Shino mendesah, "capek ya ngomong ama lo. Mending gue disuruh ngumpulin Dragon Ball deh." ujar si Padang ketus. Rasanya ia ingin menyuruh semut sedunia memakan Kakashi hidup-hidup.

Sisa perjalanan pun diisi dengan celotehan standard duo Uchiha dan Kakashi, mulai dari gadis-gadis barusan sampai dengan perkiraan tuan muda mereka sedang apa. Shino memilih diam dan mendengarkan lagu karena membutuhkan konsentrasi tinggi. Yang sedari tadi _totally_ membisu hanya Neji. Ia menatap Paulo dengan tatapan serius. Saking seriusnya sampai-sampai rasanya dia sudah bisa memakai Byakugan dalam _fanfiction_ ini yang notabene _alternative universe_. Itachi, yang pintu kemanusiaannya terketuk, akhirnya menepuk pundak Kakashi.

"Bengong, bung?" tanya si Uchiha bangkot ala iklan obat batuk.

Neji agak tersentak, "Ah, maunya sih enggak. Tapi gue nggak ngerti kenapa perasaan gw kok.." pemuda berambut sepunggung itu menggelengkan kepala, "..nggak enak."

"Kalo perasaan lo enak, udah dari dulu gue makan—nah, mungkin perasaan lo perlu dikasih mecin biar enakan dikit." komentar Kakashi si tukang masak—yang langsung dipelototin oleh Sasuke. Neji tertawa kecil.

"Nggak tau kenapa nih, kayaknya.. Ada sesuatu yang nggak beres." terangnya pada keempat teman seperjuangannya, "kayaknya Tuan Muda Gaara, lagi dalam masalah."

Itachi cs berpandangan heran. Mereka benar-benar curiga kalau Neji beneran punya Byakugan, sekali lagi, di _fanfiction _ini yang notabene _alternative universe_.

**.**

**.**

Tahu 'Saajanji Ghar Aye'? Salah satu _soundtrack_ dari film Kuch Kuch Hota Hai yang super terkenal karena percintaan pelik antara Rahul, Tina dan Anjeli? Kalau begitu, pastilah kalian ingat lagu yang sudah disebutkan. Yang mengalun ketika upacara pertunangan Anjeli dengan Aman. Apa urusannya dengan _fanfiction_ ini? Tentu saja karena lagu inilah yang terdengar (jangan terlalu pikirkan sumber musiknya) ketika sosok pemuda dengan gaya rambut yang terlambat empat puluh tahun tersebut berjalan mendekati meja di bagian tengah kantin.

Sementara Gaara, ia sedang berpikir untuk memilih salah satu opsi :

**A**. Pura-pura tidak kenal

**B**. Pura-pura tidak lihat

**C**. Pura-pura tidak dengar

**D**. Pura-pura mati—_ME-MEMANGNYA DIA SIGUNG?_

**E**. Semua jawaban benar

(…^Krik)

Untuk kedatangan pemuda dengan antusiasme yang tingginya mengalahkan hutang Indonesia pada IMF, mari kita gunakan semua aspek yang ada di film India.

Pertama, gerak lambat, pasti. Kedua, efek angin, _checked_. Ketiga, tiga ribu manusia jojogedan mendadak, oke. Keempat, konfeti bertebaran dari segala arah, sudah. Kelima, satu cowok-entah-siapa memberikan segelas susu dan diminum habis sampai susunya berceceran oleh si pemuda berambut batok kelapa, mantap. Oh, plus ada adegan si empunya mata besar itu mengusap bibir dari tumpahan susu. Keenam, _last but not least_, pemilik alis tebal macam ulat bulu itu tersenyum lebar. _CLING!_—bagai iklan Pepsodent, efek sinar (kalau di Photoshop CS, buka _render_, lalu _lens flare_—_you got the idea, right?_) muncul di giginya. Tak cukup sampai di sana, pemuda berpakaian serba hijau berbahan spandeks tersebut berhenti berjalan, dan mengacungkan jempolnya—_nice guy pose_ yang legendaris!

"…" sukses membuat seorang Akasuna no Gaara yang terhormat ingin bunuh diri dengan cara makan terasi—kapan matinya?

Haku melirik Gaara dan menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu perlahan, "_I know what does it feel like, but_.." mundur beberapa langkah, Haku tersenyum pasrah, "selamat berusaha."—dan tidak ada minat untuk membantu sama sekali.

"Rock.." keempat sepupu Gaara malah sibuk bertunjuk-tunjukkan dan menjentikkan jari bersama ketika berhasil mengingat nama bocah itu, "Rock Lee!"

"Bukan saatnya tertawa-tawa, tahu!" hardik Gaara sambil mencuri pandang ke arah Lee dan meringis takut ketika jarak mereka semakin sempit, "dia datang, lagi.."

Rock Lee yang dipermasalahkan itu pun kini sudah ada di depan Gaara, dan dengan penuh pendramatisasi, ia berlutut di hadapan Gaara lalu berkata dengan penuh semangat, "Gaara~ Gara-gara kamu, Gaara, aku sampai melabuhkan diriku ke zamrud di khatulistiwa ini~!" langsung berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan, Lee tersenyum superlebarsekali pada Gaara, "pilihan negara yang tepat, Gaara. Zamrud, sama indahnya dengan warna matamu itu. Lihatlah! Kamu pikir kenapa aku selalu menggunakan warna hijau, hm? Oh, hatimu mengetahuinya, Gaara—karena sewarna dengan manik cantikmu yang selalu berbinar ketika menatapku!"

(...^_Double_krik_s_)

Deidara merendahkan suaranya dan berkata pada ketiga sepupunya, "Sekarang mengerti kan.. Kenapa aku memanggil dia _'the walking cucumber'-un_?" dan kalimat itu ditanggapi dengan anggukan Naruto cs. Mereka berempat sebenarnya kasihan dengan Gaara yang sampai _speechless_, cuman—hei, kapan lagi melihat Gaara terdiam tanpa bisa membalas begitu? Ini benar-benar hiburan siang hari yang hanya bisa dilihat satu kali dalam setahun. Biasanya sih, setiap kali liburan musim panas. Namun kayaknya kali ini edisi spesial—setahun nonstop!

"Dia bukannya pernah ditabokin sama Gaara ya?" tanya Naruto, tak kalah pelan karena takut terdengar, "udah ditabok, dilempar pasir, terus masuk rumah sakit gara-gara matanya iritasi, kan?"

Iruka mengangguk, "Aku curiga dia masokis.." tambahnya, "apapun yang Gaara lakukan untuk menghindari dia, bahkan sampai ke tahap kekerasan.." pemuda berambut sebahu itu angkat bahu.

"_He never gives up_." Kiba ikut berceloteh sambil menonton dari kejauhan, "_somehow, we need to praise and salute him_. Tapi sayangnya.." pemuda itu tertawa kecil, diikuti tawa ketiga sepupunya, "pengennya ketawa mulu.."

Kembali ke Te-Ka-Pe.

"Selamat siang.." Gaara mencoba menjawab, "..Rock Lee."

"Jangan malu-malu begitu, Gaara-_love_. Kau boleh memanggilku _'mon amour'_ kalau memang hatimu begitu berhasrat padaku." jawaban super percaya diri dari Lee itu sukses membuat Deidara dan yang lain menderita sakit kandung kemih karena menahan tawa dan kencing sekaligus. Namun Lee? Oh, tentu saja kepercayaandirinya yang selangit itu tak akan pernah runtuh, "pergi jauh melintasi benua, Gaara, kenapa kau tidak memberitahukannya padaku? _Am I not that worth to be invited to the meeting of love under a sunset sky to develop the friendship and relationship?_"

(…^_Triplekills—_eh, dikata _game _Dota—_triple_krik_s_)

"Hayo lo-un~" Deidara, sempat-sempatnya mendekati Gaara dan berbisik, "mendingan mana kalau dijadikan pacar-un? Lee, atau Neji-un?"

"Ya Neji, lah!" ucap Gaara spontan. Lalu setelah hening beberapa detik, ia menoleh ke arah Deidara, "apa tadi pertanyaannya?"

**.**

**.**

"LUAASSSSS!"

Kata pertama yang keluar ketika Kakashi, Sasuke, Itachi dan Neji keluar dari mobil. Berhadapan dengan lapangan di kediaman Pondok Indah untuk pertama kali saja mereka bengong, apalagi dengan lapangan parkir UPH yang saking luasnya bisa dipakai bertani itu? Setidaknya untunglah, kehadiran mereka tidak dalam taraf memalukan. Justru kelima babu yang sedikit disulap oleh _polo shirt, _jaket atau kemeja, jeans belel dan sepatu kets itu mengundang perhatian gadis-gadis. Nah, kali ini cowok-cowok tidak menjadi ababil karena mereka memandang iri.

"Kampusnya jauh lebih hebat dari bayangan gue." Kakashi berdecak kagum sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ya iyalah, lo mimpi aja item-putih." tandas Itachi sambil tertawa mengejek, "kalah deh ama tipi jaman Soharto."

"Hush, udah. Inget, kita harus menemui tuan muda di kantin." kata Neji, masih mengusap kepala Paulo yang terlihat tak betah, "mana perasaan gw makin asem."

Shino melirik sekitar, "Dan kenapa.. Gue merasa semua mata tertuju pada kita, yak?" ucapnya ala _tagline Miss _Indonesia dengan nada jiper.

"Yang perlu kita lakukan, cuma satu, coy." Sasuke memimpin jalan dengan melangkah duluan, "sama dengan barusan di limo pas atepnya kebuka."

Layaknya film Indosiar yang dibuat ngedangdut dan pake acara di-_dubbing_, semua gadis yang ada di lapangan langsung membuat barisan bagi lima babu kita yang tampan luar biasa ini. Bunga-bunga artifisial disorot sebagai pemanis. Air mancur pun tak kalah menjadi sorotan. Bahkan rumput bergoyang sekalipun. Sasuke memimpin jalan dengan dagu terangkat dan dada membusung. Itachi mengibaskan rambutnya dan sesekali mengerlingkan mata ke arah para gadis. Kakashi menyisir rambut dengan tangan kanan, sementara sebelah tangan lagi dimasukkan ke kantong celana. Shino dengan gaya angkuhnya men-_dribble_ sebuah bola basket yang entah datang darimana. Sementara Neji, ia berjalan paling belakang sambil menyeret Paulo yang kebelet pipis—oke, ini diskriminasi terhadap pemeran utama seme.

Pertanyaan dalam kekaguman pun terdengar dalam bisikan—mereka anak baru, ya? Kok tak pernah lihat? Gila, bawaannya Limo cuy. ANJRIT GANTENG SUMPAH! Yang itu tampan banget ya? Kya-kya-kyaaa! Aduh, pengen kenalan! Si rambut silver jurusan apa sih?—dan sebagainya, dan sebagainya. Kepercayaan diri pun tumbuh dalam benak para babu. Seolah semuanya begitu indah, lancar dan bagaikan impian semua pria untuk berada di posisi mereka (bukan pemeran pembantu, untuk mendapatkan perhatian, maksudnya). Namun formasi ala F4 zaman Jerry Yan masih ababil itu hancur seketika saat Kakashi dengan tampang tak percaya menunjuk ke satu arah. Seorang gadis. Melintas begitu saja.

"Di-di—" Sasuke dan yang lain jadi panik melihat ekspresi tak percaya Kakashi itu.

"Hah? Ada apa? Siapa? Kenapa?" mereka bertanya panik sambil celingukan ke sekitar, meneliti apakah tuan muda mereka sudah beredar.

Kakashi menggeleng dengan mimik horor, "Di-di-DINI!" teriaknya.

"Dini siapa? Mbah lo?" tanya Sasuke tak sabar.

"BUKAN! Dini itu—" Kakashi menunjuk gadis barusan, "PERNIKAHAN DINI!"

Spontan seluruh babu melirik ke arah gadis cantik berumur dua puluhan awal yang pernah mereka puja-puja karena _single _'Cinta Tak Ada Logika' itu. Serempak, mereka semua berteriak lantang, "AGNES MONICA!" sebelum akhirnya berlari tunggang langgang mendekati aktris multi talenta yang memang berkuliah di UPH tersebut. Layaknya babi rabies yang belum disuntik, mereka berlepasan dan mengejar si Agnes yang kini kaget bukan main karena dikerubungi lima pria dengan barbarnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" teriak Agnes Monica dengan paniknya.

"Mbak, ini saya, Mbak! Ini saya, Kakashi!" Kakashi berusaha memperkenalkan namanya, berasa dia pernah satu bangku pas SD sama Agnes Monica.

Jelas saja aktris cantik itu mengerenyitkan dahi, "Hah? Kakashi siapa?"

"Saya Kakashi, Mbak, saya dari Banten! Dulu saya nonton sinetron Mbak yang di Pernikahan Dini, mbak! Saya ngefans banget sama Mbak!" teriak Kakashi histeris.

"Saya juga ngefans, Mbak! Duh, Mbak, di Bukittinggi, fans Mbak tuh buanyak banget!" kali ini Shino, "saya nonton Mbak dari jaman Tralala-Trilili, Mbak!"

"Makasih.. Makasih banget.. Aduh.." gadis malang itu sebenarnya ingin sekali kabur, tetapi apa daya Kakashi cs badannya segede gaban, "permisiii..."

"Saya, Mbak! Saya Itachi dari Bekasi, Mbak! Pas Mbak Agnes konser di Gasibu, kan saya panitianya! Saya yang bagiin minum, masa' Mbak nggak inget?" ujar Itachi.

Agnes Monica pun memandang Itachi dengan tatapan, 'Siapa lu?'

"Mbak, kalo saya Sasuke, Mbak! Waktu Mbak ngisi acara Dahsyat di Ancol, saya joget paling depan lho, Mbak! Yang muter-muterin kaos Golkar itu lho! Mbak kenal saya, kan?" Sasuke bertanya penuh harap.

"Itu kan penontonnya ribuan, Mas? Masa saya harus inget satu-satu?" dan Agnes yang kayaknya udah frustasi mulai pusing sendiri, "aduh, udah ya? Saya ada kuliah nih. Nanti saya telat.."

"Kalo gitu tanda tangan dulu deh Mbak, ya?" Kakashi, dengan wajah anak anjing terbuang, menyerahkan sepidol gede dan membuka kemejanya lalu enunjuk bagian belakang punggungnya yang terlapisi kaos oblong berwarna putih, "disini, Mbak."

Dan karena inilah yang namanya tuntutan dari profesionalisme, Agnes Monica pun merasa tak ada pilihan lain. Ia menghela nafas sebelum menandatangani kaos Kakashi—bergantian juga dengan Sasuke, Neji, Itachi dan Shino. Tak lupa ada sesi salaman dan berterima kasih juga sebelum akhirnya sang _superstar_ mohon diri dan berdoa di dalam hati agar tidak bertemu lagi dengan lima cowok tersebut. Sementara Neji cs masih mejem melek kesenengan, aktris itu pun sudah menghilang dari peredaran. Menyisakan para babu yang masih berada di awang-awang.

"Gue nggak mau cuci tangan seminggu." kata Kakashi dengan ekspresi sumringah, "tangan Mbak Agnes Monica, coy. Jarang-jarang~"

"Dari deket cantik banget yak?" kata Itachi sambil menghela nafas dan kembali berjalan mengekor Shino yang tahu dimana kantin berada. Namun, lagi-lagi langkah mereka terhenti karena, kali ini, justru Neji yang menunjuk ke satu arah dengan jari gemetar dan ekspresi tak percaya.

"WOGH! ITU!" ia mencoba mengingat.

"HAH? Siapa? Kali ini tuan muda beneran?" tanya Shino sigap.

"Bukan.. Bukan.. Itu lho, yang rambut panjang.. Trio Kwek Kwek.." kata Neji sambil berusaha mengingat, "AH!"

Sasuke menjentikkan jari. Untuk kedua kalinya, mereka berlima berpandangan. Mengangguk bersamaan. Dan mengibrit berjamaah dengan Sasuke sebagai imamnya.

"MBAK LEONNYYYY...!"

**.**

**.**

"_Why should_…" Gaara masih berusaha rupanya, "_…I tell you_?"

Rock Lee tertawa kecil sambil melakukan pose Conan-yang-sudah-mengerti-trik-di-balik-pembunuhan, "_Because we are destinied to be together_. Alasan apalagi yang menurutmu masuk akal, Gaara? Oh, sudahlah. Terimalah kenyataan kalau kita saling mencintai, Gaara. _Please go out with me! I will protect you with mu life!_" dan entah untuk keberapa kalinya Gaara mendengar kalimat yang sama terlontar dari Rock Lee, dan di saat yang sama ia selalu ingin menghempaskan kepalanya ke dinding.

"Lee, dengar." dan ternyata Gaara, masih tetap berusaha, "untuk ke-entah-berapa-kalinya, _I say, I won't go out with you_." ucapnya dingin, "tidak ada tawar-menawar."

"_No, you can't say no!_" berkeras, Rock Lee menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengacungkan kepalan tinju ke udara, "karena aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri! _If I can't get your heart, I'll do 400 push-ups! If I can't do 400 push-ups, I'll hit the dummy 800 times! If I can't hit the dummy 800 times, I'll do 2000 jump ropes!_" semangat itu seolah membakar orang-orang di sekitarnya, sampai akhirnya Lee menatap Gaara dengan mata nanar, "aku tak mungkin melakukan lompat tali 2000 kali, Gaara.. Makanya, _please_, terimalah cintaku.."

"Meledak-ledak sekali.." komentar Naruto sambil makan keripik kentang.

Deidara mengangguk, "_Well, art is an.. __Explosion-un_."

Memutar bola matanya malas, Gaara menghardik, "Siapa suruh berjanji aneh-aneh!" ia kembali duduk di bangkunya barusan dan berusaha untuk mengontrol dirinya sendiri, "_now, now, _Lee. Aku sedang menunggu _something special_, jadi tolong. Menjauh.. Dariku, oke?" dengan angkuhnya Gaara berusaha untuk menghindari percakapan lebih jauh—yang malah disambut dengan Lee duduk di sampingnya.

"_Tell me who's that, my darl_. Aku tidak yakin ada seseorang yang bisa menggantikan aku duduk di atas tahta hatimu." ucap Lee sambil menghela nafas. Membuat Gaara kesal sendiri karena bahasa Indonesia dan pemilihan kata-kata Lee lebih bagus daripada kemampuannya.

"_I'm waiting for Paulo_." Gaara menjawab—dan ia juga bingung kenapa malah menanggapi pertanyaan Lee, "_he's a cool, handsome, good-looking, sturdy, a special male in my life_." dikatakan dengan nada geram, sudah pasti.

Mengerenyitkan dahi yang membuat kedua alis tebalnya bertaut, Lee bertanya, "Memangnya.. Apa yang membuat dia lebih terlihat.. Tampan daripada diriku ini?"

"Karena Paulo kakinya empat." tandas Gaara cepat dan malas. Membuat Naruto cs dan Haku menahan tawa bersamaan. Sementara Lee, dengan ekspresi bingung dan menggaruk ujung hidungnya, tetap bertanya tanpa menyerah.

"Jadi.. Supaya terlihat tampan, apa aku harus jalan dengan empat kaki juga, Gaara?" tanya Lee—ia bahkan tidak menggubris pandangan tajam Gaara yang seolah berkata 'gue-nggak-ngerti-lo-mikir-pake-apa' dan malah mengusap dagunya. Namun sayang sekali, waktu pulalah yang memisahkan kita—_ke-kenapa gue ikutan lebay?_ Rock Lee menyadari jam nyaris menunjukkan pukul satu dan ia harus kuliah. Menatap Gaara penuh penyesalan, ia berguman, "_I have to go_."

Gaara mencoba bersabar, "_Just_.. _Go_."

"_Don't miss me_, _darl_." Lee berdiri dari duduknya. Ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya lalu memukulkannya pelan dua kali ke bahu kirinya. Dilanjutkan dengan mencium kepalan tangan, dan menunjuk Gaara sambil melemparkan senyum-gigi-kinclong, "_with hard work and dedication, I will become a splendid lover_. _Just for you._" setelah mengatakan hal itu, Rock Lee benar-benar menghilang kali ini. Gaara masih merasakan otaknya kram. Seluruh badannya kebas. Rasanya seperti bertemu Itachi versi _canon world_ dan kena Tsukuyomi tanpa peringatan.

Naruto pun menoyor lengan Gaara dengan ujung telunjuk sebanyak dua kali dan bertanya, "_Still alive_?"

"_Guess he's in a deep shock_." Haku tertawa kecil. Percampuran antara kasihan dan geli. Ia mendekati Gaara, hendak menghibur ketika bola mata gelapnya menangkap pemandangan yang tak lazim terjadi di UPH yang terkenal karena mahasiswanya berkadar jaim di atas rata-rata, "err.._ What's on earth happening_?" tanyanya ketika melihat satu orang gadis sedang dikerubungi lima pemuda bertubuh besar. Samar, Haku yang (ternyata dan tak terduga) suka mantengin _infotainment_ itu langsung mengenali siapa gadis yang dikerubungi tersebut, "ah, artis rupanya. Si Leony."

Naruto mengerenyitkan dahi, "Siapa?"

Haku menunjuk ke arah keributan, "Itu, di luar. Artis, namanya Leony. Sepertinya ia bertemu penggemar berat yang—" Haku angkat bahu, "—barbar bukan main. Kasihan. Yah, kalau dilihat sih, tampan-tampan semua."

"Tampan kalau kelakuannya brutal begitu-un—" Deidara mengerling pada Haku, "_no offense_-un." ha, siapa yang tidak tahu kalau Zabuza, sang suami dari Haku itu orang yang serampangan bin barbarian? Orang-orang hanya tak tahu saja kalau di balik senyumnya, Haku mampu mengontrol orang seberbahaya Zabuza—_on the bed,_ ha!

"Iya.. Ada tiga pria berambut hitam. Yang satu.. Cepak dengan kacamata hitam.." DEG—Kiba langsung melotot, "..terus ada yang model rambutnya seperti, _what should I say? Chicken's ass_?" DEG—sekarang Naruto yang terkesiap, ".._then I saw a long-black-haired guy_. Tampan tapi ada keriputnya?" DEG—kali ini Deidara merasa tersedak, "..ada lagi yang paling jangkung itu, wah rambutnya unik. Warnanya _silver_." DEG—Iruka terkejut bukan main, "..nah, ini dia yang rambut coklat panjang diikat. Boleh juga dia, membawa Siberian Husky."—kalimat terakhir ini yang merupakan kunci dari misteri 'siapakah lima pria yang mengerubungi Leony?'.

DEG—dan kalimat itu pula yang berhasil membangunkan Gaara dari katatoniknya. Ia melihat bergantian ke bola mata keempat sepupunya, satu per satu, dan semuanya mengangguk pasrah setelah memastikan dengan mata kepala sendiri, mata kaki sekalian, kalau pelaku adegan tidak senonoh tersebut tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Neji dan teman-teman. Plus Paulo.

_Well, _para babu. Kalian berada dalam masalah raksasa.

**.**

**.**

_**To be continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

NO OFFENSE yang suka ama Lee XDD

NO OFFENSE yang suka ama Sakura CS XDD  
NO OFFENSE buat semua yang membaca fanfict ini deh =.=" Saya sendiri udah pasrah-pasrah geli pas ngetik chapter yang paling absurd sedunia ini. Entah kenapa kalo udah bagian para babu, keinginan ber-EYD mendadak menguap begitu saja. Soal kenapa ada Agnes Monica dan Leony, itu adalah ide konyol karena keduanya (kalo nggak salah) memang berkuliah di UPH. Tiba-tiba kepikiran aja kalo Sasuke CS ketemu ama artis, jadinya gimana yah? Nyahnyahnyah.

Selamat bagi yang sudah menebak LEE, anda benar! Karena aslinya Neji dan Lee kan kayak saingan tuh. Lee si pekerja keras dan Neji si jenius. Dan kata-kata Lee di chapter ini mostly emang quotes asli dia. Dan soal Lee digamparin Gaara? Aslinya dia nyaris mampus di tangan si Suna judes ini kan? XDD Untuk romance yang masih kurang, nanti ada porsinya. Karena romance sama humor kudu seimbang, ini chapter paling ancur saya persembahkan duluan deh. Terus, kenapa Pein? Karena Sasori terlalu uke untuk disandingkan dengan Shika, Genma, Sai dan Lee—alasan apa nih. Last, setelah belasan chapter—BARU INGET DEIDARA KALO NGOMONG PAKE UN oTL—tadinya pake 'hm' tapi karena kurang imut, jadi tetep 'un' juga.

Btw, no offense juga buat yang namanya Jono, yah :|

**Mohon kritik serta saran. Juga apresiasi.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca.**


	13. For Tonight

Deidara dan Kiba berpandangan bingung, namun tak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang melakukan sesuatu. Iruka mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan memasang ekspresi cemas. Karena dalam keadaaan seperti ini, Gaara bisa saja mengeluarkan keputusan tak terduga. Saat sedang anteng saja Akasuna yang satu itu bisa memecat banyak orang sekali lewat, apalagi dalam keadaan pasca katatonik seperti sekarang? Walaupun ternyata oh ternyata, _mood_ Gaara yang tak terpredisksi itu bukanlah ancaman, karena yang terlihat paling kesal itu adalah—

_BRAKKK!_

—Naruto.

Orangnya sekarang sudah menggebrak meja dengan kedua tangan. Wajahnya yang biasa tersenyum sumringah sampai-sampai mengalahkan silaunya mentari pagi itu kini merah padam menahan amarah. Entah itu estimasi dari rasa marah, atau rasa malu. Tak mempedulikan keempat saudaranya yang terkejut dan menatap Naruto segitunya, si pirang bermata biru itu sudah beranjak dengan langkah cepat dan dihentakkan ke luar kantin. Tanpa basa-basi langsung menyambangi Leony dan lima babu dalam satu kali jurus. Membuat Deidara dan Kiba berlarian menyusul.

"Ngambek deh.." Iruka menghela nafas dan ikut mengekor ketiga saudaranya, "Naruto!" karena harus ada satu orang berkepala super dingin untuk menenangkan Jinchuriki ekor sembilan yang mengamuk—efeknya hancur satu desa, lho.

"Hhhh.." Gaara menghela nafas dan berdiri dari bangkunya, "kenapa ada saja sih masalah di hari pertama.." ia beranjak juga untuk menyusul keempat sepupunya, diikuti oleh Haku yang sebenarnya tak tahu juga kenapa kelima temannya ini panik.

Sesampainya di luar, Deidara dan Kiba langsung—_hap_—merangkul Naruto agar tidak melakukan hal terlalu ekstrim pada Leony. Tidak lucu juga kalau koran besok dihiasi dengan wajah sepupu mereka yang melakukan kekerasan terhadap artis lokal, toh? Iruka yang sudah tiba juga ikut menenenangkan Naruto dengan kata-kata, sementara Gaara dengan _to the point_-nya langsung menepuk bahu Kakashi yang masih dengan semangat bertanya—_mbak, kok Trio Kwek Kwek nggak ngeluarin album lagi?_

Apa daya tepukan dari Gaara malah ditepis oleh Kakashi, "Apaan sih Sas, daritadi lo nyowel gue melulu." sukses membuat Gaara melotot atas kekurangajaran koki rumah itu. Haku, yang datang belakangan, hanya ber-oh ria setelah mendengarkan penjelasan singkat namun mendalam pada intinya dari Kiba.

Masih mencoba sabar, Gaara kini menepuk pundak Kakashi lebih keras—dan lagi-lagi ditepis, "Iya gue tau lo juga mau tanda tangan, sabar napa, dah?" dan antusiasme itu ternyata masih kalah lebay dengan babu lainnya. Hal yang membuat Naruto ingin mengeluarkan ekor keempat rasanya.

"Kamu mau saya pecat, hm, Kakashi?" akhirnya Gaara menyilangkan tangannya di dada, berkata dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Emang siapa elu bisa mecat gu—" Kakashi dengan berangnya berbalik, hendak mengeluarkan Raikiri andalan namun langsung menjadi batu dalam pose mangap, "—gu-gu-eh, ada Tuan Muda Gaara.."

Gaara masih dalam posisi angkuhnya, menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan maut yang bisa membuat ibu-ibu hamil delapan bulan membrojol _on the spot_. Sorot dingin yang membuat sang koki nyengir nggak enak, melemparkan tatapan 'tuan-muda-tolong-selamatkan-leher-saya' pada Iruka sebelum mesem-mesem nahan boker dan mencubit lengan babu lain dengan ketakutan luar biasa, "Woi, woi. Tuan muda disini, woy!" desisnya agak keras pada Itachi dan Neji yang berada paling dekat dengannya.

"Hah? Mana? Mana?" kepanikan terjadi antara Itachi dan Neji yang langsung bercelingukan dengan paniknya.

"Belakang elu.." dengan nada geram, Kakashi menjawab. Namun ekspresi itu kembali mencengir kuda ketika bertatapan dengan Gaara, "saya.. Nganter bekel.. Nih." seakan itu pembenaran, Kakashi mengacungkan bekal di tangannya.

Itachi dan Neji, reaksinya setali tiga uang ketika berbalik dan menemukan raut mengerikan dari seorang Akasuna no Gaara, "Si-siang, Tuan Muda.." keduanya pun serentak menyelamatkan Shino dari kealayan lebih lanjut dengan menyeretnya untuk berbalik badan. Suasana mendadak menjadi sangat tidak enak dan dingin. Namun keheningan dipecah oleh suara Sasuke yang agaknya masih tidak sadar kalau keempat sahabat seperjuangannya sudah tertangkap tangan. Basah-basah, pula.

"Jadi, Mbak masih ama Erros sela on sepen itu?" Sasuke bertanya sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari, "kok masih mau aja sih Mbak, ama dia? Gantengan juga saya daripada Erros." dan kadar rayuan itu makin lama makin berdosis tinggi. Sukses membuat yang mendengarnya, terutama Naruto, gondok bukan main.

"Sheila on Seven!" tandas Leony yang tidak terima band (mantan) kekasihnya itu dieja dengan ketidakbenaran, "dan Mas, kayaknya.." gadis keturunan Tionghoa itu sedaritadi tersenyum mohon maklum pada Gaara yang tampangnya sudah tak bisa diajak kompromi lagi itu, "temennya udah nunggu tuh, Mas.."

Itachi yang merasa keadaan sudah berada di luar kendali langsung menyentak lengan sang adik, "Hoy, Sas! Ada Tuan Muda Naruto, tau!" desisnya panik.

"Ah, diem deh, Bang!" Sasuke menepis tangan Itachi, "berisik aja lo, mana mungkin tuan muda judes itu ada di sini!" membuat mulut Itachi membentuk huruf O bulat dan memasang tampang '_bukan-gue-loh-yang-ngomong_'. Gaara sendiri tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Deidara dan Kiba memilih untuk melepaskan Naruto sebelum ekornya beneran jadi sembilan. Iruka mundur dan mundur, menganggap situasi ini ada di luar kendalinya. Keempat babu hanya bisa baca ayat Kursi ketika Naruto maju dan menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Hmm, jadi begitu ya, Sas?" Naruto berkata dengan nada tinggi, "jadi sekarang, kamu bilang saya judes?" dan nada kesal yang sangat kentara. DEG! Kalimat yang membuat Sasuke membatu seketika. Ia dapat merasakan kucuran keringat dingin membasahi wajah. Kesempatan itu digunakan Leony untuk ngibrit menjauh dari _playboy_ cap Sharingan ini. Menyisakan Sasuke yang berbalik dengan sangat amat perlahan dan cengegesan dalam kengerian ketika bertemu pandang dengan Naruto.

"Ehem, Tuan Muda Naru—ma, maksud saya bukan judes!" otaknya berputar untuk mencari pembenaran, "ma-maksudnya, ju.. Ju.. Ju.." Sasuke angkat bahu, "_Hey Jude~_"—lah, dia malah nyanyi lagu The Beatles.

"Halah, udah, kamu nggak usah banyak ngejilat!" bentak Naruto marah. Keempat babu sisa sampai mundur-mundur takut ikutan kena damprat. Si surai pirang sedikit membungkuk dan menyambar buku di tangan Sasuke dengan kasar, "siniin diktat saya!" Naruto memeriksa buku tersebut lalu kembali memelototi Sasuke, "untung diktatnya bener. Lagian apa kamu liat-liat saya kayak gitu? Mau bilang saya judes lagi, hah?"

"Ng—nggak, Tuan Muda Naru, ampun!" Sasuke langsung menjawab tanpa berani merayu maupun mengeles lagi. Naruto yang kekesalannya sudah melewati ambang batas normal kini menghentakkan langkahnya dan berbalik pergi ke arah kantin.

"Huh.. _Stupid bastard_.." desisnya, terdengar oleh Deidara CS yang memutuskan untuk tidak mendekati Naruto dulu untuk beberapa waktu. Gaara mendelik pada Sasuke yang agaknya sedang merenungi kesalahannya. Tidak enak sih memang, dimarahi—tapi siapa suruh juga melakukan hal-hal abnormal yang melanggar norma-norma kesusilaan di tempat umum, coba? Sepeninggalan Naruto, barulah Deidara mengambil dompetnya, Iruka mengambil bekalnya dan Gaara mengambil Paulo. Semua dilakukan tanpa banyak bicara. Kiba yang biasanya paling kasual dalam urusan ngomong pun bergeming kali ini.

Gaara menghela nafas, "Ya sudah, kalian langsung pulang. Jangan berkeliaran lagi, apalagi pakai acara mengerubungi artis seperti tadi. Tidak sopan. Mengerti kamu, Sas?" delikan tajam Gaara mengarah pada si asisten rumah tangga, "pokoknya, kalau saya mendengar ada keributan lagi.." tak Gaara lanjutkan kata-katanya, diganti dengan gerakan potong leher yang membuat kelima babu langsung mengusap leher masing-masing. Ia dan Haku berbalik pergi setelah mengatakan hal itu, disusul ketiga sepupunya yang masih merasa tidak enak. Meninggalkan lima babu yang menghela nafas—percampuran antara lega dan malu.

_Poke_—Itachi maju dan menoyor pelan jidat si adik, "Tenang saja, adek abang yang blo'on." ujarnya sambil memeluk Sasuke dengan dramatisnya, "abangmu ini akan selalu disini untuk melindungimu, tak peduli apapun yang terjadi."

"Kalo gitu ntar kita dipecat bareng ya, Bang?" tanya Sasuke sambil nyengir. Sukses membuat Itachi melepaskan pelukannya dan menggeleng-geleng kepala cepat. Dan menyisakan pertanyaan di benak Sasuke—_kenapa yak si tuan muda yang biasanya paling diem, sekarang marahnya paling lebay di antara semuanya?_

**.**

**.**

**Poor Prince : Benar-Benar Miskin**

Remake from Clamp Fanfiction—Poor Prince

Presented by Sabaku no Ghee

Original ideas by Ghee, Raven and Aria

**Chapitre ****XIII**** : ****And Tonight (Is Only You and Me)**

**.**

**.**

"Tuan Muda Naruto nanti malam mau makan apa?" Kakashi kembali dalam misi kelas S-nya yaitu bertanya menu pada Naruto yang sedang uring-uringan. Sudah siap dengan catatan di tangan, "kalau boleh usul, jangan ramen instan lagi ya, Tuan. Nggak sehat.."

Naruto mendelik kesal, "Apa saja boleh deh. Makanan 'kan ada banyak ini." sambil memindah-mindahkan saluran internasional tanpa fokus pada televisi layar datar itu Naruto mendesis, "cumi saos tiram kek. Kakap asam manis kek. Sendal jepit masak kecap kek.." suaranya makin lama makin mengecil.

"Jadi, Tuan Muda maunya yang mana? Kalau sandal jepit sih kebetulan adanya yang bekas pakai. Kalau mau yang baru nanti saya beli—AMPUN, TUAN MUDA!" dan Kakashi pun merasa misinya gagal karena Naruto keburu pasang pose hendak melemparnya dengan _remote_ televisi. Sebelum kepalanya jadi korban, ia menyelamatkan nyawa dengan ngibrit ke dapur. Tidak mau berurusan lebih lama dengan Naruto yang tiga hari belakangan _mood_-nya, secara konsisten, lebih buruk daripada cewek-cewek yang sedang PMS.

Jadi, H+4 dari kejadian Sasuke merayu Leony. Naruto memang terlalu angkuh untuk mengakui kalau ia cemburu melihat Sasuke bermanis manja dengan wanita, namun manifestasi perbuatannya terlihat dalam keseharian—dan sedikit banyak berdampak pada atmosfer rumah secara keseluruhan. Nyaris setiap makan pagi Naruto selesai duluan dan pergi tanpa mau melihat wajah Sasuke. Tetapi diam-diam suka curi-curi ke dapur untuk melihat Sasuke cuci piring dengan aura _gloomy_. Dan di hari Kamis sore yang panas itu, hati Naruto makin panas ketika melihat Sasuke datang dengan ember di tangan kiri dan alat pel di tangan kanan.

"Huh." setelah menatap tajam pada Sasuke dan pasang ekspresi cemberut, Naruto ngeloyor pergi meninggalkan si babu malang. Tak ada lagi sesi saling menemani di ruang tamu. Biasanya, Naruto akan membaca majalah atau menonton televisi ketika Sasuke menyapu atau mengepel. Namun agaknya kali ini kesalahan Sasuke sudah terlalu fatal, dan si rambut pantat ayam itu kini sedang pundung dan menanam tomat di pojokan. Meratapi nasib dan merenungi kesalahan sambil berbisik lirih—_aku dimusuhin.. Aku dimusuhin.. Aku dimusuhin.._

Mari, kita melihat apa yang Naruto lakukan selanjutnya.

Kebanyakan marah-marah itu akibatnya dehidrasi dan sakit ternggorokan. Karena itu Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur dan mengambil minuman dingin. Namun ia urung masuk ke dalam dapur karena melihat Kakashi dan Iruka sedang sibuk dengan adonan kue yang diletakkan di atas meja berbahan pualam. Naruto bisa melihat Iruka yang hari itu mengikat tinggi rambutnya sudah cemong sana sini karena tepung. Begitu pula kondisi wajah Kakashi juga yang sedang tidak menggunakan masker. Karena penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi, akhirnya Naruto mencuri lihat.

"Nah, setelah adonannya kalis begini." Kakashi mengambil gilingan kue dan menancapkannya ke atas adonan berwarna kuning pucat tersebut, "kita giling sampai tipis." dengan suara lembut Kakashi berkata sambil melihat ke arah Iruka, "sebelum itu, gilingannya diberi tepung biar lengket lengket." dan bagaikan sedang demo masak di depan ibu-ibu PKK, Kakashi pun dengan cekatannya menggiling adonan malang tersebut hingga ketipisan yang cukup untuk siap dicetak untuk kelak dipanggang.

"Wah, Kakashi hebat!" Iruka sampai bertepuk tangan ria, "kamu bahkan lebih hebat dari karyawan di _Tea Room_."

Sambil tersenyum, Kakashi menyodorkan gilingan kue pada Iruka, "Tuan Muda mau coba?" tanya si orang-orangan sawah itu dengan nada ramah.

"Mau, mau mau.." Iruka menerima benda tersebut dan mencoba menggiling adonan kedua yang bentuknya masih gumpalan, "eh, bagaimana tadi?"

"Begini, Tuan Muda.." dan dengan _skill_ memasaknya yang sudah berlevel ANBU, Kakashi pun memosisikan diri di belakang Iruka dengan tangan terulur ke depan. Iruka diam saja ketika Kakashi memegang kedua tangannya yang masing-masing ada di pegangan gilingan kue. Bersama, mereka menipiskan adonan dengan gerakan perlahan namun pasti. Sesekali Kakashi membisikkan sesuatu tepat di telinga Iruka yang membuat lumba-lumba itu tertawa dengan wajah sedikit bersemu. Iruka bahkan dengan sengaja mencoreng wajah Kakashi dengan tepung lalu mereka tertawa bersama. Sekilas, Naruto teringat akan adegan membuat tembikar tanah liat ala film _Ghost_, namun yang ini versi _live _dengan pemeran sepupunya sendiri.

"...sok romantis."—dikatakan oleh Naruto dengan penuh kedengkian.

Dan seakan tidak cukup dengan adegan penggilingan bersama, kegiatan mereka pun berlanjut dengan mencetak kue dan menyusunnya di atas loyang. Naruto sudah tak bisa menghitung berapa banyak Kakashi mencuri kesempatan untuk memegang tangan Iruka. Dilihat dari reaksi sepupunya juga, kayaknya Iruka senang-senang saja. Bola mata biru itu terus menonton ketika Iruka mengambil kue kering yang sudah jadi dari oven, namun terpeleset oleh lantai yang dipenuhi taburan tepung. Melihat kejadian barusan, otomatis Naruto menutup mulutnya karena kaget.

"Huwaa—" teriakan tertahan dari Iruka.

"Tuan Muda Ruka!" namun tentu saja, Kakashi yang lebih sigap dari pahlawan manapun itu langsung menangkap tubuh Iruka. Tidak mempedulikan loyang yang sudah melayang dan kue kering berjatuhan yang menjadi efek adegan romantis kali ini. Tangan kanannya memegang pundak Iruka, sementara tangan kirinya ada di pinggang sang tuan muda. Karena kurang lengkap tanpa adegan muter-muter, maka Kakashi pun membawa tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu ke arah kanan—menghindari loyang yang jatuh dengan bunyi _KLONTANG_ keras. Untuk beberapa saat, hening diisi oleh detak jantung ketika dua insan itu bertatapan dalam diam.

"Aku perlu pasang lagu _Unchained Melody_ nggak nih?" Naruto bersuara juga akhirnya sambil mendehem dengan wajah memerah sendiri.

Terkejut karena menyadari kehadiran orang ketiga (katanya, kalau sedang berdua-duaan, orang ketiga setan—Naruto setang dong?) di antara mereka, dalam arti harafiah dan Obito Uchiha tidak dapat peran di _fanfiction_ ini, Iruka segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kakashi, "Eh.. Ada Naruto.." ujarnya sambil tersenyum seakan tak terjadi apa-apa antara dirinya dan Kakashi, "_join us and make some cookies_?"

"_No, thanks_." jawab Naruto singkat, "tadinya sih aku ke sini mau ambil minum." dengan nada sinis dan kekesalan yang terlihat jelas ia berkata, "tetapi habis melihat kalian, aku jadi tidak haus lagi." setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Naruto pun ngeloyor keluar dari dapur dengan perasaan tambah gondok. Iruka dan Kakashi memang sempat diam, berpandangan dan sama-sama angkat bahu. Namun tidak berlangsung lama karena Naruto bisa mendengar canda tawa lagi dari arah dapur hanya beberapa detik berselang setelah kepergiannya.

Sebagai pelengkap, mari kita putar Bercintalah Denganku-nya Melly Goeslow.

Naruto berjalan tak tentu arah di kastil raksasa ini sambil menggumam, "Iruka sih enak, Kakashi-nya baik. Perhatian banget lagi, walaupun terlihatnya tidak begitu." menarik nafas, "dibandingkan dengan Sasuke sih.. Hah.. Jauh.." langkahnya yang luntang lantung itu pun berakhir di teras depan, dimana Paulo dan Neji sedang berjaga dengan antengnya. Naruto memperhatikan dari jauh. Kalau sedang dalam tugas begitu, Neji benar-benar terlihat serius dan terkesan tidak bisa didekati. Kematangan dan kedewasaan pun terlihat dari caranya berekspresi—kalem.

Menghela nafas lagi, rasanya Naruto bisa mengerti kenapa Gaara pada akhirnya jatuh-jatuh juga pada kharisma cowok berambut coklat panjang itu. Mereka satu frekuensi.

"..." lagi-lagi Naruto melirik Sasuke yang sedang mengelap kaca jendela sambil mencuri-curi pandang padanya. Hal itu membuat si pirang manis gusar sendiri dan tanpa sadar menghentakkan kaki. Naruto berjalan menuju pos satpam dan menegur si satpam ganteng, "Hei, Neji~"—suara agak manja bin menggoda karena Naruto tahu Sasuke mengekornya. Ya, sekalipun Sasuke pura-pura tidak lihat dan melakukan hal yang sangat tidak lazim macamnya mengelap tiang lampu. Niat mulia Naruto sih, membuat Sasuke cemburu dengan cara mendekati Neji.

"Oh, Tuan Muda Naru, selamat siang." jawab Neji sambil berdiri tegap untuk memberi salam. Diiringi gonggongan singkat dari Paulo.

"Rapi bener." komentar Naruto dengan suara sengaja dikeraskan, sambil melirik ke belakang di mana ada Sasuke sedang mengepel jalanan beraspal—penting?

Neji mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil, "Begitulah, ini sudah menjadi prosedur yang diajukkan Tuan Muda Gaara. Beliau bilang kerapihan itu sangat penting."

"Oh.." komentar Naruto pendek, "kamu sempet setrika baju, ya? Padahal kan jadi satpam capek, berjaga seharian. Mana harus urus Paulo, kan?" kencang lagi.

"Ya, disempat-sempatkan, Tuan Muda." Neji menjawab, "walaupun memang melelahkan, tetapi tetap harus dikerjakan. Tuan Muda Gaara juga pernah bilang kalau untuk mendapatkan sesuatu, kita harus berjuang keras."

Naruto memaksakan tersenyum. Kecele sendiri karena dari dua jawaban Neji, semuanya menyinggung Gaara sekalipun manusianya tidak ada di tempat. Celingukan, Naruto baru sadar Bugati Veryon tidak sedang terparkir di halaman, "Omong-omong, Shino kemana?"

Neji menjawabnya dengan anggukan, "Oh Shino keluar. Sudah izin Jiraiya, kok." hening sebentar dan Neji pun melanjutkan, "kalau Tuan Muda Gaara, dia berpesan akan langsung ke kedutaan dari kampus. Dia akan berangkat bersama Tuan Muda Haku dan akan makan malam di sana. Katanya Tuan Muda sekalian silahkan makan malam duluan dan tak usah tunggu beli—"

"Perasaan saya nggak bertanya soal Gaara deh." potong Naruto sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Neji agak tersentak, lalu menggaruk kepalanya dan menunduk karena terlalu banyak menceploskan hal-hal tentang tuan muda kesayangannya. Nun jauh di sana, Sasuke terkikik-kikik sendiri karena berhasil mencuri dengar. Kekekian Naruto yang sudah mencapai batas berimbas juga pada Neji, "kamu tuh pikirannya Gaara melulu, ya?" tanyanya dengan nada curiga.

Neji mendehem, "Soal itu sih.."—sumpah demi apa lo Naruto melihat Neji _blushing_?

"Terserah deh." Naruto pun beranjak dari pos satpam, namun berbalik lagi, "tadi kamu bilang Shino kemana? Dan nggak perlu jawab soal Gaara!"

"Keluar, barusan dia bilang mau menjemput Tuan Muda Kiba. Tetapi perginya dari jam dua. Mungkin kena macet." jawab Neji sambil melirik jam dinding di dalam pos satpam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul empat lewat lima belas. Naruto mengangguk-angguk dalam diam. Hening sebentar dan, "kalau Tuan Muda Gaara—eh"

Spontan Naruto memelototi Neji yang sedang menutup mulutnya sendiri. Dengan langkah cepat dan masih terasa kesalnya, ia beranjak ke dalam rumah. Sempat berhenti dulu di salah satu tiang lampu dan menumpahkan amarahnya pada sumber masalah, "Kamu ngapain coba di sini? Mau bikin film India?" hardik Naruto pada Sasuke yang barusan ke-gap lagi ngeliatin dia ngobrol sama Neji, "terus apa maksud kamu dari tadi ngeliatin saya, hah?"—_judes kuadrat_.

(Sasuke berdoa dalam hati semoga penulis membuatnya kembali _in chara_ agar bisa mengeluarkan kata usuratonkachi atau dobe atau baka—TAK TERKABUL!)

"E—eh, Tuan Muda Naru.. Ini.. Lampunya lumutan." ujar Sasuke sambil cengegesan dan mengelap tiang lampu berwarna abu gelap itu sambil sesekali meniupinya, "nanti gampang keropos tiangnya kalo dibiarin lumutan, soalnya bisa karatan.."

Naruto tak membalas lagi, hanya memberikan delikan sadis yang membuat Sasuke berhenti cengar cengir dan kembali menanam tomat sebagai bentuk penyesalan setelah tuan mudanya berlalu. Pecinta ramen ini kembali bergumam kesal sambil menghempaskan bokongnya ke sofa, "Apa-apaan sih Neji itu. Gaara-nya juga nggak ada kok dikit-dikit diomongin.." _grumble grumble grumble_, "wajar sih.. Terus kenapa aku yang marah-marah? ARGH, ini semua gara-gara Sasuke!" bantal pun kali ini jadi korban. Naruto melemparkan benda tak bersalah itu ke lantai sebelum menyambar ponsel untuk menghubungi Kiba.

Lalu ia bengong sendiri mendengar nada sambung pribadi sepupunya itu—_luka, luka, luka yang kurasakan~ Bertubi-tubi-tubi engkau berikan~ Cintaku bertepuk—_sejak kapan seorang Akasuna no Kiba doyan C.I.N.T.A.-nya d'Bagindaz? Sejak kapan sepupunya berubah alay? Apa ini efek karena Kiba selalu mendengarkan radio di mobil? Berbagai macam pemikiran merasuki benak Naruto, yang mendadak khawatir pergaulan sepupunya terlalu bebas sampai-sampai selera musiknya menjadi—begitu.

"_Hello_?" Naruto langsung menyapa dengan nada juteknya, "_Hoi, Kiba, where are you now? I need the car, get back immediately._"

"Halo?"

Naruto mengerenyitkan dahi. Bingung kenapa yang bicara di seberang sana membalasnya dengan bahasa Indonesia, "Halo? Kiba?"

"Halo, maaf—"

"Kiba?" ulang Naruto dengan nada cemas. Kenapa ia merasa suara ini bukan suara Kiba, namun tidak terlalu asing di telinga, "sejak kapan suaramu ngebass begini?"

Hening agak lama. Tepatnya kresek-kresek khas gangguan sinyal karena pemilik ponsel tidak sedang berada di ruang terbuka, "Halo—" dan Naruto pun bingung. Rasa-rasanya sih, Kiba bilang ada kuliah pukul tiga. Naruto langsung merasa bersalah karena menelepon sepupunya yang mungkin sedang berada di ruang kuliah. Namun misteri dan tebak-tebakan pun berakhir ketika mendengar kalimat selanjutnya, "—maaf, ini Shino."—JENGJENG!

"_What?_" Naruto perlu tiga detik untuk mencerna keadaan, "kok kamu pegang ponselnya Kiba? Memangnya Kiba kemana?" nada cemas.

"Ini, Tuan Muda Naruto?"

"Iya."

"Soalnya Tuan Muda Kiba sedang ada di kamar pas. Dia bilang, kalau ada yang menelpon, bilang dia sedang kuliah—" diam sejenak. Naruto memutar bola matanya stress, "—mestinya saya nggak bilang, ya?"

"Karena saya terlanjur tahu, pokoknya saya mau bicara dengan Kiba." tandasnya tanpa mau diajak basa-basi.

Lalu suara kresek-kresek barusan kembali terdengar. Samar, Naruto pun bisa mendengar perdebatan kecil yang kira-kira 'Kamu kenapa bilang~? Bukan Gaara, kan~?'—ada apa dengan nada manja itu! Samar juga ada suara Shino yang meminta maaf, dan setelah beberapa detik akhirnya Kiba yang dipermasalahkan itu pun berbicara, "_Swear me that you won't say anything to Gaara_."

"Tergantung sogokan." jawab Naruto, "_where are you_? Kamu bilang ada kuliah sampai jam lima, kenapa malah keluyuran? Ponsel kamu dipegang Shino, lagi. Kalau Gaara yang menelpon bisa habis kamu."

"_That's why you won't say anything_." ancam Kiba sambil melotot—ya Naruto nggak bisa lihat juga sih, "kalau Gaara tahu aku bolos jam terakhir untuk jalan sama Shino, matilah aku." dan suara Kiba pun terdengar menjauh, 'Shino. Blazer yang ini bagaimana menurut kamu? Pas nggak di badan saya? Jatuhnya enak tidak? Tangannya mengatung tidak? Warnanya oke?'

Naruto melotot karena ia merasa dikacangin. Apalagi ternyata Shino pun membalas, 'Bagus, Tuan Muda. Tapi rasanya bahunya kurang lebar.'

"HOI!"

"Eh, iya?" Kiba kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Naruto, "jangan teriak-teriak, _I can hear you anyway_."

Naruto menarik nafas kesal, "Jadi, kamu dimana? Pulang dong, sepi di rumah. Aku juga mau jalan-jalan—sialan kamu tidak ajak aku!"

"Daerah Jakarta Selatan. Aku asal masuk mall setelah lihat kata _'Sale'_ dan kalau mau pulang, _it will take hours_. Aku nggak yakin kamu bisa jalan-jalan lagi sesampainya aku di rumah. Lagipula setelah ini aku mau makan malam di luar." Kiba kembali menjelaskan sambil berputar-putar di depan kaca, sesekali melirik ke arah Shino yang mengacungkan jempol dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Si pemilik tato segitiga di kedua pipi itu menggerakkan bibirnya yang membentuk kata 'bagaimana?'

'Iya, bahunya kurang lebar.'—Shino.

'Oh, mungkin aku harus ambil ukuran lain.'—Kiba.

'Saya saja yang ambilkan, Tuan Muda. Mau ukuran apa?'—Shino lagi, kali ini siap beranjak untuk mengambil pakaian di gerai Calvin Klein.

'Coba M, ya? Sekalian celana coklat yang kamu bilang bagus itu. Ukuran 29 dan 30.'—Kiba lagi, soal celana berbahan korduroy di gerai Pierre Cardin.

"LO NGACANGIN GUE?" teriak Naruto setelah beberapa saat pembicaraan nun jauh itu terdengar olehnya. Kiba sampai menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga saking kencangnya suara Naruto. Si pirang mungil itu merasa ubun-ubunnya akan berasap sebentar lagi karena isi kepalanya sedang dalam proses untuk mendidih, "_holy shit_, kamu sempat-sempatnya bicara dengan Shino sementara aku menelpon?"

"_Sorry cousin, but_—" suaranya menjauh lagi, 'Aa—Shino! Shino! Tolong ambilkan kemeja yang warna kopi tadi juga ya. Iya, yang M. _Thanks_~' dan Kiba pun kembali berbicara pada Naruto, "—eh, tadi kamu bilang apa?" tanyanya dengan polos dan tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali dan—_tut.. tut.. tut..—_hubungan terputus. Membuat Kiba menganggap itu masalah sinyal dan duduk manis menunggu Shino. Sementara Naruto? Kalau tidak ingat yang ia pegang itu _blackberry Storm_ keluaran baru, pasti sudah ia banting ponselnya itu.

Diinjaknya bantal yang barusan ia banting, "_Fine_, sekarang Kiba minta pendapat Shino untuk pilih pakaian." diinjak lagi si bantal malang, "ngedenger pendapat gue aja dia nggak pernah mau!" akhirnya, frase-frase bahasa gaul yang sama sekali jauh dari taraf kesopanan para Akasuna pun keluar dengan lancar dari bibir Naruto.

Keuring-uringan-an Naruto pun nyatanya tak berhenti sampai di sana. Ketika kedua kelereng safirnya menemukan Sasuke hendak memasuki rumah, diinjaknya lagi si bantal malang barusan sambil merengut. Tak lupa memelototi Sasuke sekali lagi sebelum beranjak pergi ke taman belakang. Sasuke sendiri sedang #menanamtomat _season_ tiga dengan kesuraman di atas rata-rata. Dengar-dengar, kalau sedang stress, lihatlah sesuatu yang berwarna hijau-hijau. Selain karena warna hijau menenangkan jiwa, semilir angin di taman juga bisa membantu mengurangi rasa penat.

_Katanya._

Nyatanya sih, yang Naruto temukan di taman belakang sungguh jauh di luar dugaan. Pohon duren itu besar, dan masih merupakan misteri tak kalah besar kenapa bisa ada di taman belakang. Sebenarnya masalah besar tidak terletak di pohon duren yang sudah mulai ada buahnya walau kecil-kecil, tetapi ada pada Deidara dan Itachi yang sedang main panjat-panjatan di pohon kesayangan si tuan muda cantik itu. Naruto, secara harafiah, hanya bisa mengaga sebentar sebelum menggumam, "Setelah film _Ghost_ versi lokal, _now Tarzan and Jane_?" mendadak kok Naruto ingin pasang lagu 'You'll be in My Heart'-nya Phil Collins, ya?

"Tuan Muda siap?" tanya Itachi yang berada di bawah Deidara—anu, ini sesi panjat-panjatan jadi jangan berpikir mesum. Kenyataannya kini kedua kaki si tuan muda berada di bahu Itachi yang sedang berjongkok. Kedua tangan Itachi langsung memegang erat pergelangan kaki kanan dan kiri Deidara sambil menunggu aba-aba.

"Siap-un!" jawab Deidara yakin.

"Saya angkat ya." Itachi pun berdiri dengan perlahan tetapi pasti sementara Deidara menjaga keseimbangan dengan menemplokkan dirinya pada pohon.

Bakat seni panjat-memanjat ternyata mengalir deras di darah Deidara, sama dengan bakatnya bermain tanah liat. Dalam waktu singkat, ia sudah bisa meraih dahan besar yang tumbuh horizontal dan bergelantungan di sana. Kaki kanan naik, dan hup, kaki kiri ikutan naik juga. Membuat Itachi berceceran iler di bawah sana karena kostum Deidara sore itu hanyalah celana super pendek berbahan jeans dan kemeja putih yang diikat di pinggang agar tidak mengganggu proses pemanjatan. Rambut pirang panjangnya juga dicepol sehingga yang menjuntai tinggal poninya saja.

"Hati-hati, Tuan Muda.." ujar Itachi dari bawah sambil mengikuti kemanapun arah Deidara bergerak. Deidara memanjat ke kanan, Itachi geser ke kanan. Deidara memanjat ke kiri, Itachi geser ke kiri. Kedua tangannya pun dalam posisi siap menadah kalau-kalau tuan mudanya terpeleset, "aduh. Tahu begini saya yang manjat."

"Aku nggak apa-apa kok-un!" jawab Deirada dari atas, yang dengan lincahnya menclok sana menclok sini demi mengambil sebuah sarang burung yang membuatnya penasaran, "kalau saya jatuh, kan ada kamu yang nolongin-un. Coba kalau kamu yang jatuh-un. Siapa yang menolong-un?"—masuk di akal, sih—"lagipula sarang burungnya di dahan kecil-un. Kalau kamu naik pasti patah-un."

Sungguh, Naruto memperhatikan adegan ini dengan perasaan kalut. Deg-degan karena ngeri Deidara akan terjatuh dan terluka parah karenanya—sekalipun otak terorisnya berkata : _kalau Deidara jatuh dan tewas, maka warisan keluarga Namikaze akan seutuhnya turun pada Naruto_—HUSYAH, ngaco aja!

"_GOTCHA-_un!" teriak Deidara dengan bahagianya ketika kedua tangannya berhasil meraih sarang burung tersebut. Sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi di sana, memang. Tetapi memang dasar Deidara memiliki _fetish_ aneh dengan benda-benda seni, ia bahkan rela mempertaruhkan nyawa dengan menjadi bajing luncat. Itachi menghela nafas lega. Naruto kecewa karena warisannya tetap 50%-lho? Baru ia hendak turun dari pohon tersebut—_KRAKK!_—dahannya retak. Kali ini Deidara melotot kaget dan menyadari duduknya menjadi miring, "LHO-un? I—"

_KRETEEKKKK!_

"—TACHIIIIII-un!" teriak Deidara dengan paniknya ketika ia _benar-benar _terjun bebas dari ketinggian sepuluh meter. Naruto juga _benar-benar_ berteriak tertahan kali itu. Sementara Itachi, dengan _benar-benar _heroiknya, juga ikutan berteriak.

"TUAN MUDA DEI!"

—_KROSAK (suara ranting jatuh dan) BUGH! (suara Deidara jatuh)_

"_Ouch_-un..." Deidara, yang nyatanya toh berhasil ditangkap oleh Itachi, mengaduh karena benturan lumayan keras. Namun kesakitan itu berganti menjadi kepanikan ketika menyadari Itachi sudah terkapar di bawah dirinya. Tak lain karena Itachi menjadikan tubuhnya bantalan agar Deidara selamat. Hal itu jelas membuat si tuan muda histeris, "Itachi-un! Itachi-un! Bangun-un! Jangan mati-un!" teriaknya sambil mengguncang tubuh Itachi panik, "kalau kamu mati, nanti siapa yang menanam stroberi-un! Siapa yang menyiram tanaman-un!"

"Oh.." Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras agar tersadar, "kok berat—oh, Tuan Muda Dei.." desisnya sambil tersenyum pada pemuda yang rambut pirangnya sudah terkibar gara-gara kesangkut apaan tau ketika terjatuh tadi, "..saya kira malaikat jatuh dari langit.." gumamnya—kayaknya Itachi setengah semaput, deh.

"Kamu jangan begitu-un.. Aku malu-un.." jawab Deidara dengan wajah yang entah kenapa menghangat.

"EHEM!"

Spontan saja pasangan yang posisi terakhirnya adalah tiduran tumpuk-tumpukan itu terkejut dan memisahkan diri. Deidara berguling ke samping dan tersenyum maksa pada Naruto, "Eh, ada Naruto-un." ujarnya dengan nada malu.

"Eh ada Naruto.." dengan nada sinis, Naruto mengulangnya, "mau peluk-pelukan sama tidur-tiduran sampai kapan kalian?" judes, kesel, keki, ngenes, segala macam perasaan yang bersumber dari dengki itu berhasil menguasai Naruto. Lama-lama dia beneran berubah jadi Dark Naruto deh. Deidara hanya manyun mendengar kata-kata Naruto tersebut.

"Kamu sewot sekali-un." dan pandangannya berubah jadi iseng, "iri ya-un?"

Melotot, Naruto hanya menghentakkan kakinya karena kesal dan pergi begitu saja dari halaman belakang. Meninggalkan Deidara yang tertawa-tawa senang karena berhasil membuat adiknya sebal, juga Itachi yang masih berpose telentang penuh kesekaratan.

**.**

**.**

Jam-jam sebelum makan malam dan sesudah makan malam, biasanya, adalah waktu bagi Akasuna Brotherhood _(bukan nama geng motor)_ berkumpul dan menceritakan hari-hari mereka. Namun agaknya setelah perkuliahan dimulai, tradisi itu sudah bergeser. Maka dari itu jangan salahkan Naruto kalau ia merasa sangat bosan dan kesepian di ruang televisi. Setelah sesi makan malam selesai, ia hanya duduk diam dan melamun tanpa mempedulikan Arirang yang sedang menyiarkan video klip terbaru dari SNSD—apa tuh judulnya? Lari-setan-lari?

Naruto melirik jam—yang padahal barusan saja berdentang delapan kali. Beberapa menit lalu ia dihebohkan oleh Shino yang memasuki rumah sambil memapah Kiba. Kaki kanan sepupunya itu bengkak karena iseng mencoba sepatu pantofel khusus pria yang didesain dengan hak sampai dengan empat inci—dan keseleo dengan sukses. Namun hal yang mengusik Naruto justru betapa sabarnya Shino dalam membantu Kiba berjalan. Secara ya, sepanjang proses pemapahan dari pintu depan sampai dengan lantai dua, tuan muda satu itu tidak berhenti mengeluh dalam empat bahasa sekaligus. Tapi Toh, Shino iya-iya saja dengan setianya.

Itu baru satu.

Sebelumnya Naruto juga sempat mampir ke dapur dan menemukan seorang Iruka sedang menyeduh teh _cammomile_ dalam sebuah teko. Ia bisa melihat Kakashi merasa tak enak dan salah tingkah, namun Iruka bersikeras untuk menuangkan teh ke cangkir yang ada di depan koki rumah itu. Naruto juga menyaksikan ketika Iruka duduk di samping Kakashi lalu mereka berdua berebutan siapa yang mau menuangkan gula ke cangkir siapa. Sambil tertawa-tawa kecil, Iruka membuka toples kecil yang ternyata berisikan kue kering yang mereka buat tadi sore. Kakashi mengucapkan 'selamat makan' sebelum mencicipi dan diakhiri dengan mengacungkan jempolnya.

Itu baru dua.

Sebelumnya lagi, Naruto juga sempat mengintip apa yang terjadi di taman belakang. Sungguh terkejut ia menemukan Deidara berkutat kembali dengan hobi lamanya—bermain dengan seni yang melibatkan tanah liat. Pemuda cantik itu sedang berlatih membuat cangkir sambil mengobrol santai dengan Itachi yang sibuk dengan sebuah pot bunga. Tangan dan wajah si tukang kebun kotor dengan tanah liat, yang Naruto yakin hasil keisengan tangan Deidara. Lalu obrolan itu berubah menjadi lemparan canda, sampai Deidara menjulurkan lidah dan tertawa keras sambil berusaha merebut sekop kecil yang ada di tangan Itachi.

_Triplekills_.

Itulah alasan kenapa ia benar-benar merasa kesepian. Kehidupan kampus yang menyita waktu di pagi dan siang hari ternyata membuat sepupu-sepupunya, sadar maupun tidak, menghabiskan waktu dengan orang-orang terdekat mereka. Tak dapat dipungkiri, lho, kalau sebelum urusan kampus dimulai, mereka benar-benar hidup bersebelas saja dengan Jiraiya. Dan ketika kebutuhan untuk bersama terpangkas karena kehidupan dan kegiatan lain, adalah sesuatu yang wajar apabila semua sepupunya memilih untuk mengisi 'sesuatu yang hilang' itu di sisa waktu mereka.

Naruto menghela nafas dan akhirnya mematikan televisi. Berpikir kembali, apa yang sebenarnya membuat dia kehabisan tenaga karena terlalu banyak marah-marah seminggu belakangan. Mau tak mau bayangannya kembali pada Sasuke—marahkah ia ketika Sasuke mengatakan kalau dia judes? Kesal, memang. Tetapi rasanya ia sudah biasa mencuri hal-hal sama terlontar dari pembantu lainnya—bahkan di Swistzerland. Bukan, rasanya bukan itu. Lalu bayangan Sasuke yang lain pun muncul, ketika ia merayu artis keturunan Tionghoa bernama Leony itu—

"ITU BARU NYEBELIN!"

—tanpa sadar Naruto berteriak sampai meng-ups sendiri. Diam, diam, diam, ia mencoba memahami perasaan itu. Apa itu yang dinamakan cemburu? Kenapa dia harus cemburu? Katanya, cemburu itu pertanda cinta? Apa jangan-jangan sebenarnya ia jatuh cinta pada Sasuke? Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ingin menyangkal. Ingin menolak. Ingin melupakan. Namun sekalipun otaknya berkata demikian, entah kenapa hati dan perasaannya berkata kebalikannya. Dan semua itu tercermin dari emosi dan perilakunya yang kian hari kian melabil. Ah.

_BRAK!_

Sedang asyik melamun, Naruto sampai terlonjak ketika mendengar suara ribut dari arah teras. Bangkit dari duduknya, ia terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya, "Neji?" dengan Gaara dalam gendongannya, "kamu barusan dobrak pintu?"

"Maaf, Tuan Muda Naruto. Soalnya.. Saya nggak bisa mengetuk pintu. Mencet bel apalagi." jawab Neji, agak merasa bersalah. Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Tangan kanan menopang bagian bawah lutut Gaara, sementara tangan kiri menopang bahu mungil tuan muda berambut merah itu. Naruto sampai kasihan melihat sepupunya yang sampai memiliki kantung mata itu—Gaara menderita insomnia parah. Jadi, kalau ia pulang dari kedutaan dengan keadaan pingsan begitu, Naruto tak heran sebenarnya. Ia mengangguk.

"Ya sudah, bawa saja ke kamarnya." kata Naruto sambil menutup pintu depan dan menguncinya kembali. Ia baru saja hendak menyusul Neji untuk menunjukkan dimana kamar sepupunya itu, namun berhenti melangkah ketika ia sadar kalau ia ditinggalkan. Langkah mantap dan agak terburu Neji adalah bukti kalau ia sudah tahu posisi kamar Gaara—dan itu merupakan misteri bagi Naruto. Seingatnya, orang-orang yang pernah singgah ke lantai dua hanya Kakashi dan Sasuke—sisanya tidak. Ya, tanpa pernah seorang pun tahu kalau setiap hari, setiap malam, Neji hanya bisa memandang kamar orang yang dipujanya itu dari lantai bawah.

Kini, Naruto sadar kalau dia benar-benar sendirian.

Gontai, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju halaman belakang rumah. Tersenyum tipis pada Shino yang baru turun dari lantai dua. Menyapa singkat pada Iruka dan Kakashi yang masih minum teh. Dan melambaikan tangan pada Deidara dan Itachi yang benar-benar butuh mandi karena penuh tanah. Ia terus melangkah dan baru berhenti ketika kakinya merasa basah oleh air dari kolam renang yang sedikit meluber ke tepian. Berjalan di pinggiran sisi terpanjang kolam, Naruto menatap hamparan beludru di atas kepalanya. Malam ini bulan purnama. Bintang sedang berserakan. Dalam kesendirian, Naruto pun kembali bertanya.

"_What love is_?" tidak pada siapa-siapa, "_and what is it like_?"

Karenanya, ketika salah satu dari taburan titik putih kecil itu bergerak cepat, Naruto hanya tersenyum, "Bintang jatuh.." desisnya pelan, "_give me love, will you_?" lalu si pirang itu tertawa kecil sambil menunduk—_it's really not like him for being so damn mellow, no_? Kegusarannya mendadak muncul, membuat kaki isengnya menendang-nendang air kolam. Satu tendangan, dua tendangan, dan keseimbangannya mendadak goyah di tendangan ketiga. Fakta pertama : tinggi Naruto hanya 160-an senti. Fakta kedua : kedalaman kolam ini 1,8 m. Fakta ketiga, yang paling fatal : Akasuna no Naimkaze Naruto, tidak bisa berenang.

"TO—"

_GEJEBUUURRRRR!_

"—pfftttt—long—" Naruto terjun bebas ke dalam kolam, dengan dada terlebih dahulu yang sukses membuatnya terkejut. Nafasnya seketika langsung sesak. Air memenuhi pandangannya. Kakinya menendang-nendang tak terkendali dan tangannya menampar air dalam kekalutan. Hal yang membuat Naruto semakin menjauh dari tepian kolam. Teriakan demi teriakan menjadi nyaris hilang karena berisiknya suara kecipak air. Naruto merasakan hidungnya mati rasa karena beberapa kali menghirup air berkaporit. Yang tertelan sudah lebih banyak lagi, "—_cough—HELP!_"

_Dear, shooting star. May I rectify my last wish?_

_I DON'T NEED LOVE, I JUST NEED A RESCUER!_

Di ambang batas kesadaran dan perjuangannya, Naruto kini merasakan dingin yang amat menggigit. Sekujur tubuhnya sudah menolak untuk digerakkan karena ketakutan dan kengerian amat sangat. Kedua kaki dan tangannya bergetar hebat, namun kaku di saat bersamaan. Dan lucukah kalau besok _headline news_ diisi dengan berita 'Calon pewaris hotel Ritz Switzerland, Akasuna no Namikaze Naruto ditemukan tewas karena tenggelam di kolam renang kediamannya'? _HELL, that's not even funny_! Tetapi entah rasa damai apa ini, yang Naruto rasakan ketika tubuhnya terapung tanpa gravitasi. Ketika ia merasa tubuhnya berhenti berfungsi. Ketika—

_GEJEBUUURRRR! - Part two  
_

—tubuhnya terseret cepat ke satu arah. Naruto membuka kedua matanya ketika menyadari ia sudah berada di luar air. Namun ia gagal berbicara karena reaksi pertamanya adalah terbatuk hebat dan mengeluarkan air yang tak sengaja tertelan barusan. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar karena kebasahan, kedinginan dan ketakutan. Sebuah suara yang terdengar sangat panik membuat Naruto kembali ke dunia nyata, "Tuan Muda Naru!" orang itu mengguncang kedua bahu mungil milik Naruto, "Tuan Muda nggak apa-apa? Kenapa bisa tenggelem, sih? Kalau nggak bisa berenang, jangan sekali-kali main di kolam sendirian!"

Naruto memandang kelereng onyx kelam itu tanpa mampu membalas.

"..." bibirnya bergetar membuka tanpa ada satu kata pun keluar. Bahkan ucapan terima kasih sekalipun. Percampuran asing dan tak lazim antara takut, benci, kesal, mau mati, semua itu membuat Naruto terdiam. Hening. Dan kristal safir terang itu mencair begitu saja. Membuat satu titik air hangat jatuh saking dekatnya ia dengan maut beberapa menit lalu. Kalau saja Sasuke tidak datang tepat waktu. Kalau saja tidak ada yang datang. Jujur saja, menghadapi tuan muda yang judes ini sedang menangis adalah hal baru bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

.

_/I'm here without you, baby/_

_/But you still own my lonely mind/_

.

"Tu-tuan mu—" bibir Sasuke terkunci ketika Naruto mendadak menghambur padanya dan menangis ketakutan di dada telanjangnya. Canggung, ia menggerakkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk tubuh ramping tersebut. Sasuke memutuskan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi dan diam selama punggung rapuh itu bergetar hebat. Pemuda itu mengeratkan pelukannya, mencoba meyakinkan pada tuan mudanya kalau ia ada di sana. Dan memang akan selalu seperti itu. Tidak hanya ketika Naruto hampir mati, tidak hanya ketika Naruto membutuhkan, tetapi setiap saat, ia pasti ada. Untuknya.

Sasuke membiarkan pelukan itu yang menjawabnya. Membiarkan rengkuhan mewakilkan ribuan kata untuk menunjukkan perasaannya.

_._

_/I think about you, baby/_

_/And I dream about you all the time/_

_._

Di saat yang sama, Kakashi masih sibuk dengan dua cangkir dan dua piring kecil yang harus dicuci kembali tertawa melihat Iruka terciprat busa sabun secara tidak sengaja. Iruka cemberut. Perlahan, Kakashi meminta maaf lalu menyeka wajah Iruka dengan serbet bersih dan membuat tuannya salah tingkah.

Deidara dan Itachi yang menyerah dengan perang tanah ini sedang membersihkan diri. Berakhir dengan cipratan-cipratan air dan gelak tawa sambil memperebutkan selang air. Walaupun ternyata suasana ceria itu berubah menjadi sedikit canggung ketika Itachi secara tak sengaja mengamit pergelangan tangan Deidara.

Sementara Kiba turun sendirian ke lapangan parkir hanya untuk mengambil jam tangannya yang tertinggal. Ujung-ujungnya, ia dan Shino duduk bersama di mobil berkap terbuka itu sambil memperhatikan hamparan bintang di langit malam. Dan berbagi senyum gugup ketika menyadari kalau wajah mereka begitu dekat.

_._

_/I'm here without you, baby/_

_/But you still with me in my dreams/_

_._

Dan Neji, ia masih berlutut di samping ranjang dimana Gaara tertidur pulas. Ia tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan selangka ini, di kala sang tuan muda yang biasanya memakai 'topeng' bernama strata, kini terlihat begitu polos dalam wajah tidurnya. Tangannya hendak menyentuh wajah tak bercela milik Gaara, namun Neji mengurungkan niatnya lalu berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Ia melangkah menjauhi sosok tersebut, namun ternyata hati memang berkata lain. Neji kembali mendekati Gaara yang masih terlelap, meraih sebelah tangan sang tuan muda dan berbisik.

"Maafkan, saya lancang."

Satu kecupan ringan mendarat di punggung tangan kanan Gaara. Neji mengembalikan posisi tangan tuannya seperti semula lalu membungkuk sebagai tanda penghormatan. Senyuman ia berikan, sekalipun Gaara melihat. Neji berbalik dan membuka pintu kamar Gaara, "Selamat tidur, Tuan Muda." pintu itu menutup pelan nyaris tanpa suara. Tanpa pernah Neji tahu, kedua manik zamrud milik Gaara terlihat seketika setelah ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Entah sejak kapan ia terbangun, yang jelas Gaara kini memperhatikan punggung tangan kanannya.

"Selamat tidur, Neji." bisik Gaara sambil mengecup sisa kecupan yang tertinggal di sana, "selamat tidur.."

_._

_/And tonight/_

_/Is only you and me/_

_._

Di luar sana, sebuah bintang bersinar sangat terang.

Lalu jatuh.

**.**

**.**

_**To be continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Here Without You (c) 3 Doors Down_

Lagu yang saya dapat pas nonton fanvid ZabuHaku di Youtube. Sumpah lagunya ngepas banget ama keadaan para tuan muda dan babu! Romantis yet hurting gimanaa gitu. Rada ces-ces-nyes gitu pas ngedengernya untuk pertama kali. Mana adegannya pas Zabusa ngusap wajah Haku yang udah meninggal—KEMBALIKAN MEREKA!—nangis di pojokan—ada yang mau bikin fict tentang mereka nggak? Saya mau baca, uhuhuhu~

So, here it is the romance! Ajegile kelamaan nggak nulis romance dan malah mantengin Gaza melulu, feelnya susah bener. Semoga adegan-adegannya cukup membuat—awww gitu yah. Dan.. Gila 6000an words, pada mabok nggak yang baca?


	14. Saturday Night Fever

"Tidak, tidak dan tidak." Gaara sampai harus menghentikan langkahnya dan mendongak agar bisa memberikan pelototan maut pada pemuda jangkung berpakaian serba hijau tersebut, "harus berapa kali kukatakan, Rock Lee, aku tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah mau menjalin hubungan apapun denganmu. Kecuali soal bisnis."

"Gaara, _please_.." Rock Lee, dengan kedua tangan terkatup dan sorot mata penuh pengharapan akan cinta yang berbalas, kembali memohon, "kamu bahkan tidak pernah mencoba untuk membuka hatimu. Kamu bahkan belum pernah sekali pun menerima ajakan kencanku, DIMANA SEMANGAT MASA MUDAMU?"—_oh well_, kepercayaan diri dan teriakan itu lagi. Bola mata besar Lee mengedip sedih beberapa kali, dan itu membuat Gaara teringat akan mainan yang sering dijual di pasar kaget di hari Minggu bernama Gasibu.

Tuan muda berambut merah bata itu berkacak pinggang. Mengatur nafas. Menenangkan diri. Mencoba yang terbaik untuk tetap bersabar karena tidak mau mengaktifkan kekuatan pasir—eh, maksudnya—mau bagaimanapun juga, bocah ini adalah anak semata wayang Maito Gai. Dan Gaara jelas tidak mau kalau perekonomian dunia kacau hanya karena Rock Lee, si pewaris saham jutaan Euro ini bertingkah tolol dengan mengamuk dan menjatuhkan harga saham perusahaan-perusahaan dari Switzerland. Mendadak Gaara merasa kalau keseimbangan neraca bisnis Eropa Utara kini bergantung pada keputusannya.

"_Fine, then. I'll give you one chance._" Gaara sendiri tak percaya kalau ia benar-benar mengatakan hal itu, "_and please stop that pose,_ Rock Lee, _it makes me sick._" protes si Akasuna ketika Lee mulai memasang pose _nice guy_ bin _youthful spirit_ andalan, "_tonight. You choose the place and time. I'll be there._"

Menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan sujud syukur penuh keharuan, Rock Lee hanya bisa menatap Gaara dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Perlahan ia mendekati Gaara, mengamit kedua telapak tangan pemuda pujaan hati tambatan jiwanya itu dan berkata dengan air mata mengalir bak sungai yang amat deras, "_I know this day will come!_" membuat Gaara yang _stoic_ sekalipun ingin berteriak banci rasanya, "tunggu aku di gerbang rumahmu pukul tujuh malam, _darling._ Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan datang!" ucapnya sebelum melepaskan genggamannya dari Gaara.

"…" tak bicara apa-apa, pemuda bermanik zamrud itu segera membuka tasnya dan mencari cairan antiseptik. Takut-takut kalau genggaman barusan ada peletnya.

Dan merasakan ada _sweatdrop_ raksasa di keningnya ketika menoleh dan melihat Rock Lee berdiri dengan epiknya di atas batu karang. Latar belakangnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah deburan ombak ditambah efek sinar oranye dari matahari yang terbenam. Sungguh sempat-sempatnya pemuda yang isi dompetnya jauh lebih banyak daripada isi mesin ATM itu menyiapkan _setting_ semacam ini—dan Gaara yakin, andaikata ia menolak ajakan Lee, maka _setting_ tersebut akan dipakai oleh si timun berjalan untuk melakukan adegan _angst_ dan beremo ria.

Lupakan.

Dengan langkah dicepat-cepatkan, Gaara sampai nyaris berlari di sepanjang koridor berlantai granit hitam tersebut. Tidak lagi tolah toleh sehingga tidak menyadari kalau barusan ia melewati salah satu kelas ilmu teknologi makanan. Ya, di kelas besar itu, Iruka sedang berdiri tegap berhadapan dengan Shiranui Genma, si dosen bertitel panjang yang sangat hobi mengerlingkan sebelah matanya. Soal jam kuliah, lihat saja arloji yang dipakai si tuan muda polos itu—sudah lewat lima belas menit semenjak kuliah ini berakhir. Jadi jelas, Genma sedang menahan Iruka.

"Apa ini tentang tugas-tugas saya?" tanya Iruka, disambut dengan gelengan Genma, "oh, berarti soal kehadiran saya bermasalah?" pertanyaan kedua, disambut dengan gelengan lagi, "pasti karena nilai kuis kemarin, kalau begitu?" pertanyaan terakhir pun dijawab dengan gelengan. Dan itu membuat Iruka frustasi, "jadi ada apa, Pak? Kalau memang studi saya baik-baik saja, kenapa saya masih belum boleh pulang?" sefrustasi-frustasinya seorang Iruka, ya. Tetap polos.

Genma kembali menggigit benda panjang tipis yang masih merupakan misteri benda apa itu, "Sebenarnya, saya ingin bertanya tentang tempat tinggal dan keluarga kamu." ujarnya sambil mengetukkan penanya ke permukaan meja, "orang tua kamu ada di rumah malam ini?"

"Wah, kebetulan orang tua saya ada di Swiss—eh, tetapi terakhir mereka bilang mau ke Moskow, jadi saya kurang tahu juga." Iruka mengusap dagunya sambil berpikir, "tapi kalau kediaman saya sih di Pondok Indah. Saya tinggal bersama sepupu dan wali saya." tambahnya dengan lugu, "memangnya Bapak ada urusan apa dengan orang tua saya?" bahkan curiganya pun terlambat.

"Tentu saja untuk lamaran—eh, maksudnya—" Genma mengembalikan wibawanya secepat kilat dan tersenyum pada Iruka, "ada beberapa hal menyangkut studi kamu yang harus kita bicarakan. Nanti malam jam 7, bisa? Saya yang ke rumah kamu."

Dan tanpa prasangka juga praduga, Iruka hanya mengangguk, "Baik, Pak."

"Ya sudah, kamu boleh pulang." Genma berkata dengan kalemnya walau _inner_ Genma sudah bersorak sorai lengkap dengan pompom _cheerleaders_ dan taburan konfeti, "sampai jumpa nanti malam."—_wink~_

Iruka tersenyum singkat dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan sejuta tanya di benaknya. Mungkin karena waktu itu tertangkap sedang BBM-an di kelas? Mungkin karena dia curi-curi makan bekal buatan Kakashi? Mungkin karena ketahuan membuka situs resep masakan ketika pelajaran berlangsung? Sepertinya misteri dan tebak-tebakan ini tak akan berakhir dengan mudah. Si pemuda berkuncir itu memutuskan berhenti memikirkan hal tersebut dan bergegas ke kantin. Ia tak ingin membuat Gaara, Naruto dan Deidara menunggunya terlalu lama.

**.**

**.**

**Poor Prince : Benar-Benar Miskin**

Remake from Clamp Fanfiction—Poor Prince

Presented by Sabaku no Ghee

Original ideas by Ghee, Raven and Aria

**Chapitre ****XIV**** : ****Saturday Night Fever**

**.**

**.**

"Hei."

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan seseorang yang ia lupa-lupa ingat. Senyum artifisial, rambut hitam dengan model klasik, sepasang mata yang nyaris menutup karena sedang senyum, dan kulit pucat itu. Si pemuda berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih mengerjapkan mata dalam usaha mengingat, "Pesan es krim?"

Sebenarnya, pertanyaan seimbisil itu tak perlu terlontar juga, sih. Jelas-jelas Naruto barusan menebus es krim rasa ramen—eh, maksudnya rasa _green tea_ pada seorang pelayan. Anggukan singkat Naruto berikan, "Apa aku terlihat habis pesan bakso?"

Lawan bicaranya tertawa kecil. Sama artifisial dengan senyumnya, "Kamu pandai bercanda, ya? Naruto?"

"Tidak sepandai kamu melukis. Sai." jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum pada pemuda dari jurusan seni itu, "mau pesan es krim juga?"—basa-basi. Entah kenapa kalau sudah bertemu dengan pemuda ini, Naruto menjadi hobi basa-basi dan senyumnya mendadak lebih lebar dibanding dengan Sasuke. Lho? Kok Sasuke?

"Tidak." jeda, "senang kamu masih ingat namaku." Sai kembali tersenyum, "lukisan dariku masih ada?" pertanyaan pun mulai menjurus ke arah yang berbahaya.

Lagi-lagi Naruto mengangguk sambil menerima es krim teh hijau pesanannya, "Masih ada di kamarku. Di meja belajar. Bagus sih. Memangnya kenapa?"—senyum lebar lagi, "kamu tidak berpikiran kalau aku sudah membuangnya, kan?"

"Dibuang pun tak masalah. Aku bisa membuatnya lagi." senyum lagi, "dan sebenarnya, aku ada permintaan." Sai menatap Naruto yang mengangguk-angguk sambil memakan es krimnya sendok demi sendok, menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Sai, "kamu mau jadi modelku lagi?"

"Hah?" Naruto melongo, "model? Model lukisan?"

Sai mengangguk mantap, "Tugas kuliahku. Melukis manusia. Dan aku mau kamu jadi modelnya." ia kembali tersenyum, "kalau tidak keberatan, boleh aku melukismu lagi?" dan melihat anggukan singkat Naruto yang terkesan ragu-ragu, Sai kembali merucap, "tenang, aku yang ke rumahmu. Malam ini kamu ada waktu?"

"Malam ini?" Naruto mengulanginya, "kamu mau melukis, atau mau ngapel?"—oh yea, ini hari Sabtu saudara-saudara sekalian! Naruto bisa melihat Sai langsung gugup.

"Sekalian?" jawabnya singkat sambil mengangkat bahu.

Naruto hanya nyengir kuda. Sudah bisa diduga kalau perkembangannya tidak jauh-jauh amat dari kencan, "Pukul tujuh. Nanti alamatnya kukirim via e-mail." jawab Naruto sambil kembali tersenyum, "duluan ya. Saudaraku menunggu." pamitnya sambil berbalik dan berjalan ringan menuju meja tengah kantin yang seakan sudah ada tulisan '_Akasuna only_', "jadi, akhirnya.." Naruto duduk tepat di sebelah Gaara dan mengerling binal padanya, "kamu menerima cinta Rock Lee?"

Gaara langsung memberikan delikan. Efek _eyeliner_ atas bawah dan alis yang sudah tiada memang tidak main-main, Naruto merasa pemuda bertinggi badan sama dengannya itu menjadi lebih mengerikan. Duta besar sementara itu hanya mendengus malas, "Dia pakai acara mengancam untuk bunuh diri." dengan nada tenang Gaara berkata, seolah-olah bunuh diri itu sama gampangnya dengan jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong, "andaikata dia benar-benar melakukannya, ayahku bisa diteror oleh ayahnya dan perekonomian Eropa akan jatuh keesokan paginya."

"Sungguh berat bebanmu, nak.." Kiba mengatakannya dengan nada penuh keprihatinan sambil memijat pelan pundak kanan Gaara, "_I suggest you to think about Europe's future, then_. Jalankan kencan ini sebaik mungkin."

"Kamu bisa berkata begitu karena kau tidak di posisi dia, Kiba." Iruka mencoba membuat Gaara merasa lebih nyaman dengan berkata hal-hal bijak, "pokoknya, Gaara. Malam ini kamu harus dandan, ya? Pakai baju bagus. Dan jangan judes."

Senyuman Iruka ternyata berhasil membuat Gaara mengurungkan niat untuk membotaki sepupunya yang ndablek itu. Masih dengan hati gondok, Gaara kembali mengaduk-aduk isi cangkirnya sambil ngedumel dalam bahasa Rusia—edisi spesial karena sepupunya yang lain tak akan mengerti. Dalam keheningan itu, salah satu _blackberry_ di atas meja bergetar dan berputar, membuat Kiba langsung menyambar ponselnya dan mengerenyitkan dahi karena melihat deretan nomor yang tidak ia kenal. Menimang sekian detik, ia memutuskan untuk mengangkat.

"_Good afternoon, Akasuna no Kiba's speaking_." sapanya dengan nada formal.

"Ini aku." singkat, padat dan jelas. Suara yang sedikit asing bagi Kiba, namun pastinya ia masih mengingat pemilik suara tersebut, "Nara."

Alis Kiba naik sebelah, "_Mr. Troublesome_?" ia bertanya dengan nada tak yakin, "_I don't even remember giving you my private number_." Kiba berkata dengan _straightforward_-nya. Karena memang kenyataannya, pertemuan mereka tidak sering dan tidak pernah spesial. Berpapasan di lapangan parkir, bersua di kantin, bertemu di lift—tetapi bukan sesuatu yang direncanakan apalagi sampai ke taraf pembicaraan yang serius. Dan lagi, darimana si Nara itu mendapatkan nomor ponsel Kiba?

"_Infiltrating the secret student's datumn is not really a troublesome for me_." suara itu kembali menjawab dengan nada datar. Kiba melotot dan berpikir—bagaimana bisa ia lupa kalau ia sedang berurusan dengan _hacker_ nomor satu se-UPH?

"_What do you want_?" suara Kiba mendadak jadi terdengar misterius juga, membuat ketiga sepupu yang berbagi meja dengannya berpandangan. Menganalisa apakah Kiba sedang berurusan dengan penculik dan melakukan negosiasi saking serius wajah sepupu mereka itu. Tinggal tunggu Kiba berkata 'Uang? Kekuasaan? Wanita?'

Hening sebentar, "Kita bertemu setelah urusanmu di klub desain selesai, oke?" suara itu benar-benar membuat Kiba membelalakkan matanya—tahu darimana si kepala nanas itu kalau Sabtu ini Kiba memiliki kegiatan di klub? Oh oke, data mahasiswa. Apapun. Shikamaru kembali berbicara, "aku akan menunggumu di meja yang kau duduki sekarang." dan—_tut.. tut.. tut.._—hubungan selular itu pun terputus. Membuat Kiba tersentak, berdiri dari bangkunya dan tolah-toleh ke delapan arah mata angin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran.

Dengan tatapan ketakutan dan mim ik horor, Kiba berkata, "Kalau dalam kurun waktu satu kali dua puluh empat jam aku tidak kembali ke rumah tanpa kabar dan kalian semua gagal menghubungiku.." ia menepuk pundak Naruto, "kalian harus menghubungi polisi, oke?" tanpa berkata-kata lagi, ia menyambar tasnya dan meletakkan lembaran seratus ribuan di atas meja, "_I've been stalked_." sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, Kiba beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi begitu saja keluar kantin. Meninggalkan ketiga sepupunya dengan sejuta pertanyaan.

"Semalam dia habis nonton film apa?" tanya Gaara yang akhirnya bicara lagi.

"R.E.D. Soal agen rahasia." Iruka menjawab. Dan berharap Gaara tidak akan bertanya lebih lanjut perihal Kiba pergi ke bioskopnya dengan siapa.

"_Hey, you guys_-un~" suara dan akhiran –un yang sudah jelas milik siapa. Benar saja, ketiga Akasuna menemukan seorang Deidara yang sedari tadi mereka tunggu-tunggu muncul di hadapan. Masih dengan tampang tak bersalahnya, Deidara bertanya, "_have a good time waiting-_un?"—dan kenapa, setiap _scene_ yang tidak ada Deidara-nya, pastilah karena dalam _scene_ tersebut, adegannya adalah menunggu Deidara?

"Lama deh." Naruto menghela nafas, "kasihan Shino sudah menunggu daritadi tuh." ditunjuknya Jaguar silver yang terparkir manis dengan Shino sedang jongkok merokok di depannya—nggak ding. Deidara pasang muka melas.

"_Sorry_, aku barusan harus ke perpustakaan dulu-un. Banyak tugas untuk akhir pekan-un." jawab Deidara dengan gaya hasil persilangan antara manja dan memelasnya itu. Sejurus kemudian, ia berbalik dengan lebaynya (yang berakibat rambut pirang sepunggungnya itu melambai kemana-mana), "_well, thanks a lot, _Nagato-un." senyuman tersumringah pun ia sunggingkan pada Nagato yang hari itu entah kenapa warna rambutnya sudah menjadi oranye. Tuntutan profesi, mungkin.

"_No probs_." ia menjawab singkat sambil meletakkan tumpukan buku yang dipinjam Deidara ke atas meja. Sukses membuat Gaara dan yang lain melotot karena menyadari kalau ketinggian buku tersebut melebihi kepala mereka yang sedang duduk. Serempak mereka memiringkan kepala untuk membaca judul-judul yang ada—Pengantar Manajemen, Manajemen Syariah, Manajemen Pemasaran, Kejatuhan Ekonomi Amerika Serikat, Pengantar Manajemen Keuangan, 10 Tahun Krisis Dunia—dan merinding sendiri. Sebanyak itu—kapan mau dibacanya?

Dan lagi—kenapa Nagato alias Pein yang katanya musuh adu mulut Deidara itu mau-maunya membawakan buku? Semua begitu misteri.

"_Well, then, should we get back home_-un?" tanya Deidara, masih dengan gaya tebar pesonanya, pada ketiga sepupunya yang angguk-angguk bodoh. Pirang itu kembali terkibar, "kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, Nagato-un. Maaf sudah merepotkan-un." dan dalam satu isyarat saja, Shino pun tergopoh-gopoh datang ke dalam kantin. Singkat cerita, akhirnya dirinyalah yang disibukkan dengan tumpukan buku Deidara untuk disusun di dalam bagasi. Baru saja Deidara hendak beranjak, Nagato bersuara.

"Hei." suara ngebassnya itu membuat Deidara menoleh. Senyuman miring bin dingin muncul di wajahnya, "jadi, apa tidak ada imbalan atas pertolonganku?"

Menghela nafas, Deidara berbalik dan berdiri menghadap Nagato. Sudah ia duga sih, tak mungkin saingannya berebutan simpatisan di kelas bisnis itu akan membantunya tanpa pamrih, "Terserah apa maumu saja-un." jawab Deidara malas sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada seolah menantang pemuda dengan wajah banyak tindikan itu. Tentu saja balasannya adalah senyuman sinis yang makin lebar. Naruto, Gaara dan Iruka malah sibuk memperhatikan kedua pemuda tersebut dengan tatapan tegang. Rasa-rasanya tinggal menunggu tulisan 'bersambung' di pojok kiri bawah.

"Nanti malam." Nagato memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket. Tatapannya menajam dan dagunya terangkat, "sediakan waktu untukku."

Deidara memutar kedua manik safirnya dan tertawa mengejek, "Sudah bisa diduga-un.." desisnya sambil ikut mendongakkan dagunya. Sementara Naruto sudah menyodorkan keripik kentang ke arah Gaara dan Iruka. Mungkin setelah ini mereka bisa membuat sinetron 'Kemilau Cinta Deidara' dengan banyak _season_. Setelah hening sekian detik, Namikaze sulung itu akhirnya menghela nafas, "kau tahu alamatku, kan-un? Aku tunggu jam tujuh-un." tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Nagato, Deidara berbalik dan melangkah keluar kantin—diekori keempat saudaranya.

"_Hey, Dei, wait.._" Naruto menyamakan langkah dengan Deidara dan baru berbicara sekeluar mereka dari kantin, "bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa dekat dengan preman seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan nada agak panik, "dan kau biarkan ia ke rumah?"

Deidara angkat bahu, "Ngapel sekali tidak akan berarti apa-apa-un. Lagipula, sebenarnya dia hanya bocah kesepian yang emo-un." diliriknya sang adik semata wayang dengan tatapan curiga, "memangnya nanti malam ada apa-un?"

"Err.." Naruto melirik ke arah Gaara, "selain karena Sai akan mampir.." buru-buru si bungsu menambahkan ketika semua menatap ke arahnya, "untuk melukisku, kok. Tidak lebih. Lagipula, yang mau bertunangan nanti malam itu dia!"—nunjuk Gaara.

"Sembarangan!" Gaara memukul pelan bahu Naruto sambil melotot maksimal pada manajer hotel tersebut, "sepertinya aku butuh tiket ke Timbuktu.."

"Wah, jadi nanti malam akan ramai, dong?" Iruka, masih dengan polos-_mode-_nya mengatupkan tangan dengan senyum damai, "kebetulan sekali. Nanti malam _mister_ Shiranui juga mau berkunjung."

Spontan, semua langkah terhenti. Selain karena memang sudah sampai di depan Jaguar, kalimat tak berdosa Iruka itu membuat semua orang mengerenyitkan alis—kecuali Gaara yang memang tak punya, "Akhirnya dosen mesum itu ngapelin kamu?"

"Mengapel?" Iruka memiringkan kepalanya. Berpikir. Lalu kembali tersenyum sambil mengibaskan tangannya, "tidak, dia bilang nanti malam mau berkunjung untuk membicarakan masalah studiku, kok. Bukan mengapel." jawabnya tenang dan lugu sambil membuka pintu mobil, "ayo masuk, semuanya. Kita harus cepat pulang dan siap-siap, kan?" diliriknya Gaara yang masih membatu dalam pose membuka pintu mobil bagian depan, "terutama kamu yang nanti malam akan dilamar."

"..."

Sebagai jawabannya, Gaara langsung masuk ke dalam mobil, duduk, memakai sabuk pengaman dan membanting pintu dengan emosi berlebihan.

**.**

**.**

"Aku tak menyangka kau benar-benar datang."

Kiba sampai berhenti melangkah. Diam sebentar, memperhatikan pemuda yang sedang memunggunginya, "Tahu darimana kalau ini aku?"

Nara Shikamaru berbalik dan memasang senyum miringnya pada Kiba yang baru datang. Dengan misteriusnya si rambut kuncir nanas itu tertawa kecil, "_I know everything about you_." masih dalam posisi duduk di tampat yang dijanjikan, kantin internasional kampus UPH. Tepatnya bangku yang berposisi tepat di tengah ruangan. Malam minggu begini, mayoritas mahasiswa memang sudah kembali ke habitat masing-masing atau kabur bersama kekasih hati. Beberapa penjaga kantin dan _cleaning service_ pun sudah pulang. Yang artinya, kampus sudah sepi. Keberadaan Kiba dan Shikamaru di sana sudah jelas menjadi sesuatu yang ganjil.

"_You scared me_." Kiba berkata dengan jujurnya, "tadi siang kau menelponku darimana? _How could you know where I was_?"

"Sudah kukatakan—_I know everything about you_." Shikamaru kini bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Kiba. Perbedaan tinggi badan langsung terasa sekali bedanya—Shikamaru jangkung, ternyata, "_every single thing_."

Kiba tidak tersenyum sedikit pun, "_You stalker_."

"_I called it as a strategy_." Shikamaru menahan tawanya ketika melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Kiba. Dan sebelum satu tampolan mendarat di pipinya, ia mengalihkan pembicaraan, "_let's go somewhere_." ketika mengatakan itu, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke jam dinding yang tergantung lugu. Pukul enam tiga puluh, eh? Dengan macetnya Jakarta, ditambah ini malam minggu, mungkin tempat yang bisa dikunjungi dalam waktu—oke, pemikiran rumit si IQ 200 ini tak ada guna dijabarkan. Lebih baik kita lihat reaksi Kiba.

Yang sedang memasang muka tolol.

"_You called me here_.." suara yang menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan amat sangat, "_..for a date_?" ada suatu kekaguman luar biasa dalam benak Kiba mengenai hal itu. Si kepala nanas yang katanya hobi menatap langit siang hari? Yang tidak mau repot? Yang konon memiliki hobi tidur? Kiba mengira hal-hal seperti ini adalah sesuatu yang _what-a-drag_ untuk si gila shogi ini.

"Kalau kau menganggapnya begitu sih, terserah." Shikamaru (berusaha untuk _in chara_) menjawab sambil pasang tampang malas-malasan. Kiba tidak langsung menjawab, masih memperhatikan muka pemuda jenius itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ia tidak pernah sadar kalau selama ini pertemuan-pertemuan singkat mereka tidak hanya sekedar kebetulan. Di satu sisi, itu hal yang manis. Namun di sisi lain, itu hal yang mengerikan. Akhirnya, setelah keheningan lama, Kiba menganggukkan kepalanya dan tertawa kecil sebagai jawaban dari ajakan Shikamaru.

Tanpa tuan muda itu sadari, sedan silver keluaran Jaguar sudah terparkir tak jauh dari kantin kampus. Dari dalamnya sepasang mata elang berlapiskan lensa hitam mengawasi gerak-geriknya dengan perasaan kalut.

**.**

**.**

"GAARA!"

Teriakan itu membuat Gaara terlonjak saking kagetnya. Andaikata ia diperbolehkan OOC, sudah pasti ia mengucapkan istighfar. Namun apa daya, dirinya selaku pemeran utama uke diharuskan sebisa mungkin menjaga sikap. Akhirnya si surai merah itu hanya menoleh dan memelototi siapapun yang berani memanggilnya dengan frekuensi semelengking itu. Naruto—siapa lagi? Gaara yang barusan sedang khusyuk menonton berita duka tentang berpulangnya Mbah Maridjan ke Rahmatullah kini menghela nafas pendek, "Hadir." jawabnya dingin.

"Kamu.. Kok.." Naruto memandanginya dengan tatapan tak percaya, "ini sudah tujuh kurang lima belas, lho!" seakan kiamat akan datang jam tujuh malem—_well_, mungkin bagi Gaara kiamat malam ini adalah edisi _personal-pan-armageddon_.

"Ya, terus?" dengan tenang Gaara menjawab dan kembali bertanya.

"Kok belum mandi? Kok belum dandan? Nanti kalau Rock Lee datang dan melihat kamu—" tidak tega bilang kucel. Sekalipun kenyataannya Gaara sekarang hanya mengenakan kaos dalam lengan pendek berwarna putih dan boxer bergambar jam pasir. Sepulangnya dari kampus, belum ada setitik pun air ledeng yang menyentuh kulitnya. Rambutnya juga masih bau matahari. _Eyeliner_-nya acak adut karena keringat. Yang paling parah, alisnya belum tumbuh, "—begini, gimana?"

Mendengar kalimat itu, Gaara mendadak merinding, "Sengaja. Supaya dia il-_feel_."

"Kamu aneh deh." tuding Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Aku? Aneh?" Gaara mendengus, "aku tidak makan selai dengan jempol kaki, Naruto—jadi, aku _tidak_ aneh."

"Huh, dasar." Naruto menyerah. Dirinya sendiri memang tidak semangat-semangat amat sih, dalam urusan menerima Sai. Tetapi setidaknya ia sudah mandi dan keramas. Menurutnya, walaupun lukisan adalah seni dua dimensi, tetap saja urusan bau badan harus dibasmi. Bicara basmi-basmian, Iruka kini turun dari lantai dua—lha apa hubungannya? Sama seperti Naruto, penampilannya sudah terlihat siap menerima tamu. Celana jeans panjang dan kaos kasual berwarna kalem sudah mereka kenakan. Dan berhubung ini di rumah, maka Iruka merasa tak perlu menguncir rambut.

"Naruto?" Iruka menyapa, "kamu jadi mau dilukis?"

Pemilik surai pirang pendek itu mengerenyitkan dahi, "Iya, memang kenapa?"

"Kok masih pakai baju-un?" tanya Deidara yang mendadak muncul dari balik pintu kamarnya, "mestinya kamu pakai kimono mandi-un. Seperti di film _Titanic_-un." goda si kakak sambil merangkul adiknya yang sudah pasang tampang garang, "aku punya kalung yang cocok-un. Mau-un?"

"Ogah." tandas Naruto langsung. Selang beberapa detik, barulah ia menyadari ada keanehan dari diri Deidara, "kamu.. Habis mandi?" keheranan Naruto beralasan. Deidara, cantik-cantik gitu, selain kebo, adalah juga kambing. Sudah susah dibangunkan, dia juga susah disuruh mandi.

Kunciran tingginya bergerak-gerak seiring anggukan kepala, "Iya-un. Memangnya kenapa-un?" Deidara melepaskan rangkulannya dari Naruto dan meneliti dirinya sendiri, "aku tidak terlihat buruk, kan-un?"

"Kamu seperti mau kemana saja, Dei." komentar Iruka dengan polosnya ketika meneliti Deidara yang kelewat rapi untuk sekedar menerima tamu, "memangnya tukang tindik itu mau mengajak kamu keluar? Dan kamu juga, Gaara. Ketibang pakaianmu, wajahmu itu lebih perlu disetrika."

"Iya nih Gaara, seharusnya kamu berpenampilan lebih oke!" tandas Naruto, "kan kamu mau dila—MAARRRR—sakit tahu!" hardik Naruto pada Gaara yang barusan bangkit dari kubur, eh, dari duduk semata-mata untuk melebarkan pipi si maniak ramen dengan satu cubitan maut. Iruka dan Deidara tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan anak-anak (yang ceritanya satu tahun lebih) muda dari mereka tersebut. Gaara baru saja hendak beranjak ke kamar dan Naruto masih usap-usap pipi ketika bel di rumah mereka berbunyi dengan keras. Mereka berpandangan.

"Mampus gue.." untuk pertama kalinya setelah belasan chapter, akhirnya Gaara menggunakan kata 'gue', "siapapun, buka pintu! Bilang aku sembelit!"

Naruto, Iruka dan Deidara hanya berpandangan dan angkat bahu berbarengan. Tak lama kemudian Kakashi naik ke lantai dua dan berkata dengan ekspresi suram, "Tuan Muda Ruka, ada yang mencari Tuan." kalimat yang sangat simpel itu, hanya Kakashi dan Tuhan yang tahu betapa sulitnya untuk diucapkan. Iruka yang kurang peka akan masalah-masalah sejenis, langsung mengangguk bersemangat dan setengah berlari turun ke arah lantai satu.

"Aku menemui _sir_ Shiranui dulu, semuanya." Iruka sempat berpamitan sebelum kabur. Sempat juga berhenti di samping Kakashi dan tersenyum lebar, "Kakashi, tolong siapkan teh hangat dan makanan kecil, ya? Aku mau menemui dia di ruang makan saja." dengan ceria dan tidak sadarnya kalau perasaan Kakashi sedang terluka dalam—ceileh—Iruka melanjutkan langkah ringannya ke pintu depan. Meninggalkan koki pribadinya yang menatap sedih dari kejauhan, dengan ekspresi tak tampak karena kebekep masker. Duo Namikaze geleng-geleng kepala—_too much dramas_.

Sementara Iruka berjalan bersama sang dosen sambil mengobrol hal-hal berat macamnya berapa kalori dalam semangkok tutut masak santan, ternyata pintu depan kembali terbuka. Deidara dan Naruto dengan sengaja mencuri lihat dari lantai atas. Kali ini yang membuka pintu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasuke, dengan _default_ kostum berupa kemeja lusuh, celana panjang digulung selutut, lap di bahu dan kemoceng siap siaga di tangan. Di balik sana, sudah ada seorang pria dan percakapan singkat nan samar pun terdengar.

"Cari siapa, den?"—Sasuke. Siap mengeluarkan kemoceng-ngucek-muka-no-jutsu kalau ternyata Naruto-lah yang menjadi incaran si tamu.

"Saya cari tuan kamu."—senyum—"Naruto ada?"

"..." dan karena Sasuke nggak bernyali sebesar itu juga untuk mengucek muka tamu tuan mudanya, ia hanya manyun kuda. Dengan nada ketus ia menjawab, "ada. Tunggu disini." lalu sang Uchiha pun berlalu. Meninggalkan Sai yang berusaha mengingat-ingat paras Sasuke—_kok rasanya pernah ketemu, ya? Dimana ya? Siapa dia, ya?_ Namun lamunan itu pun terpecah ketika Naruto sudah ada di hadapan dan menyapanya dengan senyuman lebar. Saking lebarnya, Sai dapat melihat tiga tanda lahir di masing-masing pipi pemuda mungil itu.

"Masuk?" undang Naruto sopan.

Sai mengangguk, "Permisi.."

Pemilik kelereng safir itu mendahului Sai menuju ruang tamu, "Silahkan duduk." dan kembali memasang _poker face_, "Sas, tolong kamu antarkan teh dan kue kecil ya."—seakan kejadian mengharukan dan menyentuh hati di kolam renang tempo hari tak pernah ada. Sebenarnya, ingin sekali Sasuke melanggar perintah tersebut. Ia tak rela menyuguhkan minuman untuk pemuda yang mendatangi Naruto. Ia tak mau mengantarkan makanan untuk cowok bertampang sok sumringah itu. Ia masih punya harga diri. Namun mengingat harga beras zaman sekarang lebih tinggi dari harga diri—

"Baik, Tuan Muda."—coret ide membangkang dari daftar.

_TING-TONG~!_

Dengan cerianya, bel rumah kembali berbunyi. Gaara di lantai dua langsung menderita paranoid akut. Naruto yang baik hati pun meninggalkan Sai sebentar untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang ada di balik pintu. Dan—VOILA. Yang Naruto temukan bukan muka orang, melainkan sebuah buket berisikan mawar merah. Sebelum sempat terlontarkan puisi maupun lagu-lagu India berkumandang, Naruto langsung berujar, "Pasti mencari Gaara."—ogah berurusan lama-lama dengan si abang Lee, "iya kan?"

Perlahan namun pasti, buket itu turun. Menampakkan rambut yang pernah menjadi kiblat _fashion_ pada zamannya (baca : zaman _The Beatles_ masih berjaya) dan sepasang mata besar penuh kesungguhan. Namun selang dua detik, cengiran yang membuat Naruto ingin menyambar kacamata hitam itu berhasil menerangi malam, "Kamu tahu saja saya mencari siapa, Naru-chan! _AWESOME_!" jempol teracung, "dimanakah gerangan calon pengantinku itu?" Rock Lee, 20 tahun, bertanya tanpa menghiraukan Naruto yang sibuk menghalangi pandangannya karena silau dengan kedua tangan.

"Ini dia-un!" Deidara mendadak muncul sambil mendorong pelan kedua pundak Gaara. Tanpa perasaan dan dengan tiada berhati, ia menyodorkan adik sepupunya yang sudah pasrah itu pada Rock Lee, "silahkan dinikmati selagi panas-un." tak dipedulikannya tatapan nanar dari Gaara yang seakan meminta pertolongan. Deidara malah menggandeng Naruto dan menyeretnya menjauh. Meninggalkan Gaara yang nyengir maksa pada Rock Lee, pemuda bersemangat tinggi yang entah kesambet apaan sampai-sampai datang menggunakan _tuxedo_. Lengkap.

Gaara merasa sedang berkencan dengan pahlawan bertopeng.

"Permisi." keheningan antara Gaara yang masih menjaga jarak dengan Lee, dan Lee yang sibuk menyisir rambut dengan sisir yang selalu setia di kantong belakang celana pun terpecah. Seorang pemuda, dengan wajah penuh tindik dan berambut oranye menyapa dengan pongahnya. Dalam keadaan waras, Gaara sudah pasti akan bersengak ria seperti tuntutan skenario. Sayang dia sudah kehabisan energi cadangan. Pemuda itu kembali bertanya, "Deidara ada?"

Sebuah anggukan lemah Gaara berikan. Dan untunglah, sebelum chakranya dihabiskan oleh para Akatsuki—lho?—Deidara sudah muncul kembali dari balik pintu dengan senyumannya yang dibuat begitu sarkastik, "Datang juga kamu-un."

"Tentu."—_lempengface—_"semoga aku tidak terlambat."

"Tidak, kok-un." Deidara mengamit jaket yang dipakai oleh Nagato dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam rumah, "ayo masuk-un. Jangan ganggu Serokan dan Kajol memadu cinta-un." ucapnya sambil terkikik-kikik pada Gaara.

Sepeninggalan Deidara yang ngeloyor tanpa kesan, Gaara sekarang mengerti kalau ini adalah duel terbesarnya yang niscaya akan menentukan nasib perekonomian Eropa puluhan tahun ke depan. Sumpah demi Ichibi—malam ini bulan bulat sempurna dan Gaara lapar, ia berharap Rock Lee akan il-_feel_ padanya yang belum mandi dan tidak mempersilahkannya masuk.

_Nyatanya—_

"Kamu natural sekali malam ini, _my darling_! Aku senang kamu sudah tidak jaim-jaim lagi untuk menemuiku! Sungguh mengingatkanku ketika kita masih muda!" ucap Rock Lee sambil duduk di tangga teras, "dan kamu memilih tempat yang sungguh romantis sekali! Lihatlah! Kita bisa melihat purnama yang indah dan hamparan bintang! Aku tidak menyangka kamu sebegini mempersiapkan diri akan kedatanganku!"—Gaara melongo. Mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali ketika Rock Lee dengan ekspresi mupeng menepuk-nepuk lantai di sebelahnya, "duduk dong cinta~"

"_Allah, məni öldürmək edin..._" sambil menatap langit malam, Gaara bergumam dalam bahasa Azerbaijan yang entah sejak kapan ia kuasai.

Artinya kira-kira : Tuhan. Bunuh saja aku.

**.**

**.**

"Sumpeh lo?"

Sasuke sampai menutup mulutnya sendiri, takut kalau-kalau Sai dan Naruto memelototinya. Posisinya sekarang tak lain adalah ngumpet-ngumpet di balik guci sambil menelpon Shino. Ya, ada sebuah ponsel _CDMA_ dengan _SIM card_ keluaran Bakrie di dalam Jaguar silver yang kini dikendarai oleh Shino. Ceritanya, Sasuke hendak menceritakan kedaan rumah yang memasuki siaga satu karena kedatangan para pemuda secara serentak. Satu lawan satu di malam minggu, pula. Namun apa daya, berita yang dibawa Shino juga tak kalah menghebohkan.

"Iya nih, Sas." suara Shino tedengar sarat keputusasaan dan begitu sedih, "gimana dong? Gua nggak punya nyali nih mau nemuin Tuan Muda Kiba.."

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ternyata nun jauh di sana, sobatnya itu juga berhadapan dengan masalah besar. Sepembayangan Sasuke (dengan referensi sinetron Cinta Fitri yang rajin dia ikuti dari _season_ satu sampai _season _lima), Shino sedang berada di belakang kemudi. Diam dalam kegalauan hati sambil memperhatikan Kiba berdua-duaan dengan cowok lain yang dari puncak Borobudur juga keliatan cocoknya. Sebenarnya Sasuke juga menyadari hal ini—Sai jauh lebih cocok mendampingi Naruto daripada dirinya yang cuma sekedar babu. Tapi, egoiskah perasaan tak rela ini? Salahkah dirinya yang menjadi begitu mementingkan diri sendiri?

Jadi serius gini yak.

"Wah, Sas! Sas!" suara di ujung telepon terdengar panik.

"Hah? Iya, kenapa?" membuat yang mendengar ikutan panik.

"Mereka ke parkiran, Sas." Sasuke bisa mendengar suara mesin mobil baru dinyalakan, "wah, Tuan Muda Kiba disodorin helm! Si cowok itu ngidupin motor! Gimana dong Sas?"

Sasuke memutar otak cepat. Kejeniusan Uchiha rupanya diuji di saat genting begini, "Oke, No. Lo punya dua opsi."—sejak kapan Sasuke tau kata 'opsi' coba?—"pertama, lo keluar dari mobil dan cegah mereka pergi. Kedua, kalo nggak sempet, lo buntutin pake mobil. Ngerti?" strategi perang melawan klan Nara pun tercipta.

"Oke, oke." dan hubungan selular pun mendadak terputus. Membuat Sasuke dengan tidak rela mengembalikan gagang telepon ke tempat semula. Dengan langkah mengendap nyaris tak terdengar, pemilik rambut _raven_ itu kembali ke dapur. Yang entah sejak kapan menjadi markas kumpul para babu dalam keadaan gawat darurat ini. Di dalamnya, sudah ada Kakashi, Neji dan Itachi yang kalau dilihat dari sekedar tampang, kagak ada ceria-cerianya. Sasuke jadi merasa pertarungannya dengan Haku di masa lalu terulang—bagaikan memasuki kamar yang dibuat dari cermin es saking dingin suasananya.

Kakashi adalah orang pertama yang memecah keheningan, "Apa kata Shino?"

"Kabar buruk juga dari tu bocah." dan secara singkat, Sasuke menjabarkan keadaan yang sedang menimpa supir kebanggaan keluarga Akasuna tersebut. Membuat ketiga babu lainnya ber-oohh ria dalam keprihatinan, "dia juga lagi susah."

"Jadi?" Itachi dengan muka tak rela, "kita ngapain disini?"

"Lha, yang nyuruh kumpul kan elu?" Neji melirik ke arah Itachi.

Mereka berempat saling melirik. Dan karena _fanfict_ ini sama sekali tidak mengandung unsur NejiSasu apalagi KakaIta, lirikan ini bisa diartikan sebagai pertanda kecemasan. Rasa khawatir yang luar biasa karena merasa batas-batas wilayah sebagai pria dilanggar. Mamalia memiliki caranya sendiri untuk hal itu—layaknya Paulo yang demen pipis di salah satu tiang lampu. Dan mereka? Walau secara _de jure_ kediaman ini milik para tuan muda, namun secara _de facto_ mereka berlimalah yang manghabiskan waktu paling lama di rumah ini. Yang intinya : mereka semua sepakat kalau keberadaan pria-pria asing di rumah ini adalah pengganggu.

Masalahnya, bagaimana cara memusnahkan pengganggu tersebut?

"Usir."—Sasuke.

"Tendang."—Kakashi.

"Tampol."—Itachi.

"Bunuh."—Sasuke.

"Setrum."—Kakashi.

"Bakar."—Itachi.

"Jyuuken."—Neji, sukses membuat ketiga temannya menoleh dan melongo. Empunya ide cuma memberikan senyuman penuh arti sebalum mengibaskan tangan, "tapi gue rasa..." logika pun mulai menguasai kepala Hyuuga satu ini, "...kita rasional aja."

"Wad de maksud?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

Neji menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu tertawa pahit sampai bahunya sedikit tersentak, "Apa yang bisa kita lakuin?" tanya Neji sambil memandangi teman-temannya satu persatu. Hanya susah fokus memang kalau lahir cuma modal bola mata tanpa pupil, "kita nggak bisa apa-apa selain jadi penonton." kenyataan pahit itu ia katakan dengan hati teriris sembilu dan ditaburi garam. _Nyesnyesnyes_.

"Gue pasti lagi mimpi buruk.." desis Itachi dengan emonya.

"Sas, tabok Itachi deh." perintah Neji.

"Oke."—_PLAK!—_"buat apa, omong-omong?"

"WADAW! Adek sialan!"—_PLAK!_—bales tabok.

Kakashi tepok tangan. Neji memperhatikan dengan seksama ketika duo Uchiha itu tabok tabokan dan bertanya pada Itachi, "Sakit?"

"MENURUT LO?" kali ini kompak Sasuke dan Itachi teriak pada Neji yang menyebabkan rambut sepanjang apaan tau itu melambai ringan.

"Berarti ini bukan mimpi, Chi."

Tak ada bantahan lagi dari Sasuke, Itachi maupun Kakashi. Tentu saja jauh dalam lubuk hati mereka, kesadaran itu ada. Ini bukanlah film Inem Pelayan Seksi dimana majikan dan pembantu bisa saling jatuh cinta—_memang filmnya begitu?_ Ini adalah _fanfiction_ dimana penulisnya sangat suka menyiksa pemeran yang ia pinjam sampai dengan titik darah penghabisan. Mereka bukannya tidak pandang status. Mereka bukannya tidak tahu diri. Mereka hanya—menyukai, salahkah? Ketika perasaan yang seharusnya tak ada namun ternyata eksis. Dan rasa itu tak salah-salah jatuhnya. Pada orang-orang yang nyaris mustahil untuk bisa mereka miliki.

"Mungkin selama ini kita terlalu lupa buat make logika." Neji menghela nafas sambil mengeratkan tautan jemari tangannya. Geram pada diri sendiri yang memutuskan untuk menyerah, "mungkin sekarang saatnya buat memulai hal itu."

Itachi menatap tajam pada Neji, "Lo nyerah?" desisnya dengan tekanan dalam setiap kata yang diucapkan, "setelah semua yang lo lakuin buat Tuan Muda Gaara?"

"Tapi ini kenyataannya, Chi." Neji masih berusaha mengutarakan maksudnya dalam rangkaian kata, "mereka punya semuanya! Mereka seimbang! Sepadan! Sementara gue?" dengusan dan tawa pahit lagi, "gue nggak punya apa-apa!"

Sasuke menggeleng keras, "Tapi lo punya cinta, Ji!"

(...^krik)

"Gue nggak bisa ngasih makan anak orang cuma modal cinta, Sas." lirih, Neji menjawab, "dan lo nggak bisa terus-terusan naif."

_BRAK!_—suara gebrakan membuat Neji, Sasuke dan Itachi menoleh dalam keterkejutan. Barusan Kakashi berakting kasar dengan cara menggebrak lemari _built-in_ dengan kepalan tangannya. Kepalanya tertunduk. Bahunya sedikit bergetar. Sekilas, adegan ini terlihat keren sampai dengan, "AW!" teriaknya sambil mengibaskan tangannya yang memar, "anjrit, kalo di pelem-pelem kok kayaknya keren banget sih?" Kakashi meniupi tangannya sesekali.

(_sweatdrop_)

"Tapi pokoknya.." Kakashi masih meringis kesakitan, "gue baru mau menyerah kalo gue udah usaha." kembali ke cangkir-cangkir yang seharusnya sedari tadi ia antarkan, "dan gue baru akan memulai usaha gue." tangan cekatannya mengambil nampan dan meletakkan semua hidangan di atasnya. Membuat ketiga rekanannya terdiam karena optimismenya. Mungkin memang benar, batas antara berpikir positif dan ngarep itu bedanya tipis.

Namun—siapa peduli? Kakashi kembali memakai maskernya dan membawa nampan tersebut keluar dari dapur, "Gue akan berusaha dengan cara gue sendiri." itulah kalimat terakhirnya sebelum memasuki medan tempur. Satu jounin berlalu.

Sasuke dan Itachi berpandangan—dan sekali lagi, tak ada Uchihacest disini—lalu mengangguk bersamaan. Kata-kata Kakashi seakan menjadi inspirasi bagi mereka berdua. Berusaha. Dengan cara sendiri.

"Lo mikirnya sama kayak gue nggak, Bang?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan senyuman sinis dan dinginnya.

Itachi mengangguk licik, "Malam ini, Dek..." disingsingkannya lengan kemeja sebagai pertanda akan ada adegan kekerasan, "...kita perang."

"Demi cinta." dan setelah mengatakan hal itu dengan gaya lebay, Sasuke menyambar nampan kedua yang sudah disiapkan Kakashi. Siap menghadapi Sai sebagai seorang pria, seorang saingan cinta yang sepadan. Lupakan dahulu persetan bernama kedudukan—karena ini murni berdasarkan perasaannya terhadap sang tuan muda.

"Ji." tak seperti adiknya yang belingsatan bagaikan ditempeli kalong wewe, Itachi lebih bisa mengendalikan emosi dan perasaannya. Yang tidak bisa ia kuasai hanya napsu tok, kok. Ia menghela nafas melihat Neji yang tampaknya masih meragu dan menggalau. Satu tepukan Itachi berikan di pundak sekuriti muda itu, "mungkin emang lo ditakdirkan buat kalem dan pandai nyembunyiin perasaan lo." nasihat cinta pun mengalir dengan lancar dari bibir Itachi, "tapi sesekali, lo harus melepaskannya."

Neji terdiam. Ketika ia memejamkan matanya, kelebat demi kelebat bayangan Gaara serta kejadian yang mereka lewati bersama muncul kembali ke permukaan. Perasaan ini tak imbang. Tangan ini tak mungkin bisa berbunyi bila hanya bertepuk sebelah. Sakit hati bukannya sesuatu yang sakitnya bisa dikredit, bung!

"Kalo kata pepatah, jatuh cintalah lo sampe lo merasa bodoh." Itachi tertawa pahit ketika mengatakannya, "dan lo tau? Sekarang gue beneran ngerasa idiot." dua tepukan ringan lagi, dan Itachi pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, "tapi gue rasa, demi Tuang Muda Dei, gue rela menjadi apapun—termasuk idiot."

Tidak tahukah kalian kalau hati Neji sedang merana?

Merana untuk tiga alasan kuat. Pertama, siapa sih dia? _Hanya seorang penjaga rumah dan penjaga anjing yang digaji oleh orang yang dia sukai_.

Kedua, siapa sih yang mengunjungi Gaara? _Konon katanya anak pejabat di Eropa sana dengan tumpukan kekayaan yang tak akan habis dipakai tujuh turunan_.

Ketiga, alasan terakhir yang paling membuat raga hancur—pernahkah ada dirinya di mata Gaara? _Tidak. Tidak tahu. Atau mungkin memang tidak dan tidak pernah. Tidak akan pernah._ Neji tak lebih sebagai bawahan yang berada di samping sang tuan semata-mata karena dedikasi dan loyalitas.

Tidak kurang, apalagi lebih.

Dan perjuangan itu, untuk apa, ia tanya? Bagus sekali, malam ini ia benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan. Diam tanpa bisa berbuat apapun—dan ia masih berani mengaku memendam perasaan pada sang tuan muda. Neji memejamkan kedua matanya. Nelangsa. Berharap waktu bisa bergulir lebih cepat, agar ia bisa lekas-lekas melarikan diri dari perasaan yang menghimpit ini.

**.**

**.**

_**To be continued**_

**.**

**.**

UAPUA-UAPUAAANNN CHAPTER INIIIII?  
Kenapa begitu serius sekali =3=/~ -lah siapa yang ngetik, sekali lagi-

Oke, jadi. Pertarungan sesi pertama sudah dimulai. Lawan-lawan mereka tak lain adalah para pemuda supertajir yang ternyata demen ama para tuan muda! Bagaimanakah cara para babu untuk memgacaukan sesi apel-apelan ini? Terutama Shino, yang terpisah sendiri di Jakarta antah berantah? Tunggu episode selanjutnya! Terima kasih banyak juga saya haturkan bagi para reviewers! Saya cinta kalian! Cinta cinta cinta yang kurasakan~ -dibekeph

Btw, mampir2 ke fict2 saya yang lain di fandom lain ya~

-sempet aja promosi-

**Mohon kritik serta saran. Juga apresiasi.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca.**


	15. Saturday Night Disaster

Jiraiya bukannya tidak tahu, lho.

Umurnya yang nyaris tujuh puluh itu tidak cuma hiasan. Pengalamannya soal babu-membabu sudah luar biasa banyak. Tak sekedar asam garam kehidupan, pahit getir sepanjang melayani juga dia sudah hafal luar kepala. Apalagi tabiat kelima tuan mudanya yang sudah ia lihat sejak mereka lahir. Gaara dengan keangkuhannya, Naruto dengan kejudesannya, Deidara dengan keganjenannya, Iruka dengan kelemotannya dan Kiba dengan ke-_easygoing_-annya. Makanya, rasanya ia tahu apa yang terjadi di luar dinding itu, kok.

Itulah alasan kenapa Jiraiya hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika melihat Gaara yang sepertinya stress sendiri menghadapi Lee. Melirik Sai yang masih berusaha agar bisa duduk lebih merapat ke Naruto. Sekilas pula melihat Deidara yang berjalan cepat sambil menggandeng lengan Pein. Barusan juga ada Iruka yang mengobrol dengan senyum lebar bersama Genma. Ini hanya sekedar insting orang tua, namun Jiraiya yakin, di suatu tempat, Kiba juga bepergian—mungkin dengan si Shikamaru, sepencuridengaran Jiraiya. Orang tua itu menghela nafas. Mulai khawatir.

Bukan dengan para tuan muda, tetapi pada para tamunya. Sedikit banyak kok ia merasa kelima pembokat alias bawahannya akan melakukan hal konyol terhadap para tamu-tamu yang (sepertinya akan bernasib) malang ini.

"Astaga, mereka itu.." mengintip sedikit dari pintu ruang kerjanya—posisi ruang kerja Jiraiya super strategis, nyaris bisa menyapu keadaan di lantai satu—dapat ia temukan beberapa usaha para babu. Lirik tuh, Sasuke yang nyengir menyebalkan sambil menghentakkan cangkir berisi teh. Jiraiya berani bertaruh itu hanya akal-akalan Sasuke agar bisa bolak-balik dengan beribu alasan—ngelap meja, lah. Ngepel lantai lah. Nganterin minuman baru lah—apa saja asalkan ia bisa mengganggu keintiman Naruto dengan teman prianya itu. Terus, apaan barusan? Sumpah demi apa Jiraiya melihat Itachi kolar-kilir membawa mesin pemotong rumput?

Sungguh, Jiraiya terlalu tua untuk ini.

Sedikit banyak, itu juga membingungkannya—apa yang harus ia laporkan pada ayahanda Gaara kalau studi anak dan keponakannya di Indonesia malah terdistraksi karena urusan konyol bernama—cinta? Bukan dia tidak mengerti dengan gelora khas anak remaja tersebut. Jiraiya hanya—pandangannya teralih pada sebuah bingkai berwarna keemasan yang tak pernah absen dari meja kerjanya. Mister tua itu menghela nafas. Perlahan ia melangkah mendekati meja yang terbuat dari jati itu. Lalu Jiraiya menghapus debu yang menempel di atas bingkai berisikan foto lama tersebut.

Gambar dirinya, entah berapa puluh tahun lalu. Bohong—Jiraiya selalu menghitung berapa lama waktu berjalan setelah gadis dalam foto itu meninggalkannya. Gadis cantik yang selalu menguncir dua surai pirangnya. Dalam foto itu, terlihat sang gadis sedang memeluk lengan Jiraiya dan menampakkan senyum lepasnya. Sementara Jiraiya muda hanya bisa tersenyum kaku di hadapan kamera. Keduanya mengenakan pakaian resmi—Jiraiya dengan tux berwarna hitam dan gadis itu mengenakan gaun mekar dengan warna pink lembut.

Ah, seingat Jiraiya sih begitu. Nyatanya foto tersebut tidak menampakkan warna apapun kecuali hitam, putih dan abu. Namun walau puluhan waktu berselang, Jiraiya tak akan pernah bisa melupakan senyum gadis itu. Tawa gadis itu. Bahkan warna gaun yang dipakai gadis itu. Jiraiya memejamkan matanya. Ia yakin gadis itu bahagia. Gadis yang memang tak pernah bisa ia sentuh. Ya, itulah gadis yang membuat seorang Jiraiya bersumpah untuk tidak menikah seumur hidupnya. Ia tersenyum perih ketika mengusap kaca bingkai tersebut dan bergumam lirih, "Nona Besar—"

Jiraiya hanya tak ingin semua berakhir dengan korban perasaan seperti dia dan nona besar yang tak pernah berhenti dicintainya.

**.**

**.**

**Poor Prince : Benar-Benar Miskin**

Remake from Clamp Fanfiction—Poor Prince

Presented by Sabaku no Ghee

Original ideas by Ghee, Raven and Aria

**Chapitre ****XV**** : ****Saturday Night Disaster**

**.**

**.**

"Jadinya.." Kiba membuka kaca helmnya sambil merapatkan diri ke Shikamaru, "kita mau kemana, sih?" kata-katanya sedikit diteriakkan.

"Nanti juga kau tahu." tanpa menoleh, Shikamaru menjawab. Sebagai tambahan, ia mempercepat laju motor besarnya, membuat Kiba berteriak tertahan dan mengeratkan pegangannya ke pingang Shikamaru.

Persetujuan Kiba malam itu berbuah penyodoran helm. Walau ia sedikit ragu dan sempat melemparkan cengiran kuda, akhirnya Kiba mau juga dibawa dengan kendaraan roda dua tersebut. Jujur, inilah kali pertama seorang tuan muda naik motor. Kalau di kampung halaman, boro-boro, menyertir sendiri saja ia sulit. Bukan karena tak bisa, melainkan karena teriakan cemas para tetua yang takut anak-anaknya lecet. Makanya, pengalaman ini sedikit banyak membuat Kiba berdebar. Senang dan takut berbaur begitu saja.

Sepanjang jalan, sesekali Kiba berteriak antusias. Shikamaru yang membawa motor hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan ber-_troublesome_ ria karena telinganya jadi korban. Namun toh ia tidak protes. Bahkan ada saat-saat tertentu dimana ia menepuk pelan punggung tangan Kiba yang ada di pinggangnya. Kalau sudah begitu, biasanya Kiba langsung tutup mulut. Motor itu melaju dengan kebutan luar biasa. Tanpa pernah Shikamaru tahu kalau sebuah Jaguar silver menguntit sekitar dua puluh meter di belakangnya. Shino di balik kemudi sedang menyetir dalam galau—dan merasa kalau ia sedang syuting film Mars zaman Vic Zhou masih imut.

"Tuan Muda Kiba, bertahanlah!" dan sedan mewah itu pun melaju lebih cepat.

Kembali ke motor.

"Nah.." setelah nyaris satu jam perjalanan, akhirnya alat transportasi beroda dua tersebut melambat juga, "sampai."

Kiba membuka helmnya. Masih duduk di jok belakang, ia celingukan untuk meneliti sekitarnya. Jalan yang barusan ia lalui memang menanjak, namun ia tak menyangka kalau sekarang ia berada di bukit kecil. Tak ada apa-apa di sekitarnya kecuali semak ilalang dan pepohonan. Sementara mereka berdua sedang berada di permadani luas yang ditutupi rerumputan. Ketika mendongak, Kiba bengong sendiri melihat di atas kepalanya ada hamparan bintang yang menyala-nyala terang. Sungguh, ia masih tidak percaya bisa menemukan tempat sejenis ini di Jakarta.

"_Where are we_?" tanya Kiba sambil perlahan turun dari jok motor.

Shikamaru tak langsung menjawab, melainkan membuka helmnya "_Do you like stars?_" tanyanya sambil merapikan rambutnya sendiri, "tapi dari tampangmu sih, kayaknya nggak suka."

Kiba tertawa mengejek. Benar juga. Dulu ia sendiri yang mengejek selera Iruka dan Deidara yang menurutnya payah. Tetapi entah kenapa rasanya malam ini agak lain, "_I thought you'll take me to restaurant or something_." balasnya.

"_Crowded places are troublesome_." Shikamaru turun dari motornya dan duduk di atas rerumputan. Menikmati semilir angin malam dan kelap-kelip lampu dari kota Jakarta yang seakan tak pernah mati, "membuat susah mengobrol saja."

"_I wonder what it is_." Kiba memutuskan untuk ikut duduk di atas rumput. Mengambil jarak kira-kira satu meter di sisi Shikamaru, "sepenting apa yang mau kamu bicarakan sampai-sampai membawaku ke tempat seterpencil ini."

Ketika itu, Kiba menangkap seringaian aneh di wajah pemuda jenius tersebut—dan apa tadi? Terpencil? Ya, terpencil. Tak ada rumah penduduk di sekitar, tak ada orang berkeliaran, bahkan sekedar kucing lewat juga tidak. Di satu sisi, tempat ini sangat cocok untuk urusan beromantis-romantis ria tanpa saksi mata. Di sisi lain, apapun yang terjadi di tempat ini, tak akan ada yang tahu.

**.**

**.**

"Sebenernya saya agak bingung." Iruka masih mengerenyitkan dahi dan memiringkan kepala, "rasanya saya tidak bisa mengerjakan soal nomor dua. Kok bisa dapet A plus? Saya jadi ingin lihat berkas jawaban saya." tuntut Iruka.

Namun tentu saja jawabannya tak lain adalah senyuman penuh arti "Oh, tidak perlu itu. Kamu memang pandai, kok~"

Iruka mikir, "_Mister_ yakin? Saya yakin nomer jawaban nomor tiga saya juga agak ngawur. Sedikit mengarang juga, sih."

"Kamu kok banyak nggak yakinnya sih?" posisi duduk si bapak dosen kita sudah berubah menjadi menopang dagu. Mata kedap-kedip cacingan dan tusuk sate di bibir mulai goyang dombret, "saya yang periksa aja yakin~"

"Bukan gitu, masalahnya, _Mister_." Iruka mengusap dagunya. Berusaha mengingat kembali, "nomor lima juga agaknya saya salah." kata Iruka lagi.

Mendengar hal itu, Genma menjadi tertegun juga, "Waduh. Artinya nilai kamu saya dongkrak banyak banget ya?"

Iruka bingung. Dongkrak? Spontan ia bertanya, "Hubungan dongkrak sama nilai ujian apa ya, _Mister_?" tanyanya polos—kebayangnya dongkrak buat ngebenerin mobil.

"Ah, nggak ada hubungan apa-apa kok~" Genma agak gugup karena kartunya nyaris terbuka. Apa boleh buat, cinta memang buta. Sampai tiga soal salah dia benerin semua. Dan babak selanjutnya pun ternyata lebih intim. Di ruang makan yang hanya dikuasai mereka bedua, Genma mulai menggeserkan kursinya semakin dekat pada Iruka, "saya sebenernya mau bilang sesuatu sama kamu." ketika mengatakannya, kedipan mata makin menjadi. Tangan Genma mulai menggeser dan menggeser hendak meraih tangan Iruka, namun—

"Maaf, tehnya."

Tiba-tiba muncullah Kakashi di tengah mereka berdua untuk meletakkan dua cangkir teh hangat. Ada rasa kurang puas juga di benak sang koki karena cipratan tehnya nggak kena ke tangan Genma. Si dosen yang kaget pun refleks menjauhkan tangannya dari Iruka. Kakashi sedikit mendelik ke dosen mesum itu, membuat Iruka merasa tak nyaman. Jangan sampai acara minum teh bersama dosen bertransformasi jadi ajang lempar-lemparan kunai

"Makasih, Kakashi." ucap Iruka dengan nada lembut. Kakashi tersenyum di balik topengnya, tetapi langsung pasang tatapan sadis lagi ketika bertatapan dengan sang dosen. Genma sampai ciut sendiri karena lawannya mantan ANBU—eh, Joinin pembimbing—eh, koki ganteng yang tatapannya serem. Tetapi tak lama, ia kembali mengonsentrasikan dirinya pada mahasiswanya yang manis ini, "terus, bagaimana tadi, _Mister_?"

Senyuman jutaan makna terselubung pun muncul di bibir Genma. Kali ini tak hanya tangan yang mendekat, wajah juga ikutan, "Jadi begini. Ada suatu hal yang mau saya bicarakan. Hal yang serius dan penting. Tentang—"

"Silahkan kue keringnya!" dan si Kakashi muncul lagi di antara dua orang itu. Sukses membuat congor Genma kembali membelesak ke dalam. Barusan juga edisi spesial—hentakan kasar antara piring dan meja terdengar. Sebuah pelototan maut ala Konoha no Shiroi Kiba pun muncul. Genma nelen ludah.

"Makasih ya, Kakashi." Iruka kembali tersenyum. Sama sekali tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi ada _glaring contest_ antara dua joinin, "jadi, sampai mana tadi, _Mister_?"

"Jadi, yang mau saya bicarakan.", si dosen cihui ini kembali meghela nafas atas gangguan yang terjadi. Mulai mendekati Iruka lagi secara fisik dan mental, "sesuatu yang sudah lama saya rahasiakan. Saya sebenarnya—"

"Silahkan, kue basahnya. Dicicipi ya, _MISTER_!", dan Kakashi pun muncul untuk ketiga kalinya di antara mereka. Membuat Genma nyengir kuda—dan tak akan heran kalau kemunculan keempat Kakashi kelak sambil bawa-bawa rendang.

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, mari kita tengok kejadian di ruang tamu. Si pirang bermata biru sedang duduk dengan pose pas foto karena Sai sedang mengabadikan paras manisnya di atas kanvas. Tentu saja Naruto masih mengenakan pakaian lengkap karena kita tidak ingin salah satu tuan muda masuk angin, toh? Sai sesekali memandangi Naruto, tersenyum, menggoreskan pensil _charcoal_-nya, memandangi lagi—gitu aja terus sampe kiamat. Tentu saja urusan lukis-melukis ini dilakukan sambil mengobrol ringan. Dan Sasuke? Mendadak jadi rajin mengemocengi tipi dan ngelapin guci sekalian nguping.

"Oh, rumah kamu di komplek ini juga?" tanya Naruto kaget.

Sai mengangguk sambil terus melukis "Salah satunya. Tapi aku lebih sering ada di kediamanku di daerah Rawamangun." jawab Sai. Naruto mengangguk-angguk saja. Lalu sepasang bola mata Sai kini tertumbuk pada kedua safir milik Naruto dalam-dalam, "sejujurnya, pertama kali melihat kamu, aku teringat sesuatu." kata Sai.

Naruto menelengkan kepalanya, "Hah? Apa?"

"Kita kan pernah ketemu kira-kira dua bulan yang lalu. Kamu waktu itu sedang lari pagi, dan tadinya aku mau mengajakmu kenalan." perhatian Sai beralih pada Sasuke yang sibuk banget ngebersihin apa aja yang dia liat. Uchiha kita yang satu ini membalasnya dengan delikan maut yang tentu saja membuat Naruto heran. Sai menggumam, "dan tentu saja aku tak akan lupa—"

"Ya?", tanya Naruto, "yang mana ya? Aku jadi penasaran."

Sai meletakkan lukisan setengah jadinya ke atas meja lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto, "—dengan seorang cowok yang menantangku dengan cara mengaku-ngaku kalau dia adalah babu kamu." tandas Sai, sukses membuat Sasuke menggubrak.

Naruto membulatkan matanya, "Oh!" namun langsung berpura-pura lupa, "yang mana, ya? Mungkin kamu salah orang—aku 'kan nggak suka lari pagi."

Babu kita kini sedang berjuang untuk kembali berdiri tegap setelah insiden yang membuatnya nyusruk dan ciuman sama lemari televisi. Tentu saja! Mana bisa Sasuke melupakan kejadian dimana ia membela Naruto dengan segala harga dirinya yang tersisa! Ternyata cowok yang ia tantang waktu itu adalah Sai—dan mampus deh, orangnya lagi melototin Sasuke penuh dendam aja, gitu!

"Aku punya ingatan fotografis, Naruto, karenanya aku jadi pelukis." Sai makin ngeliatin Sasuke, "melupakan wajah orang termasuk hal sulit bagiku."

Naruto mulai merasa tak enak, "Ho, benar juga. Ehem, Sas! Ambilin kue, dong!" perintahnya, membuat Sasuke mengangguk dan menghilang ke arah dapur, "oh, katanya selain mau melukis, ada yang mau kamu bicarakan juga, ya?"

"Oh, benar juga" Sai mengoreksi posisi duduknya, "ada yang perlu aku katakan. Soal kita." kata-kata mantap terlontar, membuat Naruto menyesal barusan sudah bertanya.

"Maksudnya soal kita?" tanya Naruto hati-hati. Namun matanya membelalak kaget ketika Sasuke keburu muncul dari arah dapur. Panik, Naruto berganti-gantian melihat Sasuke yang makin mendekat dan Sai yang masih garuk-garuk kepala. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin Sasuke sampai memergoki Sai mengatakan hal-hal aneh terhadap Naruto. Gawat kan kalau nanti Sasuke salah paham—ehem, padahal apa pula urusan Sasuke?

Hening sebentar, "Begini, Naruto. Aku—"

"Eh, Sai. Kamu seneng semur jengkol nggak?" dan hanya itulah yang berhasil keluar dari hasil pemikiran sederhana Naruto dalam rangka mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tepat ketika Sasuke sampai di hadapan mereka dan meletakkan dua piring kecil.

"Hah? Jengkol?" Sai bingung.

Naruto nyengir dengan amat sangat tidak enaknya, dan mengangguk pelan.

**.**

**.**

Mari sejenak kita tinggalkan cinta segitiga antara Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai karena kepelikan di taman belakang juga sudah mulai memasuki klimaks. Perpecahan dalam anggota Akatsuki pun disinyalir karena hal berkikut. Tengok saja bagaimana Deidara dan Pein, yang ngakunya saling tidak peduli, ternyata bisa akrab juga. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan benci-benci-benci-tapi-rindu-jua. Membuat Itachi senep sendiri.

"Serius kamu suka cocok tanam?" tanya Deidara bersemangat. Mereka sedang duduk bersama di teras kecil sambil mengobrol layaknya kawan lama. Sebenarnya Itachi gerah dengan keadaan ini, namun apa boleh buat. Seterkutuk-terkutuknya Uchiha dengan mata user-usernya, Rinegan ala obat nyamuk bakar milik Pein lebih terkutuk lagi. Saking terkutuknya rambut kadang-kadang Pein bisa jadi enam orang gitu—hah?

"Favoritku bunga matahari." jawab Pein. Gaya kul dipasang maksimal.

Deidara mikir, "Nggak nyangka orang kayak kamu sukanya bunga matahari."

"_Simply_—" Pein menoleh ke arah Deidara, menatap kedua safir terang milik pemuda cantik itu seolah menghipnotis, "—karena ngingetin aku sama kamu." Rinegan aktif.

"Aih—gombal." kata Deidara sambil tersenyum. Rinegan membawa berkat.

Sungguhpun sekalipun meskipun demikian adanya seperlunya apabila dipertimbangkan dalam waktu yang sesingkat-singkatnya Itachi itu kaum proletar dalam cerita ini, tiadalah harga diri Uchiha bisa dengan mudah terkikis. Dengan sengaja dan semangat empat lima, Itachi mencangkul makin serius. Makan nggak makan asal kumpul! Mati nggak mati yang penting sakit hati! Tanah pun beterbangan ke arah Pein—mendadak merasa Itachi lagi ngegali lubang kubur spesial pake telor.

"Mas! Pelan-pelan dong kerjanya." protes Pein yang merasa terdzalimi.

Tatapan menantang dari user-user pun Itachi berikan pada Pein, "Sori." ia berkata sebelum beranjak ke tempat penyimpanan alat berkebun.

"Dia kenapa sih?", tanya Pein, masih membersihkan tanah kering yang bertengger di baju, "kayaknya besok-besok kamu harus cari tukang kebun yang warasan dikit."

Deidara hanya angkat bahu. Sesekali melirik ke Itachi yang—kok rasanya Deidara sedikit cemas dengan babunya itu. Namun tetep, kembali ke Pein, "Terus? Katanya kamu mau ngomong hal penting? Apa?"

"Oh iya ya. Anu—" si Pein mulai sok-sok malu-malu kucing garong, "ada sesuatu yang mesti kamu tau." kata Pein, "soal kamu dan aku."

"Apaan tuh?" tanya Deidara. Alis naik sebelah.

"Mengenai apa yang aku rasain sama kamu." jawab si Pein.

Deidara meringis, "Kalo kamu sebel sama aku, itu sudah jadi rahasia umum di angkatan, nggak perlu dipertegas juga aku tahu." ujarnya dengan nada main-main. Sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Itachi yang sudah mengikat kepala dengan kain ala pemuda-pemuda hikikimori yang siap bertarung melawan monster

"Justru seba—"

_**DRR—GREEENNNGGGG—**_!

Deidara dan Pein spontan tersentak berjamaah ketika mendengar suara kencang tersebut. Menoleh, mereka menemukan Itachi yang tanpa berperasaannya bolak-balik kolar-kilir dengan mesin pemotong rumput besar yang suara mesinnya tak kalah besar tersebut. Rerumputan beterbangan, membuat Deidara dan Pein berdiri mundur sambil menutup kedua kuping yang terancam congek bersama.

"Itachi!" panggil Deidara, "Itachi!"

Ternyata keberisikan mesin pemotong rumput dengan sukses menenggelamkan suara Deidara. Memang Itachi ini super lihai dalam urusan ganggu-mengganggu. Cukup dengan tidak dioles minyak, benda tersebut ngamuknya nggak main-main. Membuat tuan mudanya yang cantik geleng-geleng kepala sambil menatap Pein dengan tatapan merasa bersalah, "Nagato! Tadi kamu bilang apa?"

"Aku bilang—" Pein narik napas banyak-banyak, "—sebaliknya!"

"HAH? Sebancinya?"

"SEBALIKNYA!"

"SEBATIKNYA?"

Si Pein nyengir kuda. Itachi tertawa puas.

**.**

**.**

Bailah, mari kita kembali memendang keindahan rembulan bersama dengan Gaara dan Lee. Sedari tadi, Gaara terpaksa mendengarkan berbait-bait puisi karya Lee yang entah kenapa, di telinganya tidak terdengar berima. Pemuda berambut merah itu sudah menahan diri untuk tidak berkomentar '_yes you are_' ketika Lee berkata _'aku adalah binatang jalang_'. Plus membatin _'mati aja lo_' saat bait puisi berbunyi, _'aku ingin hidup seribu tahun lagi_'—argh, Gaara benar-benar bisa menderita _down syndrome_ kalau terlalu lama berada dalam jebakan maut ini!

"Lee—" kata Gaara yang udah sampai pada ambang batas normal kesabaran dan kedesperetannya, "kamu—belum berminat—pulang?"

Seketika, sepasang bola mata besar yang mencerminkan semangat itu langsung berubah sedih, "Ka—kamu mengusirku, Gaara? KENAPA?"

"Karena—" oke, Gaara memang judes dan jaim, tetapi bukan berarti dia orang yang jago dalam urusan pembohongan, "dokter hewan akan tutup pukul sembilan."

"Urusannya denganmu?", tanya Lee bingung.

"Kurasa aku harus ke sana.", Gaara menolak untuk melakukan kontak mata dengan Lee, "kucing tetangga akan segera melahirkan."—dan bisa-bisanya ia beralasan setolol itu dengan raut wajah yang tetep lempeng!

Lee mengerjapkan mata dalam kekaguman, "Kamu bidannya? _AWESOME!_ Aku tak pernah tahu!" lalu ia berpikir sebentar, "tunggu—bukanya kamu jurusan hukum? Mana mungkin kamu yang urus kelahiran kucing orang?"

"Aku bukan bidan, Lee—_please._" jujur, Gaara mulai merasakan kelelahan amat sangat malam ini. Sepertinya keberadaan tiga Akatsuki di rumah berhasil membuat chakranya habis, "soalnya—ayah dari calon anak kucingnya itu Paulo."—sekali lagi, Gaara tak pandai berbohong, hanya memang keidiotannya di luar perhitungan.

"_WHAT?_ Sungguh percintaan yang tidak mengenal spesies!" teriak Lee dengan antusiasnya, "memang bisa?"

Gaara mencelos, "Burung dan unta saja bisa menghasilkan spesies burung unta. Bahkan jambu kawin dengan monyet jadinya jambu monyet." dan sepertinya tuan muda kita yang satu ini benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Dan sebenarnya, yang lebih ndableg adalah si Lee yang masih memikirkan ucapan Gaara soal teori persilangan, "Mustahil ah. Kamu mengada-ada."

"..." Gaara memutar kedua bola matanya. Sudah tahu dirinya mengada-ada, kenapa juga si Lee ini masih menanggapi, "Aku mengada-ada, tetapi _kau_ yang daritadi bicara tak tentu arah. Sudahlah, cepat katakan maumu supaya semua lekas selesai." untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Gaara merasa insomnianya benar-benar mengganggu.

"Baiklah." Lee mulai serius. Suasana mendadak berubah menjadi satu tingkat lebih dewasa dan itu membuat Gaara merinding sendiri. Apalagi ketika kesungguhan dan ketulusan mendadak tercermin dari wajah Lee, "aku—serius, menyukaimu. Mungkin sejak kita _study tour_ bersama ke Ottawa. Lalu kita _candle light dinner_ di restoran di Mersailles, kamu masih ingat?"

"Kuralat." Gaara mengangkat tangan, "waktu itu restorannya mati lampu."

Lee kini mulai meng-OOC dengan raut dramatis-romantisnya, "Walaupun demikian, itu salah satu kenangan penting untukku." kata-kata itu, untuk beberapa detik sukses membuat Gaara terdiam, "dan untuk ke-entah-berapa-kalinya. Aku juga tak pernah menghitung." Lee menatap kedua zamrud milik Gaara. Dapat ia lihat pertahanan (pasir?) Gaara sedikit retak, "_I will protect you with my life, and I really mean that_."

Ketika kalimat itu meluncur, hujan pun turun.

**.**

**.**

"Shikamaru, _it's raining_." Kiba, akhirnya, menemukan alasan untuk menjauh dari Shikamaru ketika merasa kepalanya terjatuhi tetesan air. Ia memakai penutup kepala berbulu yang menggantung di jaket tebalnya dan bangkit dari posisi duduk, "kurasa aku akan berteduh—"

Namun gerakan itu ternyata kurang cepat. Sebelah pergelangan tangannya sudah tertangkap oleh Shikamaru. Kiba tadinya hendak memprotes, namun ternyata genggaman si jenius itu kuat juga. Mau menghardik juga urung karena wajah Shikamaru tidak—atau belum—tertoleh padanya. Sementara rintik hujan makin menderas, entah kenapa Kiba malam memilih diam di sana. Menunggu Shikamaru berkata-kata. Seakan tidak peduli kalau sekujur tubuhnya basah kuyup.

"_You are_." Shikamaru berujar tanpa melihat Kiba, "_the most troublesome person I've ever met_." sedikit berteriak kini, agar tidak dikalahkan oleh suara hujan, "gara-gara kau, aku sampai meng-_hack_ situs resmi kampus. Membuntutimu. Menghafal jadwal kuliahmu. Bahkan membawamu ke tempat sejauh ini dan pakai acara hujan-hujanan seperti di film India." Shikamaru menghela nafas, "kau bahkan membuatku berbicara begitu panjang, _really a troublesome_.."

Kiba tidak menjawab. Tidak yakin harus membalas apa.

"_And the most troublesome of you is_—" akhirnya kepala Shikamaru tertoleh. Sepasang matanya kini bertemu pandang dengan milik Kiba, "—_you make me fall in love with you_."

Kiba tidak siap untuk sebuah pernyataan cinta, ya, tolong. Maka jangan salahkan kalau ia melompong sebentar dan memperhatikan wajah Shikamaru. Dia tidak salah dengar kan, barusan? Sebentar, jadi dia menjadi korban _stalker_ semata-mata karena ia disukai—dalam artian—dicintai diam-diam? SUMPAH SEREM AJA! Gugup, Kiba membiarkan Shikamaru kini berdiri di hadapannya. Kiba tahu ia menunggu. Tetapi jawaban macam apa yang hendak ia katakan—Kiba juga tak tahu. Untuk sementara, hening didominasi oleh suara hujan.

Dan tiba-tiba saja—_PYASSS!_—cahaya yang sangat terang datang dari arah kanan Kiba. Sukses membuat Shikamaru menghalangi pandangannya dengan kedua tangan karena silau. Kiba juga melakukan hal yang sama. Hendak membentak pada siapapun yang berani menyinarinya dengan lampu tembak—dan ternganga sendiri ketika menyadari sedan yang terparkir tak jauh darinya itu adalah Jaguar silver tipe S.

Kiba mengerenyitkan dahi ketika pintu bangku kemudi membuka dan menampakkan sosok Shino yang sudah sangat familiar baginya.

**.**

**.**

"Saya sebenernya suka sama kamu!" akhirnya setelah semua gangguan dari Kakashi, Genma berhasil menceploskan perasaannya pada Iruka. Tentu saja pemuda berambut coklat itu kaget. Tak pelak juga Kakashi yang menguping dari dapur.

"Hah?" Iruka merasa tuli mendadak, "Su—suka?"

"Sejak pertama kali kita berjumpa. Sejak kamu salah masuk kelas, saya sudah menduga kalau Tuhan mengikatkan kita dengan benang-benang takdir yang tak kasat mata." Genma akhirnya berhasil meraih sebelah tangan Iruka, "namun ada. Tak bisakah kamu merasakan keseriusan saya? Saya tidak main-main, Iruka!"

Pernyataan itu sedikit banyak membuat Iruka membulatkan matanya karena bingung. Otak lemotnya dipaksa untuk bekerja lebih dinamis dalam saat berbahaya seperti sekarang. Genggaman di tangannya mengerat, menanti jawaban. Dan seakan mencari perlindungan dan pertolongan, Iruka menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Lalu gerakan itu terhenti ketika sepasang matanya bertemu dengan sepasang lain milik Kakashi. Iruka terhenyak melihat adanya guratan tak rela di sana. Berbagai memori yang mereka lalui bersama kini seolah berputar di benaknya. Berulang, bertubi, seolah tayangan memori itu berasal dari pita kaset yang sudah kusut.

Iruka melihat gelengan kecil dari Kakashi.

"_Mister_." dengan mantap, kepala Iruka kembali tertoleh pada Genma, "saya—" pemuda itu memejamkan matanya sebentar. Mengumpulkan nyali dan kekuatan, "—tidak bisa menerima perasaan Anda." ujarnya yakin sambil melepaskan diri.

Genma mengaga, "Apa?"

"Anda dosen dan saya mahasiswa. Itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat hubungan ini tidak sehat."—tumben Iruka bicara keren—"lagipula, saya tidak punya perasaan yang sama dengan Anda. Saya menghormati Anda semata-mata karena Anda—"

"CUKUP!" teriakan Genma, disusul dengan gebrakannya pada meja makan cukup untuk membuat Iruka terlompat dari duduknya karena keterkejutan, "kau—BERANI-BERANINYA MENAMPIK CINTA SAYA?"

Melihat hal itu, Kakashi segera keluar dari liang persembunyiannya, "Tuan Muda Ruka? Tuan Muda baik-baik saja?" segera ia berdiri di belakang Iruka yang masih terlihat syok. Tak lupa memegangi kedua bahu tuan mudanya untuk memberikan rasa nyaman, "perlu saya ambilkan minuman?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada lembut.

"Ya, Kakashi. Saya nggak apa-apa kok." jawab Iruka dengan suara bergetar. Keterkejutannya masih membuatnya sedikit gentar, "tidak, tidak usah."

Kakashi mengangguk mengerti, namun tak sedikitpun ia beranjak dari posisinya.

**.**

**.**

"Tolong biarkan aku menjelaskan semua ini, Naruto." Sai kembali membenarkan posisi duduknya. Ia nelangsa sendiri karena pembicaraan yang tadinya romantis malah berbelok tajam menjadi _brainstorming_ perihal jengkol, "aku nggak bilang kalau semur jengkol itu nggak enak. Aku cuma nggak suka!"

Naruto sendiri kini merasa amat sangat gelisah. Terlihat dari cara duduknya yang seperti orang terkena wasir, "Iya, Sai, tapi jelaskan alasannya, dong!" mimiknya dibuat sedramatis mungkin sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah dapur—_mana sih ini Sasuke bikin teh aja lebih lama daripada mengekstrak bijuu!_

"Aku nggak suka semur jengkol karena aku sukanya sama kamu, Naruto!" o—oke, inilah dia pernyataan cinta paling tidak elit sepanjang sejarah dunia "_please_, dengerin aku bicara. Aku nggak peduli dengan semur jengkol. Aku pedulinya sama kamu, Naruto! Tatap mata aku dan kamu akan menemukan kalo aku nggak bohong!"

Naruto gelagapan stadium akhir kali ini, "Tapi kan semur jengkol tuh—"

"Hentikan, Naruto!" kedua tangan Sai kini beralih dan menggenggam erat kedua tangan Naruto. Erat. Membuat Naruto mau tak mau memandang ke sepasang kelereng sekelam malam itu, "jangan kau alihkan pembicaraan lagi. Sampai kapan kamu mau membicarakan jengko~ol, terus, hah? Naruto—" tawa kecil, "—kamu mahakarya Tuhan terindah yang pernah aku lihat. Kamu harus tahu itu."

"Makasih banyak, tapi—" mampus, Sasuke datang dari arah dapur membawakan dua cangkir teh hangat dan sempat menghentikan langkah ketika melihat adegan di hadapannya.

"Naruto—"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sebentar. Setelah obsidiannya kembali terbuka, ia menangkap getar-getar tak nyaman dari sepasang safir yang balik menatapnya. Naruto seakan meminta tolong pada Sasuke lewat tatapan memelasnya. Anggukan kecil Sasuke berikan pada sang tuan muda—dan sebenarnya membuat Naruto malah merasa lebih tegang. Merasa kalau Sasuke akan melakukan hal yang—

_**PRANG—!**_

—ekstrim.

"Oh—!" teriak Sasuke—terdengar sekali kepanikan yang dibuat-buat. Sasuke berpura-pura oleng, sementara salah satu cangkir teh hangat melayang ke arah Sai. Isinya dengan sukses membasahi dan menodai pakaian pemuda itu, sementara cangkirnya sudah menjadi pecahan porselen di lantai. Sasuke menyelamatkan cangkir teh yang masih ada di atas nampan. Buru-buru ia letakkan benda itu ke atas meja, "—maaf, Tuan! Saya tidak sengaja!"

Naruto menahan nafas.

**.**

**.**

_**GREENGGG**__—__**RENGG**__—rengg—rrrrrrr—_

Dan hujan pulalah yang memisahkan kita—maksudnya, hujan pulalah yang membuat Itachi menyerah dengan usahanya bersama mesin pemotong rumputnya. Selain karena guyuran air sukses membuat rerumputan sulit dipotong, mesin panas itu pun bisa rusak kalau dibiarkan hujan-hujanan. Karena kita tak ingin ada ledakan mesin pemotong rumput, baling-baling melayang dan rentetan kejadian ala _Final Destination_ dan _genre fanfict_ ini berubah jadi _suspense/tragedy_, maka ada baiknya Itachi menghentikan aksinya saja.

Mematung dalam diam di tengah taman belakang, menatap hampa pada pujaan hatinya di tengah cucuran air mata langit yang tak henti menetes.

"Akhirnya bisa ngomong!" kata Pein kesal, "Aku daritadi mau bilang kalo aku.. Aku suka sama kamu." kalimat itu pun terucap juga.

Deidara terkejut, "Hah?"

"Maaf kalau kesannya mendadak." Pein meraih kedua tangan Deidara lalu menatap lurus ke arah sepasang kelerang safirnya, "mungkin itulah satu-satunya alasan yang masuk akal kenapa aku selalu pengen ngisengin kamu. Ngusilin kamu." Deidara sedikit terhanyut akan kata-kata bernada lembut yang sungguh sangat OOC itu. Pein mengeratkan genggamannya, "kalau kamu sudi, untuk bersamaku—"

"Itu—"

Entah apa yang membuat Deidara malah panik diperlakukan sedemikian romantisnya. Ia benar-benar terbius, terhanyut, terhipnotis oleh Rinegan milik Pein. Namun dengan satu tolehan dramatis, Deidara mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah taman mungilnya. Dan terkesiap karena ada Itachi di sana. Memandanginya dengan tatapan kekalahan. Untuk kedua kalinya Deidara merasa terbius, terhanyut, dan terhipnotis oleh Mangekyou milik Pein—ternyata user-user tiga berwarna merah memang lebih seksi daripada user-user ala obat nyamuk bakar.

"Nagato—_sorry_, aku nggak bisa menerima—"

"Apa maksud kamu nggak bisa?" Pein dengan dramatisnya bertanya.

Deidara menelan ludah, kembali menatap Itachi yang kini sudah menunduk dan perlahan berbalik memunggunginya. Tubuh yang kebasahan itu perlahan menjauh dan menjauh, lalu menghilang di balik gudang peralatan—mungkin Itachi mengambil pupuk kandang buat dimakan dalam rangka bunuh diri. Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya ketakutan, "Nggak bisa—aku nggak ada perasaan apa-apa sama kamu!"

Pein tertawa kecil, "Kamu—" namun langsung ia lepaskan genggaman erat itu ketika mendengar lagu 'Keong Racun' dari saku celana _jeans-_nya. Segera pemuda itu melemparkan cengiran tak enak dan mengangkat benda tersebut. Deidara bengong. Terlebih ketika Pein berjalan menjauhinya—dan berbicara bisik-bisik.

**.**

**.**

Gaara benar-benar merasa lidahnya kelu. Sama sekali tak pernah ia berhadapan dengan Lee yang benar-benar terlihat serius ketika menyatakan perasaannya. Mungkin karena Gaara sendiri tak pernah memberikan kesempatan—dan ia jadi menyesal juga kenapa hari ini ia bisa begitu rapuh. Bibirnya baru hendak membuka, ketika menyadari mendadak langit yang barusan berbintang kini menangis. Titik-titik air sama sekali tidak memberikan hidangan pembuka namun langsung turun terlalu deras. Rasanya seperti perwakilan hati yang hendak meluapkan kesesakan.

"Karena itu, aku akan kembali bertanya, Gaara. Sampai kamu benar-benar menjawab serius." suara Lee membuat Gaara kembali memperhatikannya, "_would you go out with me_? _Would you—accept me for whatever may brings?_"

Tidak tahu, ia tidak tahu. Gaara sampai membuang muka dari Lee. Dan rasanya ia ingin mencabik diri sendiri karena merasa begitu lemah. Ini bukan masalah dia ditembak cowok, sih—kehidupan cinta orang Eropa membuat Gaara tidak begitu peduli soal _gender_, tetapi—entahlah. Ia tidak membenci Lee, suka juga tidak, tetapi kenapa malam ini terasa begitu sulit untuk menjawab? Dalam galaunya, Gaara menangkap sosok jangkung yang sedang berjalan di tengah hujan. Menerobos tirai air dalam balutan jas hujan hitam dan payung berwarna senada.

Neji—tanpa sadar kedua mata Gaara berfokus pada pemuda berloyalitas dan dedikasi tinggi tersebut. Malam hari dalam keadaan hujan berangin, pemuda itu sedang berjongkok dan memayungi Paulo yang sedang makan dengan lahapnya. Lagi-lagi perasaan tak keruan seakan memborbardir logika seorang Gaara. Terutama ketika dalam hujan, pandangan mereka tak sengaja bertemu. Seolah seluruh titik air yang jatuh berhenti berskompakanan dengan mandeknya laju sang waktu. Sepasang zamrud dan sepasang kecubung saling menatap. Dan bibir mereka berbagi senyuman kecil.

"Gaara?"

Namun jarum jam kembali berdetik ketika suara Lee memecah hening. Bagai boneka rusak, Gaara tak melawan sama sekali ketika sebelah tangannya digenggam dengan lembut oleh lawan bicaranya. Zamrud itu membulat, menyadari kalau Lee membawa telapak tangan yang lebih mungil itu ke tubuhnya. Melebarkan dan menyentuhkannya ke dada kirinya yang berdetak. Lee masih berusaha menyelami samudra berwarna hijau di hadapannya, berjuang untuk menemukan satu jawaban agar bisa memiliki.

"_There's you_." ditekankannya telapak tangan Gaara agar dapat merasakan denyut-denyut kehidupan di sana, "_in here_."

Akasuna itu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

**.**

**.**

_**To be co**__**ntinued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Oke, ternyata KEPANJANGAN sodara-sodara—dan saya ga tega kalo readers saya ampe jereng kalo harus baca 10k words sekali jadi, makanya chapter ini rada pendek Orz. Makasih banyak yak untuk semua kritik dan saran yang masuk, saya tampung semua. Maaf kalo semakin lama porsi humor semakin sedikit karena ini udah masuk ke setengah cerita. Yang artinya ini akan tamat 15 chapter lagi HAHAHAHA maboks. Untuk yang minta Gaara dan Neji dibanyakin—mereka pemeran utama, cintah. Jadi pastilah mereka disimpan belakangan dengan porsi seabrek-abrek banyaknya X)

Sekian dulu, sisanya akan diaplod belakangan Orz

**Mohon kritik serta saran. Juga apresiasi.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca.**


	16. Saturday Night Whatever

Jiraiya mengembalikan pigura di tangannya ke atas meja. Memutuskan untuk tidak mengenang sang Nona yang tak pernah sedetikpun mendinggalkan kediaman abadinya itu terlalu lama. Rumah Tuhan, ya. Mustahil Jiraiya bisa melupakan ruang tidur sang Nona yang selalu hangat karena perapian yang tak pernah berhenti menyala. Ia yang menyalakannya—selalu, tak pernah lupa karena Nona molek itu memiliki radang paru-paru. Jiraiya pula yang menakar berbagai macam obat yang harus sang Nona teguk setiap hari. Memasakkan bubur tak berasa dan mengganti bunga yang sudah kering. Tak lupa menggendong tubuh rapuh itu ke kursi roda dan duduk di belakang kemudi untuk bolak balik ke rumah sakit. Ya, Jiraiya melakukan semuanya—untuk sang Nona.

Akasuna no Senjuu Tsunade—bibi termuda dari silsilah keluarga bangsawan Switzerland tersebut. Gadis bungsu yang selalu dituruti keinginannya, bahkan sampai akhir hayatnya.

Jiraiya memiliki terlalu banyak memori dengan Nona Besar yang satu itu, mengingat usia mereka hanya terpaut beberapa purnama. Tugas resminya setelah diambil dari panti asuhan adalah menjadi pembantu pribadi Tsunade—dan ketika itu, mereka sama-sama berumur dua belas tahun. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai mereka menyadari kalau mereka sama-sama jatuh cinta. Dan tak butuh waktu lebih lama sampai penyakit paru-paru yang diderita sang Nona menggerogoti tubuhnya sampai tak bersisa. Jiraiya adalah orang yang menggenggam tangan Tsunade ketika gadis itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Di usianya yang baru delapan belas tahun, Jiraiya bersumpah jemarinya tak akan pernah disinggahi cincin pernikahan.

**_KRIINGGG—!_**

Suara telepon berdesain klasik di sebelah pigura menarik Jiraiya kembali ke masa kini. Setelah memejamkan mata beberapa saat, barulah ia mengangkatnya, "Selamat malam, kediaman keluarga Akasuna, Jiraiya di sini." sapanya sopan.

"_Guten abend, _Jiraiya. _Oh, wie spät ist es jetzt dort?_"** 1)** suara itu bertanya. Jiraiya terkesiap saat mendengarnya. Tidak begitu siap untuk berbicara dengan orang di seberang sana. Bahkan hanya untuk menjawab pun rasanya sulit sekali. Dua purnama berlalu tanpa orang penting ini menanyakan kabar—dan kenapa juga harus sekarang? Memangnya Switzerland sedang jam berapa, sih? Oh, baiklah. Akasuna no Yondaime Kazekage memang seorang yang menderita insomnia akut—menelpon pukul dua pagi itu hal biasa.

Jiraiya menelan ludah, "_Gu_... _Guten abend, Herr_ Akasuna." **2) **jawab Jiraiya terbata, "_is there_.. _Anything wrong, Sir_?" tanya Jiraiya lagi. Kekalutan membuat pertanyaannya benar-benar tak berbobot. Sesekali melirik ke arah depan, memastikan anak satu-satunya si penelepon sedang baik-baik saja.

"_Is my only-one-son doing well there_?" tanya sang Tuan Besar.

"Ah... _He did it well, Sir_." jawab Jiraiya.

"_Nice to hear that_." ada jeda beberapa detik setelah ayahanda Gaara mengatakan hal itu. Suara yang menjauh dan bahasa Jerman samar membuat Jiraiya yakin kalau Kazekage sedang berada di ruang pribadinya. Bersama dengan beberapa tangan kanan kepercayaannya—mungkin dengan orang tua para Tuan Muda lainnya, " setelah saya mendiskusikan beberapa hal dengan Minato—" Jiraiya membulatkan matanya, menyadari kalau Kazekage sudah lancar berbahasa Indonesia, "—kami memutuskan untuk ke Indonesia dalam waktu dekat."

Jiraiya melongo beberapa detik, "_I_.. _I beg your pardon, Sir_?"

"_I said, we will visit_ Jakarta." nada itu terdengar sangat tidak sabar, "kami belum memastikan jadwalnya, tetapi—mungkin dalam jangka waktu tiga-empat bulan. Sulit sekali mencari hari kosong."

"Oh.. _What a surprise_." Jiraiya sudah tak tahu mau berkata apa.

"_Yes, a surprise_.Aku ingin melihat langsung bagaimana kinerja Gaara di sana." Kazekage kembali berbicara, dan kali ini Jiraiya _yakin_ kalau suara Minato menjadi latar belakang pembicaraan mereka, "jangan beritahu mereka kalau kami akan datang."

"..." sumpah, demi apapun, Jiraiya ingin meremas gagang telepon saat itu juga. Bukan karena omongan Kazekage, melainkan karena kecemasannya terhadap para tuan muda yang entah sedang berbuat apa dengan para babu dan tamunya.

"_Are you listening me_, Alensmeier?" tanya sang Tuan Besar lagi.

"_Ye—y__es, Sir_." jawab Jiraiya terbata. Kali ini sambil mengelus dada dan merogoh kantong celana—bersyukur obat jantungnya masih ada di sana.

Nun jauh di sana, sang Kazekage merendahkan frekuensi suaranya, "_You know what's the payment if something bad happen to them, right_?"

Jiraiya menelan ludah dalam nelangsa sambil mengusap lehernya, "_Yes, Sir_."

"_Okay_. _We'll meet soon_._ Aufwiederschen._" **3)**

Jiraiya hanya bisa berbengong ria sambil menatap gagang telepon di tangannya. Suara _tut-tut-tut _pelan adalah bukti otentik kalau kepala keluarga Akasuna di Switzerland sana tidak berminat untuk pembicaraan lebih jauh. Jiraiya lagi-lagi menghela nafas, "Mereka akan datang..." keluhnya sambil mengintip akan kejadian demi kejadian di sekitar. Memang, tidak akan ada masalah dengan ayah dan ibu dari Naruto, Deidara, Iruka dan Kiba—tetapi kalau ayahnya Gaara—itu benar-benar masalah besar. Jiraiya mendadak merasa kalau ia harus menanamkan disiplin keras sebelum semuanya terlambat.

**.**

**.**

**Poor Prince : Benar-Benar Miskin**

Remake from Clamp Fanfiction—Poor Prince

Presented by Sabaku no Ghee

Original ideas by Ghee, Raven and Aria

**Chapitre ****XVI**** : ****Saturday Night—_Whatever_**

**.**

**.**

"Hei—"

Pandangan Kiba kembali pada Shikamaru. Mata yang menuntut jawaban, Kiba tahu. Namun entah kenapa ia kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada Shino yang masih belum beranjak. Pemuda berkacamata hitam itu membiarkan hujan membasahi tubuhnya. Mantel tebal dan payung di tangan sama sekali tak ia pakai. Inilah momen paling dilematis sepanjang hidup seorang Kiba. Dan entah kekuatan macam apa yang membuatnya berpaling pada Shikamaru dan berkata, "_Let me go_." desisnya, "_I'm happy for what you feel for me, but I don't feel the same way_._ Sorry_."

Kata-kata itu jelas membuat Shikamaru melepaskan genggamannya pada Kiba dan tertawa mengejek, "_You_.." gelengan kepala seakan tak percaya ini terjadi padanya. Shikamaru memperhatikan Shino yang masih diam di sana, "_choose your stupid driver than I am?_" Shikamaru mendengus pongah, tidak mempedulikan Kiba yang menatapnya tajam. Ia jenius, jangan lupakan hal itu. Sekali lihat saja ia bisa mendeteksi ada apa di antara Kiba dan supirnya—hei, dia _stalker_ juga, ingat?

"Aku tak percaya. Orang dengan level setinggi kamu, ternyata seleranya payah."—dan cukup sudah amarah Kiba ditahan-tahan.

_**BUAGH—!**_

Shino menelan ludah ketika sebuah jotosan melayang dari kepalan tangan tuan mudanya. Ia memang tak bisa mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang itu, namun Shino merasa sekarang saat yang tepat untuk mengajak tuannya pulang—ekspresi Kiba sungguh membuatnya khawatir. Kini ia sudah berjarak satu meter dari tuan mudanya—dan Shino mendadak menyesal karena zaman dahulu kala ketika masih sekolah, ia tidak mempedulikan pelajaran bahasa Inggris.

"_People may say that you're a genius, but for me you're just a moron_." itulah yang Shino dengar, dan ia hanya mengerti 'genius' saja, "_listen. No one is allowed to say __bad things__ about my driver. And I just want you to know that allowing you for taking me here is the most, biggest, fault, ever, in my life_." lagi, Shino cuma mengerti 'me, you, life' doang, "_better you watch your mouth before you watch your brain, Mr. Troublesome. And don't ever think to see me again._"—barulah Kiba sadar kalau Shino sudah berada di belakangnya.

Shino mengangguk sopan ketika mereka berpandangan, "Tuan Muda." suara itu tetap tenang. Ia segera menyelimuti tubuh Kiba yang kebasahan dengan mantel dan membuka payung untuk melindungi tuan mudanya itu, "mari kita pulang."

Kiba mengangguk pelan pada Shino. Ia mundur sambil memberikan tatapan marahnya pada Shikamaru—yang sudah membuang muka dan bergeming sambil memegang hidungnya. Sakitnya memang tidak seberapa. Tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan penyesalannya yang dengan mudah melontarkan hinaan seenak perut. Ia tahu semua tak bisa diperbaiki, _though_. Kiba berjalan menjauhi pemuda jenius tersebut, diiringi langkah Shino yang masih memegangi payung untuk tuan mudanya. Sigap ia membukakan pintu belakang bagi Kiba dan segera ambil posisi di belakang kemudi.

Tak ada kata terucap ketika sedan mewah itu melaju. Meninggalkan Shikamaru sendirian dalam derai hujan dengan perasaannya yang berantakan.

**.**

**.**

Kedua bola mata Kakashi kini tertuju pada Genma. Entah kenapa ada rasa marah melihat Iruka dibentak seperti tadi. Karena itu, Kakashi merubah sorot lembutnya menjadi tatapan tajam penuh kebencian, "Dengan hormat, saya harap Anda bisa mengontrol volume suara Anda." ia berucap dengan nada mengancam.

Genma tertawa mengejek, "Tutup mulut kamu. Kamu pikir kamu siapa bisa memerintah saya, heh?" ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya, lalu berkacak pinggang, "hoo... Rasa-rasanya saya mengerti. Pantas saya merasa aneh daritadi."

Iruka kini memberanikan diri menatap Genma. Sumpah, dosen yang biasanya baik hati dan rajin menabung itu terlihat sungguh berbeda saat ini. Mungkin memang, harga dirinya sudah tercabik—tetapi haruskah sampai sebegitunya?

"Kamu suka sama tuan kamu, heh?" Genma menatap Kakashi dengan sorot menantang. Hal yang membuat lidah Kakashi terasa sangat kaku dan tak bisa menjawab. Iruka sendiri sedikit tersentak, namun memutuskan untuk tetap diam. Genma mendengus congkak, "mimpi. Pembantu tidak tahu diri."

"Saya mohon—" kali ini Iruka memejamkan kedua matanya, "tarik ucapan Anda."

"Saya bicara atas apa yang saya lihat, Iruka." Genma sama sekali tak tertarik untuk meralat omongannya, "dan saya beritahu kamu. Tanpa saya, nilai sempurna kamu itu tak akan ada. Dan hanya di tangan saya, kamu bisa mendapatk—"

_**PLAAKKK—!**_

Iruka merasa kedua bola matanya sedikit nanar ketika ia bangun dari tempat duduknya dan menghadiahkan sebuah tamparan di pipi kanan Genma. Kalau dari suara yang terdengar, jelas tampolan barusan bukanlah main-main. Kakashi bahkan sampai mengusap pipinya sendiri—ia juga masih kaget karena Iruka yang dalam kesehariannya terkenal berperilaku santun bisa nabok orang aja gitu. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk diam saja, tidak menenangkan dan ikut campur. Sementara Gemna? Sepertinya ia hanya bisa pegang pipi sambil mangap.

"Anda—dasar dosen mesum!" itulah yang pertama kali diteriakkan oleh Iruka. Masih untung ia tidak mengeluarkan fuuma shuriken andalan, sih. Bibirnya bergetar, namun ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk melampiaskan amarah, "seharusnya saya percaya dengan peringatan sepupu-sepupu saya kalau Anda hanya mengincar saya! Dengar ya, _mister_! Saya punya harga diri! Saya juga nggak sudi dan nggak bangga dengan nilai saya kalau cara mendapatkannya harus dengan cara kotor seperti menjual diri saya pada Anda!"

Untuk beberapa saat, hening hanya diisi oleh nafas terengah dari Iruka dan Genma. Sang dosen sama sekali tidak menjawab. Ia bahkan tidak berani lagi menatap wajah Iruka. Kakashi sendiri masih terdiam dalam posisi berdirinya.

"Keluar." desis Iruka dengan nada kasar, "keluar, saya bilang. Saya nggak membukakan pintu untuk Anda supaya Anda bisa menghina Kakashi di depan muka saya." suara itu kembali bergetar, "TUNGGU APA LAGI! KELUAR!"

Sumpah—Kakashi ingin sekali memberikan tepuk tangan. Ada rasa lega dan terharu dalam lubuknya ketika menyadari Iruka marah untuk dirinya. Dalam diam, ia mengekor ketika Iruka mendorong Genma ke arah ruang tamu. Dan dalam diam pula, sebuah senyuman tercipta di balik masker hitamnya.

**.**

**.**

"KAMU PUNYA MATA ATAU TIDAK?"

Naruto kaget bukan kepalang ketika teriakan menggelegar terdengar dari arah Sai. Apalagi ketika pegangan pada tangannya dilepaskan dengan cara kasar. Yang patut diperhatikan adalah Sasuke yang kini berdiri tegap seolah tak ada takut-takutnya dengan Sai yang sedang berang. Naruto sedikit gugup dan melihat bergantian pada Sai dan Sasuke dengan tatapan kalut.

"Brengsek!" Sai, akhirnya mengeluarkan sifat asli yang selama ini terkungkung oleh senyuman artifisialnya, "lihat baju saya sampai jadi seperti ini!" teriaknya murka sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kaos putihnya yang sudah ternoda coklat muda.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan." kata Sasuke. Lempeng. Tapi sekali lihat saja, Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke tidak menyesal sama sekali.

"Apa kamu pikir hanya dengan kata maaf, maka baju saya bisa bersih?" hardik Sai sambil memasang wajah sangar. Ya, memang sangat sulit untuk bisa dibayangkan, tetapi cobalah berimajinasi karena ini sudah menjadi tuntutan peran, "kamu harus tau. KAMU HARUS TAU!" dan layaknya kemarahan di sinetron ababil, Sai mulai memajukan tubuhnya mendekati Sasuke, "baju saya ini harganya sama dengan gaji kamu sebulan! Kamu pikir kamu bisa ganti, hah!"

Dan Naruto, hanya bisa terbengong-bengong melihat perubahan emosi Sai yang terlalu drastis dan tak terkendali ini. Otomatis imajinasinya meliar—jangan-jangan Sai ini tipe seniman maniak yang suka membunuh obyek lukisannya dulu sebelum diabadikan menjadi sebuah karya? Baru baju kesiram sewotnya sudah seperti ini—_gimana kalo gue ngerobek jok mobilnya? Jangan-jangan gue dimutilasi terus mayat gue dibuang ke kali Cikapundung_? TIDAK! Naruto tidak mau berakhir dengan nasib setragis itu!

"Sai—" Naruto bersedekap, "—kontrol emosimu."

Terdengar tawa mengejek dari arah Sai, "Kontrol emosi? Kenapa kamu nggak menyuruh pembantu kamu ini untuk mengontrol adatnya dulu?" Sai kini beralih pada Naruto. Tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk pada wajah Sasuke, "dua kali. Dua kali aku berurusan sama bajingan tengik ini dan apa? Dua-duanya mencerminkan kalau dia emang nggak punya norma!" teriakan kencang penuh dendam terdengar.

"Hmph—" Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas. Kesabarannya yang sama sekali habis nyatanya tidak membuat sang tuan muda berlaku ababil. Tidak akan ia perlihatkan emosi tak berguna pada orang yang akhirnya ia akui ketidakbergunaannya. Santai, Naruto menyambar cangkir yang terletak manis di meja. Dan—

_**BYURR—**_

—ia siramkan seluruh isinya ke wajah Sai dengan kasar.

"Sudah dingin kepala kamu?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada datar. Sai menganga tidak percaya. Kini tak hanya baju—rambut, wajah, leher, sampai lengannya pun basah kuyup oleh air teh. Manis dan lengket. Dan dengan tenang, Naruto melemparkan cangkir ke lantai sampai pecah berkeping. Menghasilkan suara _PRANG_ keras yang membuat Sasuke memejamkan mata.

Naruto kembali bersedekap, "Dengar. Saya yang memilih pembantu di rumah ini. Saya yang memberi gaji. Saya yang mengurus. Jadi, tidak ada _seorang pun_ yang boleh memaki-maki kinerja Sasuke selain saya. Kamu mengerti?" bahasa baku pun Naruto gunakan sebagai pertanda ia _benar-benar_ marah, "sekarang, silahkan _pulang_."

Sai masih terdiam. Sasuke pun ikut terdiam.

**.**

**.**

Deidara masih melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Memperhatikan gelagat Pein yang menunduk-nunduk dan menggunakan sebelah tangan untuk menutupi ponselnya. Layaknya pembicaraan rahasia, dan itu jelas membuat jiwa-jiwa tidak terima Deidara membuncah, "Siapa?" langsung todong ketika Pein berbalik badan dan memaksakan tersenyum dengan tidak sangat kiyutnya.

"Oh—Barusan?" Pein menjawab dengan sedikit gugup, "biasalah, nyokap."

"Nyokap?" dua alis naik barengan. Deidara melirik ponsel di tangan Pein dan mencibir, "kenapa? Sudah disuruh pulang?" pemuda cantik itu melirik ke arah jam dinding, "baru juga jam sembilan malam. Kamu bisa nginep, kok."—_kebeneran gudang peralatan isinya cuma mesin pemotong rumput doang_.

"Jadi ngerepotin." Pein tersenyum tipis. Lalu sekali jurus, ia kembali menyambar kedua tangan Deidara. Menggenggamnya lembut. Mengembalikan _mood _yang barusan rusak gara-gara suara cempreng penyanyi 'Keong Racun' yang disinyalir adalah Shinta dan Jojo, "jadi—jawaban kamu?"

Deidara merasa lidahnya kembali kelu. Namun demi Itachi yang sudah hujan-hujanan dan menyihirnya dengan mata user-user, pirang itu menarik nafas, siap menolak. Namun—_dasar kau, keong racun—_ponsel Pein kembali berbunyi. Membuat mereka berdua kembali menghela nafas dan Pein mengambil ponselnya dari saku. Namun kali itu, Deidara dengan sadisnya menyambar benda berharga sekian juta tersebut dengan niat mulia mematikannya. Namun melihat nama yang muncul—

_**~~Maiih LuPHly K0n4N ChAiianK~~**_

—spontan Deidara bertindak tanpa berpikir.

"Dei—"

"Halo?" Deidara mengangkatnya, dan ternyata itu adalah panggilan video! Wajah seorang wanita muda, atau kalau mau lebih tepatnya, anak dari jurusan sebelah, KONAN, muncul dengan sangat ababilnya,

"_Saya~ang? Kok tadi dimatiin sih? Kamu lagi dimana? Ini kan malem minggu, kok nggak ke rumah si~ih?"_

Deidara langsung mendelik, "Oh, ini nyokap lo? Muda banget, ya?" ucapnya sambil menutup ponsel tersebut dan meletakkanya manis di atas meja. Ketika itu, Itachi sudah kembali dengan kepala ditutupi _polybag _hitam semata-mata untuk pelindung kepala. Namun melihat aura-aura seram dari Deidara, ia memutuskan jaga jarak.

"Dei, aku bisa menjelaskan—"

_**JEDUUGGHHH—!**_

Melihat apa yang terjadi, Itachi refleks memegangi (sensor)-nya sendiri dan meringis tak tega. Deidara baru saja merangkul tengkuk Pein dengan kedua tangannya, semata-mata untuk memberikan tenaga tambahan ketika sebelah lututnya dilayangkan ke arah (sensor)-nya Pein. Pemuda jangkung berambut oranye itu melotot kaget dan kesakitan. Nyaris tersungkur kalau Itachi yang mendadak kesambet jin muslim membantunya berdiri tegak.

"Setiap kali lo berniat ngeduain pacar, inget-inget hukuman dari gue barusan! Sok-sok nyuruh gue cari tukang kebun yang waras. Lo sendiri lebih nggak waras, tau!" Deidara membentak dengan amarah pol-polan tanpa sensor, "jangan. Pernah. Berurusan. Ama. Gue. Lagi. Atau lo _gue bikin bener-bener nggak bisa punya keturunan_." tambah si pirang itu penuh penekanan dan intimidasi. Itachi mengangguk cepat, membuat Deidara frustasi, "saya ngomongnya sama dia, Itachi, bukan sama kamu! Udah, bawa orang ini keluar! Gerah saya liatnya!"

"I—iya, Tuan Muda Dei, segera!"

Itachi masih meringis-meringis gitu pas memapah Pein yang agaknya mengalami cidera serius itu. Yang akhirnya membuat Deidara tidak sabar dan menghentakkan kakinya, "Kamu lelet banget sih! Udah, seret aja!" tak ada lagi tata krama tersisa ketika Deidara benar-benar menyeret tubuh bongsor itu ke arah ruang tamu. Menyisakan Itachi yang terharu sendiri karena merasa dipertahankan.

**.**

**.**

Perhatian Naruto dari Sai teralih ketika Iruka mendorong Genma dengan kasar. Ditambah Deidara yang menyeret Pein—Naruto angkat alis karena Pein menunduk sambil memegani (sensor)-nya. Di belakang mereka, Itachi dan Kakashi mengekor dalam diam. Sasuke yang sedikit tanggap menatap kedua rekan seperjuangan dan berbagi tatapan tegang. Sesampainya di tengah-tengah ruangan, dua tuan muda secara bersamaan melepaskan pegangan mereka, melangkah mundur, berdiri congkak, dan—

"Jangan pernah menginjakkan kaki kalian di rumah ini lagi!"—kedua tangan disilangkan di depan dada. Naruto angkat alis—mereka belajar dari sinetron mana?

Pein dan Genma berbagi tatapan kesal dan berjalan pelan ke arah pintu keluar. Genma masih memegangi pipinya yang perih, sementara Pein terpaksa berjalan dengan langkah terseret. Naruto mendelik ke arah Sai, "Kamu—perlu dibentak juga?"

Layaknya para pecundang di _Fear Factor,_ seperti peserta AFI yang tereliminasi, Sai pun tak berkata apa-apa lagi dan menyusul kedua pria yang sudah keluar dari pintu yang sama. Meninggalkan tiga tuan muda yang masih mempertahankan sikap angkuhnya. Juga ketiga babu yang bersorak sorai di dalam hati karena perkembangan yang sesuai dengan keinginan terpendam mereka. Duo Uchiha saling melempar seringaian puas, ternyata memang optimisme ala Kakashi itu perlu.

"Kembali ke dapur." komando Naruto pada Sasuke—yang langsung mengangguk dan menghilang bersama dua rekannya. Si Namikaze muda mendekati Deidara dan Iruka, "mereka—kenapa kalian usir?" tanya Naruto.

Iruka dan Deidara berpandangan.

"Si kepala tindikan itu—" lapor Deidara, "_—_hampir menjadikan aku pacar keduanya. Enak saja, memangnya kita cowok apaan?"

"Dan kamu benar, Naruto." kali ini Iruka yang cemberut, "dosen mesum itu ada maunya. Padahal 'kan cinta dan nilai tak ada hubungannya!"

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil, "Ya sudahlah. Setidaknya kita tahu sifat asli mereka sebelum kita benar-benar terikat sesuatu dengan _assholes_ itu." gumamnya, masih kesal dengan perlakuan Sai pada Sasuke, "eh, apa Gaara masih di luar?"

Iruka dan Deidara berpandangan sebentar, lalu mereka bertiga berbagi tatapan iseng yang sama, "Liatin, yuk~?"

.

.

Sedan silver itu gagal memasuki rumah sendiri karena tiga mobil lain keluar dari arah parkiran kediaman Akasuna. Kiba yang sepanjang perjalanan tidak bicara apapun akhirnya bersuara juga, "Apa-apaan, nih?" ucapnya dengan suara sedikit serak karena hujan barusan membuatnya kedinginan. Kiba tak pernah ingat kalau rumahnya sudah dikomersialkan sampai-sampai ada tiga mobil keluar bersamaan. Setelah beberapa menit berselang, barulah Jaguar itu bisa masuk.

Tanpa menunggu lama, sedan tersebut melaju dengan kecepatan rendah sampai ke depan rumah, "Maju lagi, Shino." perintah Kiba ketika melihat sosok Gaara dan Lee. Shino menurut saja, dan menghentikan mobil beberapa meter menjauhi teras rumah. Kiba menoleh ke belakang, dan memutuskan untuk diam di mobil sebentar, "saya mau di sini dulu. Suasana di sana kayaknya nggak enak." jelas Kiba sambil kembali duduk manis. Lalu perlahan, pandangannya tertuju lurus ke arah Shino. Supir muda yang juga merasa diperhatikan itu menoleh.

Diam sebentar.

"Jangan katakan apa-apa pada Gaara soal apa yang barusan terjadi, oke?"

Shino mengangguk kecil. Walau dalam hatinya jijingkrakan.

.

.

Lee merasakan tangan mungil milik Gaara menjauhi dadanya, dan ia menghela napas dengan beratnya. Barusan saja, ada tiga pemuda yang keluar dengan wajah kusut, kepala ditekuk, basah-basahan, pipi berbekas tangan dan sibuk memegangi (sensor)-nya. Setidaknya Lee sedikit lebih beruntung karena Gaara tidak memperlakukannya secara tidak berperikeshukakuan. Mungkin hujan ini ada gunanya. Lee masih menatap Gaara yang menunduk. Berusaha mendapatkan sesuatu dari wajah manis itu.

"Aku belum mendengar jawaban kamu."

Bibir itu tetap membisu. Gaara melipat kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas kedua lutut yang terlipat. Siap menegakkan kepala untuk menjawab pertanyaan Lee, namun entah kenapa lagi-lagi matanya hanya menangkap sosok Neji. Neji yang sedang menepuk kepala Paulo. Neji yang sedang membukakan pagar rumah. Neji, Neji, dan Neji lagi. Dan setiap kali bola zamrud pekat itu menatap Neji, pastilah keningnya sedikit mengerenyit—seolah sedang menahan sesuatu jauh di dalam palung hatinya. Berusaha menyangkal.

Dan Lee melihat itu.

"Gaara. Aku tau sekarang." lirih Lee, pelan.

Masih tak ada jawaban dari pemuda bermabut bata itu.

"Gaara, kau dengar aku?" ulang Lee.

Tersentak, Gaara segera menolehkan kepalanya, "Ah? Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada kosong dan ekspresi tak kalah hampa, "maaf, aku sedikit pusing." namun dengan segera ekspresi datar khas Akasuna itu kembali, "bisa diulang?"

"Kamu—" ada kesedihan mendalam dalam dada Lee. Telinga Gaara, mata Gaara, seluruhnya yang Gaara miliki sudah terikat oleh kekuatan tak tampak. Bukan Lee pelakunya, dan ia akan terus menyesali hal itu, "—sudahlah. _Now I got the reason. Now I understand that you have someone to look up to_."

"Lee, apa maksud—"

"_Maybe, you can deny it_." potong Lee. Kini mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Melepaskan pandangannya dari Gaara untuk menatap Neji dari kejauhan, "_you can runaway. You can lie and you can hide it from the world. Yet you can't do it to youself._" kembali Lee menatap zamrud itu dengan penuh kepedihan, "_you have fallen for him._" ada nada perih dalam kalimat terakhir.

Gaara terhenyak. Ingin membalas tetapi bibirnya enggan bergerak.

"_Silly little thing called love, isn't it?_" Lee tertawa getir. Tawa yang membuat bahunya bergetar dalam kekosongan, "_I always think, keep telling myself that—he's not in the same level as me but—_" digelengkan pelan kepalanya, "—_now we know the looser._"

Tak ada kata-kata keluar dari bibir Gaara. Lee berharap adanya penyangkalan, atau apapun dari bibir Gaara yang bisa ia artikan kalau semua ucapannya adalah salah. Namun ternyata bibir itu tak bergerak sama sekali. Tidak mengakui, tidak pula membantah. Sesuatu yang membuat Lee sadar dan mengerti, kalau dirinya memang tak pernah menyalakan lilin di hati orang yang ia cintai.

"_Fine then_—" kata Lee akhirnya, "—_I give up_."

Gaara tersentak, "_What_?"

"Aku menyerah." Lee bangkit dari posisi duduknya, "sampai kapanpun, _I guess forever_—_I won't get your heart if you've given it to somebody else_." ucapnya sambil menatap Gaara dengan bola mata besarnya. Namun entah bagaimana, sorot itu terlihat lembut, "terima kasih, Gaara. _You're my reason to keep loving._ Maaf kalau selama ini aku membuatmu kesal. _From now on_, _I promise not to chase you no more._"

"Lee—" Gaara menghela nafas. Ikut berdiri dari posisinya dan menatap kedua mata obsidian besar itu, "—maaf."

Pemuda berambut bob pendek itu menggeleng, "_That's my line_. _But really—_" perlahan Lee meraih tangan kanan Gaara, menggenggamnya erat, "—aku tak pernah menyesal mengenal dan menyukai orang sehebat kamu. Sebagai seorang teman—" perlahan ia membungkukkan tubuhnya. Memberikan penghormatan terakhir berupa kecupan singkat di punggung tangan itu. Gaara sama sekali tidak menolaknya, masih memperhatikan Lee dalam geming. Sampai akhirnya Lee kembali tegap berdiri dan tersenyum padanya, "—dan sebagai seseorang yang selalu kukagumi."

Gaara mengangguk, "Terima kasih."

Lee mengangguk. Ia tahu, perubahan ekspresi yang kembali mengeras itu adalah bukti kalau Gaara sudah kembali menjadi sang Akasuna yang terhormat. Seolah raut melankolis yang barusan ditunjukkannya kepada Neji terhapus bersih bersama air hujan yang masih membasahi bumi. Lee membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan perlahan menjauhi teras yang membuatnya menelan pil pahit bernama kenangan.

"Rock Lee—", panggil Gaara. Lee menoleh. Membuat pandangan mereka bertemu beberapa saat, "—sampai besok di kampus, dan—"

"—_farewell_." sambung Lee.

Gaara mengangguk. Lee balas mengangguk sebelum berjalan dalam derai hujan. Membiarkan tetesan itu mencuci bersih isi kepalanya yang penuh akan kepenatan. Menghanyutkan cintanya yang selalu ia pelihara dalam kurun waktu tahunan. Namun entah kenapa, justru penolakan itu melegakannya. Bola mata besarnya awas, menyadari ia berpapasan dengan Neji yang juga sama kuyup seperti dirinya. Lee berjalan mendekati Neji, menepuk pelan pundak pemuda itu dan menyapa.

"Kamu satpam disini?" tanya Lee ramah.

Neji mengangguk singkat. Berbeda dengan keempat temannya yang dengan terbuka memperlihatkan sikap bermusuhan dengan tamu tuannya, Neji tak bisa melakukannya. Senyuman sangat tipis ia berikan, "Ya, Tuan. Anda mau mengeluarkan mobil?" Neji tak menunggu balasan, "saya buka dulu gerbangnya."

"Tunggu—" tahan Lee. Satu kata yang membuat langkah Neji terhenti dan balik menghadap pemuda jangkung bermata besar tersebut. Ada diam yang ganjil ketika mereka bertatapan dengan hujan sama-sama membasahi mereka. Sungguh tipikal film India. Lee tersenyum pahit, "—andai kita bisa bertukar peran."

Neji mengerenyitkan dahi bingung, "Maksud Anda?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Lee menggelengkan kepala dan berjalan lunglai menuju mobilnya. Segera menghidupkan mesin dan membuka kaca jendelanya, "tolong bukakan pintu gerbang." perintahnya singkat. Cukup untuk membuat Neji segera beranjak untuk melaksanakan tugasnya.

Dan Gaara, melihat semuanya.

_Mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri hanya karena mengetahui ada orang lain—_Gaara kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya. Merasa sesuatu membelesak dari balik kedua bola zamrudnya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, namun segera tangannya menghapus air yang nyaris jatuh itu—_mungkin, ada juga cinta yang seperti itu. Mungkin, hanya Lee yang memiliki cinta seperti itu._

"Gaara?" suara Naruto membuyarkan lamunannya. Cepat Gaara mengusap wajahnya beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan bukti otentik di sana.

"Ya." jawabnya dengan nada sedatar biasa, "ada apa dengan semua yang mendatangi kalian?" dan Akasuna itu sudah kembali dingin.

"Lho—" empat pemuda manis yang mendadak berkumpul di teras itu menoleh pada Kiba yang diekori Shino—untuk pegang payung, jelas. Kiba melotot sendiri karena kaget, "—berkumpul di sini, menyambutku?"

Naruto memutar kedua matanya, "Justru kita habis mengusir orang."

"Oh! Pantas tadi ada tiga mobil keluar bersaaman. Terima kasih, Shino." Kiba tersenyum singkat pada Shino sebelum supir itu mohon diri dan kembali ke mobil, "kukira lamarannya jadi—ups." takut-takut ia menoleh ke arah Gaara.

"Kamu sendiri, apa-apaan basah kuyup begitu? Habis syuting film India?" tanya Gaara dengan nada tajam, "habis darimana kamu?"

"Menolak Shikamaru." jawab Kiba enteng, "nanti saja ceritanya. Pokoknya aku tolak dia karena sifatnya membuatku muak. Pakai acara menyindir Shino, lagi. Huh." potong Kiba ketika melihat ekspresi ingin tahu keempat sepupunya, "lalu—korban pengusiran itu, kenapa?"

Deidara adalah manusia yang paling bersemangat, "_You gotta know that Nagato is such a **Pein** in the ass!_ Dia nyaris menduakan aku dengan pacarnya. _And he mocked _Itachi _in front of me_. Dia pikir dia siapa?"

"Dan Sai?" Naruto menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, "ya, selain dia sepertinya memiliki _miltiple personalition disorder_, dia juga memaki-maki Sasuke. Jadi kusiram saja biar kepalanya sedikit dingin."

Gaara nyaris tertawa, namun Iruka keburu protes.

"Sama saja dengan dosen mesum itu!" Iruka sedikit mencak-mencak, "dia menjanjikanku nilai bagus asal aku mau jadi pacarnya. _Give me a break!_ Lagian, masa' dia bilang kalau Kakashi ada hati sama aku!"

Spontan saja keempat sepupu lain memelototi Iruka—korbannya sendiri malah mengerjapkan mata dengan polosnya. Lalu Deidara yang cukup lumayan peka dengan perubahan wajah seseorang langsung bertanya, "_Got an eyesore_? Mata kamu merah."

"Oh." Gaara menggeleng, "tidak, sedikit kelilipan saja barusan. Lagipula sepertinya aku butuh tidur." jawabnya sedikit berbohong. Mana mau Gaara mengaku kalau ia menangis sentimentil hanya karena kata-kata Lee?

"Lalu, kamu sendiri bagaimana?" Naruto bertanya, "Lee bilang apa saja?"

"_He said he'll stop chasing me_." Gaara angkat bahu, "akhirnya hidupku bisa tenang."

Jawaban itu otomatis membuat keempat sepupunya berpandangan tak percaya. Lee yang itu? Bocah kebanjiran uang yang agresif, percaya diri super, ngotot luar biasa dan pantang menyerah sebelum janur kuning melengkung itu _menyerah_? Tanpa syarat? Hanya dalam satu malam? Akan s'lalu kukenang s'lama-lamanya?—loh kok nyanyi. Sungguh sesuatu yang belum pernah tercatat dalam sejarah. Namun sebelum ada pertanyaan lagi, Gaara keburu buka mulut.

"Masuklah semuanya." perintahnya singkat, "aku masih ingin di luar sebentar lagi."

Naruto angkat bahu, dan menurut saja memasuki rumah sambil diikuti ketiga sepupunya yang lain. Samar Gaara dapat mendengar pembicaraan sejenis 'mau jadi pacar Akasuna—terlalu cepat sepuluh tahun!' atau 'memangnya kita mudah terhasut taktik lelaki, apa?' atau 'atau termakan tipu daya pria?' dan yang membuat Gaara tersedak ludah, 'kita 'kan menyukai orang-orang tulus—pembantu misalnya!' diikuti suara panik sepupunya yang lain dan derap langkah heboh untuk melarikan diri dari depan ruang kerja Jiraiya. Gaara geleng-geleng kepala.

Pandangannya kembali menjauh—dan mengerenyit ketika melihat Neji yang agaknya sedang berbincang dengan Lee. Sial, benar-benar tidak terdengar olehnya. Tanpa pernah Gaara tahu, kalau kedua orang itu sedang memperbincangkan dirinya. Akasuna itu kembali menghela napas dalam diam—tak sadar kalau sepasang mata tua mengawasinya dari balik jendela. Jiraiya yang mengurut perlahan dadanya, menyadari kalau ternyata semua sudah terlambat. Kalau semua yang ia jaga baik-baik sudah perlahan melepaskan diri darinya untuk menemukan jalan mereka sendiri. Jiraiya tahu tuan mudanya tak akan pernah kembali. Dan entahlah, bagaimana kelak caranya melindungi mereka berlima dari sang Ayahanda bangsawan bertitel panjang yang berkedudukan sebagai Perdana Menteri Switzerland.

Jiraiya merasa kalah—dan menatap pasrah pada foto di tangannya.

Nun jauh di sana, Lee yang duduk di jok belakang tengah membuka kaca samping. Setelah memastikan kalau supirnya di bangku depan yang tersekat dengan tempatnya duduk tak bisa mencuri dengar, ia memanggil "Hei, satpam."

"Ya, Tuan?" Neji menghampiri sedan hitam tersebut dan membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya, "ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi?"

Sebuah senyuman pahit terbit di wajah Lee, "Ya, tolong—" ia menelan ludahnya, berharap tidak terbata ketika mengatakan ini, "—kamu jaga Tuan Muda Gaara baik-baik." katanya tiba-tiba. Sempat mereka berpandangan, sebelum Lee kembali menaikkan kaca mobilnya. Neji sedikit berteriak sebelum mobil itu tertutup.

"Tuan—apa maksud Tuan? TUAN!"

Neji menatap keheranan ketika sedan itu sudah melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Nyaris menyerempet tubuhnya andaikata ia tetap nekad menghalanginya. Pemuda berambut panjang itu menatap kepergian Lee dengan seribu tanda tanya baru dalam benak dan hatinya. Tanpa tahu kalau sepasang mata zamrud yang seharusnya ia jaga sedang mengawasinya dari kejauhan.

**.**

**.**

_**To be co**__**ntinued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**1) **_Met malem, Jir! Jam berape disono?, dalam bahasa Jerman

_**2) **_Tuan, dalam bahasa Jerman

_**3)**_ Dadah, tapi super sopan, dalam bahasa Jerman

Oke. Apdet. Lagi-lagi terima kasih banyak akan ripiu, masukan, saran, tagihan yang masuk. Akhirnya saya sempet juga ngasih chapter awal mula masalah baru di sini. Tetapi tenang, masih banyak momen-momen ke depannya karena Gaara akhirnya melabil juga (?) Akankah mereka jadian dengan para babu karena telah mendepak cowok2 tajir? Ataukah malah diseret pulang tanpa kesan dan pesan? Bagaimana Jiraiya akan bertindak ke depannya? Hanya di POOR PRINCE!

(Iklan masuk)

**Mohon kritik serta saran. Juga apresiasi.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca.**


	17. Heart in Pain—Mayday!

"Sekali tidak, tetap _TI-DAK_." Naruto mendengus keras. Kekesalan mulai memuncak. Siapa juga yang sungguh bernyali untuk menelponnya pagi-pagi di hari Minggu begini? _Well—_Sai, siapa lagi? Rupanya aksi sadis Naruto semalam tidak langsung meluruhkan niat Sai untuk meminang pemuda pirang tersebut—doi malah makin ngebet untuk menjadikan Naruto model lukisannya. Sementara Naruto sendiri, "pokoknya aku menolak. Iya, aku tahu kalau dilukisnya pakai baju, _pervy_, tapi aku tetap menolak!"

Iruka melirik ke arah telepon rumah yang dibanting Naruto tanpa berperikeelektronikan. Kiba menghela nafas—_kalo Shikamaru si anak elektro lihat, bisa ditabok bolak balik si Naruto, eh kenapa aku mikirin dia?_ Deidara yang duduk di sofa, bersebelahan dengan Kiba dan Iruka tidak begitu ambil peduli. Dan toh sebenarnya mereka bertiga juga memiliki kegiatan lain yang tak kalah penting—juga tak begitu jauh berbeda dari apa yang Naruto lakukan. Pirang satu itu beranjak dari arah meja telepon, menghentakkan kakinya dan menghempaskan bokong ke samping Deidara.

"Sai-un?" Deidara bertanya, namun matanya sama sekali tak berpaling dari laptop di pangkuan, "dia bilang apa lagi-un?"

Naruto manyun, "Ya—bilang maaf, _for the incident last night_." ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bantalan sofa, "_really a stubborn. _Setelah apa yang dia lakukan pada Sasuke, dia masih berani meminta aku jadi modelnya. _What a geez_." dumel Naruto sebelum melirik ke arah kakaknya, "_and you? Skype-ing_?"

"Sebenarnya aku juga malas mengurusi dia-un." Deidara dengan tidak berhatinya langsung _sign off_ dan tidak mempedulikan muka Pein yang memelas di ujung sana, "tapi dia ngotot minta maaf-un. Daripada dia mampir ke sini lagi-un, lebih baik aku ladeni via _skype_ saja-un." jawab si pirang cantik itu—kali ini ia membuka _yahoo messanger_, dan menghela nafas sendiri karena tumpukan _offline message _dari Pein.

Perhatian _blonde brothers_ tersebut teralih pada Kiba, yang masih mempermainkan _blackberry_ di tanganya. Potongan lagu _I Heart You_-nya _SM*SH_—eh, salah, maksudnya—_To The Sky_-nya _Owl City_ terdengar, namun pemuda manis itu sama sekali tak terlihat tertarik untuk mengangkat. Kiba malah memutar-mutar benda tersebut dan untuk ke-entah-berapa-kalinya, ia menekan tombol _reject_.

"_Why don't you pick it up_?" Iruka, kali ini bersuara. Menoleh ke arah kanan dan bertemu pandang dengan Kiba. Kedua Namikaze pun ikut memperhatikan.

"_It was Shikamaru._" Kiba menjawab pelan—dan kali itu ia memutuskan untuk menonaktifkan ponselnya lalu meletakkannya di atas meja, "_I don't feel like I'm going to talk to him. _Setidaknya—beberapa hari." tandasnya dengan wajah sedikit muram. Masih terpikir akan semua yang terjadi tadi malam antara dirinya, Shikamaru dan Shino, "_what've happened last night still pissed me off_."

"_I see_." Iruka hanya tersenyum tipis dan kembali berkutat dengan _Samsung Galaxy Tab_ di tangannya. Ia memang tidak banyak mengeluh dan bicara seperti ketiga sepupunya, hanya jemari lincahnya yang beraksi. Ya, Iruka sedang sibuk menghapusi berbagai pesan yang masuk ke dalam _e-mail_ pribadinya. Plus beberapa _wall_ di halaman _Facebook-_nya—semua kira-kira berbau 'maaf' yang dilakoni oleh dosennya sendiri. Ditambah deretan SMS yang masuk ke _simcard-_nya—oke, teror ini bisa membuatnya gila. Entah bagaimana besok menghadapi Genma di pelajaran pertama.

Sejenak tak ada yang berbicara. Tadi malam pun ditutup dengan keempatnya memasuki kamar masing-masing dan sibuk dengan ponsel mereka yang nyaris tak berhenti berdering. Jiraiya sampai harus memutus kabel telepon rumah karena teror malam minggu tersebut. Memang, kepulangan para pemuda tajir yang patah hati bukanlah akhir dari segalanya—mereka malah makin gencar dengan aksi-aksi pendekatan stadium kedua. Buntutnya, para Akasuna muda ini pusing sendiri karena memutuskan diri dari jaringan komunikasi dan internet. Apalagi pagi-paginya mereka masih dibombardir teror via jejaring sosial. Sempurna sekali.

"Bosan." ujar Kiba tiba-tiba, "pengen jalan-jalan."

"Iya, aku juga." Naruto menjawab langsung, "enaknya, kemana, ya?"

Deidara mengangkat alisnya, "Minggu begini? _Car free day, darl_, kecuali kau mau naik bus patas." tandasnya, sukses membuat Kiba dan Naruto merinding.

"Dan lagipula—" Iruka kini menonaktifkan _tablet PC _hitamnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja, "—ada sesuatu yang seharusnya lebih kita perhatikan, _no_?"

Mereka berempat serentak melihat ke arah jam besar yang kini berdentang sembilan kali, lalu berpandangan dan mengangguk serempak.

"Gaara."

**.**

**.**

**Poor Prince : Benar-Benar Miskin**

Remake from Clamp Fanfiction—Poor Prince

Presented by Sabaku no Ghee

Original ideas by Ghee, Raven and Aria

**Chapitre ****XVII**** : ****Heart in Pain—Mayday!**

**.**

**.**

Tidak, bukannya seorang Gaara terlambat bangun—tetapi Gaara belum tidur. Oke, kecuali kalau guling-gulingan dengan ababilnya dengan mata terpejam beberapa detik lalu terbuka lagi itu bisa dihitung 'tidur'. Nyatanya tanpa _eyeliner _atas-bawah pun, kantung mata Gaara terlihat sangat jelas. Ia memang lahir dengan kulit pucat, tetapi sekarang mukanya seperti mayat hidup—Sai kalah, deh. Sorot yang biasanya dingin, kaku dan tak berhati itu berubah kuyu dan _mellow_. Rupanya kata-kata Lee tadi malam berhasil membuat Gaara kehilangan akal dan emosinya melabil serupa _roller coaster_.

—_Neji._

"_C'mon_, Gaara!" masih dalam posisi tidur telungkup dan kepala terbenam dalam bantal bulu angsa besar, Gaara berteriak, "sejak kapan kamu jadi sentimentil begini—" untuk beberapa detik, yang terdengar hanya deru nafas pemuda berambut merah tersebut, "—sejak kamu kenal sama Neji." dan Gaara pun menjawabnya sendiri. Nada melankolis yang keluar membuat Gaara nyaris tak mengenali suaranya sendiri.

Tubuh itu berguling ke arah samping, kedua tangannya merengkuh sebuah guling erat-erat. Ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar—ababil. Matanya merah bukan main. Akumulasi tidak tidur dan—ia benci mengakui kalau ia sempat menangis—sedikit, kok. Rambut pendeknya kusut. Kepalanya cekot-cekot. Tubuhnya masih terbalut piyama. Ia bahkan belum mandi dan bau _wine_ tercium dari mulutnya. Jangan tanya soal laporan kenegaraan dan tugas kuliah—semuanya terbengkalai dengan sukses. Kata-kata Lee kembali terngiang dalam benaknya, berulang-ulang bagai pita kaset yang rusak.

"_Maybe, you can deny it_.

_You can runaway._

_You can lie and you can hide it from the world._

_Yet you can't do it to youself._"

Gaara merasa matanya basah. Lagi.

"_You have fallen for him._"

_Tok-tok-tok—_

Suara ketukan itu jelas membuat Gaara tersentak. Segera ia mengucek kedua matanya untuk melenyapkan air mata dan mengembalikan _poker face_ andalannya.

"Masuk."

Pintu kamar Gaara terbuka, menampakkan keempat sepupunya yang sudah berada dalam balutan kaos dan celana selutut. Kostum rumahan—tetapi setidaknya mereka sudah mandi dan tidak memakai piyama. Melihat keadaan Gaara yang mengenaskan, spontan mereka berempat teriak berjamaah, "Gaara? Kamu masih pake piyama?"

Gaara mengangguk dengan wajah datar. Namun kepercayaan diri itu entah menguap kemana. Hanya satu detik ia sanggup adu pandang dengan keempat pasang mata milik para sepupunya, lalu Gaara kembali menunduk. Tanpa banyak bicara, Naruto, Iruka, Kiba dan Deidara menghambur ke ranjang Gaara dan duduk di sana. Jelas saja wajah-wajah khawatir itu membuat Gaara ikut-ikutan panik.

"Apa-apaan ini—"

"Badan kamu sedikit hangat, Gaara." jawab Iruka sambil meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening Gaara, "kamu agak demam."

"Hmm—dan mata kamu sembab, juga berair. Hidung kemerahan. Wajah pucat keringatan." Kiba mengusap dagunya, "ini adalah bukti otentik kalau kamu—"

Gaara terkesiap. _Jangan bilang kalau Kiba sadar kalau aku habis menangis?_

"—kena flu burung." sambung Kiba dengan mantap.

"Hush!" Naruto melotot pada sepupunya, "jangan nyumpahin Gaara gitu, dong! Nanti kalau kena betulan, kita juga yang susah!"

"Tapi-un." Deidara ikut mengusap dagu, "tumben-un. Tidak biasanya kamu masih melungkar jam segini-un. Biasanya kamu membangunkan kami-un."

Spontan saja Naruto, Kiba dan Iruka menoleh ke Deidara, "Ralat. Bukan 'kita' tapi 'aku', Deidara." tandas mereka dengan nada penuh kemantapan.

Gaara memasang muka dinginnya lagi, "Ada yang salah dengan aku bangun siang?" ia terlihat masih berusaha membangun tembok harga diri itu lagi, "sesekali boleh, _no_?"

"Bukan masalah boleh-dan-tidak, Gaara." Iruka menghela nafas. Segera mengambil alih pembicaraan sebelum ketiga sepupunya yang kurang waras mulai melenong, "kami hanya khawatir dengan keadaan kamu. _Look at yourself, you're look like—_"

"_Like shit—_" Kiba nyengir bandel ketika Gaara melotot tajam padanya, "—_and smell like one too_. Kamu butuh mandi—adududuh!" pemuda itu merengut ketika Gaara menarik pipinya keras-keras dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan, "—sakit."

"Sudah, hei, kalian berdua." Iruka kembali melangsungkan ceramahnya, "nah, Gaara? Kalau kamu ada masalah, ceritakan pada kami. _Honestly_, kami sudah cemas sejak beberapa hari lalu. Kamu pulang-pulang pingsan, lah. Kamu sering bengong, lah. Kamu makin judes, lah. Lama-lama kamu mirip komputer virusan, lho. Sering ngadat."

Gaara masih diam.

"_See that? It won't work._" Naruto meringis, merasa sia-sia saja memaksa Gaara bicara soal perasaan, "_but surely, _Gaara. Aku seperti melihat tulisan besar di kening kamu."

"_And it sounds like_—'aku sedang jatuh cinta dengan pengurus anjingku'-un." Deidara menyambung kalimat Naruto, tidak peduli dengan pelototan Gaara.

"Kalian—" Gaara kini menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras, "—kalau mau mengolok-olokku, lakukanlah dengan cara yang lebih elegan. Kalian semua mengada-ada."

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. Sudah ia duga kalau Gaara memang super keras kepala. Ketiga sepupunya yang lain pun hanya berpandangan dan angkat bahu. Mereka awalnya juga meragukan ide Iruka yang sangat berperikemanusiaan itu—tapi apa boleh buat. Kelima tuan muda ini memiliki kepala batu mereka sendiri. Termasuk Iruka yang sudah bertekad tak akan keluar dari kamar Gaara sampai pemuda angkuh itu mau sedikit saja membuka dirinya.

"Apa yang Lee katakan padamu, Gaara?" tanya Iruka hati-hati.

Gaara menghela nafas berat. Ternyata menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Iruka memang bukan hal mudah, "Dia bilang, aku tak bisa menyembunyikan—err—maksudku." pemuda itu sedikit gelagapan, "—kalau pandangan mata tak bisa berbohong dan—itu—err—intinya—argh, pokoknya susah dijelaskan!"

Iruka masih mendengarkan dengan sabar, sementara ketiga sepupunya siap membenamkan kepala Gaara ke wastafel.

"Intinya dia bilang—" Gaara menarik nafas, "—_I've fallen for_ Neji."

Naruto melirik Deidara. Deidara melirik Kiba. Kiba melirik Iruka. Iruka masih memperhatikan Gaara, walau akhirnya kelima tuan muda itu berpandangan. Naruto kesulitan untuk tidak tertawa dan mengatakannya dengan sangat, amat, lantang, "_Well, isn't it obvious_? Aku bisa melihatnya sejelas aku melihat muka merahmu itu, Gaara." Naruto segera menjauhkan diri karena tahu Gaara akan melakukan tindak kekerasan padanya, "_so?_ Masalahmu apa, sih, sebenarnya?"

Gaara menggeleng, "_That obvious_?" desisnya dengan ekspresi muram, "_even Lee noticed it? Am I that—pathetic?_"

"_So now you admit it_—" Kiba bertanya, "—_that you like him_."

"_Not sure_." jawab Gaara, masih dengan nada lempeng.

"Perasaan kamu sendiri bagaimana?" Kiba bertanya lagi.

"_Not sure either—_" Gaara menjawab dengan nada sama, membuat Kiba menepuk keningnya dan geleng-geleng frustasi. Kamar itu mendadak sepi. Dan Gaara sendiri sebenarnya benci keadaan ababil begini—mendadak ia merasa sedang syuting AADG—Ada Apa Dengan Gaara. Ia mendesis kembali, "_should I fire him, then—_"

"APA-un?" Deidara terdengar murka seketika, "ide gila apa itu-un? Seenaknya memecat orang tanpa alasan-un? Aku tahu kamu anak jurusan hukum-un, tetapi tidak berarti hukum Indonesia yang tidak jelas bisa kamu berlakukan di rumah ini-un!" protes Deidara panjang lebar, "_no firing-_un!"

"_But—_"

"Hei, Gaara, _listen._" kali ini Iruka yang berbicara, "makanya, kamu jangan terlalu saklek sama dia. _Poor him_, _he wanted to get closer with you. He wanted to understand you._" suara lembut Iruka berhasil membuat Shukaku dalam tubuh Gaara menjinak, "coba kamu pikir lagi—siapa yang membuat keadaan antara kamu dan Neji menjadi tidak enak? Hm? Kamu sendiri, Gaara. Kurasa kamu sendiri sadar akan hal itu."

Gaara tak merespon kali ini.

"_Why don't you try to be nicer to him_?" tanya Iruka.

"_That's—_"

"Bicara strata lagi, aku ceburin mukamu ke bak mandi." ancam Deidara.

"Gaara—" Iruka mengembalikan perhatian Gaara yang sempat terdistraksi karena ucapan Deidara, "—_love comes. Love goes. But love never waits_." ucapannya itu diiringi senyuman damai. Sukses membuat ketiga sepupunya yang pecicilan kompak mengeluarkan _blackberry_ masing-masing dan mencatat kalimat Iruka yang—_tumben_—terdengar sangat bijaksana. Iruka menepuk pelan pundak Gaara, "jangan bohongi perasaan kamu—ya, aku tidak bilang kamu cinta sama dia, tetapi setidaknya—_act naturally and be yourself, will you_?"

"Iruka, aku—" entah untuk keberapa kalinya Gaara menghela nafas berat, "—entahlah. Tapi kurasa kamu—ada benarnya—" Gaara kini memberanikan diri menatap mata Iruka, "_say—_apa kamu merasakan ini pada Kakashi, hm?"

"_You should ask the others too_." Iruka menjawabnya dengan senyuman lagi. Gaara menggigit bibir bawahnya, menemukan wajah-wajah sepupunya yang—ekspresi itu mungkin belum ada namanya. Bukan sedih, tetapi mendekati. Bukan bahagia, tetapi mendekati. Gaara tak bisa mendefinisikannya—yang ia tahu hanya ada rasa tentram di muka-muka Akasuna lainnya. _Mereka sedang jatuh cinta_—kalau itu bisa dikategorikan sebagai mimik wajah. Sungguh, Gaara sedikit terpukul.

Ia kalah.

"Sudahlah—kamu kebanyakan mikir." Iruka mengusek rambut Gaara, membuat kepala itu tertunduk, "kami semua sudah tahu—dan itu membuat kami khawatir. Kamu selalu menolak membicarakan ini, tapi kami merasa kita memang perlu membicarakannya." mendadak, kalau soal beginian, Iruka memang jauh dari kata lemot, "rasakan pelan-pelan saja. _No need to rush—but don't let it wait._"

"_I see_." Gaara menjawab pendek.

Kiba tergelak lepas. Puas, "Oh—lucu sekali melihat kamu dalam keadaan begini." mana tahan ia untuk tidak menggoda Gaara yang sedang memerah itu, "_love is in the air~_"

"_Damn it_." Gaara mendelik pada Kiba, namun tak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman tipis di bibirnya, "sudahlah—aku mau mandi. Keluar kalian semua."

"Nah, begitu dong!" Naruto dengan bersemangatnya merangkul pundak Gaara. Senang karena nada judes yang khas itu kembali, "tak ada kata _mellow_ di kamus seorang Gaara!"

Deidara mengulum senyumnya, "Senyumnya sekarang berbeda sekali-un." ujarnya dengan nada iseng, "penuh cinta-un. Memang pengakuan itu efeknya kuat-un."

"Terserah—pokoknya keluar, sana!" Gaara berujar sambil berdiri dari ranjangnya. Tersenyum lebih lebar ketika memunggungi keempat sepupunya yang masih tertawa-tawa dan menggodanya dengan nada minta ditimpuk. Namun memang tak dapat dipungkiri, beban di dalam dadanya sedikit berkurang setelah sedikit pengakuan. Mungkin tidak gamblang, tetapi sudah cukup mewakili apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan. Gaara sudah tiba di depan pintu kamarnya, "nah, silahkan ke—" dan membatu sendiri ketika membuka pintu karena menemukan seseorang sudah berdiri tegap di sana.

Sosok yang menghapus canda tawa di wajah kelima tuan muda.

"—Ji-Jiraiya?"

**.**

**.**

Gaara tak henti mencuri pandang pada Jiraiya yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

Ia sudah selesai membenahi diri. Keempat sepupunya sudah duduk di bangku masing-masing dan menghabiskan sarapan dalam diam. Pikirannya kalut, demi Tuhan. Gaara tidak bisa mengira-ngira apa saja yang sudah Jiraiya dengar. Raut pak tua itu begitu-begitu saja. _Poker face_. Gaara tahu—bisa panjang urusannya kalau Jiraiya mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara mereka dan kelima pembantu. Bisa-bisa mereka berlima diganti, atau dipecat, atau jangan-jangan justru para tuan mudalah yang dipulangkan ke Switzerland. Gaara memejamkan matanya.

_Tidak, itu berlebihan_.

"Kemana Sasuke dan yang lain?" Gaara berbicara juga setelah meletakkan alat makannya dan mengusap bibirnya dengan serbet. Suasana ruang makan pagi itu sedikit berbeda karena para babu sudah tiada. Naruto, Kiba, Deidara dan Iruka berpandangan dalam diam, lalu melanjutkan makan mereka. Sungguh, mereka salut dengan kemampuan Gaara untuk tetap tenang dan menjaga tata krama walau hatinya masih dilanda badai.

"Mereka berlima, maksud saya, para pembantu, meminta izin untuk keluar.", jawab Jiraiya sopan, "mereka akan kembali pada jam makan siang."

Gaara menoleh ke arah Jiraiya dan mengerenyitkan dahi, "Saya tidak ingat memberikan mereka izin keluar."

"Maaf, karena Tuan Muda bangun terlalu siang—"

"Cukup." potong Gaara. Mengkel sendiri karena aksi bangun telatnya disangkutpautkan dalam masalah perizinan, "kapan dan kemana mereka pergi?"

"Mereka berangkat pukul tujuh lewat tiga puluh untuk lari pagi, tetapi mereka juga berkata akan pergi ke lapangan sepak bola. Tentu saja saya memberi izin karena pekerjaan mereka sudah selesai." jawab Jiraiya lagi, kalem.

Gaara dan keempat sepupunya berpandangan, "Oh."

"Dan saya minta—" suara Jiraiya berubah mengancam, "tidak ada lagi yang izin keluar. Saya tidak ingin insiden kemarin terulang kembali."

Kontan saja lima tuan muda seolah membatu karena Jiraiya mulai mengeluarkan hawa-hawa pembunuhnya. Gaara dan yang lain berbagi tatapan tegang, namun kesunyian itu dipecah oleh suara ceria milik Deidara, "Tenang saja, Jiraiya-un. Kami tak tertarik dengan sepak bola-un." ujarnya diiringi dengan anggukan mantap Jiraiya.

Namun tentu saja, Gaara dan yang lain yakin kalau Deidara merencanakan sesuatu setelah melihat senyuman licik tersungging di wajah cantik itu.

**.**

**.**

"Aku—" Gaara menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dahinya berkedut beberapa kali dan bola matanya menatap tajam pada Deidara, "—tidak menyangka kau sampai memasukkan obat tidur ke dalam kopi Jiraiya."

Yang dipelototi malah nyengir, "Habis dia cerewet-un." tandasnya sambil berlari-lari kecil di jalan kompleks, "tidak boleh ini-un, tidak boleh itu-un, jangan-jangan nanti kita dilarang menikah-un." komentarnya dengan nada ceria.

Ya, akhirnya, setelah Deidara dengan manis manjanya berhasil membujuk Jiraiya meminum kopi spesial pakai obat tidur racikannya, mereka berlima sukses kabur dari rumah besar tersebut. Ironis memang—mereka itu tak lain dengan burung dalam sangkar. Sekalinya lolos dari penjagaan Jiraiya, kelimanya langsung lupa tata krama sekalipun Gaara ada di sana. Namun toh, Akasuna bermata hijau itu sama sekali tidak protes. Mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari rumah, bahkan sudah keluar dari kompleks elit dan sampai di jalan kecil yang mengarah ke perkampungan menengah ke bawah.

"Sepertinya kita akan dapat masalah besar sepulang kita nanti." gumam Naruto. Bertentangan sekali dengan kakinya yang melangkah ringan karena menikmati aksi kabur-kaburan ini, "untung kali ini bawa _inhaler_."

"Pokoknya, kali ini, kalau kita dimarahi lagi, kita harus bersatu, oke?" Kiba menyikut Deidara yang kali itu mengangguk yakin, "dan yang penting—sekarang kita harus menemukan Shino dan yang lain." ia celingukan seolah itu membantu.

Dan ketika ketiga sepupu pecicilannya heboh sendiri, Iruka justru mengulum senyum dan melihat ke arah Gaara, "Kali ini, kamu tak akan marah-marah, kan, Gaara?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit iseng. Puas melihat muka itu sedikit memerah jambu.

"_Nope_."

Keempat sepupunya langsung cekikikan melihat Gaara yang sedikit salah tingkah. Mereka kembali berjalan tak tentu arah—suasananya sekarang sungguh berbeda. Rumah-rumah satu lantai yang sederhana berjajar di kanan dan kiri mereka. Jalanannya bukan aspal, melainkan tanah berbatu dengan sedikit genangan air kotor. Tiang-tiang listrik berjajar dengan kabel yang berseliweran kacau. Beberapa pohon terlihat jarang-jarang tanpa ada pola yang jelas. Ditambah adanya tali membentang dengan bendera merah-putih kecil-kecil dari kertas minyak—yang ini dekorasi sisa tujuh belasan, pastinya. Kehadiran lima pemuda bermuka bersih di kawasan begini, jelas menarik perhatian.

"Ngomong-ngomong lapangan bola dimana, ya-un?" tanya Deidara polos.

Spontan langkah mereka semua berhenti. Gaara melotot pada si pirang panjang itu, "Kukira kamu berani mengajak karena tahu lapangan bolanya dimana!"

"_Sorry-un_." jawab Deidara sambil mencengir tak enak. Sukses membuat kelima tuan muda menepuk jidat dan berdiri diam membentuk lingkaran. Ketika itulah, dua orang mas-mas bertampang tengil menyapa mereka dengan nada mesum-mesum iseng.

"Neng, ikut abang dangdutan, yuk?" ajak si mas-mas.

Tentu saja, kelima tuan muda yang rajin nonton 'Mendadak Dangdut' versi _TV series_ langsung membentak mantap "Najis lo!"

Tawa alay pun terdengar dari mas-mas bercelana melorot dan pamer boxer tersebut. Gaara dan yang lain minggir-minggir karena takut dicolekin. Masteng jaman sekarang, konon lebih berani daripada masteng zaman Indonesia baru merdeka. Salah sedikit mereka joget SM*SH, dan Gaara sedang tidak berminat menonton aksi yang lebih labil daripada Morgan pamer dada atau Bisma joget ayan.

"_Now what_?" tanya Gaara.

Semua sepupunya angkat bahu. Sampai mereka mendengar riuh rendah sorakan orang-orang kampung yang tidak terlalu jauh dari posisi mereka berdiri. Gaara dan yang lain berpandangan, lalu mengangguk bersama dan menghambur ke arah sumber suara. Ternyata, yang mereka temui adalah kerumunan manusia. Kebanyakan memang pria, namun di salah satu sudut, wanita juga banyaknya bukan main. Anak-anak juga ikut meramaikan suasana—dan harap diperhatikan kalau semua yang tumpah ruah di sana adalah orang-orang kampung dengan dandanan seadanya.

Gaara dan yang lain sedikit—tidak biasa dengan pemandangan ini.

"Ada apaan sih?" tanya Naruto.

"_No idea._" jawab Iruka, "_can't see anything._."

"Serius mau ke sana-un?" Deidara mulai mengibaskan rambutnya, "jangan deh-un. Panas-un. Becek pula-un. Tanahnya membuat sendal kotor-un." keluhnya sambil mengipas-ngipas leher yang mulai berkeringat, "aduh, haus-un!"

"Iya, pulang saja, apa?" Kiba yang biasa di mobil pun mulai gerah dengan suasana ini, "lagipula, kamu mau lihat apa di sana?"

"Soal panas dan kotor, aku setuju. Tetapi setidaknya, aku mau cari tahu." Gaara ngeloyor tanpa persetujuan saudaranya dan menyapa seorang bapak-bapak, "permisi, Pak—"

Bapak-bapak tua dengan senyum ramah itu menoleh "_Njeh, Ndoro_?"

"Umm—" oke, Gaara tidak mengerti arti dua kata barusan, tetapi tetep nekad bertanya, "ini—ada acara apa ya, Pak?"

"Oh—" si bapak pun mengangguk dan menjawab, "_ora ngartos iki kowe, sikil mlebu witing tresno. Tut wuri mudeng handayani alon prau ne karo rondo wis nengah mangan kempling_—" dan si bapak dengan semangatnya menjawab dengan bahasa Jawa. Gaara, yang tidak mengerti bahasa Jawa, hanya bisa cengok. Begitupun penulis yang buta bahasa Jawa—dan maafkan saya, para pembaca dari daerah Jawa karena saya merusak bahasa Anda.

"Oh, iya, terima kasih." Gaara dengan setengah hati beranjak dari bapak barusan dan menuju ke bapak lainnya. Dalam hati berdoa semoga yang keluar adalah bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar sesuai dengan Ejaan Yang Disempurnakan. Mendehem sekali, Gaara kembali menyapa "maaf, Pak. Ada acara apa, ya?"

"Oh, ini. Ada lima pemuda yang dari tadi ngasih pelajaran sepak bola sama anak-anak kampung. Sekarang malah lagi pada tanding." sumpah, Gaara ingin sembah sujud karena bapak-bapak berkumis tebal ini menjawab dengan bahasa yang ia mengerti.

Naruto pun akhirnya nimbrung, "Memang sebegitu pentingnya sampai yang menonton sebanyak ini, Pak?" ia berjinjit—walau gagal melihat apa yang terjadi di lapangan.

"Jarang, Cep, ada orang mau ngajarin bola." ucap si Bapak, setelah memutuskan untuk tidak memanggil 'neng' walau ia sempat kaget melihat Deidara, "ni lapangan dulu tuh ye, rame ama anak-anak main layangan. Tapi sejak ni tanah dibeli ame orang gedongan, kagak ade lagi yang berani main disono." jawab si bapak lagi.

"Memang siapa yang beli, Pak?" kali ini Kiba yang ikutan.

"Kagak ngerti juga, Cep. Itu mah kerjaan orang kaye. Orang berduit. Kite-kita mah cuman orang kecil kagak ngarti ape-ape." si Bapak mulai curhat akan kesewenang-wenangan pemerintah terhadap rakyat kecil, "mankenye, ntar di pemilihan gubernur aye bakal milih Fauzi Bowo. Cuma die nyang ngerti Betawi, orang lain mah kagak ngerti Betawi." dan si Bapak pun berakhir dengan kampanye. Sukses membuat kelima tuan muda nyengir dan ber-_sweatdrop_ ria.

Iruka kini ikut berjinjit, "Tapi—nggak kelihatan, Pak."

"Cecep maju aja ke depan. Biar Cecep bisa nonton lebih jelas." si Bapak berkumis tebal itu pun tersenyum lebar, lalu sedikit menghalau orang-orang yang heboh berteriak agar tercipta jalan untuk kelima tuan muda kita yang menyamar jadi rakyat kecil. Awalnya mereka tertarik, namun semangat mereka turun ketika melihat penampakan 'lapangan bola' yang sedari tadi dibicarakan si bapak.

"Mananya lapangan bola?" ujar mereka bersamaan, sambil menatap dengan raut jijik karena 'lapangan' itu tak lain dari tanah luas yang sedikit basah dan becek. Di titik tertentu bahkan ada genangan air dan rumput liar.

"Banyak nyamuk-un. Panas-un. Becek-un! Nggak ada ojek-un! Lagipula, ini bukan lapangan-un! Ini sawah-un! Dan aku tidak pakai _sunblock_-un! Aduh, rambutku-un!" Deidara mengeluh lagi—tidak peduli dengan tatapan bingung orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Akhirnya, setelah permisi sana permisi sini, mereka berlima pun berhasil juga nonton di depan. Masih dengan setelan dan penampilan serta muka mereka yang dari monas terlihat tajirnya. Sepertinya daun pisang yang digunakan Naruto sebagai pengganti payung tak jua menurunkan keeleganan mereka. Para pemuda kampung dan bapak-bapak jelas perhatiannya teralih. Para ibu-ibu dan gadis desa tak pelak ada rasa iri, tetapi mau nggak mau emang kelima tuan muda memiliki karisma tersendiri. Yang serius nonton bola cuma anak kampung dan komentator doang, kayaknya.

"Udah-un? Puas-un? Sekarang, bisa pulang-un?" tanya Deidara dengan nada manja.

"Tunggu!" tahan Gaara sambil memperhatikan anak kampung yang sedang main bola. Langsung dia berkacak pinggang dan geleng-geleng kepala, "kok—kayak kenal ya?"

"Hah? Siapa?" tanya yang lain. Mereka memicingkan mata dan memperhatikan satu per satu peserta main bola di lapangan lumpur tersebut—dan betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat ada yang ganteng-ganteng ikut berpartisipasi.

Spontan kelimanya berpandangan dan berteriak, "YA AMPUN—!"

Sorak-sorai para pemuda kampung berhasil meredam teriakan kaget mereka. Gaara dan keempat saudaranya berpandangan, nyengir kuda, dan sama-sama angkat bahu. Diam sebentar sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah sawah. Masih tak percaya kalau kaburnya para babu dari rumah semata-mata untuk beraksi ala Irfan Bachdim yang gantengnya tiada dua itu. Mungkin karena RCTI lagi gencar-gencarnya mem-_blow up_ berita mengenai hebatnya laskar pimpinan Bambang Pamungkas tersebut di ajang piala AFF yang kemarin menang 2-1 lawan negara gajah putih durian banci, Thailand.

"Shino—jaga gawang? Aku baru tahu dia bisa jadi kiper." tanya Kiba keheranan.

"Ada Itachi-un! Yay-un~! Dia seksi banget-un~!" Deidara pun kumat ganjennya.

"Wah, Kakashi lagi menggiring bola." Iruka mengatupkan tangan, kagum.

"_Oh mon dieu_, Sasuke kumel bener! Malu-maluin aja!" kali ini Naruto yang komentar.

Dan Gaara—dia hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya. Teringat akan kucelnya penampilan perdana para babu ketika baru memasuki halaman kediaman Akasuna. Namun tentu saja kelima tuan muda dengan setianya berdiri di pinggir lapangan—dengan modal daun pisang sebagai pengganti payung—dan menontoni aksi para babu. Bagaimana Kakashi mengoper bola ke Sasuke, Sasuke yang dengan lincah membawa bola ke arah gawang lawan, Kakashi yang siap menerima sontekan dari Sasuke, Shino yang siaga di depan gawang timnya, dan juga—

"Itachi-un! SEMANGAT-un!" teriak Deidara,

_**GUBRAK—**__**! **_

—Itachi nun jauh di sana yang nyusruk jatuh karena kaget.

"Daiping! Daiping!" teriak wasit—_diving_, maksudnya—yang langsung berlari dan meniup peluit sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Itachi. Yap, si wasit yang pake celana batik. Dan ternyata, doi sempet aja mempersiapkan kertas origami warna kuning dan diacungkan ke udara. Membuat Deidara kecewa akan performa Itachi—padahal dia penyebabnya.

"HUUU—!"

Neji dan sahabatnya sesama babu menoleh kaget ketika melihat kelima tuan muda berjajar dan memperhatikan mereka. Memang, tidak ada wajah dingin bin judes, tetapi tetap saja dandanan mereka sekarang tidak lebih tampan dari Irfan Bachdim. Namun perhatian mereka kembali teralih ketika wasit celana batik barusan memutuskan penalti bagi tim lawan. Hal yang membuat Shino langsung mempersiapkan diri untuk menangkap bola. Sungguh mengingatkan Markus yang siap siaga karena baru menikah dan istrinya nonton dari pinggir lapangan. Kiba, sebagai (calon) uke yang baik, berteriak untuk memberikan semangat.

"Jangan sampai kebobolan, Shino!" teriak Kiba, "CHIAYO—!"

Nun jauh di sana, Shino menyeringai penuh percaya diri. Dia menunjuk si eksekutor dari tim lawan dan memberikan acungan jempol terbalik. Sorakan penonton makin ramai.

"Wah, sodara-sodara sekampung dan sendeso! Agaknye si Shino, kiper baru kite ngasihin tanda ngeremehin! Apakah die berhasil ngehalau bola? Mari sama-sama kite liat aksinye!" adapun, pemuda kampung bernama Kotetsu ditugaskan menjadi komentator dadakan, sibuk berheboh ria dengan satu toa yang dipakai bergantian dengan rekannya.

"Sekor sementara adalah satu kosong untuk tim kampung Pisang Kipas, sodara-sodara!" toa pun direbut oleh Izumo yang ribut di sebelahnya, "andaikate si Shino kagak berhasil, maka tim kampung Jambu Monyet bakalan bisa ngerebut satu angke dan menyamakan kedudukan!" ludahnya ampe bermuncratan gitu saking semangatnya.

Dan tentu saja, Gaara bersaudara berpandangan cengok. Hening dipecah oleh Naruto yang memang tidak terlalu mengikuti perkembangan bola kaki, "Jelasin—plis?"

"Kayaknya ya-un—" Deidara membenarkan posisi daun pisang di kepala, "—tim kita-un, tim Pisang Kipas-un, sudah terlebih dahulu mencuri angka-un. Dan tendangan penalti ini akan menentukan apakah skor akan imbang atau tidak-un."

"Kok bisa ada penalti?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah bodoh.

"Karena tadi Itachi melakukan pelanggaran. _Diving_." jawab Iruka, tersenyum iseng pada Deidara, "lagipula barusan tangan Itachi sedikit menyentuh bola—jadi tim lawan berhak mendapat penalti dan Itachi diberikan kartu kuning."

"Plus, pelanggaran terjadi di kotak penalti. Kalau sampai Itachi melakukan pelanggaran lagi, bisa-bisa dia dikeluarkan dari lapangan karena kena kartu merah." Gaara menyambung dengan nada sok misterius, "—_well_, ini pertandingan main-main, sih."

"Tetapi tetap saja!" Kiba memotong, "—pokoknya kita berdoa saja semoga Shino bisa menangkap bolanya!" ia kembali fokus ke lapangan. Memperhatikan ketika eksekutor tim lawan sudah siap menendang bola. Ketegangan dan kesunyian mendadak mewarnai suasana lapangan dengan kesuraman. Para pemain hanya bisa bertatapan pasrah. Shino sibuk mengatur nafas dan bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan. Gaara dan yang lain menelan ludah gugup. Tanpa sadar Kiba mengatupkan kedua tangannya, berdoa pada Tuhan yang maha kuasa dan memejamkan mata ketika suara peluit terdengar nyaring.

_**PRIITT—!**_

**.**

**.**

_**To be co**__**ntinued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Oke, SAYA NGEPENS AMA IRFAN BACHDIM KYAKYAKYA~!

Bukan karena saya ababil yang nggak tau Christiano Ronaldo, lho. Tetapi karena saya cintah produk Indonesia walau setengah. Doi kan blesteran ya bok, hahaha. Dan soal SM*SH—jangan salah paham! Saya pens bang Morgan!—loh? Oke, ini adegan emang ada di plot awal Poor Prince kok, jadi emang bukan aji mumpung piala AFF. Tapi pas banget pas ngepost ini, pas piala AFF aja. Semoga nggak ada yang salah ama adegan bebolaannya dan Indonesia ketemu Malaysia di final, supaya bisa dibantai lagi.

Akhir kata, saya berterima kasih atas perhatian, review dan waktu yang Anda sisihkan untuk fanfiction ini. Terima kasih untuk fave-nya. Untuk yang anonim, saya sungguh kagum kalian tau kalo fanfiction ini apdet, haha. Terima kasih masukannya ya, maaf saya nggak bisa membalas. Maaf juga karena chapter ini rada lelet apdetnya. Insya Allah chapter 18 nggak akan lama-lama dan masih berbau-bau Irfan Bachdim. Sampai jumpa di apdetan fanfiction lain, minna!


	18. Victory

Suara peluit membahana, dan akhirnya si eksekutor pun menendang bola. Bola bergulir, bagaikan gerakan lambat diperlambat dua kali, bola tersebut melayang, apakah yang akan terjadi? Kiba mengatupkan tangan gugup. Pemain lain berdoa. Shino dengan pedenya mulai bergerak ke kiri. Gerakan itu makin melambat dan semua orang menahan nafas. Komentator menganga, siap makan toa. Apakah gol ini akan menyamakan kedudukan, sodara-sodara? Kiba nutup mata nggak berani liat. Shino makin percaya diri dan—

Tidak gol.

"WAH! Penyelamatan yang sangat bagus oleh Shino dari tim kampung Pisang Kipas! Dengan ini tim kampung Jambu monyet kagak berhasil nambahin skor!" teriak Kotetsu.

"Oh, kite bisa liat ekspresi kecewa sang eksekutor! Mari kite liat gerak lambatnye—oh, kagak ade ye?" kali ini komentator bernama Izumo yang lebay sendiri.

Sorak-sorai orang kampung juga makin menjadi. Kiba dan Deidara termasuk dari dua pemuda yang _fanboy-ing _dengan amat sangat bersemangatnya. Gaara, Naruto dan Iruka hanya bisa meringis heran. Kedua tuan muda yang sedari tadi paling rese mengajak pulang, kini malah paling semangat dalam rangka ikutan jadi suporter.

"Oh, mari kita liat! Itachi mulai maju, mengoper lagi ke Neji. Oh, sayang sekali Neji kesontek! Bola mulai mundur lagi, oh, bahaye! Shino mulai siap-siap dibobolin dan—Ah! Sayang sekali!" Kotetsu kembali menggila, dan toa pun direbut oleh Izumo.

"Sodare-sodare, kite bisa liat Shino ngasih bola ke Sasuke. Sasuke agaknya bingung—Oh! Sebuah tendangan lambung yang sumpeh deh jauhnye! Saking jauhnye sampe ke kampung sebelah!" Izumo terkagum-kagum akan tendangan Sasuke yang _awesome_ itu.

Baik penonton maupun pemain, semua terbengong-bengong dan melihat ke arah bola tersebut menghilang. Tanpa banyak bacot, seorang hakim garis bersendal jepit _Swallow_ pun memberikan satu bola lagi. Permainan dimulai dengan Itachi menyontek bola ke arah Neji. Pertandingan pun makin sengit karena adu kaki mulai intens. Deidara dan Kiba makin semangat dalam hal _fanboy-ing._ Mereka pun akhirnya merayu Kotetsu dan Izumo yang dengan sadisnya memakai mokrofon kelurahan untuk dijadikan toa komentator. Aksi kedua Akasuna ini akhirnya menyulut api semangat dalam dada Iruka. Ia pun merebut mikrofon di tangan Deidara untuk kelak berteriak—

"Kakashi—!" teriak Iruka, "—mainnya yang serius, ya! SEMANGAT!" dan nun jauh di lapangan, Kakashi langsung melambaikan tangan ke arah Iruka.

"HHUUUUUU—!" sorakan iri menjadi.

Tentu saja, karena Iruka ikutan, Naruto tak tahan untuk tetap menjaga citranya. Ia menyingsingkan lengan baju dan maju ke garis depan, "Aku juga mau ikutan!"

"NARU—cih!" Gaara mau melarang tetapi gagal dengan sukses. Keempat sepupunya sudah menjadi fans berani mati dan menguasai mikrofon kelurahan—dan dia tertinggal sendiri. Akhirnya, Gaara hanya bisa mendengus dan berkata, "ya sudah—aku juga ikut."

Sungguh, kehadiran Gaara dalam jajaran supoterter justru membuat mereka mirip politisi sedang kampanye. Mereka masih berheboh ria—kecuali Gaara yang stei kul tapi matanya tak lepas dari aksi Neji—dengan toa, dan berteriak tertahan ketika salah satu pemain dari tim para babu, kampung Pisang Kipas, terguling cidera. Beberapa pemuda yang ceritanya tim medis langsung menggotongnya ke pinggir lapangan. Pemain tim Pisang Kipas pun terlihat bingung karena kekurangan pemain. Kelima tuan muda berpandangan ketika para babu berunding dan Neji keluar dari lapangan—untuk memasukkan pemain cadangan.

Gaara cs syok bukan main ketika melihat pemain baru tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**Poor Prince : Benar-Benar Miskin**

Remake from Clamp Fanfiction—Poor Prince

Presented by Sabaku no Ghee

Original ideas by Ghee, Raven and Aria

**Chapitre ****XVIII**** : ****Victory**

**.**

**.**

"YA AMPUN, PAULO—!" teriak mereka bersamaan, "—memangnya ini film Air Bud?"

Dan karena dilihat dari sisi manapun juga Paulo itu bukanlah _Golden Retriever_ melainkan _Siberian Husky_, jelaslah doi nggak ada lucu-lucunya. Lapangan makin ricuh karena anak-anak kampung pada ngeri liat tampang Paulo—tanpa tahu di balik muka sangar anjing itu tersembunyi jiwa pahlawan yang suka menolong nenek menyebrang jalan. Sebenarnya masalah terbesarnya Paulo adalah—dia hanya mau berkooperasi dengan Neji tok.

"Paulo, ini bukan main-main! Siniin ah bolanya!" perintah Neji.

"GUK!" jawab Paulo. Karena ia kira ini sejenis dengan permainan _frisbee_ sehari-hari, Paulo pun menurut dan memberikan bola pada Neji. Pemuda berambut panjang itu langsung menerimanya, dan bagaikan CR7 pada detik-detik terakhir Portugal di ajang piala dunia, Neji memanggil sobatnya dengan sangat epik sekali.

"Ayo, Neji—" Gaara tanpa sadar menggumam dalam ketegangan.

"KA-KA-SHI—!" teriak Neji sambil mengoper bola ke Kakashi. Dengan tangkasnya, Kakashi menerima operan Neji. Cantik sekali. Namun ia langsung dihadang oleh dua pemain lawan yang bertugas jadi _back_.

"Kakashi! Jangan mau kalah!" teriak Iruka memberi semangat.

"Ah, mudah!" teriak Kakashi dan _sep, sep, sep_! Dengan gesit ala copet di tengah pasar Kosambi, Kakashi pun berhasil melewati hadangan dua lawannya. Ternyata kakinya tak kalah cepat ama tangan. Kakashi kini memanggil _striker _mereka, "SAS!" dan bola pun ditendang ke arah si pantat ayam.

"Okeh!", Sasuke dengan kerennya langsung menerima operan Kakashi. Sebagai straiker, dia langsung konsen ke gawang. Fokus pada kiper untuk bisa menjebol pertahanan lawan Setelah berada di kotak penalti, Sasuke langsung pasang aksi ala Tsubasa Ohzora dicampur Kurniawan Dwi Yulianto. Satu kaki ditarik, siap menendang, kiper lawan siap menangkap, Sasuke menyeringai, dan Naruto pun berteriak pake toa—

"SASUKE! KALO NGGAK GOL, GAJI KAMU SAYA POTONG—!"

Sukses bikin bola kembali ke kampung sebelah—nggak ding.

"GIMANA SIH! SASUKE ABAL, AH!"—dan Naruto pun masih bisa menyalahkan Sasuke. Gaara dan yang lain melirik sadis ke arah pirang yang satu itu.

Bola hasil tendangan Sasuke ternyata kena mistar gawang dan memantul tanpa arah pasti. Di saat kritis itu, seekor anjing _Siberian Husky_ pun muncul sebagai pahlawan. Dengan gerak lambat ala _Air Bud_, dia menyerang dan menggunakan moncongnya untuk menyontek bola. Dan apakah yang terjadi? Bola kembali bergulir. Kiper tim kampung Jambu Monyet yang sudah merasa aman karena si Sasuke jatuh pun kurang sigap. Ia hanya bisa melongo dramatis ketika bola tersebut melayang, melewati tiang gawang, berefek pisang dan mendarat mulus mengenai tali gawang.

Skor berubah menjadi dua-satu untuk tim babu.

"OOOHHHHH—!" Kotetsu dan Izumo adalah dua orang berefleks paling cepat, "GOOOLLLLLLL—!"

Abang wasit bercelana batik barusan meniup peluit—disinyalir punya anaknya yang masih SD, diambil dari kelengkapan seragam pramuka—tanda berakhirnya pertandingan. Sorak-sorai pun langsung membahana atas kemenangan tim Pisang Kipas. Paulo sendiri, karena ia rendah hati dan tak berlagak layaknya pahlawan, hanya menjilati pipi Neji yang sumringah puas karena timnya menang. Sasuke dan Kakashi membuka kaos dan memutar-mutarkannya. Shino dan Itachi jojogetan selebrasi ala Bachdim versi cacingan. Kelima tuan muda pun tak tahan untuk tak berpelukan Teletubies. Belum lagi sorak-sorai penduduk desa pertanda mereka sangat menikmati pertandingan persahabatan ini.

"HIDUP PISANG KIPAS!"

"MAJU TERUS SEPAK BOLA INDONESAH!"

"REFORMASI PSSI!"

"NURDIN TURUN!"

"GANYANG BASOES!"

—dan sebagainya, dan sebagainya.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Paulo menjadi pusat perhatian dan dikerubungi oleh anak-anak kecil. Neji dengan sabar membiarkan anak-anak tersebut membelai Paulo bergantian—berasa menejer yang artisnya sedang menikmati pupolaritas. Kakashi dan Shino ternyata tak luput dari anak-anak—mereka sekarang dikerjain dengan menggendong para bocah yang sudah mengantri. Duo Uchiha, Sasuke dan Itachi juga direpotkan—mereka sibuk membagikan tanda tangan (?) dan foto bareng gadis-gadis kampung (?) yang bawa-bawa ponsel keluaran Cina (?).

"_Geez._", komentar singkat dari Gaara ketika melihat para babu keringetan, berlumuran lumpur dan menyeker saja gitu loh, "_I won't let them enter the house, indeed_." ngomong gitu tapi Gaara curi-curi pandang ke arah Neji yang main oper-operan bola dengan Paulo.

"Tapi, aku senang melihat mereka akrab dengan anak-anak." Iruka tersenyum, memperhatikan Kakashi yang mengajarkan _jugling_ pada beberapa anak lelaki, "Kakashi sungguh sabar berhadapan dengan mereka." sambungnya ceria.

"Dan, ya, aku juga tidak menyangka Shino bisa bersikap lembut juga." cengiran Kiba melebar ketika melihat Shino membenarkan posisi tangan anak-anak yang tertarik untuk menjadi kiper, "kukira dia tidak suka anak kecil—ternyata perkiraanku meleset."

"_Well, well_, senang sih boleh-un, tapi—" Deidara melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, melirik sebal pada Itachi yang bukannya ngajarin main bola, malah memberi tips bagaimana bergaya ganteng pada anak kecil, "—Itachi ngapain, sih-un?"

"Kayaknya fans mereka bertambah, hm?" Naruto juga merasa dahinya berkedut dua kali ketika seorang gadis desa berkepang dua dengan daster bunga-bunga menyerahkan handuk pada Sasuke. Percintaan desa gitu deh, "—apa kita akan diam saja?"

Kiba menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Terus mau diapakan? Mau dilabrak?" pemuda manis itu tertawa sinis, "buah stroberi buah apel, _I am sorry_, nggak level!" tandas Kiba—walaupun dia tetap curi pandang ke arah Shino yang didekati gadis berambut pendek.

"Iya sih-un. Tapi-un, kalau Itachi kecantol sama babu yang itu gimana-un?" Deidara yang sedari tadi kesal, sekarang jadi parno ketika Itachi dikerubungi dua-tiga gadis ababil dengan kamera ponsel mereka, "aduh-un. Aku panik-un. Dekati yuk-un!"

Iruka kini meringis dan menggelengkan kepala "Mana mungkin, sih, mereka sampai naksir sama gadis desa itu?" tanya Iruka tak yakin. Namun was-was juga ketika seorang cewek muda berponi dengan malu-malu mendekati Kakashi dan menyodorkan minuman.

"Mungkin—" suara _gloomy_ bin horor itu membuat Naruto dan yang lain melirik ke arah Gaara, "—mungkin saja, karena mereka sesama pembantu." Gaara mendesis _psycho_ ketika melihat seorang gadis menyeka keringat di dahi Neji dengan saputangannya, "dan kenapa—Neji mau saja didekati gadis itu, hm?"

Naruto menelan ludah. Seolah kecemburuannya karena Sasuke dikerubungin cewek hilang berganti ngeri melihat Gaara, "Jadi sekarang—kamu cemburu? Sama babu?" tanya si pirang itu dengan nada tak yakin. Diiringi pandangan curiga ketiga sepupunya yang lain. Tentu saja Gaara hanya membuang muka karena menjaga gengsinya—dan membuat keempat sepupunya tertawa geli karena Gaara gagal menyembunyikan semburat merah halus di kedua pipinya. Memang, Gaara tidak bertindak ababil, namun reaksi tubuh karena malu kadang-kadang memang tak tahu waktu.

"Ah—" Iruka melihat Kakashi melambaikan tangan padanya, dari kejauhan dan membalasnya singkat, "—sepertinya mereka akan pergi lagi. Lihat, mereka diarak."

"Pemain tim nasional saja tidak begitu-begitu amat," komentar Naruto sambil geleng-geleng kepala, "kita mau ikut mereka atau tidak?" ia bertanya sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke—dan kesal sendiri karena begitu banyak babu perempuan yang mengekor.

Deidara dan Kiba berpandangan dan sama-sama melirik ke arah Gaara—dan mundur teratur karena merasa Shukaku bakal nongol di siang bolong. Pemuda manis bermata zamrud itu merasa diperhatikan dan mendelik sadis langsung ke arah keempat sepupunya yang seolah siap menciut dan menghilang, "Masih tanya?" nada suara itu sedikit meninggi—yang sudah dihapal oleh keempat Akasuna lain sebagai tanda kalau Gaara tak akan suka ide tersebut. Namun toh, ternyata ia bilang, "Tentu saja kita ikut!"—dan setelah bilang begitu, Gaara menghentak langkah ke arah perginya para babu dan penduduk desa. Sukses membuat Naruto dan yang lain cengegesan bersama.

Tak ada pembicaraan ketika kelima tuan muda melangkah pelan di jalanan tanah yang sedikit becek dan berlumpur. Sesekali umpatan dalam bahasa Jerman terdengar dengan nada takut bercampur jijik. Maklum, di Swiss sana mereka tak pernah bersua dengan cacing tanah dan sanak saudaranya menyebrang jalan. Naruto dan Deidara sempat-sempatnya bertengkar untuk memperebutkan si daun pisang—dan hampir jambak-jambakan kalau Iruka tidak melerai karena akhirnya si daun terbelah dua. Kiba meloncat-loncat dari batu ke batu dengan lincahnya, seolah tidak rela kalau sendal sekian Euro-nya sampai ternoda lumpur barang setitik.

Dan kasihanilah hamba Tuhan macam Gaara yang terbilang paling kikuk dengan berjalan paling belakang—padahal awalnya dia yang paling semangat.

Kembali, mereka bercengkrama sambil berjalan dengan cara masing-masing. Naruto bahkan sempat tertawa ketika Gaara dengan suksesnya nyungsep ke sawah terdekat. Deidara yang iseng itu menakut-nakuti si tuan tata krama dengan mangatakan banyaknya lintah dan ular di dalam sawah—sukses membuat Gaara panik walau raut wajahnya tak berubah banyak. Kiba juga ikut nyengir nista ketika melihat Gaara berjalan dengan setengah nyeker—hanya Iruka yang dengan berbaik hatinya menyerahkan sapu tangan untuk Gaara yang kakinya berlumpur selutut-lutut. Ternyata tantangan pertama berupa berjalan di pematang sawah telalu berat untuk tuan muda yang tak pernah hidup susah.

"_O my gosh,_" bukan main mencelosnya kelima tuan muda ketika akhirnya mereka sampai ke pusat keramaian dua, "sumpah demi apa mereka main di sana?"

Bukan—aliran air yang butek, coklat, kecil dan sedikit berarus itu terlalu sudra untuk dikategorikan sebagai sungai. Lebih pas dipanggil 'kali'. Para babu sedang asyik tertawa-tawa sambil saling ciprat air dengan anak-anak kampung yang terlihat sekali cerianya. Beberapa dari mereka duduk di atas bebatuan yang menonjol dari dalam air, beberapa lainnya mengambang bebas layaknya—lupakan. Pokoknya ngambang. Dan hal yang paling membuat Naruto senep sendiri adalah banyaknya gadis yang mencoba menarik perhatian para babu—kenapa juga yang jadi magnet utamanya Sasuke, coba?

"..._I'm not sure how to react._" gumam Gaara yang entah sejak kapan rasa percaya dirinya meluap begitu saja. Ia bisa berenang, pastinya, namun melihat airnya—_no, thanks_.

"Berani kotor itu baik-un," Deidara angkat bahu, "kata iklan Rinso-un."

Iruka tertawa kecil, "_I found it interesting, honestly._"

"Setuju," Kiba angkat tangan, "kamu yakin mau melewatkan kesempatan begitu?"

Gaara hanya bisa nyengir maksa ketika menemukan senyuman-ada-maunya dari wajah-wajah saudara sepupunya itu. Memang sih, ini kesempatan sangat langka untuk bisa mandi bareng para babu yang sedang _topless_. Gaara sesekali mencuri lihat—dan sumpah, rasanya ia beneran rela nyemplung ketika melihat Neji melepaskan kaosnya. Melihat otot dada dan perut dan lengan dan—_AKU MIKIR APA?_ Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras, "Dengar, aku mengizinkan menonton pertandingan, tetapi kalau nyem—"

"Aku mau nyemplung!" spontan, Gaara dan yang lain menoleh kaget ke arah Naruto yang mukanya mirip Godzilla menahan hasrat buang air besar. Pemuda pirang dan enerjik itu dengan mantapnya melangkah dan berteriak sambil berkacak pinggang, "SAS!" teriaknya lantang dan membuat Sasuke cengok di kali sana.

"Tu—Tuan Muda Naruto?" ia menggumamkan nama itu tak percaya. Tak pelak sisa babu pun melongo ketika Gaara dan yang lain ikut menongolkan diri. Sekilas mereka berlima sudah siap jadi Sailor Moon _and the gank_ dengan pose berjejernya itu.

Naruto sedikit manyun, "Kamu bantu saya turun dan nyemplung atau saya turun sendiri! Tapi kalau saya sampai cidera, uang bulanan kamu saya potong!" ucapnya tanpa tendeng aling-aling dan sukses membuat gadis-gadis desa mundur berjamaah.

"Kamu serius mau nyemplung-un? Nanti kamu kena kolera-un. Atau kebawa arus-un. Atau parahnya lagi kamu dimakan buaya-un." komentar Deidara enteng.

"Mending gue ditelen buaya daripada liat Sasuke ganjen-ganjenan sama cewek yang nggak selevel ama gue!" balas Naruto sedikit mendesis—sukses membuat Gaara mengelus dada karena penggunaan bahasa Indonesia sepupunya yang amat sangat jauh dari garis kesopanan yang selama ini ia anut. Sementara Iruka dan Kiba geleng-geleng kepala saja melihat Naruto yang entah sejak kapan menjadi tsundere begini.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk keluar dari kali. Dengan cekatan, kedua kakinya memanjat gundukan tanah berbatu dan berlumut yang memisahkan jalanan dengan aliran air tersebut. Ada suara hu-huu-huuu kencang terdengar ketika Naruto dengan patuhnya memeluk lengan Sasuke dan turun perlahan bersama-sama dan seiya sekata. Tentunya cowok-cowok senggang yang sempet-sempetnya bersiul-siul karena semua gadis pada putus harapan dan memutuskan untuk nyuci baju di pojokan kali. Romantisme ala kampung begini ternyata sukses menyatukan dua insan yang biasa melewati hari-hari dengan judes-judesan.

"Ah, menarik. Aku juga mau ah~" Iruka melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, namun spontan kembali ke posisi semula karena teriakan dari arah kali terdengar.

"Tuan Muda Ruka! Jangan! Tunggu, saya akan kesana!" yang ternyata berasal dari Kakashi. Si surai silver buru-buru berenang ke tepian dan berjalan mendekati tuannya, "Bahaya kalo turun sendiri. Tanahnya terlalu licin." ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Iruka lamat-lamat tersenyum. Makin lebar. Makin lebar. Mereka bertatapan. Kembang setaman mekar mendadak. Matahari bersinar terang. Burung-burung berkicau riang. Pelangi muncul di utara. Dan Iruka pun menyambut uluran tangan itu, "Terima kasih, Kakashi." dilengkapi efek _slow motion_ ketika perhatian Kakashi berbuah manis. Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan dan berenang bersama layaknya ikan lumba-lumba dan orang-orangan sawah. Emang iya, sih—

Melihat kedua sepupunya sudah berkotor-kotor ria, tentu saja Deidara dan Kiba berpandangan antusias. Lihat Naruto yang sudah anteng di salah satu batu besar dan Iruka yang bergaya punggung dengan santainya. Toh kayaknya Gaara mau membacot macam Nurdin yang kekeuh dengan statuta PSSI pun, mereka sudah tak berniat pulang. Deidara pun Kiba tidak menghiraukan cegahan Gaara, tidak juga menunggu bantuan datang dari babu masing-masing dan langsung hantam dengan berlari dan menjeburkan diri dengan epiknya. Membuat Shino plus Itachi kalap dan berenang mendekat.

"TUAN MUDA!" teriak mereka ala paduan suara sambil kalang kabut kecipak-kecipuk macam Jake mencari Rose pas Titanic kelelep, "Tuan Muda nggak apa-apa?"

Deidara hanya butuh lima detik untuk mencari permukaan dan memunculkan diri dengan gaya dramatis. Lengkap dengan efek kibar rambut sana-sini demi adegan cipratan air nan seksi. Oke, lanjut, "Memangnya apa yang bisa terjadi-un?" tanya si pirang sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata ke Itachi, "Saya kan atlit renang zaman _high school_."

"Yap, aku juga, lho!" Kiba menyambung perkataan Deidara sambil berenang mendekat ke arah Shino, "Eh, bukannya tadi ada bola, ya? Bagaimana kalau kita main polo air?" usulnya sambil melihat ke arah Shino, minta persetujuan.

Otomatis Shino dan Itachi berpandangan pongo.

"Polo air itu," Shino mengerjapkan mata dengan muka bodoh, "apa?"

Kiba pasang tampang capek-deh, "Polo air itu seperti main voli, hanya saja di dalam air."

"Mainnya enam lawan enam-un. Terus lempar-lemparan-un." tambah Deidara antusias.

Itachi nyengir kuda, "Kayak lebih gampang main bola sepak, yak."

"Ikut! Aku ikut~!" mendadak Iruka sudah berenang mendekat dan diekori oleh Kakashi di belakangnya, "Polo air, kan? Kayaknya anak-anak juga teratarik ikut main."

"Aku! Aku jadi wasit!" Naruto angkat tangan, dan membuat semua orang menoleh pada pemuda kelebihan energi tersebut. Rupanya tak bisa berenang tidak lantas membuat Naruto gagal bersenang-senang, "Sas, tolong bawa saya ke batu yang disana—tapi jangan grepe-grepe! Awas, kamu!" ancamnya buru-buru ketika melihat Sasuke mendekatinya dengan tampang mupeng dan kedua tangan terulur.

Sementara kericuhan dan tawa gembira terdengar heboh dari arah kali—pelakunya jelas para babu dan para majikan yang terlibat, plus anak kampung dan pemuda desa yang ikut terseret pun gadis-gadis malang yang patah hati—sedari tadi Neji dan Gaara masih berpandang-pandangan. Posisi Neji yang ada di kali dan Gaara di tepian sungguh mempertegas strata yang ada. Gaara ada di atas sana, dan Neji di bawah—dalam makna denotasi. Adapun aral rintangan mental berwujud norma kesusilaan masih mencokoli otak Gaara dan membuatnya bimbang. Neji sendiri enggan melangkah keluar dari batas yang dibuat oleh tuan mudanya sendiri.

Namun toh hati tak bisa bohong.

"Baiklah, aku turun," gumam Gaara pada dirinya sendiri. Ia ogah disama-samakan dengan Nurdin Halid yang tidak turun-turun walau penikmat sepak bola tanah air memaksanya turun. Dan kenapa daritadi Nurdin turun melulu? Kembali ke lokasi, ternyata Gaara yang mengalami kesulitan itu berhasil menggerakkan hati Neji. Terlebih ketika Gaara mendesis, "sial—licin." dan sampai duduk dulu sebelum turun perlahan.

Sebelum keluarga besar Akasuna kehilangan salah satu penerus karena tewas tergelinding, maka akhirnya Neji memutuskan untuk menghampiri pemilik rambut terakota tersebut, "Tuan Muda Gaara, perlu saya bantu?" tanya Neji sopan.

Ada hening ketika zamrud dan kecubung bertemu tatap.

Neji yang siap menolong di bawah sana. Gaara yang butuh pertolongan di atas sana. Dalam hati kecilnya yang ia sadari ternyata masih ada, pemilik manik hijau itu merasa tersanjung. Ia tahu pertolongan itu datang tak sekedar norma dan aturan. Bukan karena kewajiban dan kasihan. Tetapi karena peduli. Karena ingin. Tulus tanpa pretensi apapun.

"_Poor him_, _he wanted to get closer with you. _

_He wanted to understand you."_

Ucapan Iruka tadi pagi terngiang—membentur-bentur setiap sudut pikiran.

"_Why don't you try to be nicer to him_?"

Gaara tersenyum tipis, "Ya. Terima kasih," ucap si pemuda bangsawan itu akhirnya, "tolong saya ya. Neji." nada itu sedikit melunak, pun ekspresi yang biasanya menang keras kalau dibandingkan dengan batu kali.

"Kalau begitu," Neji mengulurkan tangannya, "hati-hati. Percaya sama saya," ia katakan hal tersebut dengan nada tegas namun menenangkan. Intonasi yang membuat Gaara salah tingkah, walau mati-matian ia sembunyikan. Degupan asing sama-sama mereka rasakan ketika kulit telapak tangan mereka bersentuhan. Gaara menepis pikiran-pikiran aneh yang sempat mendistraksi konsentrasinya, pun Neji yang memutuskan untuk fokus pada Gaara. Awalnya gesekan ringan, sampai perlahan berubah menjadi genggaman erat yang terkesan kalau tangan mereka dilem, "sekarang, langkahkan kaki Tuan."

"_Crap, it's creepy_—" desis Gaara sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Perlahan saja, Tuan muda," jawab Neji sabar, "saya nggak akan ngelepasin Tuan Muda, kok." tambahnya sambil mengeratkan genggaman tersebut.

_Doki—_

Gaara tidak bisa tidak melotot (dan untungnya ia memilih untuk memelototi kakinya sendiri—walau toh ia melotot atau tidak sama-sama seram, sih) ketika kalimat polos itu terucap saja dari bibir Neji. Jelas saja ia sempat berpikir kalau jantungnya copot—_apa yang kamu pikirkan, Gaara. Maksud Neji, dia tidak akan melepaskan tanganmu, TANGAN, Gaara, TANGAN!—_dan merasa tolol karena ia sendiri yang canggung akan keadaan begini. Adegan ini tentu saja mengundang perhatian dari pada babu dan majikan yang sudah lebih dulu berbasah-basah bersama. Kiba paling puas tertawa. Iruka hanya senyum-senyum puas. Deidara cekikikan sementara Naruto masih jaim.

"_I know it will happen—_"

Seperti kata pepatah—ada gula, ada semut. Ada bangke, ada lalet. Ada Sasuke, ada cewek cantik ngerubungin. Maka, ada orang mesra-mersraan tapi canggung bin tsundere pol-polan, maka ada segerombolan babu alay yang kumat jahilnya. Sasuke dan yang lain jelas langsung pandang-pandangan dan mengangguk semangat. Cengiran nista terukir ketika mereka sama-sama menarik nafas dan membuat tangan mereka membentuk corong—lalu berteriak tanpa komando tapi herannya bisa kompak.

"WOI~! N-E-J-I~!" diiringi siulan norak, "CIEH YANG PEGANG-PEGANGAN~!"

"Ups—" Gaara berteriak tertahan karena kaget. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya, keseimbangan Gaara goyah. Resmilah sudah apabila pembaca ingin mencapnya pemuda labil lahir dan batin. Kakinya sedikit terpeleset yang menyebabkan tubuhnya oleng dan jatuh ke dalam pelukan Neji. Si rambut coklat panjang awalnya kaget, namun dengan sigap ia menahan tubuh mungil tersebut dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke batu besar terdekat. Mereka sama-sama menahan nafas ketika sadar betapa intim posisi mereka—bahkan sampai bisa mendengar detak jantung masing-masing.

Melihat betapa luar biasanya _aftereffect _yang terjadi, spontan Shino berbalik badan dan pura-pura sibuk dengan bola, "Waduh—ayo, ayo semua! Kita main bola lagi!" diiringi tawa maksa dan gerakan pura-pura tidak lihat yang kelihatan palsunya. Uchiha bersaudara juga ikut sibuk menutupi mata anak-anak kecil yang masih lugu tak ternoda agar tidak melihat adegan dengan alasan mereka belum cukup umur. Untunglah Kakashi yang sabar dan mudah mendapat perhatian dari para bocah sukses mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua. Sekilas, para babu mirip anjing laut sirkus lagi main bola.

"Maaf—" kembali ke Gaara dan Neji, kali ini sang tuan muda yang memulai pembicaraan, "—saya barusan oleng." bisiknya tertahan. Terlalu sulit memalingkan wajah ketika jarak antar bibir sudah memasuki jarak rawan ciuman.

Neji tersenyum maksa, "Nggak apa-apa, Tuan Muda," balasnya dengan sangat canggung sekali, "yang penting—Tuan nggak apa-apa—kan?" ia bertanya dengan bibir yang terasa bergetarnya. Semoga saja mereka berdua sudah gosok gigi.

"Saya baik-baik saja, kok—" jawab Gaara.

"Yang penting bagi saya—keselamatan Tuan muda." Neji membalas dengan nada tulus.

"_Thanks_—" Gaara tersenyum tipis. Dan kembali tercipta vakum ketika mereka kembali bertatapan. Sungguh, jarak antarhidung yang tinggal satu inci ini sama sekali tidak membantu. Sasuke cs jadi super sibuk karena harus menyensor pemandangan yang tidak senonoh ini dari mata para bocah tak berdosa. Gaara menutup layar kedua matanya, dan menenggelamkan diri dalam pencucian otak ekspres, "—bisa lepaskan saya sekarang?" dan syukurlah ia kembali waras dalam waktu beberapa detik.

"Oh—" buru-buru namun tetap menjaga keselamatan Gaara, Neji melepaskan pelukan tersebut dan membiarkan tuan mudanya menjauh, "—maaf."

Anggukan kecil, dan Gaara melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sungai. Kikuk sudah jelas. Namun toh, senyuman itu tak lepas-lepas juga dari wajah imut pemuda tak beralis itu. Gaara langsung kembali dengan fokus dan penguasaan diri. Ia ingat apa alasannya sampai rela dekat-dekat dengan kali—ia harus mencuci kaki. Ditarik sedikit ujung celana panjangnya sebelum benar-benar membenamkan kaki, dan Gaara sedikit tersentak ketika salah seorang anak kampung mendekatinya dengan tampang lugu dan malu-malu.

"Kak—Kakak," anak itu memberanikan diri menyapa, "Kakak kagak ikutan maen bola?"

Sapaan seperti ini belum pernah Gaara temui sebelumnya. Sejujurnya ia sedikit bingung mau merespon bagaimana, "Saya tidak bisa main bola." jawabnya singkat, namun senyuman yang tadi tipis kini melebar.

"Yah—main dong, Kak." bocah itu menatap Gaara dengan muka memelas.

"Saya hanya mau cuci kaki, Dik," Gaara menjawab sambil tertawa kecil. Ia acak-acak perlahan rambut bocah tersebut, "lagipula saya tidak bisa main polo air."

"Kakak—"

"GAARA~!" kali itu teriakan sopran dari Naruto cs yang ada beberapa meter di depan Gaara, "Ayo ikutan, sini~!" mereka melambai-lambai ceria pada Gaara.

Tak mau kalah, para babu juga ikut teriak, "Ayo Neji, sini lo! Tuan Muda Gaara, ayo ikut juga!"—entah kemana perginya tata krama di meja makan setiap pagi itu.

Melihat keadaan yang semakin tidak terkendali ini, Gaara hanya bisa mencengir miring dan tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Mulai dari keempat sepupunya yang berenang-renang ke tepian, para pembantu yang berinteraksi akrab dengan majikan mereka, pemuda dan anak kampung yang ikut bersorak, dan—Neji. Gaara menoleh pada Neji yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di dekatnya. Rasanya hilang sudah semua alasan untuk menolak ketika ekspresi kalem dan teduh itu ada di hadapan. Ia benci mengakui ini—tetapi senyum dan tatapan Neji berhasil mencuri sesuatu dari dalam dirinya.

Sesuatu, yang membuat Gaara hanya mengangguk pasrah ketika beberapa anak kampung tertawa-tawa sambil menyeret kedua tangannya ke tengah sungai.

"GUK!"

Gonggongan tersebut membuat Gaara melotot, "Paulo?" ucapnya kaget ketika melihat anjing kesayangannya itu berlari kencang entah darimana. Anjing besar itu melompat dan—BYUR—berenang dengan gaya anjing, dan dia memang anjing, ke arah tuannya untuk menjilati wajah Gaara yang dihiasi tawa kecil, "kamu darimana saja, hm? Ah—ini, bola." ucapnya sambil mengambil bola yang mendekat untuk diberikan pada Paulo.

Dan tentulah, anjing seharga ribuan Euro itu sangat menikmati menjadi pusat perhatian. Dengan muka bahagia Paulo menjilati bergantian wajah-wajah anak kampung yang berebutan hendak mengusap, atau mengelus, atau memeluk anjing asal Siberia itu. Gaara hanya geleng-geleng kepala, entah harus bangga atau kasihan dengan Paulo yang menjadi pusat perhatian akibat aksi heroiknya di lapangan berlumpur. Pemuda manis itu menoleh, dan benar saja—ia temukan sepasang kecubung muda memperhatikannya. Neji, ya—siapa lagi yang senyum-senyum sendiri sambil mencuri pandang ke arahnya?

Waktu seolah melambat ketika mereka berbagi sunggingan. Makin melambat. Pasir dalam jam kaca berpinggang jatuh semakin lama semakin perlahan. Air yang terciprat melayang bagai di ruang hampa. Pergerakan semua orang berubah menjadi _slow motion_. Dimensi ini berputar dalam ruangnya sendiri. Eksklusif untuk mereka yang merasakan satu getaran yang sama. Seolah memerlukan satu eon untuk satu kali mata terpejam dan membuka. Pun satu tahun cahaya ketika Neji melambaikan tangannya. Atau satu zaman saat Gaara memutuskan untuk memberikan senyuman. Karena detik itu, waktu berhenti.

.

W a k t u b e r h e n t i

( ketika detakan jantung dan denyut nadi kita satu nada )

.

_W __ a k t u b e r h e n t i_

( dan desau nafasmu adalah nyanyian terindah )

_._

_._

_**W **__** a k t u b e r h e n t i**_

( berupa irama tanpa not )

.

.

.

.

"Ehem—" deheman itu membuat Gaara buru-buru mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Neji kepada si pirang panjang, "-un"

"Hm." balas Gaara yang sudah kembali ke stei-kul-mode andalan—dan waktu kembali berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Sedikit rasa kesepian ia rasakan ketika kecubung milik Neji tidak lagi menatapnya, karena orangnya keburu diseret babu lain untuk main bola.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Iruka yang ikut mendekat ke arah Gaara, "Tidak seburuk yang kamu duga, kan? Bermain dengan keadaan sederhana begini?"

Gaara hanya angkat bahu, "Yah—hei, jangan ganggu temannya—" sempat pula Gaara sedikit menegur bocah yang barusan menjitak rekan sepermainannya, "—cukup asyik."

"Lalu—apa-apaan kamu dan Neji barusan?" Kiba mengulum senyumannya ketika menyikut-nyiukut Gaara, "Pakai acara peluk-pelukan, bikin iri saja." godanya iseng.

"Iya, aku juga lihat!" Naruto pun nimbrung—dengan teriak pastinya karena posisinya cukup jauh dari TKP, "Hei, itu pelanggaran! Lempar lagi, Shino!" namun toh, ia tetap jadi wasit dengan baik dan benar karena malas ikut menggosip.

"Jadi-un?" Deidara ikut senyum-senyum misterius, "kalian bicara apa saja-un? Tadi wajahmu sampe kaget-un. Dari jauh saja kelihatan-un."

Gaara mendelik sadis pada ketiga sepupunya yang mesem-mesem najong dengan tatapan jahil itu. Namun toh, ia gagal marah-marah karena memang sulit untuk menyembunyikan kalau ada kebahagiaan ganjil yang dirasakannya hari ini. Perasaan bebas yang aneh—sesuatu yang ia rasakan justru ketika ia memutuskan untuk membuka sedikit pintu hatinya pada Neji. Gaara tidak mengerti, sungguh. Rasa yang sangat berbeda. Rasa yang membuatnya ingin selalu tersenyum dan merasa—merdeka. Mungkin inilah jawaban yang selama ini ia cari-cari. Dan ia tidak menyangka akan menemukannya di tempat semacam ini. Di waktu seperti ini—dan keadaan seabsurd ini.

"Heh, ditanya kok malah bengong," Kiba kembali menyikut lengan Gaara karena tidak terima dicuekin, "kacang mahal, tahu." dumelnya sambil pura-pura cemberut.

Gaara menghela nafas, "Kalau mau tahu jawabannya—" pemuda itu mengangkat dagu dengan congkak, "—langkahi dulu mayatku." dan dengan senyum sombong penuh mistis andalan, Gaara pergi begitu saja untuk bergabung dengan anak-anak kampung lain yang sibuk dengan Paulo. Sukses membuat Deidara, Kiba dan Iruka berpandangan heran dan menyilangkan kedua jadi di kening. Sepertinya memang senyuman Neji berhasil membuat otak Gaara korslet sampai ke sekrup-sekrup terkecilnya. Tetapi tentu saja keheranan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena mereka memutuskan kembali bermain.

Ada pelajaran berarti yang Gaara dapatkan hari ini.

Pertama, ada hal-hal yang tak akan bisa ia beli dengan uang dan ia dapatkan dari penegakan norma. Lihatlah raut-raut ramah dan bahagia mereka yang bisa mengusap Paulo. Bagi Gaara, memelihara anjing semahal _Siberian Husky _sama sekali bukan berkah—itu hal yang sangat lumrah di kalangan bangsawan. Namun ternyata bisa menyentuh kepala anjing tersebut bisa menjadi sesuatu yang sangat mahal bagi mereka yang tak mampu. Sungguh, Gaara merasa terharu dan miris di saat bersamaan—namun ia bahagia bisa berbagi dan tertawa bersama orang-orang yang sempat ia anggap tidak selevel. Dan yang kedua—

"Hei—"

"Eh, iya, Tuan Muda?"

Gaara tersenyum tipis, "Terima kasih, Neji."

"Err—untuk apa, Tuan Muda?" raut wajah Neji terlihat kebingungan.

—kini Gaara menyadari dan menerimanya. Kalau ia memang terikat secara batin dengan orang ini. Sadar tidak sadar, dan entah sejak kapan.

"Untuk hari ini."

Kecubung itu sempat terbelalak, namun cepat berganti menjadi tatapan hangat sekali lagi. Gaara sendiri menikmati cara Neji menatapnya—begitu teduh dan menenangkan. Sekalipun demikian ia tidak berminat untuk berlama-lama dalam keadaan seperti itu, dan cepat memfokuskan diri kembali pada Paulo. Ini saja cukup baginya. Tidak perlu ada kata-kata atau janji yang terucap. Karena sejujurnya masih banyak hal yang mengganjal di dalam hatinya. Namun izinkan ia memejamkan mata dan menutup telinga—khusus hari ini saja. Karena hari ini, ia sudah membuka sedikit celah di hatinya. Kejadian bersejarah yang membuat atmosfer positif menaungi mereka semua.

Tanpa Gaara dan yang lain tahu, kalau sebuah Bentley silver bernomor polisi Switzerland sudah terparkir manis di _carport_ kediaman mereka.

**.**

**.**

_**To be co**__**ntinued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Satu : maaf apdetnya lama.

Dua : maaf fluff nya berlebihan.

Tiga : maaf atas kekurangan dari fanfiksi ini karena pas ngetik saya terserang sindrom cintah dan galau Orz Orz Orz

Di naskah aslinya, emang ini chapter paling shojo manga sedunia. Jelas karena pedekate mulai berjalan dan Gaara mulai menerima kalo dia emang naksir ihihihi. Chapter depan akan memunculkan salah seorang tetua, dan agak melenceng dari naskah aslinya. Semoga kepegang dengan sedikit perubahan, tapi nggak akan merubah terlalu jauh dari Poor Prince asli sih—semoga. Porsi humor semakin lama mungkin akan semakin dikurangi dan digantikan dengan hurt/comfort karena adapun makin mendaki klimaks maka obrolan akan semakin serius. Semoga jadinya tidak membosankan.

ARGH BURUAN KONFLIK DOONNNGGGG Orz

...ngetik sendiri, nggak sabar sendiri.


End file.
